Pandemonium
by baguettessoundslikefaggots
Summary: Sonata has just transferred across the world to attend St. Lulim's Girls Academy. After a few bad run ins with the Sister, she orders for Shizuma and Miyuki to move into Sonata's dorm and watch over her, but meowowwoow [Beware of shitty OCs and your favorite characters OOC]
1. Enter Sonata Yakonawa

A new school. My mom thinks it'll be a good influence on my demons, as if she tried to help before, I wish she'd butt out. Astraea Hill, it's where my new school is gonna be. It's a _sacred_ (psh, yeah right) hill where men aren't allowed. (that actually sounds pretty soothing for me) Its a Catholic School (okay, that's a problem, I don't believe in god anymore. I wonder how this will work out) and there are THREE (ugh, really so I can get lost) campuses. There's St. Miator, St. Spica, and St. Lulim. They still haven't placed me at a school. I've researched them a little, I found out that we have a uniform policy, maybe I can add my own style to it. For each school theres a signature uniform. For St. Miator, there's a really spinster looking one, I refuse to wear that. For St. Spica, they have these white dresses white vest, that looks acceptable. For St. Lulim, by god thats the cutest thing I've seen in a while, I must go to that school. It's all pink and plaid and awwwwwwww...

"Um, excuse me miss"

I wheeled around to find a flight attendant standing in my isle. Oh yeah, I'm on a plane to Astraea Hill.

"Yes", I answered while taking my headphones off.

"Would you like a sandwich?", she asked kindly. Eh, I'm kinda hungry anyway.

"Yes please"

She opened the cart and handed me a beef (my favorite) sandwich.

"Thank you", I acknowledged.

"No problem, and we are about to land, please put away your laptop"

I shut down my laptop and fastened my seat belt. A new school. New rules. New Uniforms. No men. No mom. No chores. This actually might be enjoyable.

* * *

I sat silently in the back of the taxi, the driver must have checked about five times in his rearview mirror to make sure I was still there. (yeah, because I really have somewhere to go) We began going up the hill, which was pretty bumpy. I wonder who my roommate will be, let alone what school I'll be attending. We slowed to a halt in front of a huge gate. This is my stop. I payed the driver and quickly took out all my luggage. The cab drove off, behind it appeared a girl with black hair, and over sized red ribbons in it. She was wearing one of those really cute uniforms.

"Hello, I'm Chikaru Minamoto, the St. Lulim student council president," she began, "you must be Sonata Yakonawa?" I nodded. "I'll be giving you the tour of St. Lulim."

There is a god! I don't have to wear that hideous outfit from Miator.

* * *

"This concludes your tour"

Thank god, I thought it would never end. Who the hell decided to make campuses this big? There's no way I won't get lost. Well, as Chikaru said, "if you're gonna get yourself lost, be back before 6 o'clock." She never did tell me why. I wandered around in the forest for a good hour, certain I ran around in circles. Now I'm on a new campus, St. Miator, of the ugly uniforms. No one seems to be out, so I'm cool. In fact, everyone is still in class. Ugh, I'm gonna have to be in class for this long. I bet, this place is so bad they don't even have bells. I looked at my watch, 2:30. God, how long does class go on for?

Maybe, I'll explore a little, might as well have some fun until these dip shits get out of class. A statue of the Virgin Mary, centered directly in the courtyard, oh look it has a little fountain in it too. I went back into the forest (why do they have a forest on the campus? They're practically asking to get lost) and began surveying the scenery. Trees, big, tall, green, trees and they're sturdy. Sturdy enough to hold my weight. I scaled the tree, and found a comfortable place. Suddenly I feel a little tired. "Eh, a nap won't hurt would it?" and I dozed off.

* * *

My eyes snapped open, and I quickly sat up. Its looks like its evening. Evening? I looked at my watch. Shit! 6:24p.m. I am so screwed. I jumped out of the tree, landing on my feet, and started for campus. The gates closed. Why is the gate closed? Ugh. I tied my hair into a bun, tucked in my shoe laces and began climbing. Okay that takes care of that, now wheres the dinning room? Why didn't she tell me where the dinning room was? Maybe she was gonna go to my dorm and get me. But she has to be there by now. Oh man. I yanked open the doors and ran down the hall ways. They have to have a map of this place somewhere. This is so frustrating. I took the stairs and found a big door. This has to be it. I opened the door and stepped in.

"...in God's name we pray, amen"

Oh, crap. Before I knew it everyone's eyes where on me. Chikaru had a disappointed look on her face. (she wants to head desk so bad I can see it in her eyes) A lady with gray hair which was in a bun and a long black dress started at me. She was carrying a stick. I really hope she isn't planning to hit me with that.

"Who are you?" she interrogated.

"Sonata", I answered trying not to meet her eyes.

"We state our full names and grades here, '_Sonata'"_

"My bad"

Her expression changed to anger quickly. "State your _full name_ and _grade_"

"Sonata Yakonawa, grade 5", I said while trying not shake in anger. I don't know who this bitch is, but I don't like her. She looked over to Chikaru.

"Didn't I assign her to you, Ms. Class President?"

"Yes", she answered in a low voice.

"So, why is she just arriving?"

"I guess she-"

"I guess? Miss. Minamoto, you are supposed to make sure the transfer student makes it here in time." she shot venom.

"Ummmmm, I have a name you know, Miss, what ever your name is." I added.

The cafeteria snickered.

"You think you're funny?"

Chikaru sent me a look to shut up, but his was a battle I intend to win.

"No, I think I'm hungry. So will you let me eat?" I answered with a smile.

She looked so angry I thought she'd explode.

"Etoile", she called.

"What the fuck is a _etoilet_?" I asked. Chikaru looked like she'd go into cardiac arrest.

The woman's head snapped back, her face was redder than a tomato.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" she yelled.

"No offense, but I don't like you yelling at me", I countered.

"That kind of language will not be tolerated here"

I pretend to think, "English?" I asked. I love messing with people.

"Etoile, take her to her dorm", she tried to calm down. A girl with long (longer than mine) silver hair, that was in a ponytail (I hope that's not a rule here, tying your hair up) and a hideous Miator uniform, stood up and walked toward me.

"Oh an _E__toilet_ is a person?" I said in genuine shock.

"Etoile", the woman with the silver hair corrected me, "Come with me"

"Is that an order?" I asked.

"Do you want it to be?" she asked.

"Well actually-"

"Come with me, oh, and thats an order" she cut me off. Before I could respond she took my arm and led me out of the room.

"Whoa, get you hands off of me" I said while trying to take my arm back. Every time I tugged away, she tightened her grip. "Owww! You're hurting me, let go" I yelped while trying to get my arm back, no such luck. "Let go, please, let go..." The room began to spin, I lost my balance, I could feel myself fall before blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel shaking, repetitive shaking. Violent. Repetitive shaking. My eyes peered open to find the _etoile _and Chikaru hovering over me.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"3 minutes exactly", answered the _Etoile._

I sat up and looked at the arm that she held. It was red in some areas, it was gonna leave a bruise.

"I'm sorry, I'll take you to the nurse" she said while watching me look at the inflamed flesh.

"Is that necessary?" I asked.

She looked at Chikaru and smirked, then looked back at me, "Yes, it is necessary". She helped me to my feet, using my left arm (my good one).

"So, why is it necessary for me to go to the nurse?" I asked after minutes of contemplation.

"Its not". I stopped in my tracks. She glanced back. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah, if I'm not going to the nurse, then where am I going?" why does that worry me?

"To your dorm"

"Yeah, but my dorm's the other way"

"I know"

"Ummm, so where are you taking me?" I asked while we exited out of the building.

"Your hungry right?"

"Im starving"

"Then don't worry about it. You're going to eat"

We walked in silence for a bit.

"Is your name really _Etoile_?" I asked.

"No, its a title"

"Then, in that case, what is your name?"

"Why? You have to call me Etoile anyway. And while I'm at it, why do you put so much emphasis on it?"

I smiled at that. "I mean since you know my _full name _and my _grade _I thought it would be at least polite to know your name. And whaddoyou mean emphasis?"

She began laughing. "Don't slur your words thats another way to get in trouble."

"Wait, I can get in trouble for the way I speak?"

"Yes, and for _speaking 'english' _", she managed to reply before bursting into laugher again.

"You never answered my question"

"You never answered mine" We both stopped walking.

"I asked first."

"So, I'm your elder." I took this time to take in what an attractive girl she was, I'm pretty sure she noticed me doing so.

"Fine, I don't know what emphasis you're detecting", I answered.

"Is that so?"

"Shizuma!"

That threw both of us off. In the distance was a girl with raven hair that was cut in a short bob, in, of course, a hideous Miator uniform.

"Miyuki?" Shizuma asked.

"The sisters trying to dismount Chikaru of her presidency"

"I'll be right there, you sweet talk her until then"

"Okay", Miyuki yelled over her shoulder as she ran back. Shizuma turned back to me, and I took into account at how close we were to eachother. If I tried to catch my balance (if I'd need to) I'd fall on her.

"So what are you gonna do?" I asked.

"I have to go talk to the sister"

"Who?"

"The bitch you dislike"

I sucked in air and acted surprised, "The Etoile speaks 'English'?" In return she elbowed me. "Owwwwwwwww, that hurt" I moaned.

"Come with me"

"Is that a command?"

She smiled at that, "Of course".


	3. Chapter 3

"Why does she want to take Chikaru's presidency away?"

"Because you were like 30 minutes late, and plus we waited for you," Shizuma responded.

"You guys waited for me?"

"For 20 minutes"

"God, how long does it take to pray?"

"Your not very religious at all are you?"

"I don't believe in God anymore"

"Why?" For some reason her question pissed me off.

"Why not?" I snapped.

"Ok, sorry, don't bite my head off. I was just wondering..."

"It's a long story anyways."

"I'm the Etoile, I have time."

"How 'bout later?"

"You'll get in trouble for that"

"For what?"

"_'bout' ,_" she answered.

"Wow, this school is ridiculous"

She laughed, "Your really funny, you know that?"

"Oh no, I'm being dead serious." I held her stare for a good 10 seconds before we both began laughing again.

"See, you're a good kid, no matter what they say."

"Thanks, wait, whaddoyoumean 'no matter what they say'?" She started laughing even harder. "Okay, no. I'm freakin' serious what do you mean?"

"Come to the student council meeting, they'll have a mouthful to say about you"

"Even when I'm in the room?"

"No! Would you?"

All I could do, is smile.

"Sonata, you're terrible"

ooo

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

"I apologize Sister Mizue, for my behavior. I was totally outta-excuse me, out of line," Sonata pacified.

"Apology accepted, but you will be punished never the less"

"Yes, Understand"

I can't believe I'm hearing this come out of Sonata's mouth.

"Your punishment is, instead of club activities, the Etoile will watch you until dinner time."

"How long will I be on punishment?"

"That's for the Etoile to decide, you're dismissed"

She walked out the room and I followed.

"How did those words taste coming out of your mouth?" I asked in amusement.

"Bitter," she spat, "How long are you gonna keep me on punishment?"

"How long do you want to be on punishment?"

She looked me up and down before replying, "Will this take sweet talking?"

I couldn't help smiling,"Lets hear your argument."

A grumbling sound interrupted her."Yeah, you never did feed me," she reminded.

"Do you like tea?"

"Are you kidding? Tea is the shit"

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

We came to a stop at a green house, okay, more like a green mansion. This thing was huge.

"Okay, I refuse to go into any buildings with you until I know your name," I stated my argument.

"Are you really still on that?" she asked hoping to change the subject.

"Shizuma?" I gestured for her to fill in blanks, "Well?"

She sighed. "Hanazono. Shizuma Hanazono, grade 6. Are you happy?"

"No, because I still hungry" She then decided to elbow me in the ribs. "Owwwwwwwww, what did I do?"

"Shut up, and come inside"

"No, apologize to me, and my rib cage?"

"No. Now come inside"

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

"What will you do if I don't?" She walked toward me. She the lifted me off the ground and held me like a princess.

"I'll just have to carry you"

"Sonata likes the ground"

"I don't care. You're coming inside, where its warm. You are going to drink some tea and eat scones with me, then I will escort you to your room. Tomorrow morning, I will wake you up, escort you to breakfast, and to all of your classes. After your last class, before club activities, you will report here. If I'm not here wait outside. Got it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter?"

"You might be the _Etoile_ of this school, but if you ever talk to me like that we're gonna have a problem."

"No, you're _gonna_ have a problem, especially when I tell Sister Mizue how you just spoke to me." She gawked at me "Are we clear?"

"Put me down."

"With pleasure," I said before dropping the girl into the dirt. She got up, brushed off herself and looked at her scraped elbow.

"I don't think your supposed to injure the student too, ya know?"

"You're a glutton for punishment"

"Whaddoyoumean?"

"I mean, every time you screw up, I add an extra week. You're at 4 weeks."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Fuck you and your damn tea, I'll eat somewhere else," She said before turning around and running back to campus.

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

Wait, 'til Sister Mizue sees this _Shizuma_.

ooo

Okay, maybe running off wasn't the best decision in the world. I sat in the dark forest, cold and hungry. Maybe I shouldn't have said those things to Shizuma. She definitely won't come looking for me now. And every one assumes Shizuma took me back to my dorm. Ugh, fuck my life. I snuggled into a trees bark, and tried to go to sleep. Not working. I scaled the tree and snuggle on the trunk. It's a bit more comfortable, but still not comfortable enough to sleep on. My other tree was closer to the dorms at least. I sighed to myself. Could this get any worse? And then it began to rain.

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

I sat at the table in pure fury. How dare that little bitch say that? I should go report her to the Sister. Rain drops began pattering on the green house. She better be in her dorm. I'll go check. I gathered a blanket, a flashlight and ,of course, an umbrella. I started into the forest with my umbrella open and flashlight beaming. Something tells me she never made it back to her dorm, nor to the cathedral. In fact something tells me she's in this forest, right now.

"Sonata," I whispered. No reply. I began flickering the light in the trees until I was certain she wasn't there.

"Sonata," flickered the beam of light again. I was just about ready to give up, when I glanced up one of the trees and met big scared brown eyes stared back. "Sonata," I said with relief. She sneezed.

"Bless you"

"Sure," she doubted the religion. She jumped out of the tree and landed on her feet which amazed me since she was a good 20 feet in the air. She walked to me, arms holding herself trying to keep warm. I wrapped the blanket around her and let her under the umbrella. She began to tear up.

"I'm s-sorry S-Sh-Shizuma." was all she could managed to say before the tears overflowed. The new bad ass girl crying? Sure I could use it against her, but right now all I see is a scared girl that just wants to go home. I took her into my arms, stroking her hair before whispering, "Its okay."

I stood there holding her for a good 5 minutes before she pulled away. "Shizuma, can you take me to my dorm?" she asked while still shivering from the cold.

I smiled at her. At this moment she looked pretty adorable. "Yes"


	4. Chapter 4

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

My eyes peeled open. 7:15 A.M. Damn it! I slept in. We're gonna be late. I yanked open my closet, grabbed my uniform and ran to the bathroom. I washed up, brushed my teeth and hair. I put on my uniform and put on my pumps before making my bed, putting my clothes in the dirty hamper, and running out the door. I had to hurry if I was going to get Sonata. I know she hasn't woken up. I looked at my watch 7:25 A.M. Okay I'm making good time. I opened the door to find her sleeping soundly, and her room a wreck. I walked over to her bed.

"Sonata wake up," I said while shaking her. She groaned before shifting. I sighed. There's only one way to do this. I yanked of the covers and gawked. She slept in pink panties that were shaped like really short shorts and a white bra with a hot pink bow in the middle. She shifted again before she opened her eyes, and stared at me. The she took an account to her "night wear". She squeed while covering her chest.

"Get Out!" she shouted.

"Sonata calm do-"

"No. No. No! Get out!" she jumped off her bed and pushed me out the door.

"Sonata, you need to hurry up and get dress so we can get to breakfast on time," I said through the door. "You don't have your uniform do you?"

"Oh yeah, when I was lost in the forest I got my uniform for school," she answered back sarcastically.

"Hurry up or we'll be late"

She opened the door as the hopped into her tennis-shoes and ran out the door, yelling over her shoulder, "Hurry up!"

I began running after her, "Sonata, you left your room a wreck, you didn't even make your bed"

"I'll do that when I get back."

We approached the dinning hall. "No you don't get it Sonata, the Sister checks each room for cleanliness everyday before breakfast, and remember who we passed going down the stairs?"

"Oh shit! Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I tried"

"What does she do when your room is messy"

"Well for most people, she'll either give you a fair warning or punishment"

"Oh, that doesn't sound so ba-"

"It's a shame you're not like most people, huh?" Her expression changed from relieve to helplessness.

"Shizuma-"

"Actually, in public you're required to call me Etoile-sama"

"Okay, that's a load of freakin' shi—ugh what ever, HELP ME?" she asked while pouting at me.

"Wow, that's actually really cute Sonata. And I don't really think there's much for me to do"

She looked really depressed. "C'mon, let's go sit with Chikaru" I tried to cheer her up. She nodded and followed me there.

ooo

We all began eating after prayer. She seemed to have become more lively since nothing has happened, yet. I saw the Sister at the doorway, from the corner of my eye. She ushered for Sonata to go to her and Sonata looked like a deer in the headlights. She ushered for me too. I gestured "me?" and the nodded. Then she told me to bring Miyuki too. All 3 of us walk out of the dinning hall.

"As most of you know, we keep our rooms tighty. Ms. Yakonawa, you did not. And its was your first day, I don't even want to imagine what your room will look like when finals come along. Therefore, I am assigning you roommates. Miyuki. Shizuma. You two are her new roommates. I expect for you to keep her in check."

"Yes Sister Mizue"

"Good now carry on with your meal"

Miyuki looked like she was gonna kill herself, and Sonata was still processing what just happened. Miyuki gave the Sister a pleading look, she smiled and said mouthed "talk to you friend about that." She frowned and picked at her food.

ooo

"Shizuma, this can't be a good idea," Miyuki started.

"Why?" I ventured.

"Well, one, she's a 5th year, we're 6th years, why do we have to move into her dorm? Another thing, she a magnet for trouble, and she is impolite.

"Says the girl whose talking about her behind her back"

She shrugged, "She's annoying and I don't like her.

"You never even spoke to her before."

"Shizuma, sometimes you miss the obvious. I mean, did you see how she kissed ass yesterday?"

"Whatever, I give up, let's get to class before we're late"

"Yeah, because St. Miator is soooooo close to St. Lulim"

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm"

"I don't appreciate our _new friend_"

I sighed. This is stupid, and I'm wasting my breath, and everyone's time. "Whatever, Miyuki."

"See you're starting to sound like her too."

"Give it a rest, Miyuki."

We enter the learning facilities, and sprinted to class. The teacher nodded when we walked in, and told us to take our seats and turn to page 195.

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

Who on earth thought it would be okay if class was this looooong and boooooooring? Ugh, I think I can feel my brain going numb. Its only second period, but I have to get outta here. I raised my hand and said, "Sensei? I don't feel well."

"Okay, Ami?" A girl with **pink **hair looked up.

"Yes, Sensei?"

"Please escort, Ms. Yakonawa to the Nurse's Office"

"Yes."

She got up and headed for the door, I followed behind her.

"So, your name is Ami? That's a pretty name," I began sucking her into my whirlpool.

"Thank you, but I'm not supposed to talk to you."

"That kinda hurts...why?"

"Because you're a bad influence."

"Says who?"

"President Rokujo," she answered. I knew she problem with me. I can't wait to interrupt her precious student council meeting. How dare she? And behind my back? Sorry Shizuma.

Sorry Ami. I stopped in my trail. She stopped and watched me. I bolted off and she chased after me, keeping a good pace. "Get back here! I am not getting in trouble because of your retarded games."

"Sorry Ami," I yelled over my shoulder.

"No you're not!" and with that she jumped and tackled me onto the ground. Whoa, someones athletic.

"Get off," I groaned.

"Not until you go back to class"

"That shit is boring. Get off."

"Or else?" she venture. Not a smart move. I punched her in the eye and she shrieked in horror.

She was preoccupied enough, that I could get away. Maybe that wasn't a smart move either, but who cares. And I ran off.


	5. Chapter 5 (Rewrite)

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

I sat, brain melting, in student council meeting. Its just so boring and scheduled. Shion and Miyuki argue, in this case about what they're gonna do about Sonata, while Chikaru and I sit and watch. The doors busted open, that's not on schedule. A girl with bubble gum pink hair in pig tails groped her way in. Miyuki and Shion immediately stopped arguing and turned their attention to the girl.

"State your name and grade," Miyuki went through the procedures.

"Ami Futari, grade 5," she answered back.

"What's wrong Ami?"

"She got away. I- I tried to stop her," she answered as she moved her and from her eye, revealing a puffy and purple bruise. Miyuki looked horrified. "I'm sorry," she frowned.

"Thank you, Ami. We'll find her and punish her." As soon as the 5th year left she turned to us and began barking orders. "I'm issuing a full out man hunt. We all split up and look for her. We'll have sectors assigned. We have walkie talkies for communication. If you seen her tell me. Got it?"

We all nodded.

"Lets catch this bitch."

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

I stood outside the Student Council room, knees buckling at what I've heard. This is insane, a man hunt. I'm so screwed, But I'll be even more screwed if I stay outside of here. I ran down the hallway down the stairs. I don't know where I was going, but it had to be somewhere I wouldn't get in trouble. I exited the building and found myself again in this forest. I scaled the closest tree near me and sat, surveying my surroundings, hoping maybe, just maybe, they wouldn't find me.

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

I have the green house sector, even though I'm sure she wouldn't get that far. Its been about 45 minutes. Every so often Miyuki would call the walkie talkies to make sure we were okay. I hate this monster she built her up to be. In fact, I'm certain Sonata's terrified hiding somewhere, hoping we won't find her. What would happen, say, if we never did find her? The Sister would probably be involved. The Sister hunting her down to, that a bit much to handle, no matter how much of a bad ass she thinks she is. I sat at the table and waited. 30 minutes passed. No sign of her.

"Status report," Miyuki sent.

"Nothing, yet," I clicked.

"Keep your eyes peeled, if she coming out from hiding its definitely now."

That's right; it is lunch time. I began making tea and scones. She probably isn't planning on coming out anytime soon...so this would require looking. I tended to the plants which lasted me a good 45 minutes, enough time for the scones to finish. I packed the tea, tea cups, a blanket, scones, whip cream, and strawberry preservatives into a picnic basket. She'll be hungry when I find her and if I don't find her, at least I won't starve to death. I exited the green house, looking around as I went, nothing.

Then, it hit me, there was on place I never did search, the forest. I looked in the trees nothing. She might have been here and I missed her, then again, where else does she have to go?

"Sonata, its okay you can come out, its me," I said softly. She may not trust me enough, but I at least have to try. "Sonata," I tried. No response. I know she's here, I can feel it. I looked up to find the same familiar frighten chocolate brown eyes from last night. "Sonata, come down. Its okay, its only me." She was like a frightened animal, which I found really cute. She stayed up in the tree contemplating the consequences of coming out of that tree. "Sonata, what good would it bring me if I reported you to the Sister?"

"You wouldn't have to deal with me. Miyuki would be happy." she began listing things.

"Sonata. Please come down. I promise I won't report you. But hurry and decide because they might find you.

Before she could speak the bleep of the walkie cut her off. "Status Report?" Miyuki clicked.

"I haven't seen her," I lied. Sonata calmed down a little.

"Report back in an hour"

"Yes, Miyuki," I clicked. I put the walkie away in my pocket. "Sonata, come down."

She inched down the tree taking in the scenery, making sure no one was there. She couldn't look me in the eyes. "I am so sorry, Shizuma."

"Its okay. But the whole council is looking for you." She lowered eyes to the ground. "Don't worry, Chikaru won't rat you out. So we should probably find her first," I began. She nodded. "Then, we'll have to talk down Miyuki." She looked at me in horror.

"No way! You know she doesn't like me. She'll tell that other one, and I'll be screwed."

"Sonata"

"What?" she whined.

"I've known Miyuki since kindergarten. I think I'll be able to talk to her, as long as you don't say anything rude, since that will probably annoy her."

"Not to burst your bubble, but, SHE'S ALREADY ANNOYED. What makes you think this might actually work?"

"You need to learn to trust people-"

"Trust is built on time"

"I don't have time," I groaned. "Just trust me, I have your back, so stop worrying about it and let me help you!"

"What's that basket for?" she pointed.

"I packed us a little snack. I thought you'd be hungry. Would you like some scones? I also brought tea," I paused. She was smiling. "What?"

"Out of all the things in the world, you brought food?" she laughed.

"I did. I told you, I thought you'd be hungry," I tried to explain my reasoning.

"I'd love some scones and tea," she smiled.

We found a nice grassy area for us to set up our picnic. Sonata seemed to be calm now; she wasn't looking over her should or anything. It had almost been half an hour when Chikaru ran into us. As I said before, she simply sat down and enjoyed the picnic with us. I still need to talk to Miyuki, but I wouldn't dare trying over the walkie. Shion would hear and instantly go to the sister. Maybe this is a topic I should bring up.

"Sonata, Chikaru, I think we should start brainstorming how we're going to get Sonata out of the forest and into her dorm," I began.

"We could just take her through the other side of the forest, though someone will have to talk to Miyuki and Shion," Chikaru added.

"Good point, and we can't just let Sonata go by herself-"

"Yeah you can," Sonata interrupted me. "I'm a big girl; I can do it."

"Sonata, you have no idea where to go. Every single time you come in this forest you get lost," I reasoned.

"Well, yeah, but- ugh. Look, I got this. I know it's hard to believe, but I can do it. I'm good at avoiding people. I'm pretty stealthy and also pretty clever."

"What are you trying to convey to me?"

"That I'm more than meets the eye. I can do this. I got this. I can take care of myself. I can find my way out of this damn forest, okay? I want you to just friggin' trust me on this," she explained. She really meant every word she just said. "Just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm inferior."

"Fine. I'll allow you to walk to the dorms by yourself but you cannot get caught under any circumstances. When you get to your dorm, lock the door and hide under the bed until I get there," I informed her. She nodded her head to show she was listening and that she understood. "I want you to head north of us. Don't stop for anything or anyone. You see a squirrel; keep walking. Do not stop. If you drop something, leave it."

"Kay, I got it. North, don't stop for anything. Lock dorm. Hide under bed," she repeated.

"Alright. Go ahead, but be careful and please do not get caught."

"Okay, okay, geez lousie. I'll make sure not to be caught," she said as she turned and walked away.

I watched her walk into the forest until I couldn't see her anymore, before I turning to Chikaru, "Shall we?"

She nodded her head yes and we started in the opposite direction. Gosh I hope she doesn't get caught.

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

Psh, heading North is not as hard as they said. I'm almost out of this friggin' forest. Then I'll make a run for the dorms and lock my door and hide forever or something until Shizuma talks to that crazy bitch Miyuki. I swear, what is wrong with this school? It's never that serious. I wish everyone would get off my nuts. Ugh. Soon enough I found my way out of the forest, or rather a very thick woods. I swear to God, if I run into Miyuki or Shion out here I will be so done. It took longer than I expected to scurry to the dormitories, since this campus is just so unnecessarily big. I slip through the Strawberry Dorms entrance and ran up almost 5 flights of stairs before making it to my floor. I turned the corner and immediately turned back around. They are guarding my dorm. How could I got to my dorm if they're guarding it? What am I going to do? Okay, okay, I've got this. I've sneaked out of much worse before. I just need to think. I peeked around the corner to find they'd moved. Oh shit, I need to think faster. I ran down multiple flights of stairs and down a hallway, just to run up just about the same amount of stairs I went down to find myself on the opposite side of the 6th years floor. Where to go where to go. I opened the closest door to me and slip inside. I shut the door softly and pressed my ear against it. It sounds good so far, but that doesn't mean anything. Oh gosh, how do I tell Shizuma that I actually didn't go to my dorm like I said? Where am I? Who's dorm is this, anyways? I can't really see anything in this room since it's so dark, but turning on the light could go a couple of ways. I could turn it on and totally be okay, or I could turn on this light and like have Miyuki and Shion come and lynch me. Since I don't see myself as the luckiest individual I'll just try to transform into some cat hybrid or something.

Either I'm blinder than I thought I was or this is a single dorm. It looks like it's been untouched, so I'll assume most people don't get single dorms. Who lived in this that was a sixth year? I walked over to a desk and opened a drawer and began looking through it. There's a box with a red necklace in it. It looks like two necklaces resided here at one time. I could have sworn I've seen this necklace before, like it's weirdly familiar. But where would I have seen this? Who was wearing this? God, it's like I saw it hours before but I cannot place the simple design. Hey, look a picture frame. It's faced down so I'll assume someone's a little bitter about who's in this photo. I took the frame out and propped it up on the desk. Sad to say I couldn't see the photo well enough to make out who was in it. I moved closer to the window with the frame and studied it. Ohhhh, that's where I saw that necklace- around Shizuma's neck. There's a dark haired girl in the photo as well. She looked super duper gaunt. Something's wrong with her, no one just looks like that. Speaking of looks, I've never seen this girl before in my life and I'm pretty good with faces. If she still went here I would have seen her. Then again, I've never heard Shizuma mention this girl, who ever she is. She doesn't even look like she old enough to be a 6th year, so she transferred out or something? I'm just guessing. However, guessing is not what I should be doing. I should be leaving this room and going to my own to hide. After actually thinking about the plan, I realized it was pretty shitty and my hiding in here would be a much more prudent decision than to hide in a room that Miyuki just might have access to. I began looking through the drawer I found the necklace in and found a piece of paper that was folded into fours. I shouldn't look at this, I know I shouldn't, but at the same time I know I won't leave this room without finding out what the heck is on that piece of paper. I unfolded the letter and began skimming it.

Ah. I understand now. This girl, Kaori, used to be with Shizuma, but not anymore because she was sick. She's probably long dead by now. I wonder if Miyuki knew her as well. Of course Miyuki knew her, I'm sure Miyuki probably did some good Samaritan bullshit and totally took this girl under her wing, since Shizuma doesn't strike me as the most giving person. And by giving I mean, I don't see her as stupid enough to fuck around with a sickly bitch- at least without a push of some sort. Which is completely understandable, why would you want to be around someone and have feelings develop and fall in love with them just to watch them die? Whatever, maybe that's just some people's cup of tea. I folded the paper back and set the necklace box back into the drawer. I shut it and set the picture of the desk facing down exactly how I had found it. Now, I need to get out of here and go somewhere else. If Shizuma finds me in here, she'll be more likely to look around in here and find out that I went through this stuff. I leaned against the door and listened for any sound, bump, or footstep. I heard none of the three, so I slowly opened the door and peeked out. The hallways was empty, now was a good chance as ever to roam the halls. After that thought, I exited the single dorm and tried to get the staircase as quietly and stealthily as humanly possible. I crept down the stairs and peeked around the corner. Miyuki and Shion were back standing on my floor, but not necessarily in front of my dorm; Nevertheless, I can't make it to my dorm without them noticing. What's this? I watched Shizuma and Chikaru walk over to them. I can't hear what they're discussing but Miyuki doesn't seem like she's having it. Shion said something that look like it was against what Shizuma proposed. Miyuki pinched the bridge of her nose. Shizuma put her hand on her shoulder and murmured something in her ear. Miyuki sighed really loud, like loud enough for me to hear. She says something to Shizuma. Shion starts listening intently. Chikaru points at my dorm and shrugs. Everyone starts for my dorm. They're looking for me, but I'm not in there. Shizuma knocks on the door. There's not going to be a response. She knocks again and steps away from the door. Miyuki says something to Shizuma and she says something back. Miyuki steps forward and opens the door. She walks in and probably looks around. Shizuma looked concerned. Chikaru told Shizuma something before walking towards the staircase. Oh my God, I never realized how long her legs were until she started walking over here. It's like she running. I tried to get up in time to run, only to lose my balance and fall flat on my face.

"Sonata," Chikaru said as she approached me. "We've been looking for you," she continued.

"Have you now?" I tried to play off the fact that I just fell.

"Good news, you aren't in trouble, Instead you're punishment is just longer and more broad. In addition to helping Shizuma with her Green House duties, you'll help Miyuki read all the important documents and deliver these documents between the three schools."

"So, I'm like a mail man?"

"More of a messenger girl," Chikaru clarified even though those are practically the same thing. "Come on, let's go talk to them." I got up from the ground and walked with Chikaru to the inside of my dorm. Miyuki and Shion were looking under the beds while Shizuma was looking under the desk. "I found her," Chikaru exclaimed. Shizuma was the first to look over, then Shion and Miyuki glared at me.

"Ah," I commented on their eyes ripping me into pieces. "I'm sorry for making you guys go on this wild goose chase."

"Hmph," Shion stuck her nose in the air

"Apology accepted," Miyuki said as she rose from the ground. "But you need to come with me." I didn't say a word and I followed her out of the dorm, down the hall, and down lots of stairs to the first floor. We walked across the open courtyard towards the school grounds. Are we going to the sister? Chikaru said that they wouldn't take me, but that means nothing. We entered the school gates and into the school. Where are we going? We passed the sisters office, so we aren't going there. But, if that's not where we're going...wHERE IS SHE TAKING ME!? She stopped in front of a door and then knocked on it. Where is this? I've never been in this door before. I heard someone say come in. Miyuki opened the door and walked in. I followed her to find that this was the infirmary. There were 3 beds with the whitest linen on them. There were lots of cupboards that were probably filled with lots of drugs, bandages and more. We walked further in to find a desk and some chairs lined against the wall. In of those chairs sat Ami Futari. She was holding an icepack again the eye I punched her in. She looked over to Miyuki and I and back to the nurse.

"Hi," I greeted her.

She stared at me for what seemed like minutes before waving.

"Is your eye okay?"

"It's fine. No permanent damage," she shrugged.

"I'm really sorry about that," I looked at the ground.

"Meh, it's fine. I've been hit way harder anyway."

"Your first responsibility is her," Miyuki told me. "I want you to stay with her until she feels better. Then I want you to walk her to her dorm and do anything she wants of you. For today, you are her personal servant," she explained. I nodded and watched her leave.

"You can totally leave if you want," Ami told me as I sat next to her.

"I know I can, but I won't."

"That's only because you feel guilty. No one wants to spend time with someone that's hurt."

"That's not true. I don't mind spending time with you at all-"

"You don't mind spending time with me in the infirmary all day?" she asked skeptically.

"Yeah, it's totally fine. It's not a big deal," I grinned. For a moment I thought of that photo of Shizuma and Kaori. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Shizuma wanted to be around Kaori, even though she wasn't at her best.

"You just transferred here, huh?" Ami asked.

"Do I stick out that much?" I laughed.

"Yeah," she nodded. "You look like you're not from here."

"Well, then yes, I transferred here a couple of days ago."

"I remember when I was like you," she thought out loud. Like me? I'm interested.

"What do you mean?"

"I transferred here too..a few months ago actually."

"Do you have a room mate?" I asked.

"No, the Lulim sister was supposed to find me one, but she never really did. I talked to the head sister and she said someone was supposed to transfer in soon and that they'd be my room mate."

"Me?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, you. But, I went by today before class to check on it. She said that there was a change of plan and that I wouldn't get a room mate."

"That's all my fault. I didn't clean my dorm and I'm sure that's why she's making me live alone."

"Nope. You have a room mate already- two to be exact. You should be so honored."

"Honored? What? When did I get room mates?"

"Y-you don't know?" she asked confused. "Everyone in the Strawberry dorms has been talking about it all day."

"I don't know many people in the Strawberry dorms...I thought it was the same type of hype I got when I first got here."

"Nope. So you really don't know yet?" she seemed amused.

"No, I don't know about anything," I lowered my brows. What is she talking about?

"Miator's class president Miyuki Rokujo and the Etoile are your new room mates."

"WHAT!?" I practically fell out of my seat.

"Yeah," she said. "Wanna go see? I heard they got passes from all there classes to move all there things into your dorm. C'mon," she said as she stood up and grabbed my hand and lead me to the dorms. I could barely keep up with how fast this girl could run. Isn't her eye still hurting? How is she able to move so fast? We ran up the stairs together and peeked around the corner. Sure enough. Shizuma and Miyuki were carrying boxes into my dorm. Oh, fuck me. What have I done?

"You have got to be kidding," I groaned.

* * *

Author's Note:

I did it, I've finally rewrote this chapter, but now I just want to rewrite the whole thing. The only issues with that is people have already read this thing and rewriting chapters takes a long time. I mean, not as long as it does to write a chapter, but still. I'm gonna think about rewriting chapters. If I did end up rewriting certain chapters, I'd choose chapter six and chapter nine. It's going to be the struggle to place this chapter so, I might as well take chapter six down and rewrite parts of it while no one is looking. Anywho, I'm no where near close to finishing chapter twenty-four, but I have something else, that's for fictionpress, it's closer to being finished than the newest chapter of Pandemonium. I'll talk more about it later. Happy reading :)


	6. Chapter 6 (Rewrite)

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

Punishment was a breeze, even though Shizuma made me do like a million different things for her. If that was my green house, all the plants would be dead. Dinner was great. They had steak, and it was delicious. Then we, Miyuki, Shizuma, and me, went back to my, oh my bad- I meant _our_ dorm. When we got there Miyuki complained about everything, and refused to sleep in my room. I told her she could sleep in the fucking hallway for all I care. Before it could turn into a real cat fight, Shizuma had to step in. She's really good at that..mediating. It's like she does it every single day or something. Now Shizuma is showering and Miyuki is outside waiting for me to clean my room.

I was laying on one of the two beds and staring at the ceiling and analyzing every nook, cranny, and mistake made when Shizuma came out of the bathroom, followed my gaze, and looked at me confused.

"What are you looking at?" she asked after, moments of thought.

"The ceiling," I said without looking at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I raised and eyebrow.

"Are you high?" she asked.

"No, are you high?"

"No," she answered.

"Maybe that's the problem."

"Shut up," she looked away. Miyuki knocked on the door.

"Is it safe to come in?" she asked through the door. I rolled my eyes at the door.

"Nope, it's not safe at all. Please don't come in," I answered back. Shizuma frowned at me before opening the door for her.

"Wow, I can see the carpet," Miyuki gawked.

"You act like it's a surprise," I added.

"It is," she replied coldly.

"Geez, whats with you?"

"You are. You bother me."

"That's too bad, huh?"

She looked really irritated. I can't stand Miyuki and her

"Hey, you two cut it out," Shizuma cut in.

"She started it," Miyuki added. What the fuck? No I didn't. That bitch.

"Ugh, whatever Miyuki," I sighed. I turned over to me side and stared at the wall.

"You know Sonata, this room can only fit two beds and there are three people here," Shizuma began.

I turned over to face her. "Do you want my bed?"

"Only if its okay with you"

"Its healthier to sleep on the floor anyway." I slid of the bed and found a comfortable place on the floor. Shizuma threw a pillow to me. "Thanks"

"No problem, and if you get cold you can sleep with me," she said. Whoa, what? Did she just? I shook that off.

"Sure Shizuma," I answered back.

* * *

"Sonata?" I heard Shizuma say. Why does she sound so close to me?

I turned over to find a Shizuma laying next me. "Yes?"

"I'm cold," she answered.

"Uh-huh?" I urged her to continue.

"Can I sleep with you? Since its warmer when two people are in one bed and-"

"Whatever, Shizuma." With that I dissolved into a pit of darkness.

* * *

I felt a sharp pain on my left leg. "OWWW!" I shot up and looked around, to find of course Miyuki, and Shizuma snuggled against me. "Did you just step on me?"

"Sorry," she said sarcastically.

"You did that on purpose."

"No I didn't," she rolled her eyes. "Maybe you shouldn't be on the ground, stupid."

I frowned. I wanted wake Shizuma up so bad, but what good what it do? Miyuki would come up with some excuse that Shizuma will believe and she never takes my side on anything. I huffed and plopped back onto my pillow. Shizuma wrapped her arms around me, and snuggled closer.

"You know its hard to believe your sleeping," I whispered.

Her eyes opened, she grinned, and whispered in my ear,"I'm not."

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

I felt her body cringe. I pulled her closer, whispering, "Its okay," as I played with her hair. I could hear her heart beating but it felt like she stopped breathing. She'd occasionally try to pull away and I'd loosen my arms slightly.

"Ummmmmm, Shizuma can you please let go," she requested. This made her uncomfortable, very uncomfortable. Is she afraid of me?

"Why? It's only a hug," I purred. She tried to pull away, but this time I tighten my grip.

"T-this makes me feel really uncomfortable."

"Sometimes its good to feel uncomfortable."

"How?"

"Well, for example, right now. Before you cringed up and started hyperventilating. Now your just pulling back." She stopped for a minute to take that in. "Plus we don't have to get up for another 45 minutes."

"Then why is Miyuki up?"

"Well, she's an early bird, and plus she wanted to have the pleasure of messing with you as soon as you woke up." I began pulling my hand through her hair.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Maybe I'm cold?" She looked at me doubtfully, probably noting that I could have also gone to Miyuki. "Maybe I wanted hug?" She grinned, but she still knew that wasn't it. "Maybe I wanted to hold you close?" She raised her eyes brows.

"Why would you wanna do that?" She knows where this is going.

"Maybe, just maybe, I kinda like you." She laughed, and I joined in. "Sonata, your breath smells like apples..Why does your breath smell like apples?"

"Oh yeah! That's right, I did have an apple pie earlier today.." She reminisced on the memory.

"Earlier toda- wait! Apple pie? As in the microwavable pies in the mini fridge?"

Her eyes widened and she look concerned. "Yes, why?"

"THOSE WERE MINE!"

"Whoa, don't worry there are like a billion more in the fridge-"

"No, because one day, I won't have any left-"

"And then you go to Costco to buy more"

"Don't interrupt me and what's a Costco?"

She laughed before explaining to me that it was a store where you bought stuff in bulk. She then offered to show me. She reached under he bed and pulled bag out. She unzipped the bag and removed a laptop. "You know you can't have those here, right?"

"Are you gonna tell on me? Because if you do, I'll tell the sister that you have a mini fridge. I haven't read the rule book but I'm pretty sure that having one of those violates something."

I sighed and scooted next to her, "I'm really cold."

"That's why we have jackets."

"Sonata," I pleaded.

"Shizuma," she copied my tone, causing me to frown. She sighed. "Fine."

I quickly snuggled back to where I was, and watch the computer boot up. "Do you wanna go to breakfast?"

"Yeah, because I really love sitting next to Miyuki for an hour and half. Shizuma, what to you think?!"

"I think you shouldn't raise your voice at me or else I'll make that punishment 5 weeks."

"Fine, go sleep in your own bed."

I wrapped my arms around her torso. "I'm not going."

"Really?" she asked sarcastically. "Then don't complain"

"You're gonna make a terrible wife."

She pulled away pulled away. "Shut up."

PV: Miyuki Rokujo

I sat at the breakfast table, staring at my watch. Why aren't they here? What are they doing? Are they coming at all? Its was time to grace the food, and the Etoile was nowhere to be found. I scooted closer to Chikaru.

"Chikaru?"

She turned to look at me. "Yes Miyuki?" she asked in her usually cheerful voice.

"Can you go to Sonata's dorm and see if they're in there? If they are can you bring them back?"

"Sure," she stood up and left the dinning hall.

I sighed and let my head droop onto the table. Shizuma why are you doing this?

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

"Oh! So a Costco is like a big grocery store?" Shizuma asked.

"No, it's like a big car wash."

"Do you like pushing peoples buttons?"

"Yes. Yes I do. Why?"

"I was just wondering since you know I hate sarcasm."

"And sarcasm hates you," I countered back, which resulted to an elbow to the rib cage. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww."

"Yeah, oww," she taunted.

"That's not funny."

"Really? Because I find it hilarious."

"Fine, go to breakfast alone."

"No," she snuggled closer.

There was a knock on the door. I pulled away, and walked to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Chikaru," she answered through the door. I opened it.

"Yes?"

"Miyuki wants you guys at breakfast"

"I'm not hungry." My stomach said otherwise.

"Come on Sonni bear, please?"

"Sonni bear?" I raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, I thought of it last night. Cute, huh?"

"Not really," I stated. Chikaru looked disappointed.

"Way to break my heart, Sonni bear. Anyway you still have to come," she repeated.

"Why?"

"Etoile-sama has to say grace on the food."

"Really? You guys can't just eat it?"

"Yes, Sonni bear, we cannot just eat it. We're a school with catholic values. We grace our food before we eat it. Gracing the food is one Etoile-sama's many jobs."

"Can't Miyuki just do it?" I groaned. I don't wanna go to breakfast. I wanna lay in bed a little longer.

"Sonni bear," she tried to convince me otherwise.

"Okay, don't call me that-"

"Why not?"

"I don't like it," I looked away. Why does she have to give me a nickname anyway?

"Then, can call you 'Sonni'?"

"I don't care, all my friends do anyway."

"YES! Oh, but you still have to come to breakfast."

"You can't just say 'They weren't there'?"

"No can do Sonni."

"I can keep this up all morning," I admitted in hopes of her giving up before realizing that Chikaru is just about as persistent as I.

"I know," she smiled.

"So why do you keep trying?" I asked. Chikaru is so weird.

"One of us will get tired eventually." She proves a pretty good point. But I bet she'll get tired before I do. "Sonata. The Sister is coming."

"Holy shit. Get in here," I said as I yanked her in. "Shizuma, put my laptop away."

"Yes, you highness," she said as she followed my request.

"We need to hide," I began, "Under the beds." Chikaru dived under Miyuki's bed and Shizuma rolled under mine. Oh, yeah, there are only two beds. I could hear her foot steps approaching my dorm.

"Sonata, get over here," she ordered. I dove under the bed.

"No good, we both can't fit"

"I think we can," she added before pulling me on top of her, and held me realllllyyyyyyyyy close. She covered my mouth just as the door opened. Its seemed like an eternity from under the bed, but she might have stayed for about 10 minutes. She wrote something on her clip board and stuck something on the door before she left. Shizuma removed her hand. Chikaru rolled from under the bed. "See I told you," she said breathlessly. In fact we were all breathing hard. If she would have found us we'd all be screwed- especially me.

"Shizuma, you have to let go," I reminded.

"On the contrary, I really don't."

"You're too much. I give up Shizuma," I rolled my eyes and continued to lay with her until Miyuki returned.

* * *

Author's Note: (11/27/13)

Wooh, editing chapters is fun. Mostly because they're so basic. They're missing detail and just full of dialogue and endless possibilities. (That's not a Sonic pun at all) Anyway, yeah, I'll continue to try and fix the chapter orders. Meow.

(Old Author's Note below)

Author's Note: Oh and for those of you who didn't catch it, it's around winter time. Winter vacation is coming up too, so I'll make something up for that. And yes my mouse is still broken ;A;.


	7. Chapter 7 (Rewrite)

PV: Sonata Yakonawa:

Weeks have gone by, everything seems so simple now. Shizuma and Miyuki take me to all my classes, I help out the student council when necessary, and instead of joining a club I help Shizuma with her Green House duties, though I'm not very good at it. I've never had much of a green thumb. We go to dinner together, though Miyuki never wants to be seen with me in public when she absolutely doesn't have to be.

Speaking of Miyuki, she's warmed up at little, and by that I mean she isn't as cold anymore. She used to be like Anartica and now she's more of an Alaska towards me. At least we're able to live under the same roof now without trying to kill eachother. We've also been inviting people over recently. Ami comes over a lot. We've become really good friends, she's going home with me during winter vacation, I'm really thankful that Miyuki made me be her slave for a day. I turned out we had so much in common.

Ami's introduced me to some her friends: Amane Ootori, Hikari Konohana, and Yaya Nanto. I get along really well with Yaya since she understands all the dirty things I joke about. Hikari is really innocent, so she doesn't understand any of it, and Amane usually. pretends not to hear it.

Shizuma's been going to student council meetings like crazy, they're trying to plan a homecoming dance when we come back. I hate dances, but she assures me it'll be fun. I wonder who's going. Oh well, I guess I'll see when the time comes. On the day before winter vacation, Shizuma wants to take me shopping. Miyuki's coming too. At first I thought I wouldn't fit in here or that I'd hate it, but it's actually pretty cool. I haven't gotten in any MAJOR TROUBLE, that involved the Sister, but I have been "punished" for profanity by Miyuki. All in all, everything is awesome. Now this is the part where we fade into the day before winter vacation...

"Shizuma, hurry up! Hurry up!"

"Sonata, will you calm down?" she asked

"No I will not calm down. I'm excited I wanna go around Tokyo! Plus I wanna see you guys in regular clothing"

"You've seen me in my uniform, whats the difference?"

"St. Miator has ugly uniforms. I wanna see you in clothes that aren't ugly."

"You guys' uniforms aren't that great either," she called from the bathroom.

"At least mine are cute!"

"That's a lot to say for someone that's never even worn the uniform."

"So are coming out or what?"

"Fine," she exited the bathroom. "Happy?"

She was wearing a long sleeved white thermal and a pair of black lounge pants. Her hair was still a little damp and she hadn't but it in the usual pony tail yet. She looked warm and comfortable. I never really noticed how pretty Shizuma was until she was in regular clothes. I should document this moment and keep it safe in my memory since I might never see her like this again. "_If I was a dude I'd totally have a boner right now," I teased._

"Shut up," she said as she threw a towel at me.

"Hey don't throw stuff! That could have hit me in the eye," I said while balling the white towel up.

Miyuki exited the bathroom next. "Shizuma, you're starting to act just like her."

"Miyuki, you say it like it's a bad thing," I added.

She looked at me, smirked, then shook her head. "Sure Sonata."

"While I'm at it, why do you guys call me 'Sonata'?" I asked.

"Because it your name," Shizuma answered.

"You guys are the only ones who refer to me as that. Even the Sister calls me Sonni."

"Is that your way of purposing to us to call you 'Sonni'?" Miyuki asked.

"Do you want it to be?" I asked.

"I feel more comfortable referring to you as Sonata," Miyuki protested.

"Are we gonna keep talking about names or are we gonna go?" Shizuma asked impatiently.

"And they call me rude..."

"Shut up Sonata."

"Whoa, hey, Miyuki did you hear how rude she was to me."

"Shizuma," she warned. "Don't stoop down to her level.

"Ha!" I taunted Shizuma.

"Whatever, Sonata."

"Why do you still call me that!?"

"It's a habit."

"Whatever, let's go," I gave up.

The long boring train ride was long and boring. I guess it was worth it since we finally made it to Shibuya. We walked down the sidewalk. I took in the scenery, this isn't anything like home. Everything here is so stylish and innovated.

"So, where do you wanna go first?" Shizuma asked.

"Ooooh! Lets start there," Miyuki volunteered while pointing at a small boutique. You've gotta be kidding me.

"Okay, we'll start there. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure Shizuma, sure," I tried to sound as convincing as possible, but in reality I don't wanna go to no damn boutique.

"Okay, let's go," Shizuma said before smiling at Miyuki.

They both ran into the store and I followed behind them. They both split up and began leafing through, clothes racks. I sat down in a chair and took it all in. Shizuma came back 15 minutes later, arms full of stuff.

"Why aren't you shopping?" she asked.

"Shizuma, some of us aren't loaded like you."

"I want you to enjoy yourself though," she looked disappointed.

"I'll enjoy myself from right here in this chair," I reassured her.

"You can at least help me decide on clothes," she said as she grabbed hold of my hands and lifted me from my seat.

"Alright," I agreed.

PV: Miyuki Rokujo

There are so many clothes and they're all so cute. I must have all of them. I was holding about 20 items before going to look for a basket. I need a basket for all my clothes. Just as I did found one, I caught a glimpse of Shizuma. I hurried over to her with my basket full of clothes.

"Find anything you like?" I asked. She showed me all of the clothes draped over her arm.

"Sonata has the rest," she informed me.

"She's holding them for you?" I can't believe it. Sonata being helpful. That's crazy and very out of character.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Really?" I can't believe it.

"Yes."

"Then where is she?" I asked.

"Over there," she pointed at the jeans rack. "I asked if she could look for my size." As she said, she was there, holding clothing and looking through the jeans, on her tippy toes.

"Can she reach it?" I asked Shizuma while continuing to watch Sonata try to get the jeans.

She watched for a few seconds before saying, "Hold these." I took her clothes and watched her help the 5th year-er get the jeans. They both reported back when the jeans were down.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"Yes," Shizuma answered as Sonata nodded her head.

"Lets go, then." With that Shizuma and I paid for our things while Sonata returned to her chair. "I think we should split up, meet at that fountain in an hour," I purposed.

"I don't see any problem with that," Shizuma granted. "Sonata you stay with me since you don't know this area."

"Seems fair enough," Sonata agreed.

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

We started off in different directions. She'd take the North, we'll take the South. "Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know."

"Let me get this straight, you researched the school, the hill, technically everywhere but Tokyo?" she clarified. I didn't researched anything at all to be quite honest. I just listened to what Emily had told me about the school.

"Yea-"

"That's bull shit, where do you wanna go?"

She looked at the floor. "It doesn't matter."

"It does to me, so spill it," I pestered her.

"Well, my little sister wanted me to stop in Akihabara and buy her a Domo backpack, my older sisters wanted some shirts, and my friend, Emily wanted me to bring her back a souvenir, like a snow globe."

"What do **you **wanna do?" she asked me. Wow, I'm getting a choice. Miyuki would cry if she heard this.

"Get everything out of the way so I can do what I want to do."

"Okay let's get this show on the road."

"Sure, Shizuma."

PV: Miyuki Rokujo

I sat at the table waiting for the waiter to come back with my drink. I began thinking about the dance. Would I go this year? What will it be like? I hope it's not a disaster. Chikaru and her band of 3rd years are in charge of decorations. Miator is in charge of the documents and boring things such as that, while Spica is in charge of the dress code and location. Everything else is up to the many clubs of this school. I looked at the sky. It was a surprising clear day considering Winter is approaching rapidly.

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

I looked at my watch to check the time, 12:10. "What time do you we have to be back at school?"

"Before six, why? Are you bored?" Shizuma asked.

"No, I was just wondering.."

"Okay then."

We both stayed silent, while searching through stores for shirts.

"What size do they wear?"

"Well, Naomi is a medium, and I'm not sure for Doodle..."

"Her name is Doodle? Was your mother under the influence when she named her?"

"Actually my dad named her, and her name is legally Denise, but we all call her Doodle. She might as well have been named Doodle.

She stared at me, attempting to get over the name. "Okay, what size does it look like she wears?"

I looked her up and own before answering, "Yours."

She raised her eyebrows. "Okay, then. You get Naomi's shirts and I'll get the other ones."

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

We parted, we'd meet back in 30 minutes. I hope she doesn't wander off too far. I'll have to keep a close eye on her. I began looking through stores, for some shirts. She never did say how many they wanted. Oh well, I'll be safe and go with two. Then when we meet up, if they aren't equal, we'll go get more of them.

PV: Miyuki Rokujo:

I asked for the check. I checked the time 12:30. I made good time. Well I've gotten what I want from North Shibuya. The check came, $78.54 was the total. I put down my credit card, the waiter took it away. I gathered my things. He came with my credit card and a receipt to sign. I quickly signed it, and put away my credit card. I left the restaurant heading for South Shibuya. I mean if we run into each other down there it would make a difference to meet a the fountain.

PV: Sonata Yakonawa:

Okay, I said I'd meet her in 30 minutes but I have to go in this store. Sorry Shizuma. I enter the store, looking for something, maybe I'll do some shopping. Ohhhhhhh, this shirt is awesome. I have to have it. Ewww, that shirt is hideous. This ones nice. I felt myself run into someone. "Sorry." I looked up to find Shizuma who was as shocked as I was. "Whoa..."

"So, what shirts did you get her?" Shizuma tried to make conversation.

"Oh, I got these," I said as I held out the two shirts I chose for her.

"And those that you're holding?"

"These are mine."

She smiled. "They look like something you'd wear."

"Is that a good thing?" I asked. I'm not sure if I should be offended or not. How would she know what I wear? She doesn't even know me. But I can't be angry at Shizuma, because she's so friggin' pretty.

She thought about it for a second. "No, it's a horrible thing," she teased.

I jabbed her in the ribs. "Jerk."

"Owwww, that hurts."

"I bet it does," I instigated. She jabbed me in the ribs in return and I dropped my bag. "OWW! That hurts.."

"I bet it does," she copied my tone of voice. Oh, we're gonna play _this_ game.

PV: Miyuki Rokujo

I walked into the store closest to the fountain, just in case, even though I have a good 30 minutes. I then found Shizuma and Sonata playing in the store, in public, where people can see. I ran over to shun them. "Really? In a store. I'm ashamed of you both. Especially you Shizuma."

"_Sorry mom_," Sonata said with a smile. Shizuma snickered. They're so immature.

"Just go pay for your stuff," I huffed. They nodded and the raced to the counter. Sometimes I wish I didn't know them. They grinned and played over at the counter too. They raced back to me, Shizuma won by technicalities.

"Are we ready?" I asked them.

"Oh no, we have to go to Akihabara," Sonata answered.

"Akihabara? For what?!"

* * *

We all sat on the train, going to Akihabara. Shizuma and Sonata played the whole way there. They'd grin and hit, tickle and laugh, and smile. Yes a couple of time it did get out of hand, where I had to step in and be the adult, which cause Sonata to start throwing stuff at me. We exited the train. "Okay, can you to act your age for a minute?"

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" Sonata complained

"Yeah, whyyyyyyyyyyy?" Shizuma joined in.

"Because, you out of all people should know, it's always very crowded in Akihabara."

Shizuma nodded her head. "Why can't I have fun and act my age?"

"Shizuma, 17-year-olds don't get into 'tickle wars',"

"But they're fun-"

"I don't care, just try to contain yourself, and keep an eye on that one," I said as I pointed at Sonata who wander off to find the map. She stared at it for about 30 seconds then came back.

"Sonata, don't walk off like that," I chastised.

"Whyyyyyyyy?" she complained.

"You could get lost," I explained. She understood and nodded her head.

We began going up the stairs from the platform. We finally made it to the street, when Shizuma suggested, "We split up and meet up at 3:00 at the platform."

"That's fine. Are you two going to be a your best behavior, or does she need to come with me?"

"We'll be on our **best **behavior," she promised. I'm pretty sure she had her fingers crossed behind her back.I turned to walk away. I could hear them start playing games again.

"Ahem!" They both stopped at looked at me before bursting into laughter. I shook my head and walked away.

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

"Where do you wanna go first?" she asked.

"Aren't you the one that has to come here and buy stuff?"

"Your point is?"

"You're a piece of work. You know that, right?"

"You sound like my mother."

"She must be a smart woman."

"..Yeah."

"Let's start in here," I suggested. It was a huge mall with 4 stories of stores.

"Okay," she shrugged.

We entered the mall. There were booths with people selling products that were on TV. There were lots of stores, with anime characters in the windows.

"Oooooooooo, look, look, look. They have Shugo Chara! Stuff!" she exclaimed in excitement.

"They air this where you live?"

"Ugh, I wish. Back in the US you gotta use the internet for the good ones. All they have on TV is stupid Naruto and Digimon."

"That's all they show?"

"Well, they have Bleach, which goes on forever, Fooly Cooly, which was just plain stupid, Shin chan, which kept moving around because of copyright issues, Pokemon, not that it counts anymore, ummmm, Sonic X, which really isn't a real anime anyway, uh, Inuyasha, which is a waste of time, Tokyo Mew Mew, which in the US is called Mew Mew Power and they have really stupid cat related puns, and Ojamajo Doremi, or as we call it Magical Doremi, but it sucks in English dub. In fact most English dubs suck. Oh, sorry, was that too much?"

I shook my head, in awe. "No not at all. Do you wanna go in there?"

"YES!" her eyes we twinkling. She looked like a little girl in a candy store. She ran inside and began looking around. Maybe I'll look for that hat her friend wanted.

"Sonata, what kind of hat did your friends want?"

"I dunno. Want me to ask?"

"What do you mean by ask?"

She removed a iPhone 4 from her messenger bag. Closer examination shows that the back was completely shattered. "Well, I can call her, which makes it a long distance call. Or I could text her...though it's like 12 in the morning back home.."

"Aren't you the one always complaining about how poor you are?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"How could you be poor and have an iPhone.

"My dad got it for me," she responded while looking through her contacts. "It's was 'Forgive Me' gift, but this one isn't mine. My friend wanted to trade since she had the 4 and I had the 4S, so now she has the 4S and I have her 4." A forgive me gift? What is that supposed to mean? And who just trades phones with someone? Nevertheless, these topics are all beside the point.

"Did you text her?" I asked.

"_No Shizuma, I just took out my phone for the hell of it_" she answered sarcastically as she put it away.

"Why do you insist on sarcasm?"

She looked me up and down, and smiled. "Why do you ask so many questions?"

"I'm curious about you."

"Are you now?"

"Yes, quite."

"What do you wanna know?"

I took her hands in mine before answering, "Everything."

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

Oh, what the hell? I'm feeling really really uncomfortable. She began closing in. I could feel the blood rushing from my body to my face- at this rate I'm gonna fucking pass out. She's really gonna do it, she is really going to try to kiss me. Stop it! Everything started blurring. A sudden vibration interrupted her. Saved by Emily and her terrible timing. I backed away. "I need to get some water." I didn't even wait for her response before running out of the store. I tried to get out of sight before grabbing onto the edge of a wall for support. I collapsed on the ground and sat there trying to recompose myself, and more importantly getting my blood to circulate throughout my body. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I almost screamed until I realized it was just Shizuma.

"Sorry, I wanted to see if you were okay," Shizuma looked sad. I continued breathing hard. "Do you need some water?" I nodded and tried to use my legs. "Whats the problem?"

"I can't get up," I admitted.

"Why not?"

"There's not enough circulation in my legs," I admitted.

She sat with me until I regained circulation. I began explaining how my grandma had sickle cell anemia and how it skipped my mom and when to Denise and I. "How come you never told me you were anemic?"

"You never asked." I shrugged. "I mean it's not really something I tell someone, like 'Hi, my name is Sonata and my blood cells are shaped like crescents and prevent my blood to flow freely though my body'."

"Hmm."

"If it's any consolation, this isn't even the worst of it. Sometimes I used to wake up in the morning and I literally could not get out of bed because my legs hurt so much. But that hasn't happened in like a really long time. In fact I think the last time that happened I was like 8."

"Is anemia common in the US?"

"I guess," I shrugged. "I'm not really sure.."

PV: Miyuki Rokujo

I sat on benched bored. There's not much in Akihabara that isn't otaku related. How am I gonna occupy myself for 1 hour and 20 minutes. Maybe I'll get souvenir I got up and began walking back to the huge mall. What does this mall have to offer? Lets find out. There's a Sanrio store. I love Sanrio, that's where my souvenir is coming from. I was greeted by the usual plushies and accessories. They had everything. From school supplies to t-shirts. I think I'll go with a plushie. Oooooooooooooo, they have Badtz-Maru plushies. I want the biggest one they have. I wonder what those two idiots are doing.

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

I walked along side Shizuma while drinking the juice she bought me. She refused to let me pay for it, saying "Its my fault, the least I can do is pay for your juice."

"Wanna know what would look really cute on you?" she asked.

"Try me," I answered.

She led me to a stand that were selling animal ears. She picked up a pair of cat ears and put them on my head. "I was right you look too adorable," she said.

"They look good on you," added the sales woman.

"Oh my gosh, how much for them?" Shizuma is wayyyyy too excited about this.

"You can have them, free of charge."

"Really? Oh my gosh thank you."

"May I take a picture of you two first?" Oh, no not a picture.

"Sure."

"Alright on the count of three say cheese," the woman directed. "1, 2 ,..." Just as she said three Shizuma grabbed me and tickling me, which resulting in us both laughing. She ushered us over to look at the picture. "I think it's a keeper," she added.

It actually was a good picture, probably one of best I've taken in a while. The sales woman thanked us and gave us copies of the picture. "I can't believe you chose cat ears..."

"Well, they look good on you," she said as we continued walking

"How did you know they would?"

"Sometimes, my dear Sonni, you must experiment," she answered.

"What are trying to-Wait! Did you just call me Sonni?"

"Huh, I guess I did..."

"Why?"

"Weren't you the one that didn't wanna call me Sonni?" I raised a brow.

"No that was Miyuki. I was indifferent."

"Whatever," I shrugged.

"Hey can you do something for me?"

"It depends. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to say Nyaaaa," she said as she did cat paws.

"With the cat paws too?"

"Yea, yea, yea," she squeed.

"What's with you?"

"Just do it! Please. Please, please. Oh please-"

"Fine! Just shut up with that." I signed to myself, the things I do for people. "N-nyaaaa~!"

"Ahh! Its super cute! We have to show Miyuki."

"No we don't. That was a one time thing," I refused.

"But-"

"No buts. I still have to find a domo backpack and a snow globe," I stopped in in mid sentence.

"What kind of snow globe did she want?"

"The cute kind."

"And where would we find the cute kind?" she asked.

"Probably in there," I replied while pointing at yet another otaku store. Maybe I'll find a Pokemon hat in there too.

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

I never expected Sonata to be into anime stuff like this or have some rare blood disease. Looks can be deceiving, I guess. She went ahead to go get the backpack and the cute kind of snow globe. When she returned she had the backpack, some snow globe and hats. "Sonata? Why did you come back with hats?"

She looked at the ground. "Well...this one is mine," she confessed while holding up the red bunny like one with ear flaps.

"Is that Pokemon?"

"Yes." She continued looking at the floor and twisting from side to side.

"And the matching blue one?"

She bit her bottom lip before answering, "Its for you.." She finally looked me in the eyes, before looking back at the ground and slightly blushing. "They have matching arm warmers too, and they're reversible," she admited while pointing them out.

I smiled, "Your too cute, and its hard to say no when your wearing those ears"

PV: Miyuki Rokujo:

I walked through the mall holding my huge Badtz-Maru plushie in my arms. Where should I go next? Why did they put so many stores in here, anyway? Ugh. Well at least we only have like 30 minutes left. Where will we go after this? To school? Hmmmmmm, I'll plan that out. I was in deep thought as I entered Victoria's Secret. Since I'm here I might as well get some underclothes. I need bras, but not those weird over padded ones. And it has to have a cute design, like I dunno polka dots or something. Then again I do need some plain black ones. Hmmmmmmmmm, maybe I'll get Shizuma to help me decide on bras. I took out the phone Sonata gave me, and called her.

"Moshi Moshi," she answered cheerfully.

"Where are you guys?"

"We are walking by Victoria's Secret-"

"Go in Victoria's Secret."

"Why?"

"I need you guys' input on some bras."

"Okay we'll be right there."

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

"Who was that?" Shizuma asked.

"Curiosity killed the cat," I avoided answering her question. She noted that I was the one wearing the cat ears and giggled. "Not funny. Miyuki needs our help deciding on bras."

"How do you know?"

"Who do you think I was talking to?"

"When did she get a phone, and how does she know your number?"

"I gave her a pre-paid phone for the trip so we can keep in touch. And I gave her my number. If you get a phone you can have it too."

"Sounds fair to me."

"I think I'll go underwear shopping," I thought aloud as we entered the store.

"I'll help you," she offered. Oh, no you won't.

"Shizuma, I'm a big girl. I can decide if panties fit right or not."

"I never hurts to have a second opinion."

"You're gonna be helping Miyuki...now go help Miyuki."

"Yes, your highness"

"Shizuma, don't call me that."

"Yes, your majesty." She laughed.

"Shizuma, I'll cut you."

She looked at me as if she couldn't believe what she heard. "Did you just say you'd cut me."

"Damn straight," I added.

"You're awful..."

"Whatever, Shizuma," I smirked. I am pretty fucking awful

And that's how we spend our last minutes in Akihabara, we went underwear shopping, I found some PINK brand panties. Miyuki got like a butt load of bras and Shizuma made sure they fit her. Now were on our way back to the school. Actually that's a lie. Shizuma wanted to go somewhere before we went back. She said its in the little town like thing that was near Astraea Hill. The train ride is gonna be like 2 hours according to Miyuki, and I have no way of occupying myself. If Shizuma and I start playing, Miyuki will yell at us and I'll have to throw stuff at her and then she'll be mad and never take me anywhere again, ao we all sat in silence. Shizuma sat next to me and Miyuki sat across from us.

"So where are you guys going for winter vacation?" I asked to occupy time, and kill my overwhelming boredom.

"I am going home," answered Miyuki. Shizuma didn't answer the question.

"Ummmm, what about you Shizuma?"

"Huh?"

"Winter Vacation?" I repeated. She seems deep in thought, as if she's really really conflicted about something. Maybe she's thinking of that girl that had the necklace that matched hers.

"I'm visiting a friend," she answered after thinking about it.

"Ohhhhhh. What's she like?"

"I don't know, normal. Why are you asking?" she snapped.

"Am I not supposed to?" I asked in a bewildered tone. Did I say something cross to her or something.

"Whatever," she looked out the window ending the discussion.

"Miyuki?" I called. She looked up. I gave her a 'what's wrong with her?' expression. She shrugged and mouthed 'I don't know'. I gave up and decided to study at the ceiling of the train for the next two hours.

* * *

We finally reached our destination. Shizuma has opened up a little bit. She says its one of her closer friends, who went somewhere, but will be returning to St. Miator in January. Miyuki has kept to herself through this whole interaction. She knows something I don't, and she isn't planning on telling me.

"So Miyuki, your pretty quiet," I commented.

"Oh, am I?"

"Yeah. In fact it's creepy. Why is that?"

She shook her head. "You'll find out soon enough." Oh shit, she knows something. A big something.

"Sonata?" Shizuma called.

"Huh?"

"We're going to eat. Where do you wanna go?"

"Uhm, I've never been here. I trust your judgment."

"And for that, you're gonna eat snails."

"Ewww, no. Lets be reasonable. I mean that's not necessary."

She laughed. "How about Japanese cuisine?"

"That sounds great." I took this time to think. What does Miyuki know? Why did Shizuma get so defensive when I asked her about her friend?

"What are you thinking about?" Shizuma interrupted my contemplation and piecing together.

"What?"

"What were you thinking about?" she repeated.

"I'm trying to figure out why you snapped at me," I frowned.

"Look it doesn't matter, I'm sorry. It's just complicated," she offered. I don't like complicated. Complicated is the kind thing that hurts. We continued walking. Shizuma and I raced all the way to the restaurant. I won, but then again she's holding more bags than I am.

"Table for three," Miyuki told the waiter.

"Right this way," he directed us to a table, except there was a table with one chair, then there was another table with two chairs. Are we going to combine these tables or are we just going to have like a third wheel type thing going on. Miyuki sat at the lonely table. I gave her a 'Do I sit with her?'.

"Yes, Sonata you're sitting with me," Shizuma answered as she sat down.

"Awwww, I really wanted to sit with Miyu-chan," I frowned. I hope they know I'm kidding.

"Miyu-chan?" Shizuma questioned.

"Yeah, I just thought of it. It's cute, right?"

"NO!" Miyuki called from her table. "Don't call me that!"

"Awwwww, baby, why?"

"Sonata, you better sleep with one eye open tonight."

"Is that a threat?" I gawked.

"You'll find out tonight."

I smiled with satisfaction before wheeling back around. "So, Shi-shi-"

"Shi-shi?" she seemed really confused.

"Yes, Shi-shi. I think its cute and I mean, you call me Sonni. I thought I should have something to call you," I answered triumphantly. She seemed satisfied, so I went on to try and make small talk. "How long have you been going to _St. Miator of the hideous uniforms_?"

"Since Kindergarten, and the uniforms aren't that bad."

"Says the woman that has to put it on every morning"

"Speaking of uniforms, why didn't you ever get yours?"

"Shi-shi. I'm an American teenager. I'm friggin' lazy and I don't really get the point of the whole uniform thing."

"What's there not to get? You wear your uniform and when dinner is finished, you wash it and wear it the next day."

"I will say this again, I'm LAZY. You guys are lucky I even got out of bed. I barely wash my clothes now, its not like they're super dirty. I only wore 'em once."

She smiled. "Okay, then how do you Americans do it?"

"Well, first off in typical American high schools that aren't private there isn't a uniform policy, but there's a dress code."

She nodded. "Keep going."

"Its technically, don't wear gang related stuff, for guys. For girls, don't wear skanky stuff."

"Skanky?" she smirked.

"Yeah, like no you cannot wear tube tops to school," I gave an example.

"Okay. What about they curriculum?"

"It depends on where you go."

"What about your school?

"Well, I went to a charter school. It was more or so focused on academics as well as extracurriculars. We had a lot of school spirit."

"Explain?"

"Visual arts, Graphic design, Musical arts, performing arts, culture clubs, sports, like you get me, right?"

"Yes, I do. Did they make you take a foreign language?"

"Well, its is required to take one year of a language to graduate."

"Have you taken a language yet?"

"I took French for like half a semester and then dropped it. In technical terms, I haven't fulfilled my requirement

"Its, not too late. They teach French at Astraea."

"Oh yay! French," I said sarcastically.

"What's wrong with French?" She seemed a little offended.

"There's a reason I dropped that shit."

"Why?"

"Because I hate French. I think it's really ugly and I sort of don't like people that are French descendants because they think they are the best thing since potato chips or something.

"That's because Americans are ignorant."

"What does that have to do with anything? Not all Americans are ignorant. What next? Are you gonna say we're obese too?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I am."

"Well, Frenchies are just plain rude and judgmental. All eat crescents and have stupid french ascents and wear stripes."

"You realize I'm half French, right?

"You realize I'm American, right?"

"Excuse me," saved by the waiter. "Have you decided on your drink?"

"Do you have sprite?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Okay, I'll take a sprite."

"Alright. One sprite and you?"

"I'll have a water," Shizuma answered.

"Okay." and with that he left.

"What were you saying about the French?"

"Are you still on that?" I asked in shocked.

"Yeah. I am. Some of us aren't ignorant and over reactant like Americans."

"Okay! Some Americans aren't ignorant. And Americans aren't over reactant, we're like super aggressive!"

"Sure. Just face it, all you guys do is start wars."

"Sure, but don't forget that we had to swoop in and save y'all in World War II"

"Excuse me."

"You heard me."

"Typical American.."

"What-"

"The only reason you guys stepped in was because of Pearl Harbor. All you guys do think about yourselves. And then you guys overreacted, created some bomb capable of mass destruction and dropped it on Japan..TWICE."

"Yeah, well they killed innocent soldiers. We weren't even in the war yet. They just wanted our oil."

"You guys used nuclear technology, and suddenly no one else can-"

"Because we've seen the damage it does."

"And how long did that did that take? Years!"

"Whatever, Shizuma," I looked away. The waiter came back with our drinks. Miyuki walked over to our table.

"Are you to okay?"

"We're fine!" we both answered at the same time.

"Okay, why don't you guys start with an apology. Shizuma, you go first."

"Why do I have to go first-"

"See, rude," I added.

"Shut up you stupid American," she spat.

"I know you just didn't say that."

"Americans don't scare me."

"HEY! YOU TWO! CUT IT OUT!" Miyuki shouted.

"She started it," Shizuma added.

"What the fuck? You started the whole thing!"

"Sonata, LANGUAGE!"

"Ugh, whatever." I got up.

"Where are you going?" Miyuki asked

"Bathroom."

"Do you know where it is?"

"No, she doesn't but she's an American that won't take anyone's help," Shizuma added. I flicked her off. "Why don't you say it to my face?"

I don't have time for this. I did, in fact know where the bathroom was and that's where I plan to be. I sat in the stall for a good 10 minutes waiting for us to go home. "Sonata. Are you in here?" Miyuki called. I never answered her back. Instead I propped my feet up and waited until she left.

PV: Miyuki Rokujo

"Shizuma, I hope you're happy. She's not coming out."

"Did she say that?"

"No, bu-"

"Then she's coming out."

"Why are you being so rude all of a sudden?"

"She's been rude the whole time, you never say anything about that-"

"She doesn't know any better-"

"I think she does!" she interrupted too many times.

"In that case, why don't you go get her?"

"Gladly," she stated before she got up and headed for the restroom. This should be good. Thank God the waiter came to take my order.

"I'll have the Tuna rolls. And those two will be back in a minute." He nodded and walked off to place my order. I really hope they'll be back in a minute.

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

I sat on the toilet seat playing with a bobby pin trying to cool off. The bathroom door opened and I heard footsteps. Eh, maybe its some else from the restaurant. I began calming down a little yet I still sat there, feet propped up and all. There was a knock on my stall. Should I say something? What if its Miyuki again? I decided I shouldn't say a word, so I sat there silently. The person walked to the stall next to me.

"Sonni," A voice called from above.

"What the f-" I jumped back. Shizuma sat on the divider of the stalls.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" I asked in shock.

"Coming to get you," she said nonchalantly.

"Its gonna look really bad if someone walks in with you sitting there."

"Okay," she shrugged as she slid into my stall.

"It'll be even worse if TWO people are in ONE stall."

"Then lets go. I know your hungry." I looked away. I can starve for days, I don't need to eat. She sighed, "Look, I'm sorry about what I said."

I looked up. "I'm sorry that I called Frenchies judgmental and rude, no matter how rude and judgmental you are."

"Is this an apology or are you just messing with me?"

I took time to think about that. "That was totally me messing with you, but I actually am sorry if I offended you." Even though I was totally right.

"Lets go before someone decides they need to go to the bathroom," she suggested. That's a really good idea. I agreed and exited the bathroom with her, just in time too. The waiter came back to our table. Shizuma order some crazy complicated meal. I order Yellow Tail rolls and 3 miso soups. Shizuma then asked if I was crazy and trying to spend all her money, until she watched me gulp them all down she understood.

"You obese American."

"Shi-shi that's not nice."

She smiled. "I never said I was nice." I kicked her leg under the table. "Owwww! Why did you do that?"

I laughed. Before I could even respond, I felt her kick me back. "OWWWWWWW! That hurt." She kicked me really friggin' hard too. We ended up playing an extreme game of footsies until the Shizuma got the check. "You're a bottomless pit of money, aren't you?"

"No," she answered. "I get allowance and I invest it, so I have money for things like this."

"So do I, yet I don't have THAT kind of money."

"You will one day, if you put your mind to it."

"Sure, Shizuma."

Miyuki got up and walked over to us. "Ready? Oh, and I need to stop somewhere."

"Do you think we'll have enough time?" Shizuma asked her.

"It'll only take a minute, I swear," she convinced us.

"Fine, whatever. But if we get in trouble, I'm blaming you."

"I am too," I added. I really don't want to get in any more trouble, especially over something that isn't my fault.

"Thanks guys, I owe you" she called over her shoulder as she ran off to do whatever she had to do. Shizuma and I began walking up the street window shopping and talking about stuff to occupy the time. I looked in the windows of watch repair stores, pastry shops, and jewelry stores. I stopped at the window and stared at the most awesome necklace in the world. It had a pair of black scissors and diamonds on the part the was supposed to be the blades. It's so grunge, I need it in my life.

"Do you like it?" Shizuma asked.

"Ugh, I love it. But I can't afford that. That's more than the mortgage on my house."

"Do you really want it?"

"I said I loved it so, what do you think?" She smiled at me. "Shizuma, I'd kill for that."

"Stay here. And face the street, don't turn around."

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it."

I nodded my head. I could hear her walking away. "W-where are going."

"Its alright. I'm right here. And I can see you, don't worry." That's not very reassuring at all. But I stood there facing the street as she said. Why am I listening to her? How do I know she isn't going to push me into oncoming traffic? That's beside the point. I watched at the passing cars, trying to make words out of license plate letters. I heard footsteps coming toward me and I took a deep breathe and held it. Shizuma assure, "It's only me." I exhaled the air. "Now I want you to close your eyes, and stay facing the way you are," she directed.

"Why?" I asked. Close my eyes and face oncoming traffic, sure.

"You'll see. Just do it." I did as so, still wondering why I believe she won't push me into the traffic. I felt her readjust my hair, moving it from my back to my front, reveling my neck. I hope she isn't planning on cutting me. I felt something wrap around my neck. I flinched. "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"You sound like your trying to rescue a cat from a tree," I added. Eyes still closed.

"You still have your ears on, you know."I took that into account. "Open your eyes."

I quickly opened them, glad take in the world again. I looked down to find out what she did and found the necklace. "Oh my god Shizuma." I hugged her. "Why did you do this? There's no way I can repay you this money...in my lifetime"

She put her finger on my lips ."You don't have to, just go to homecoming with me."

I smiled, "How could I possibly refuse." She leaned in to kiss me. I didn't blush. I think I want her to kiss me...what am I thinking!?

"GUYS! C'mon lets go!" Miyuki shouted as she ran for us. I backed away from Shizuma.

"Coming Miyu-chan~!" I yelled back.

"I will scratch your eyes out, if you call me that again!"

I smiled and looked to Shizuma, who was smiling at me. "Is there something on my face?" I asked. What is she looking at?

"No, your just cute," she said as she poked my cheek. She just touched me. Oh mY GOD.

"Uh oh," I collapsed on the ground. "Sorry," I smiled. "Is it too much to ask if you were to carry me?"

"Not at all, it's my fault anyway." She let me climb on her back, and she carried me all the way back to school.

* * *

Author's Note: (11/27/13)

Was there just never an author's note on this chapter? Anywho, this was a pretty lengthy one considering most of these chapters were like 3,000 words. Nevertheless, there was just some pretty ridiculous shit that happened originally. Like the short of shit that just never happens in an ordinary day, or even a day out the ordinary. I'm actually really upset that I have to move so many chapters around because of the chapter five rewrite. Now, I'm gonna end up rewriting everything. For example, chapters 8, 9, maybe the homecoming one, maybe the Nagisa one. Oh my gosh, this might be a whole new story when I'm done with it. Anyways, Happy Reading :)


	8. Winter Vacation (Rewrite)

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

Tonight was another one of those nights where Miyuki allowed me to bend the rules around and have a few people over. Tamao decided that she would turn this small get together into a tea party and would not take no for an answer. The way she was able to brew the tea made you think she's done this hundreds of times before. We all sat in a circle waiting for the tea to finish and talked about our Winter Vacation plans. "So Yaya, what are your plans for winter vacation?" I asked her.

"I'm going home of course. What about you? What are you gonna do?"

"Sonni is taking me home with her to California!" Ami answered for me

"You're from California?" she asked. I nodded my head yes. "I never knew that." I don't think many people did. I guess I wasn't specific with 'American transfer student'.

"What about you Chikaru?" I asked.

"I am going home and I am taking my sweet little Kagome with me."

"Who is that?" I asked. I don't think I've ever heard of her.

"She's younger than you," she explained. "She one of my friends."

"Oh. Then why haven't I seen her around?" I wondered. Chikaru always walks with the same few little girls. It's like she's their mother.

"You have; the blonde with the bear."

"Oh. Yeah, that girl." I shivered at the thought. She speaks for the bear too, creepy if you ask me. What if she's like possessed by the bear and we don't even know- that bear Percival.

"Yeah, that girl," she smiled.

"Amane, what about you?" I switched to her.

"Well, Hikari and I were going to spend it together."

"Awwwww, how cute," I cooed.

"Shut up Sonata."

"Geez sorry Amane, but you two make such an adorable couple."

"Oh, no we're actually the second cutest couple," she looked to Shizuma, who gave her a 'Shut up, Amane' look.

"Is there something I don't know about?" I asked Amane.

"It depends, what do you know?"

"Not much." I answered. What the hell is going on here? Shizuma flashed her a dirty look. "Why?"

"No reason. No, there isn't anything you don't know." she lied.

"Whatever. What about you Tamao?" I switched again. What ever it is, Miyuki said I'd know soon enough.

"I'm going to Las Vegas with my family."

"Dude, you should totally swing by Cali and see us." I pushed.

"A girl can only try," she beamed

The tea finished brewing. We drank our tea, talked more about home and before we knew, it was time to return to our dorms. I laid down where I usually slept on the floor. "Shizuma, I need a pillow and can I borrow a blanket?" Without even looking back she tossed a pillow in my direction. "Shizuma, can I borrow your comforter?" She turned to face me and stared before turning back around. Whatever, I give up. I curled into a ball attempting to keep warm and fell asleep.

I woke up from a strange dream. I sat up and looked at the time. 3:48 am. I dont think I can get back to sleep. I laid back down and stared at the ceiling until I felt it was time to move around. I went to the bathroom and took a 10 minute shower. I walked back in to find that I got a text. Its around 8:00 back at home.

_"____I can't wait to see you sis. We all missed you, mom too. I can't believe your gonna leave after New Years. And I heard through the grapevine that your bringing a friend. Its nice to know your not completely miserable and lonely. I hope you're happy too, we have to go get you at 1:30 in the MORNING, valuable beauty sleep. Well, I'm still ecstatic to see you. Have fun on your 10 hour flight here, make sure to get tired because when you get here you WILL be SLEEPING._

___Your favorite Little Sister,_

___Meg"_

I can always count on Megumi to cheer me up, though I'm not sure why she wrote 'your favorite little sister' when she's my only little sister. I locked my phone and set it next to pillow. I looked to my right to find an awake Shizuma. "Go back to sleep," I whispered.

"I can't the unbearably bright light on your phone woke me up," she groaned.

"You don't need to be up this early," I tried to reason with her. She wasn't leaving until like the afternoon.

"Maybe I want to see you off. you are leaving soon, right?"

"Well, yeah, when Ami texts me," I confessed.

"Why does everyone have a phone?" she asked disapprovingly. How could she be disapproving of a cellphone? Even Miyuki was okay with them, she agreed with me 110% when I got her a prepaid phone.

"Why? You got something against phones?"

"Yes. I don't really like them."

"Why?"

"They're annoying when they ring, and the newest craze, texting, is a waste of time and money."

"Its a fast way to communicate with someone. And that's why there's a vibrate setting. You've obviously never used a phone."

"There's nothing silent about vibrate and I hope your not planning on using your phone during the flight."

"Shizuma, I'm not retarded. I know you can't use a phone on a plane, that's why there's an airplane mode on phones now."

"Lets see how great **that **works," she mumbled. Oh my gosh, I had my phone on airplane mode on the way here.

"God, I'm not gonna even use it. Does that make you feel any better?"

"Yes, since I need you in one piece for homecoming."

"What's the worst that could happen? The plane goes down in the ocean and no one finds out until like a month later?" She looked at me in horror. "What's the chance that could happen?"

"That's it," she said while getting out of bed.

"What?"

"I'm going to see you guys off," she decided.

"Why?" I asked. I mean she doesn't have to be up until like 7:45 and that's if she wants to do the whole grace thing at breakfast.

"So you don't die a horrible, painful death." She said as she went through her drawer for clothing.

"Awww, you're so cute. You care about me."

"No, I care about Ami," she joked. Ouch.

"Hurry up and get ready. I won't hesitate to leave you."

* * *

We both sat on the bed, awaiting her text.

"So, what's California like?" she asked.

"For Spring Vacation I'll take you with me, so you can see for yourself," I avoided the question.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'll even bring Miyuki too."

"No matter what happens?" she asked.

"What could happen?" What does she mean? Is it about the 'something I don't know'?

"Just promise me this." She's not planning on telling me about the 'something I don't know'.

"Fine. But you're gonna have to tell me about the 'Something I don't know'."

"Well, it depends. Do you like me?"

"What do you mean by like?" I asked. What are you trying at Ms. Hanazono?

"Does it make a difference?"

"Sort of. I mean I could like you but not like you- or something."

"Well, do you like me?"

"I don't know," I admitted. I never really thought about if I liked her- like _liked_ her. I mean I don't mind being around her so I guess.

"How do you NOT know?"

"I just don't. I'll think about it. That's not something I usually think about."

"Do you like me as a friend?"

"Yes," I answered almost immediately.

"Do you like, _like _me?"

"I don't know."

"Well, explain maybe I can help."

"I can't like, _like _people who keep things from me. I mean I'll find out eventually."

"I'd rather you find out."

"You don't have the balls to tell me?" I asked astonished.

"I don't have balls in general."

"You know what I meant."

"Well, there isn't really anything to tell, since nothing has happened."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No. I'm telling the truth. Nothing has gone down, yet-"

"And when it does?"

"I'll tell you."

"Promise?" I held out my pinkie.

She took it with hers. "I promise."

My bag vibrated. "That's Ami. Are you ready?"

"_Do I look 'not ready'_?"

"I will leave you here," I threatened.

"Yes, I'm ready," she answered.

"Okay, let's go."

We roamed around the terminal, stocking up on snacks and sodas and stuff. Shizuma bought me a bunny plushy. After we ate and shopped around, we sat in the waiting area by our gate. There weren't enough seats so Shizuma let me sit on her lap. While waiting I got to take sometime to think about everything that's happened recently. I'm really gonna miss Shizuma, even though its only gonna be a few weeks. I'm gonna miss everyone. It's weird, I'm gonna miss them, but I hardly know them. I mean we've only spent a couple of months together.

"Sonata."

"Yes, Shizuma."

"I want you to promise me something."

I turned to face her. "What?"

"Promise that you won't forget me, and everyone else."

"How could I forget you guys?" I asked.

"And try to remember the rules," she added.

"That sounds boring," I complained.

"You will be wearing a uniform when you get back," she told me

"Yeah and pigs will fly," I shot back. I'm not wearing anything. She started tickling me. 'Stop' was all I could say before I succumbed to laughter. Ami joined in the tickle war. This is so unfair. Shortly after, they called for our flight to begin boarding and the tickling stopped. We gathered our carry-ons and stood up.

"Bye guys," Shizuma said while hugging us each. "Oh, and Ami, make sure Sonni stays out of trouble."

"Aye- Aye captain." she replied while pushing me forward towards the boarding line.

We boarded the plane; leaving her in the distance.

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

I sat in the shuttle on the way back to school, better be back before Miyuki gets worried. I looked at the time, 7:45. Yeah, she's definitely worrying by now. I exited the shuttle in front of the school's gate. I quickly ran to the breakfast, no need to make Miyuki angry and worried in the same morning.

Breakfast was long. Girls talking about what they're gonna do over break, silverware clinking against the plates. Everything seemed so on schedule, nothing out of the ordinary. No stupid comments from Ami, no Extreme Footsies from Sonata. Only a silent, on schedule, boring breakfast, without Miyuki. I picked at my eggs, and sighed. You know, I'm not that hungry anyway, I thought as I excused myself. I entered my dorm to find Miyuki.

"Oh, it's you Shizuma." she acknowledged.

"Who were you expecting?"

"I don't know, Sonata?"

"She already left," I notified her.

"When?"

"4:30 am and they just took off about 30 minutes ago."

"Oh. Did you go to breakfast?" she seemed disinterested.

"Yes, why didn't you?"

"I wasn't hungry," she said while continuing to pack.

"Hmm."

"So, when are you leaving?"

"Around 3. You?"

"At 11," she said as she zipped her luggage.

"That's real nice, I'll be alone for 4 hours."

"Well, I think Chikaru is staying late. You could hang out with her." she tried.

"Whatever Miyuki."

"What? I'm sorry. Mom has plans for me."

"I bet she does."

She sighed. "Shizuma. I'm sorry. C'mon we could shop in town until 10:30. and have brunch, my treat?"

"Now, we're talking."

PV: Shizuma Hanazono:

I sat on the train, almost to my destination. I get a feeling of excitement, and of guilt. Hmm, I wonder why? The wheels screeched to a halt. I hopped up and exited through the opening door. I looked around for her familiar face.

"Shizuma-sama!" She practically tackled me onto the floor, before her lips met mine.

She wrapped her arms around me. "Shizuma-sama."

I smiled and hugged her. "I've missed you so much, Nagisa."

PV: Ami Futari:

We finally made it California after _the _longest flight I've been on in my life. Sonata lives in a really nice neighborhood. Her house was way bigger than what I have back home. It was two stories and had rose bushes around it. Her house reminded me of an image you'd see if you typed in 'vintage house exterior' in google. Sonata lead me straight up the stairs and into her room. The walls were a white and one wall has striped black and white vertically. She had a queen sized bed with floral bedding with an abundance of stuffed animals all shapes and sizes. There was a white dresser with 4 drawers, in a horizontal rectangular way against the stripped wall. There was a mirror over the dresser. On the surface was a billion things in a clutter, somethings knocked over, others standing. There was television with a game system connected to it. There was a desk, that had a big Mac computer on it with a chair pushed under the desk. She had coat hooks on the white wall closest to the door. On each hook there was a different camera. The only out of the ordinary thing about her room was all of the pictures, I'm sure were taken with one of the many cameras, tacked in place and the drawings taped on the wall. Many of them were small pen drawings that looked as though they were painted in watercolors.

"Did you make those?" I asked about the drawings as she took off her shoes and put them in her closet.

She looked back from her closet. "Oh. Yeah. Why?"

"They're cool. I like them."

"Thanks," she smiled.

"You smile a lot."

"I do?"

"Yeah, you have a really pretty smile," I observed. Its could make anyone feel better, I wonder if she's good at that, making people feel better.

"Aw, thank you."

"So, you're mom allows you to do this?" My mom would kill me if I even dared to hang a poster.

"Well, she rarely comes in here, and she hasn't exactly complained. She'd rather have me expressing myself this way than something negative.."

"What does she mean by negative?"

"Well, I dunno. My mom's weird."

"All moms are weird," I added. "What's with all the pictures?" I continued with the questions.

"I like taking pictures, it's my thing. I like taking pictures of animals, and nature, and houses and my friends. It's like a photo diary," she explained.

"You should join Lulim's photography club," I proposed.

"No I shouldn't."

"Okay, fine. Let's talk about Shizuma instead"

"Why her?"

"Well, for starters, you like her."

"No I don't. And we cannot talk about this right now."

"You totally like her!"

"Oh my God, Ami. I will kick you out of my house. Shut up."

"Why? Oh don't tell me- your mom doesn't know you play for the opposite team."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So you're in the closet?"

"Sorta."

"That's pretty shitty," I frowned. I don't know how people can just keep parts of themselves hidden. Your parents should accept you regardless

"Not really. I can have girls in my room and have the door closed."

"Whoa, so you've had girls here and she doesn't know?"

"I honestly feel like she knows, but she's denying it or something," she admitted. "It's not like she'll stop loving me or anything like that, but it's just not a big issue- like she doesn't really need to know. You get me?"

"Not really, but whatever floats your boar is cool. Anyways, who am I going to meet tomorrow? I know you have friends out here who are just dying to see you," I changed the topic.

"Oh, you want like a whole run down, huh?" she asked. I nodded. She walked over to one of the walls and pulled a picture down. She brought the picture over so I could see it. It had like 10 people in it, the first person I noticed was Sonata, but her hair was all black.

"Your hair.." I began.

"Oh, yeah. I dyed it black. My hair is actually this silvery color,, except lighter" she said as she pointed out the parts of her hair that weren't black. "The dye was permanent, but it faded like a motherfucker after time. Anyway, this isn't about me. Choose someone and I'll tell you about them."

"What's this picture from?" I asked.

"This is from my last school year. It was during our play rehearsals. Even though some of the people in that photo weren't even in the play," she answered.

"Hmm, we can start with her," I pointed to a guy with long green hair that was in a bun. He was wearing a flannel and some skinny jeans with rips in them.

"Ah, that's Mark. He graduated last year. I've know him since I was like 8 years old. He wasn't even my friend, he was my older sister's friend."

"His hair is so long," I gawked.

"It's not that long. Not as long as his," she said as she pointed to a guy wearing a hoodie that had OF on it.

"Who's he?"

"That's Nageshiko, or Nagi for short. He used to be my neighbor until I was 12. He's the only other Asian I know. He has a twin sister named Nadeshiko, she's a therapist. Fun fact, I dated him."

"When!? I thought you liked girls."

"I do. I was with him when I was like fourteen, even though people thought we were dating long before then. Whatever. Anywho, he ended up falling for this girl," she pointed at a brunette with jade green eyes. "That's Patricia Bakers. She was my English teacher for two years in a row."

"HE FELL IN LOVE WITH A TEACHER?!"

"Yeah. He was a senior when they started like messing around or whatever. He was eighteen, it wasn't illegal or anything. He's like twenty-two now. They've been together for like a while."

"Wow, you have interesting friends," I thought aloud.

"I suppose..."

I looked around the photo for anyone else. "What about the red heads?"

"Oh, that one with the freckles is one of my best friends, Tracie. Sad to say she isn't around right now. She went to see family in Scotland. The other one is Naomi. I dated her when I was thirteen, I think. She was older than me though, I think she graduated when I was fifteen. Anyway, she isn't in town either, she's spending winter vacation at school."

"How do you know these people? They're all so old!" I exclaimed.

She laughed before responding. "I went to a Charter school. It was 6th grade to 12th grade. That's why I know so many 'old' people."

Jesus, everyone looks like adults. Except for two girls. One has green hair that reminds me of a really nicely watered lawn in front of a house. The other had black curly hair that went to her shoulders and her eyes were two different colors. "What about the little girls?"

"Ah, that one," she pointed to the green haired girl, "is my little sister Megumi. You'll meet her soon enough. The other one is Ellie; she's like a little sister to me. I see myself in her all the time. That girl next to her is my other best friend, Tylin. I knew her since I was seven. I met her before I met Tracie."

"Where did you meet them?"

"Well, Tylin saved me from falling out of a tree and I met Tracie in ballet class."

I nodded my head. "Whoa, who is that?" I asked. That girl is attractive.

"Who?" she asked.

"That," I said as I pointed to the girl next to Sonata.

"Ohhhhhhhh, that's Emily-"

"Did you date her?"

"Hmm, well, that's another story. It's super complicated, but to answer your question, no, I've never dated her."

"Well you should've."

"Don't you think I would have if I could?" she asked. "Anyway, and last, but certainly not least, there's him. His name is Jesse. And yes, I dated him..like a year or two ago. I can't really remember," she seemed sad.

"Ah, do you still talk to him?" I asked. She shook her head no. "Why?"

"Because he's dead."

"O-Oh. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine...really. I knew him since I was five years old. He was one of my closest friends."

"Did you transfer because of his death?"

"I transferred for a lot of reasons. Anyway, it's getting late. We should sleep."

"But it's only like 7:30 p.m. at home."

"Yea, but it's 3:30 a.m. here." Her phone started vibrating on her dresser, which startled both of us. She exited the room as she answered.

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

"Hello," I answered.

"Who is this?" a voice asked. A familiar voice, from someone I know, I can't place my finger on it though, which is starting to bug me.

"It's Sonata"

"Sonata?"

"Yes, it's Sonata."

"It's Shizuma."

"Oh crap. Hi..how'd you get this number?"

"Hi Sonata. Ami gave it to me last night." How did I know she'd do something that sly. "How was your flight?"

"Loooooooooooong," I sighed. She laughed on the other line. I saw a green blur dash up the stairs toward me. "Hold on," I told her as I tried to examine what Meg is doing. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my leg. "OWW."

"Happy Birthday Loser," Meg said as she hugged me after kicking me in the shin.

"Thanks, dork," I said. "Go away, I'm on the phone."

She huffed and puffed but went back to her room.

"What's wrong?" Shizuma asked.

"My little sister just kick me in the shin"

"Why would she do that?"

"I dunn- wait what's the date today?"

"December 18th here, why?"

"That makes a lot more sense."

"Huh?"

"It's my seventeenth birthday today."

"Awwww, and I'm missing it. This is awful. Well, Happy Birthday."

"Thank you."

"I have to get you something?"  
"No you don't you bought me this necklace, this is enough," I refused.

"So how's your vacation going?" she asked

"Good. And yours?"

"It's fine," she sounded indifferent.

"How's your friend?"  
"She's good."

"Ah, I see. Shizuma can I call you later; I'm exhausted."

"Yes, of course. I just wanted to make sure you made it home safe."

"Okie dokie, Goodnight, Shizuma."

"Goodnight."

PV: Shizuma Hanazono:

She makes me want to call her back and tell her about Nagisa, though, she probably wouldn't answer the phone since she's proabably asleep by now.

"Who was that?" my sweet red head asked and she sat on my lap wearing a towel, nothing more, nothing less.

I wrapped my arms around her, "A friend."

"What kind of friend? Like Miyuki friend or..." she trailed off. Up until now, I've never exactly thought about my relationship with Sonata. I remember asking her if she liked me, but I've never asked myself that question. As friends, I love her. As, attraction goes, I've never thought about it. Yes, she's pretty, scratch that, she's gorgeous, with an incredible smile and an awesome personality. But, I've never thought about, like, us, in a real relationship.

"Truthfully, Nagisa, I don't know."

"Should I be jealous?" she teased.

I smiled at her, "No. Because you're the only one I want." Or is she? She kissed my lips as she climbed on top of me.

"I love you Shizuma."

"I Love you too, Nagisa." I said as I stripped her of her towel.

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

My eyes cracked open. I sat up, taking in the same room I've lived in for most of my life; it feels good to be home. I looked over to find Ami fast asleep. I got out of bed and opened my drawer. No use sleeping away a perfectly good day. As I peeled off my shorts, I took note that it is still the 18th of December. That means everyone is going to be fussing over me. Just that thought was enough to convince me to I go back to bed.

"You're not going to get up?" Ami stirred.

"I changed my mind. Not in the mood to get fussed about."

"Huh." she lost consciousness again. Twelve minutes passed before Meg burst in the door screaming "The Happy Birthday Song" at the top of her lungs. Ami shot up and looked around for the culprit. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?" she asked me.

"She is waking us up, while singing 'Happy Birthday'." I answered as if this happened every single day.

"WHY?" She asked, still confused.

"It's my birthday..."

"Oh, Happy Birthday," she yelled.

"Thanks," I said while trying to ignore the fact that she yelled so loud so close to my ear.

"By the way, Sonni, Ty-Ty told me to give you this," she said as she handed me a piece of paper folded into a small rectangle, before she ran out of my room. I unfolded it:

___"Dear Sonni,_

___If you got this, you're obviously awake. We all got you presents and stuff. We're all coming over at noon. We'll have some birthday present opening ceremony and then we can all talk about how you being across the fucking planet sucks all kinds of balls and how much we wished you would stop trying to be different and come home. We all miss you like a lot. It's not the same without you. Anyway, this is too mushy for my forte. _

___Love,_

___Tylin"_

It's like 11:00 right now. We better start getting ready now. I told Ami of our plan and she got dressed and ready.

Although Tylin wrote noon, everyone seemed to show up around 11:45. First it was Patricia and Nagi who arrived at 11:44 but didn't pass over the threshold until 11:45. Nagi greeted me and then introduced himself to Ami. Patricia hugged me and handed me a present before going to meet Ami. We all sat on the couch together until 11:54 when Tylin and Ellie arrive. Ellie practically jumped on me and told me how much she missed me and that she doesn't want me to ever leave again. Tylin punched me in the gut before hugging me and telling her how everything is different without me. They placed their gifts down and went to address Ami. Then at 11:58 Emily arrive and she hugged me for what seemed like forever. I didn't want her to let go. She told me how much she missed me and that doesn't want me to leave ever again, although we both know I'll leave again. She then introduced herself to Ami, who looked at me and then back at her. I opened all of my presents, we all ate cake, and talked about what I missed when I was gone and vise versa.

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

I awoke to the sound of breakfast, sizzling sausage and the clinking together of pans.

"Good Morning Sunshine!" Nagisa said from the kitchen.

"Morning." I looked at the time. "Say, Nagisa."

"Hmm?"

"Why are you awake so early?"

"Well I woke up at 5:30. And decided I was hungry, and you'd probably be too, so I made breakfast."

"What did you make?"

"Hmm, pancakes, sausage, and eggs." I got up and walked to the kitchen. She wore a pink apron and her hair in bun. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I missed you. When are you coming back?"

"Well, sometime in January. And what's this about a homecoming dance?"

"How did you-"

"Tamao, told me. When is it? I wanna go." Uh-oh. I already said I'd go with someone else.

"Umm, I don't know. Ask Miyuki, she made the exact dates."

"Skipping out on Etoile duties while I was gone?"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Tsk, tsk. Shizuma, that's bad. You're the Etoile, everyone looks up to you," she began. Sonata doesn't. I'm gonna keep that to myself.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But, Miyuki took care of it."

"And she didn't complain?"

"I never said that."

She giggled. "I miss everyone so much. Did anything new happen while I was gone?"

"Well, some new transfer students."

"How many?" she asked, not even trying to hide her excitement.

"Two-"

"Did they come together?"

"No, but they're very good friends now."

"I cannot wait to meet them. Tell me, what are they like?"

"Well they first transfer student, Ami Futari, is a 5th year. She transferred from Osaka."

"Uh-huh," she wanted me to continue.

"She's sorta fun to be around I guess. I don't really know her that well."

"Shizuma, you can't be all anti-social. As the Etoile, you should at least, know the minimum," she chastised me.

"That is the minimum."

She sighed. "Okay, then, is she pretty?"

"Ami? Hmmm, she okay, I guess. I never looked at her that way."

"And the other one?"

"What about her?" the question coming out more defensive than I planned.

"What's she like?"

"Ummmmm, normal, I guess." I lied.

"Is she pretty?" she asked. She must like asking that.

"NO!" I lied.

"Awww, Shizuma. Thats not nice."

"Well, you asked." There is no way in this world that I'll tell her the opposite.

"What's her name?"

"I don't know." Maybe if she knows nothing about her it'll be easier to get this over with.

"You don't know her name?"

"She's from Lulim, I never thought I'd need to know it."

"Its always nice to know people, no matter what school they're from. Now grab a plate."

"Alright." I grabbed a plate. "Anything else you wanna know?"

"Yeah, who's Sonata?" I think I just crapped myself. "Tamao said she's new, and one of your room mates, since you and Miyuki had to make sure she followed all the rules."

"Ummmmm." The phone rang. Saved by the phone. "I got it." I said as made my way to it. "Hello."

"Shizuma."

"Yes, Miyuki."

"How are you?"

"I am fine," I tried. Truthfully I'm having a nervous breakdown.

"I'm guessing Tamao talked to Nagisa."

"Why would you let her?"

"I never thought it would make a difference."

"Well, it is. Now I have to explain."

"Explain wha-, Ohhhhh, explain Sonni?"

"You're doing this on purpose."

"One them needs to know. In fact both of them should know about each other. Someone's gonna get hurt other wise."

"Who would you rather get hurt?"

"Neither. Now you're going to tell them both."

"And if I don't"

"Like I said, someone will get hurt, and then it'll blow up in your face."

"Wha-"

"Goodbye Shizuma."

The line died. I sighed. "What's wrong?" Nagisa asked.

"Nothing. Just Miyuki, being, well, Miyuki."

"Being controlling?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's okay, because at school, I won't let her control you." She smiled.

"I know." I said as I grabbed a pancake. "So what do you wanna do for the rest of winter vacation?"

"Mmmmm, what do you wanna do?" she asked.

"Spend it with you."

She smiled, "Well, for Christmas we can go to the square, and buy stuff."

"Yeah. And I have to buy every one gifts. I better make a list."

"Well, you have to get Miyuki something, there's Tamao," she began. I'm not in the mood to think of Tamao right about now. Well, I want to get Ami something. Chikaru helped me out a couple of times. I HAVE to get Nagisa something. I want to get Sonni something, but what would she want. Eh, I'll call her later and ask. Then I could ask what Ami wants. I could kill two birds with one stone. I sat at the table and began eating my pancake. "You're not gonna say grace?" Nagisa asked shocked.

"Oh, I forgot-"

"Shizuma forgetting to say grace? What were you thinking about?"

"I have no idea."

We ate the breakfast, which was delicious, while exchanging small talk. I asked about her time from school. She asked about my time at school. I washed the dishes while she took a shower. She appeared in a pink t-shirt and jeans. "Let me help you," she said as she began drying my washed dishes.

"So has this Sonata person caused any trouble."

"Yes." That's about the most honest thing I've said through this whole discussion.

"What for?"

"Not cleaning her room, eating before prayer, being late t dinner on her first day, ditching class, and of course LOTS of profanity," I began, "Shall I continue?"

"Wow, she seems like a handful."

"If you only knew."

"Hmm," she began thinking, "Well, I was late on my first day."

"She was 30 minutes late."

"Oh my."

"And she was disrespectful. And used profanity toward the Sister. And she called me '_Etoilet'._"

"With the emphasis?"

"I think that was unintentional."

"I see."

"Yeah...I'm gonna take a shower now." I said as I handed the last dish to Nagisa.

"O-okay." I hustled off to the shower to wash off the sweat.

After a refreshing shower,, I decided to get dressed. I came into the living room, to get some sweats and a shirt. "Shizuma, is this her." She held the picture from the mall that Sonata and I took when she got the ears. "Well?"

"Yes. That's her."

"You guys look more like friends than perfect strangers."

"Nagisa-"

"You lied. She's not ugly. She's exactly the opposite."

"Okay, maybe I lied about that-"

"What else have you lied about?"

"I swear that's it."

"Why, Shizuma? Why did you lie to me?"

"I-I don't know."

"Did something happen between you two?"

"No. Nothing happened."

"How do I know you aren't lying this time?"

"You'll just have to trust me."

"Why should I? You LIED!"

"Nagisa, I'm sorry. Why were you going through my stuff anyway?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Actually it does. Don't go through my stuff!"

She stood up and slammed the photo on the table, "DON'T LIE TO ME!"

"Look, I'm sorry. I swear on my life, that nothing happened between me and Sonata."

She relaxed a little. "Then tell me about her, truthfully. I want to know EXACTLY what you think of her."

I sighed. "She'd nice, funny, sweet, sorta headstrong, has issues trusting people, has attitude problems. Will cuss anyone out if needed. Doesn't care what people think, except for those she cares about. Well, she's an American teenager, I don't know a lot about her-"

"How is that?"

"She doesn't really talk about herself."

"That's impossible."

"Well, she doesn't talk about home, or anything."

"What's she good at?"

"Umm, I dunno.."

"I dunno? WHAT IS THAT!"

"Sorry, She rubbed off on me a little-"

"I bet she did."

"Nagisa, are you jealous or something?"

"Yes! I am! Okay, there!"

"Nagisa. Why?"

"Well, One, she's pretty-"

"And so are you! Nagisa. When you come back, she's gonna be there. I share a dorm with her. You're gonna have to get over it."

"Why! Why should I have to? I don't know what plans she might be concocting-"

"She's not! Okay?"

"Fine! But I will be keeping my eye on you!"

I laughed. "Alright Nagisa. I'll make sure to be on my _best _behavior."

* * *

Author's Note: (11/28/13)

My god, this chapter is Satan. Anyway, after many hours of editting I'm quite satisfied with it. NOW THE HEAVY WORK STARTS WITH CHAPTER 9. I don't even know where to begin. Oh well, I'll find a way. Once again, I didn't continue the Winter Vacation chapter, though I thought about it. I decided it was better this way. I'd much rather have Ami reflect on it some chapter later. Welp, thats all, Happy Reading :) (Who even reads this though?)

(Insignificant Author's Note from like 2010)

Author's Note:

Yeah, I don't wanna continue this writing the winter vacation, meaning I'm skipping to just assume. (yea, I suck at writing) I dunno, maybe I'll write more on it, maybe I'll skip to the end of winter vacation. I'll take some time and think about it. Don't expect many updates since school starts soon (ON THE 14 ;A;) anyways bye :3

EDIT: theres an error in this chapter with the time zone, but I just don't fucking care. Soooo, yeah ;D


	9. Chapter 9 (Rewrite)

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

During the Winter Break Ami and I got to spend time with all my friends back at home. It all went by way too fast. It only felt like a couple of hours though it has been almost three weeks. Am I wrong for wanting to never go back to Astraea Hill and stay here forever? Probably so.

We all hugged each other at the airport. Once again I hugged Emily last. Just as always she'd hug me tight as if she wasn't ever letting go and I always hoped she wouldn't, even though she had to. "You're leaving me again," she said somberly without letting go.

"I don't want to," I murmured. Before she release me she kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks guys for having me over and dealing with my shit," Ami thanked everyone.

"No problem, sweetie. You're welcome to come anytime you'd like," Sonata's mom acknowledged.

"Seriously, dude, you need to come back for Spring Break." Tylin added.

"If Sonni says it's okay," she negotiated.

"Dude, you can come for Spring break," I said. Everyone cheered. This moment seemed like a hallmark card. Mark inched closer to me and asked how I was. I told him I was fine, and then he asked how I was really and I told him I was okay.

"Be sure to do everything you're supposed to," he whispered.

I pretended I didn't hear anything he said and joined in all the chatter around me.

PV: Shizuma Hanazono:

We sat on the couch, watching an American horror movie. Nagisa jumped at every scene. I must admit, this is actually pretty scary. She snuggled onto me, which reminded me of Sonata. I wonder how they are. I never did ask what they wanted. Oh, well, I'll improvise. The phone rang. "I got it." I freed myself from Nagisa's hold and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"It's Ami."

"Hi."

"Well I'm just calling to tell you we're coming back in today, or rather tomorrow."

"Uh huh."

"And we were wondering if you could get us a ride."

"I'll get right on it."

"Oh, what did you get me for Christmas?"

"Nothing."

"Awwwwwww, really?" She sounded really sad.

I sighed, "I'm on that too."

"Okay, and remember you gotta get Sonni two gifts."

"Says who?"

"Says me. I was gonna save you some cake, but it turns out you can't take food with you in American Airports."

"You aren't able to do that here either."

"Oh..oops."

I laughed. "Well, I will see what I can do for the ride, I probably won't be the one picking you guys up but-"

"You'll make sure its not someone like the Sister, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. Most likely, Chikaru will be getting you guys."

"Alrighty then, yeah, in America they say that, we're boarding now so I gotta go. Oh and Sonni says hi."

"'kay, tell her I said hi back."

"Will do."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye bye."

I hung up the phone. The flight is like, what, a good ten hours. It'll be around six in the morning when they get in. I picked up the phone and dialed Chikaru's number. She answered on the second ring, "Hello."

"Hi Chikaru, it's me, Shizuma.

"Oh, hi! So whatsup?"

"The girls get in tomorrow around six, I was wondering if you could get them."

"Yeah, I'll arrange a pick up. Do you want me to drop them off somewhere specific?"

"At school. They'll be pretty tired, and plus they need to get used to the time change."

"Very true. Oh, how's Nagisa?"

"Scared out of her mind. We're watching Saw."

"That American horror movie?"

"Yeah, that one."

"I see. Also, just wondering, are you ever gonna tell Sonni about Nagisa?"

"Why does everyone ask that?"

"Well, its obvious you're attracted to her. You check her out like all the time. You don't even try to hide it."

"Well, she never notices."

"Shizuma, Sonni isn't stupid. Trust me, she notices."

"What's with that anyway?"

"What's with what?"

"_Sonni isn't stupid_."

"Well, she just isn't. But yeah, you totally like her-"

"Chikaru, I have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, but she's busy right now. And I want you to tell me, truthfully, that she's unattractive. And that you don't like her."

"...Chikaru."

"See. And she likes you-"

"That's a joke."

"How so?"

"I asked her. She said she doesn't know."

"Shizuma."

"What?"

"SHE'S SHY!"

"Doesn't seem like it to me."

She sighed. "Well, she is. And she likes you too. So, you better tell her."

"Why?"

"If you hurt her, I will let Ami jump you."

"...I'll keep that in mind."

"You tell her, before Nagisa gets back."

"Or else?"

"I'll tell her myself. I'm pretty sure she'd like it from you though."

"Alright. I'll tell her after homecoming."

"When's Nagisa coming back?"

"Not sure."

"Well, I'll take care of the girls. You enjoy your time with Nagisa."

"Okay. Thank you Chikaru."

"No prob. And when I get the girls, I'll have Sonni call you."

"'Kay, I'll talk to you then."

"See Ya."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and just stood there. I don't want to tell Sonni. Why don't I? Do I really like her?

"Shizuma, come back and watch the movie with me," Nagisa called to me.

I shook off the thought. "Coming Nagisa." I sat back down and she snuggled back around me.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"Uhm, Ami."

"I thought you said you didn't know her that well-"

"I don't. But she called me to arrange a ride for her and Sonata."

"And?"

"Chikaru will pick them up when they get in, and she'll take them to school."

"But I wanted to meet them," the red head pouted.

"Ask Chikaru to drop by with them. Or you can go with her to pick them up. They get in tomorrow at six."

"Ok. I'll ask if she'll stop by. I don't feel like waking up early."

"Why do you want to meet them again?" I have a feeling its out of jealousy.

"Out of curiosity." Or jealousy. Whatever. I decided to watch the end of the unnecessarily bloody movie. Nagisa still screamed at the scary parts. Then we decided to go to bed around 12.

PV: Ami Futari

I never want to get on a plane again. That flight felt even worse coming back to Japan than leaving. Sleeping makes it seem shorter, but it's like every time you hope you're gonna land, you don't. I thought we were never getting off. We both sat on the floor, Sonata in fetal position, in baggage claim. "Are you tired?" I asked my depressing friend.

She looked up and nodded. "I wanna just go back to school, and sleep."

"Well, Chikaru should be here, any second now."

"What if she forgot about us?"

"Impossible."

"Anything is possible."

"So now you're a motivational speaker?"

She laughed. "No, it's just true."

"Sure, Sonata, sure." We continued to sit there for 20 minutes until, we saw a black hair figure running towards us.

"Twenty bucks says she got _held up in traffic_," she place the bet.

"Guys! I'm so sorry I got held up in traffic. Oh and Shizuma is expecting you to call her Sonni," Chikaru quickly explained herself.

"I'll keep that in mind. Ami you owe me 20 bucks."

"NO FAIR. I OWE YOU SQUATT!" I shouted to the winner.

"Someone's a sore loser-"

"Guys, let's go. I know your both probably tired." She's right. We both are pretty tired. "And you have to get adjusted to the time." We really do need to do that too. We followed Chikaru to a black car. A nice, cared for automobile. I didn't know Chikaru could drive. We both got in and started back to the school.

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

We got out of the car in front of the school, grabbing all our luggage. Chikaru waved good bye and drove off. "I suppose we'll be here alone for the whole day?" I asked Ami.

"Yup. Well, maybe Miyuki is here."

"I guess..." We entered the gates. Everything look exactly as we left it. The forest. The Cafeteria. The classrooms. The Green House. The cathedral, with the very comfortable pews. The Dorms, everything. I guess I was home sick, wait, school sick, that sounds about right. I missed my friends. We stopped at Ami's dorm.

"Welp, I guess this is my stop," she said cheerfully as she opened the door. "Bye Sonni."

"See ya." She closed her door. I continued to my dorm. Oh! Wait! Wasn't I supposed to call Shizuma? I looked through recent calls and selected her number. She answered on the first ring. "Hello."

"According to Chikaru, I was supposed to call you," I said.

"Why don't you ever say who it is when you call? How am I supposed to know who's calling?"

"_I'm the only one with a 626 area code."_

"Shut up."

I couldn't help but laugh. Once again, I win. "So when are you people coming back to school?"

"Why?" she asked.

"I miss you," I confessed.

"I'll be back at school tomorrow."

"Do we have class tomorrow?"

"No, it's kinda a pupil free thing."

"Uh huh. Oh, how was your Winter Vacation?"

"I-It was good."

"What are you up to?" I asked.

"Ah, I just woke up, so I'm gonna start backing and fun things like that."

"What about your friend?"

"Huh?"

"The friend you're spending time with," I reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. She's spending time with her family, but she'll be back.

"Ah.. I see."

"What's her name?"

"Why do you have to know her name?" she snapped.

"Whoa, I'm sorry. I just was curious. You don't have to tell me-"

"Why are you so nosy?"

"I'm sorry. I'll stop talking. I call you later. Bye," I said as I hung up the phone. I'm not that nosy am I?

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

Why does she always seem to make me feel like I'm the bad guy?

"What's wrong Shizuma?" Nagisa asked, while holding a blanket around her body.

"Nothing," I shook my head. "Nothing's wrong."

"But you sounded irritated. Why?"

"Sonata was just being nosy as usual," I sighed.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No, thank you. It's fine, my dear."

PV: Ami Futari

Finally, everyone's coming back. Its about time- I was beginning to feel lonely. I stood in the courtyard, trying to look through the people to find the ones I associated with. But where's Sonni? I know she can't still be asleep. I sighed, and gathered myself in the cold. Why didn't the Sister arrange this gathering in the Cathedral, where it's warm. I caught a glimpse of short raven hair. "Ah! Miyu-chan~!"

She grimaced at the outburst. "Ami."

I ran to hug her. "I can't believe I **actually **missed you!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she blew it off while patting me on the back.

"Where's Shizuma?"

"She went to go look for Sonata."

"Uhm, where exactly, **is **Sonata?"

"Probably in her room."

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

I stirred back to reality to find Shizuma sitting super close to me. "Hey," she greeted me. I stretched before saying hello. "Sonata, I think we should talk."

"Okay, about what?" I asked. That's when her expression changed. Like all of her energy just disappeared and her face was emotionless. After a few seconds she shook her head. "What is it?" I asked again.

"No, it's nothing. I was just confused for a minute."

"Are you still confused or are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry," she reassured me. Afterward, we summed up out vacation in a few words before Shizuma left the room to go handle Etoile duties. When she left I went back to sleep and dream of being home again.

* * *

Author's Note: (11/28/13)

You know, this is just a bad chapter. I already tried to rewrite it, but in reality all I did was delete a good portion of it. And everything is still out of wack because of chapter five. I think I'll just make revisions to chapters 10, 11,12, 13, 14 and possibly 15. God bless America that is a lot of work. I'll try and get it done before the end of November. Happy Reading :)


	10. Chapter 10 (Rewrite)

Author's Note:

Alright, I'm just here to say if you see anything in brackets that says something about crack cocaine, a horizontal line was supposed to be there. I think I'll do a pretty good job putting my lines in, but just in case I happen to fuck up, just know I'm not sending you subliminal messages to do crack cocaine. See you at the end of the chapter :3

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

It was after dinner when we returned to the dorm. Miyuki and I whispered about our vacations, while Sonata was soundly asleep. We should be getting to bed soon. "So Shizuma, what do you plan to do with your 20 minutes until we **have **to sleep?" Miyuki asked while leafing through some American magazines.

"Uh, probably read. Speaking of reading what are those?" I pointed at the magazines.

"Oh this is Vogue magazine."

"Uh huh."

"I would read Teen Vogue, but they're Sonata's and I don't know where she put them."

"Are they under her bed?" There is always stuff under her bed. I've never looked under it though, and right now the curiosity was killing me.

"Why don't we ask Sonata?"

"She's sleeping. I don't know if we should wake her up."

"She'll be angry about it in the morning."

"How will she find out if she's asleep?"

"She's not stupid."

"Okay, you know what?" I inched over to the bed.

"Shizuma, don't. That's an invasion of her privacy." I started looking under her bed, before I was startled by a, "What do you think you're doing?" I back out from under the bed to find Sonata wide awake, staring right at me.

"I dropped something an-"

"Please don't look through my stuff without my permission," she contnued.

"But Miyuki wanted your magazines, and I didn't wanna wake you an-" She reached over the other side of the bed and brought back up the magazines, plopping them on her lap. "Can I borrow those?" I tried.

"Hmm, I don't know. I mean you didn't ask."

"I didn't wanna wake you. You looked like you were having a good dream."

"Whatever," she said as she handed me the magazines.

"Thank you."

"Don't look under my bed without permission."

"Sorry," I frowned.

"No, you're not," she mumbled under her breath. I decided to ignore that.

"Go back to sleep, we're about to go sleep in a few minutes." I reasoned. She gave up and eased back down on the mattress. I watched for a few seconds before bring the magazines back to Miyuki.

"I told you that was a bad idea," Miyuki said.

"Take your magazines." I held them out. She grabbed the stack and set them down next to her. "Miyuki, I'm going to sleep."

"Goodnight," she said without even looking up from her magazines. I got up and walked back to the bed.

"Sonata, move over." Sonata scooted two centimeters over. I started pushing her over. "Sonata, you're too old for this, move over." She didn't move. I sighed, before sitting on her.

"Ah! Get off!" she whined, while squirming.

"Why won't you let me lay down with you?" I asked.

"Go away," she grumbled while still trying to wiggle from under me.

"Why?" I pouted. She was silent while she continued to wiggle loose. "I'll tickle you if you don't answer me." She stop wiggling, before starting up again, squirming violently. "You're bringing this upon yourself."

"You never answer my questions."

"You never answer my questions with a straight answer," I instigated.

"...So."

"Answer my question."

"Dude," she tried coming loose, before giving up completely. "I answered yes, like before."

"Which one?"

"That doesn't matter," she continued trying to wiggle from under me.

"Yes, it does."

"Then answer _my_ question."

"What? _I_ asked first."

"I will make you sleep on the ground," she said. I grabbed her by her foot and dragged her to the ground. I plopped on the middle of the bed so Sonata couldn't get on.

"Move over," she said. I stayed still. "No, seriously move. It's my bed anyway." I smirked.

"Not anymore." I could feel her eyes on me. She continued to stare. "Will you stop doing that?"

"Makes you feel uncomfortable?"

"...just stop."

"What's wrong,? Getting a womanly boner in there?"

I turned to face her. "No. So shut up."

"Get out of my bed."

"She yanked off the covers and laid on the area I wasn't taking up. "You know you're gonna fall off, right?" I told her

"Then scoot over."

"You didn't scoot over for me."

"You know, you never answered my question."

"Sonata," I whined.

"Hey, I answered yes."

"You didn't say which one."

"Well take a wild guess." Which is exactly what I did. Does she mean like? Well, duh.

"What about like, _l_**_ike_**?" She didn't answer. "Sonata..." No response. "Are you going to sleep?"

"Yes."

"You're going to sleep?" She never answered.

PV: Ami Futari

I awoke the next morning. I yawned. I brushed off my uniform, which I never bothered to take off. I brushed my teeth and let my hair down. Hmmmm, I'm extremely too lazy to do anything with it, so I'll leave it down. It's not like it's long enough to get in the way. I slid on my shoes, and went to the door, opening it to find Miyuki standing there, her hand in a fist, about to knock on my door.

"I was coming to ask if you've seen Sonata," she began.

"Wasn't she in her dorm, with you guys?"

"Well, she went to sleep in the dorm," I trailed.

"And?"

"I don't know where she is."

"Maybe she went to breakfast?"

"No," she asnwered.

"Did you check?"

"...No. I told Shizuma to."

"And has she?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe, just a thought, you should...hmmmm, I don't know, CHECK!"

"Don't raise your voice at me," she demanded, "And you're coming with me."

"Why?" I found that a very valid question. Miyuki didn't.

"You just are, okay?"

"Eh. Whatever..."

PV: Shizuma Hanazono:

I sat across from Sonata who had her head on the table. We've been sitting in silence for a few minutes now. I'm not even sure she's awake anymore. "Sonata?"

"Huh?" she lifted her head off the table and brushed back the stray hairs from her bang to the side.

"Why are you so quiet?" I asked.

"I am? I'm sorry, I was thinking about something."

"Something like what?" I asked.

"What?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Can I tell you later?" she asked. She's always avoids answering those kinds of questions. I don't even know why I even ask anymore.

...whatever."

"Shizuma, you don't know me like that. And we don't have that kind of relationship.."

"Well, we will if you tell me," I smiled.

"I'm not ready yet." I sighed. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could tell you. I wish I didn't have to. I wish it was easier."

"It's okay, I can wait and remember, I'm never too busy and I have infinite time on my hands."

She smiled. "Why do you always say what I need to hear, when I need it?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. Sometimes, I don't really know how I feel about Shizuma, like are we truly friends? Do I like being around her? Do I like _like _her more than friends? Does she feel the same about me? What if I'm being stung along.

"Shizuma do you think I'm a nuisance?" I asked.

"N-no, of course not," she answered.

"I am being annoying? Sorry for being annoying, and making you angry." She looked really depressed. She went from happy to sad in the snap of a finger. I find that scary.

"No, don't be sorry. Friends are supposed to make each other angry, and annoy each other, and make each other sad. Sadly, it's unpredictable when we do it. We never suspect, _maybe that hurt her a little,' _Or '_maybe that was a slight bit annoying.' _But that's life," she tried to cheer me up.

"Life sucks. Why can't we just redo everything do over so its could be better?" she murmured. She's so down so suddenly. Her statement made me think though. I thought about Kaori, how she died, and how I couldn't do anything to save her. I wish I could redo that.

"I don't know, Sonata," I began. She looked at the ground. "Well, maybe its our job to make our lives better. We get something, but in return we have to give something. Maybe, things happen in our lives for a reason. People come into our lives for a reason."

"Why did I come into your life?"

"That's a question only you can answer," I told her/

She sighed. "What's the meaning of life?"

"I don't know. To live it I guess. This is our only life, we should at least try to make it better no matter what happened in the past, right?"

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

She will never understand what her words meant to me. Just as usual, Shizuma knows exactly the right thing to say. Even without knowing. "Thanks Shizuma."

She looked confused. "What for?"

I could only shake my head. No one's ever known how to talk to me like that, except for Jesse Quinne. "Maybe we should go find Miyuki, you know she's probably worried about your well-being."

"She probably worried about you too."

"Yeah," I said in such a tone it sounded like I was just trying. She frowned. "You're right," I tried to sound convincing.

"Are you being sincere?"

"Shizuma, when have I ever lied to you?"

"You're saying this as if we have a bond based on trust and we actually don't."

"Point proven. I guess you'll have to trust me," I gave up.

"But, you don't trust me, why should I trust you?" she asked.

"Because I won't ever do anything to intentionally hurt you."

"Neither will I."

I was silent for a few moments. I think she's speaking bull shit. I want to believe I really really want to, but there's something I feel that isn't right. _'That's because something actually isn't right!' _Oh no, I haven't heard that voice in a while. Shizuma must have noticed my discomfort. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. I don't know. I'm gonna go back to the, ummmm...dorm." I groped for excuses while I got up and started for the door. _'____Ya know, she's gonna follow you. She cares about you, or at least that's what she wants you to think. Be careful around her. Something is fishy.'_

"Sonata," she grabbed my shoulder. I yanked back. "What's wrong?" She looks hurt. What am I supposed to tell her? _'____Tell her you're bipolar?'_But I'm not, I think she'd notice me lying. '___It's damn close enough. Go with it!'_No way, then she'll think I'm bipolar. ___'Well, think of something, I mean, she's all waiting and stuff.'_

"Shizuma, I don't know what's wrong."

She looked concerned, "What do you mean?"

___'Way to go you ass wagon, now she _**_knows _**___somethings up with you...me...us. You know, it would be wayyyyyyyy easier if you let me do the talking.'_Yeah, so you can say something stupid and make Shizuma hate me. ___'She asked you a question the only polite thing to do is answer.'_"I don't feel good," I mumbled.

"What hurts?"

___'Her head!'_Shut up. "My head, I think I have a migraine..."

"Okay, I'm taking you back to the dorm," She instructed me. I nodded. ___'I think she knows your lying.'_Shut up. "But I'm taking you to the infirmary first." ___'Why can't she just say, 'the nurse's office'?' _Please stop talking to me. ___'No can do, my sweet little princess.'_Don't mess with me. ___'Geez, it was a joke. You're starting to sound like Miyuki.'__ Oh my God, you were there for that too. ____'I'm there for everything. Even when you don't know it.'_ Go away,

I followed Shizuma to the "infirmary", without anymore little interruptions. ___'I'm still here~~' _Oh goodie. Shizuma opened one of the many cupboards and grabbed the aspirins. ___'What she needs is some Prozac.'_Thanks. She dropped me off at the dorm. She made me take both aspirins before she left for breakfast. She's been gone for about 2 minutes. I got off the bed. ___'Where you going?'__ Prozac, Xanax, Antibiotics, Ferrous Sulfate..._. ___'At the same time?.' __Of course. S_he stopped talking for the rest of the time, which allowed me to take my drug cocktail in peace. I got back in bed ans waited until Shizuma came back. But it wasn't just Shizuma. Miyuki, Ami, and Tamao also came along. "Gosh, did you bring Yaya too?" I asked sarcastically. Yaya walked in right after. I sighed. "Wow, I love you, Shizuma," I rolled my eyes.

She grinned, "I know." She looked me up and down, taking in the stupid feety pajamas. I take it back, maybe washing stuff is good. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay- way better than before."

"I bet,but you still have to go to class," she reminded me.

"I couldn't see it any other way."

"The bright side is that you have class with me," Ami added. "I'll walk with you."

"Absolutely not, it is my duty as Etoile to escort her to class everyday until the punishment is over," Shizuma stopped Ami right in her tracks. I could have walked with Ami and it would have been fine. I'm not sure why she didn't just let me.

Miyuki rolled her eyes, but understood where she was coming from. The three exited the room leaving Shizuma and I alone. "Should I get up?" I asked.

"It depends, how do you feel?" she seemed genuinely concerned.

"Well, I'm okay for now." I threw off the covers and began searching for sweatpants, lounge clothes, or something meant I didn't have to put on real clothes..

"When are you going get your uniform?" Shizuma said after recalling the many times I've said I was going to get it and never did.

"That's a good question, but I have an even better one. Do I have to?"

"Yes it's required, especially now." I raised my brow. "After homecoming is finals. It should be easy since you did your homework."

"Ohhhhhhhh, what if, I mean, hypothetically speaking, I didn't do it?"

"You'd fail," she said blandly.

"...Oooooooooh."

"You didn't do any of it, did you?"

"I thought it was some kind of joke...There was just so much of it and I don't have time for it. I just didn't feel like doing it."

She looked annoyed with me, "I guess, there's no other choice, I'll have to make sure you do your homework every single night. Do you still have all of your assignments?"

"Yeah," I said in one of the most convince tones in my life. I hope she believes it. I'm sure I lost like a good majority. But I mean I do the classwork and the tests. I pulled my suitcase from under my bed and began looking for something that wasn't considered real pants.

"Are you looking for something?" she asked.

"Yeah, actually I am. I had a pair of leggings on my bed a few days ago, do you know where they went?"

"Oh Miyuki washed your clothes this morning. They're all in the dryer," she said as if I knew where the laundry room was.

"Whatever, I'm going to class like this."

She looked at the feety pajamas again. "No. Seriously?"

"Wow, thanks Shi-Shi. I actually thought I looked okay in these."

She sighed. "I'll go get your clothes."

PV: Ami Futari:

Class was so boring to day with all this preparation for finals. I'm surprised I kept my eyes open, unlike a certain someone who drew eyes on their eye lids. Ha, just wait 'til Shizuma hears this. Sonni and I sat at the cafeteria tables awaiting our lunch, and our other friends. Miyuki arrived first.

"Sorry guys," she began. "Shizuma has to take care of something, so she'll be a little late." I answered okay, while Sonni nodded slightly. "Did you guys already order?"

"No, not at all. I just got tired and decided to sit here," Sonata said while eating finger sandwich. I don't blame her. I mean, does Miyuki think these sandwiches are complementary?

"Hey, at least on of us isn't scraping by in their grades." Shizuma cut in as she approached the table, so much for being late. Which reminds me, what are my grades?

"Scraping by?" Chikaru asked while taking an empty seat.

"Yes. Sonata's over all GPA is a 1.28," Shizuma explained

"How? You haven't even been here long enough to fail," Chikaru gawked

"She didn't even do her homework," Shizuma continued.

"Was she even in class?" Chikaru asked in disbelief.

"Who knows."

"She was there," I began.

"Then what's with the grades?" Shizuma and Chikaru asked.

"She doesn't seem to be mentally there," I explained.

"She's never mentally anywhere.." Shizuma complained.

"I don't think its polite to talk about her like that," I stood up for my friend.

"No, Ami, it's fine," Sonata said as she got up from the table. "I need to go to the bathroom," she said as she fixed her long sleeves.

"O-okay," I tried to sound convincing, but I couldn't even convince myself. Instead I watched her leave the cafeteria. I turned to Shizuma. "I hope you're happy."

"She should have maintained her grade point average."

"So, that's an excuse to say that stuff about her?"

"Ami, you're being childish."

"You're pathetic," I got up and went to look for Sonata.

PV: Shizuma Hanazono:

Why does everyone blame me when Sonata has temper tantrums? She's 17 years old, she knows what her responsibilities are and she should be handling them.

"Shizuma, you were kind of harsh," Chikaru attempted.

"And I'm guessing you want me to go find her?"

"I'm pretty sure the last person she'd want to see is you," Chikaru smiled. She does prove a good point. I sighed. Sometimes she just gets hurt over the littlest things...

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

I refuse to go into those trees, no matter how cold it is down on the ground with the snow. I continued walking, trying to avoid frost bite. I'll go back to the dorms; maybe I'll be able to find Tamao. I gathered myself, and decided to take the long way there. The snow actually makes this place magical, and full of wonder. I want to explore here one day. The world is filled with so much wonder, if only I could see it all. A snow flake gracefully fell from the sky. I tried to catch it, but it disappeared. There's probably some deep meaning for that, probably involves dreams or happiness, and it always disappears when you try to grasp it. Oh well, I'll ask Tamao. God, speaking of which, what time is it? She might have gone to lunch. Maybe she decided to eat alone. I enter the Strawberry Dorms, which is by far the most ridiculous name I've ever heard for a building. It must have taken me 20 minutes to make it to Tamao's dorm. She wasn't there, she probably at lunch. Somewhere I should be...at lunch, sitting with all my friends. I started feel bad so I sat down and waited in front of her dorm.

PV: Ami Futari:

"I hope you're satisfied Shizuma! I can't find her anywhere!" I yelled at the Etoile.

"Etoile," she corrected.

"How can anyone look up to you after that? You may be _Etoile _to all those other girls, but not to me."

"Do you want me to look for her?" she raised an eyebrow.

"NO! I can't believe you'd even ask that question! How are you not worried?"

"I'm not worried because I know where she is," she said as she ate a finger sandwhich.  
"Alright. Where is she?" I asked.

"Strawberry Dorms."

"And how would you know?"

"Common sense. She's definitely not outside- it's far too cold for her. So she probably went to the dorms, where its warm."

I lowered my defense. "Shiz...Etoile-sama, can you please apologize to her. What you said was mean..What we all said was mean. We don't even know why she's like that, but we criticized her."

"What's going on?" Tamao asked as she sat at the table.

"Sh-Etoile-sama made Sonata sad. Now I can't find her."

"Oh, I saw her," the blue haired girl began. "Yes. She was on her way to the Strawberry Dorms."

"Okay, then in that case, Tamao, come with me to find her," I negotiated.

"Oh, alright," she got up from the table and followed me out the dorm.

PV: Sonata Yakonawa:

I'd rather be playing in the snow right now. Instead, I still sat in front of Tamao's dorm. I beginning to get impatient, and hungry. Maybe I should go back and apologize for leaving. Reassure Shizuma that I'll do better. I started regretting not doing my homework.

"Sonni!" I looked up to find Tamao, and Ami walking over. The sat on opposite sides of me. "What happened?" Tamao asked.

"I didn't do my homework. My grades slipped. Shizuma yelled," I summarized while trying to make it seem as uninteresting as possible

"You didn't deserve that and I bet Etoile-sama is sorry."

"I don't think so."

"You'll never know until you go back," Ami tried.

"No," I refused. I can't talk to her. I won't talk to her.

"Sonni-"

"Don't Sonni me, Ami. Why should I? Why did she say that? Why was she so mean about it?"

"Sonata, she cares about you. I care about you. We all do." Do they really?

"Okay. But when she yells at me-"

"She won't yell at you," Tamao convinced me. We all started back to the cafeteria.

* * *

When I entered the cafeteria everything seemed how I left it. Everyone was still talking and enjoying there food. Everyone except the people at my table, they all stopped talking when they caught sight of me. ___'Uhm, this is pretty awkward..'_For once, actually agree with you. Tamao cleared her throat and looked at Shizuma expectantly.

"Sonata, I apologize for what I said. It was very out of line," she began.___'Is that the best she's got?' _Probably. "Can you forgive me?" That's the one thing I can always do for anyone no matter what; forgive her.

"I forgive you Shizuma. And I apologize for ignoring my academic duties."

Ami started laughing. "You said 'duties'!" Eventually the bell tower bell rang and we knew it was time to go to class. I picked up my plate that has four finger sandwiches on it and looked over to find Shizuma looking at me funny.

"You're not planning on taking that with you, right?" Shizuma asked.

"Why not?"

She sighed, "Americans."

"I'm gonna give the plate back. What the problem with it?"

"Ugh, just come on. You have club activities."

"Now that I think about it, how long is my punishment?"

"You could have left anytime you wanted and I wouldn't have cared."

"So you're saying-"

"You never really had to go through with it, but you did. And I can't fathom why," she admitted. She proves a good point. I did have to do a damn thing for her, but I did. "So you're still coming?"

"You act like it's such a big surprise."

"Aw, you like spending time with me. I'm honored."

"Shut up, Shizuma."

We had to water and tend to every single plant in that greenhouse and I'm sure I will never look at flowers the same way. Dinner was the same as it was every night. Ami and I would talk until Shizuma had to grace the food. Then we would eat the food, then We'd return to our dorms. We would sit around and talk for a few more hours, and then we'd sleep.

"Sonata?" Shizuma whispered since Miyuki was asleep.

"What?"

"What are you gonna wear to homecoming?"

"I haven't thought about it. Why?"

"I was just wondering. Why haven't you thought about it?"

"I wasn't hoping you'd forget so I wouldn't have to go.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask so many questions?"

"I told you already. I'm curious about you."

"Why? I'm just like everyone else.

"I don't think you're like everyone else."

"I don't know, I just have a lot of make up work to do and stuff." And I don't think I want to go.

"Have you ever been to a school dance?"

"Yes, I have."

"Did you enjoy them?" she asked. The last dance I went to was Homecoming...last year.

"Yeah, they were okay."

"Hmm, that's interesting."

"I guess."

"Tomorrow they're giving the practice exam," she began. "Can you try to not fail it?"

"I'll try. I'm sure I'll do fine. I'm not that stupid."

"Oh, no. it's not that. I mean we have a higher curriculum, and-"

"It's fine, Shizuma. I got this," I said exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry. That came out wrong." I turned away from her. " Sonata."

"I'm sleepy. We can talk tomorrow."

"Alright, goodnight," she whispered.

* * *

PV: Sonata Yakonawa:

Homecoming is only days away. Everyone is making preparations, choosing dresses, and of course, stressing over finals, but Not me. I'm oblivious to all of the commotion. On the bright side me and Tamao have been spending lots of time together, since sometimes I don't want to water flowers. She keeps asking me to 'Teach Her How To Draw' but all she needs to do is pick up a pencil and practice. We both sat in the corner of the gym, where everyone helped with decorations. I was doodling a picture for of that first year with pink hair, so she could tell me who she was.

"Oh, Tsubomi?" she asked, while examining the doodle.

"Dude, I don't know. Is it?" I asked.

"Is her hair pink?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, Tsubomi, from Spica."

"No wonder I don't know who she is."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Spica is BORING. I don't even wanna know what Miator is like."

"Don't you know, that's Yaya's girl?"

"That's her boo?" I asked.

"Well, off the record, yes."

"Wow, that's probably the most action Spica has seen in a while. Damn, even Spica is more fun than _your _school."

"It was actually pretty exciting last year."

"When? When you watched the grass grow?"

She gave me a dirty look, "Shut up. And no, we don't watch the grass grow."

"So you watch the paint peel?"

She punched me in the shoulder. "Shut up."

"Owww, You hit really hard," I rubbed my arm surprised at how much that hurt.

"If you think I hit hard, go ask Ami to hit you."

"No way. Anyway what do you want me to draw?"

"Mmm, draw me Ami."

"Okay," I said as I began drawing an effortless rendition of what I think Ami looks like. It must have been about 2 minutes before the I heard the doors swing open. I heard a couple of gasps, one of them belonging to Tamao. I looked up to find a red-head girl around Tamao's height.

"Shizuma-sama!" she exclaimed while running to the Etoile, before kissing her on the lips. ___'Whoa! Did I just see that or am I imagining things?'_Please, just...shut. up.

I turned to Tamao. "I'm gonna go back to the dorm to get some colored pencils, you finish the picture." I handed the clipboard.

"Oh, alright. Are you okay?"

I tried my best to look_ 'okay' _before answering, "Yeah, I'm cool."

I slipped out the back exit before anyone could notice. And walked back to school, telling myself 'I'm okay'.

PV: Ami Futari:

What in the hell just happened? I stood in shock, just like everyone else in the room, awaiting some explanations. The red-head continued hugging Shizuma for almost 2 minutes before she finally let go. "I told you I'd make it back in time," she told Shizuma, who also was a bit shocked.

Who is this girl? I bet Miyuki knows. I stared at her for 4 minutes before she got fed up with it. She walked toward me. "Yes Ami?"

"Who is THAT?" I pointed.

"That is Nagisa Aoi. She's a fourth year at Miator..."

"And she's screwing Shizuma," I finished her sentence. She nodded. "WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL SONATA?"

"I don't know. She was supposed to tell her when she came back from Winter Vacation. I thought she did! I thought that was why Sonata was acting differently."

"I'm going to kill her," I grumbled.

"If you don't kill her, I will." We both redirected our gaze to couple. I tried to center my anger, try and hold it back, until in private.

"Ami, you're shaking," Miyuki observed.

"I know.." I'm so enraged I don't think I can finish my sentence. She placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Not here. Not now." She looked around taking in the scene. "Maybe we should go talk to Sonata." CRAP. When did she leave? Ohhhhh, Shizuma when I get my hands on you...

PV: Sonata Yakonawa:

"Ah. There are the colored pencils!" I grabbed the basket of coloring pencils. ___'I told you they were under the sink. By the way, why exactly did we put them under the sink for?' _"Because they fit there and I would rather have them there than under my bed so Shizuma could break them or something. Anyway, let's go." '___Also, remember, to everyone else, I don't exist. So don't go talking to me out loud, people will think you're crazy...er than you probably are.'_"I know, I know, I know.." ___'Okay ...You sure you wanna go back in there?' _"I have to go. Everyone is expecting me." ___'No you don't.'_"I really do, but think what you must. It's usually the opposite of anything I come up with." ___'I'm just trying to protect you.'_"I know. And you're doing a good job of it, but I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." ___'..I can't make you do anything you don't want to, so fine. Go, but be careful.' _I can always try. I exited the room. I can do this. ___'No you can't. You know you can't. Just go back to the dorm.'_I'm fine. ___'Your palms are sweaty and your hands are shaking.'_No they aren't. The basket handle slipped from my hold. "Oops." ___'Oh crap.'_I bent over to pick up the fallen pencils. "I dropped them..." Droplets of water full on my hands as I grasped the pencils. ___'Your crying. She hurt you. I told you to go back to the dorm.' _I started violently wiping away the stray tears. "I'm fine." ___'Go back to the dorm.' _"No, I'm fine. I'm really fine. I didn't like her anyway," my voice began to crack. ___'We're going back.'_I kept collecting the pencils and ignoring what my conscience had to say. ___'Hurry up someone's coming.'_I gathered what I could before hiding in the custodian's closet. The footsteps halted.

"She was here." Is that Tamao's voice?

"How do you know?" That's Ami. So Ami and Tamao are looking for me.

"This," Tamao answered. This what?

"A colored pencil?" Damn. I forgot one.

"She went to get colored pencils."

"Then where is she?"

"If my guess is correct, close. Very close."

"How close?"

"Close enough to overhear our conversation, close." She paused. "Sonata. Please come out. It's okay. We're the only ones here. I convinced Miyuki to stay and deal with the situation in the Gym. Please come out."

___'You gonna go?' _I nodded my head. I opened the door. Tamao gave me a reassuring look. I tried to smile.

"You okay?" she asked. I bit my bottom lip and nodded. "You sure?"_ '____Yeah, are you?'_

"I'll be fine," I tried.

"C'mon. You're gonna teach me how to color Ami." I followed them to the gym. Ami was silent the whole way until we made it to the door.

"Don't worry. I'll kill Shizuma later tonight." That's probably her way of saying it was okay.

"Make sure to get rid of the evidence," Tamao added.

"And make sure I'm far away," I ordered. We all laughed before entering the gym. Miyuki was sitting against the wall waiting for us. Chikaru was with the red-head. Shizuma was standing at least 20 feet on a ladder hanging streamer on the walls. ___'Is it bad that I want to knock over that ladder?' _No, because, if Ami doesn't hold me back, I will.

"Sonata don't do anything stupid," Ami commanded as she also fantasized about pushing Shizuma's ladder to the ground.

"As long as you don't," I added while still thinking of other ways to make Shizuma feel as bad as I did.

"Both of you, don't do anything out of rage and stupidity." We looked over to see Tamao staring dead at the ladder.

Miyuki walked over just in time to hear me ask if the ladder was sturdy. "Okay, you three, you're starting to scare me," she commanded. "Stop looking at the ladder, especially you, Ami." We still stood staring at the ladder, even Miyuki joined in. After her realization she shook the thoughts away. "Alright. Let's go talk to Chikaru. You guys need to get acquainted with Nagisa."

"Tamao, I got a good one. Throw Nagisa at the ladder," Ami fantasized. She looked at Nagisa then at the ladder.

"Please don't say stuff like that near Nagisa," Miyuki pleaded as we walked toward her.

"Oh, hi guys," Chikaru started. She turned to Nagisa, "These are the two new transfer students. That's-"

"The pink one is Ami Futari. The other one is Sonata Yakonawa," she cut in. Ami and I looked at each other, sorta freaked out that she knows our names, let alone our full names. We looked back at her. I raised an eyebrow. "You're probably wondering how I knew that." ___'Err...no not really. She's gonna tell us anyway, isn't she?'_"Well Ami," she looked at Ami, "Sonata," she looked at me ___'Am I the only one seeing that anger in her eyes?'_Whoa. I'm not sure what I've done to her but she looks like she isn't having it. _'Yeah..I think we're gonna have a problem.'_ "Shizuma has told me _all _about you."

"...She doesn't even know anything about me.," Ami countered.

"You're Shizuma's friend...right?" she asked me, totally ignoring the fact that Ami said something.

"Uhmmm, I like to think so," I answered.

"Well then, I'm glad she's made friends to keep her company while I was gone," she commented, though it sounded more like 'Go fuck yourselves; we don't need you anymore.

* * *

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

"Miyuki?" I asked across the dinner table.

"Yes Shizuma," she answered coldly.

"Where's Sonata?"

"That really isn't any of your concern, don't you think?"

"What?"

"Never mind, Shizuma. You don't get it," she looked away. I gave up and continued eating my dinner. Miyuki finished her dinner before me and stalked off somewhere. I finally chewed the last bite of my food and exited the cafeteria. "Shizuma-sama," I was greeted by my red-head girlfriend.

"Hi, Nagisa," I smiled. We walked together, all the way to my dorm. I opened it to find no one inside. There was a note set on Sonata's bed. It read:

___ "We went to Ami's. (in case u didn't understand 'we', I mean Miyuki, Chikaru, Tamao, Ami (since its her dorm), and myself.) So you have the dorm to yourself for a few-ish hours. If you plan on doing something weird, do it on Miyuki's bed. AND DON'T LOOK THROUGH MY STUFF!_

___-Sonata"_

"Hmm, excellent penmanship," I thought aloud.

"I guess," Nagisa added while reading over my shoulder. "You realize she technically just said 'Don't have sex on my bed' right?"

I started laughing. "Yes, Nagisa. I caught that."

"Hmm. Shizuma I don't like her."

"...Why?"

"I don't know. She seems likes she's all about her."

"Mmm, I suppose she can be like that on occasions."

"And her hair."

"I like Sonni's hair."

"Its TWO different colors! Wait! What did you just call her!?"

"I know, Nagisa. Sonni is her nickname, its short for Sonata. Everyone calls her Sonni- even the Sister does."

"I don't get why everyone likes her."

"They don't."

"That's a lie. They worship the ground she walks on."

"Whatever Nagisa." She shook her head and stormed out. I followed her. "What did I do wrong?"

"Why do you like her?" she grumbled.

"What do you mean why?"

"Everyone likes her! You like her! It's not fair!"

"Nagisa, your acting like a brat."

"Well you're acting like a BITCH!" And she stormed off. If anyone's being a bitch it's her. Now I have an empty dorm to myself, without company...

"I guess this is my fault?" I turned to find the monochrome girl standing a few feet away.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough," she mumbled.

"Where were you heading?" I asked.

"Dorm."

"For?"

"Paper?" she seemed a little weirded out by the sudden questions.

"Okay. Sorry."

"Yeah...so, I'm gonna go get my paper now, " she pointed to the dorn door and then maneuvered around me to get to the door.

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

___'Awkward.'_You can say that again.___'...Awkward' _Yeah. I grabbed extra paper, and headed for the door. I opened it and jumped back at the sight of Shizuma.

"Sorry," she said a slight bit annoyed, probably since she was heading here anyway. I'm pretty sure Nagisa isn't having her shit right now.

"It's fine...Well, yeah." We tried going past each other but kept getting in each others way.

___'You think she's doing it on purpose?'_No. I get in people's way on a daily basis, and I don't do it on purpose._ '____Yeah, that's you though, and this is Shizuma.'_"Okay. Shizuma. Stop moving." She stopped. "Move to your left." She took a step to the left. "Thank you." I slipped through the opening that was accessible. I got about 10 feet before Shizuma called my name. I stopped and turned around to see what she wanted though I'm pretty sure I already knew.

"What are you guys doing in Ami's?" she tried to make small talk.

"Something that involves extra paper."

"Can I go?" she asked.

"No, you cannot go ."

"Can you stay with me?"

"I can't."

"Why?" she looked upset that I wouldn't stay with her. _'Does she know that she fucked up?'_

"The others are expecting me. Why don't you just talk to Nagisa?"

"I don't want to."

"So why are you asking me?"

"I like spending time with you."

"No you don't. You just don't wanna be alone."

"That's not true."

"Whatever, Shizuma. I need to drop of these papers-"

"Let me walk you," she cut in.

"Uhhhhhhh, oookay?" Why? Why is she walking me? Why won't she talk to Nagisa? Why am I asking so many fucking questions. In reality I really don't care to know the answers so, why am I- Oh whatever.

"You guys were talking about Nagisa in there, weren't you?"

"Why, exactly do you care? I mean like I said, Nagisa is like in her room, sooooo-"

"Sonata, please stop."

"Please stop what?"

"About Nagisa."

"I'm only stating the facts. You make it seem like I'm talking bad about her."

"Well, have you?"

"Once, again, none of your business."

"Why?"

"Because not everything is you business. It has nothing to do with you-"

"I'm dating Nagisa-"

"Yes, we all saw _that_-"

"So what's the problem?"

"Who said there was a problem?" Thank God I walk fast. We approached Ami's room "Well, I'll be seeing you later-"

"Please Sonata. Stay with me. I'm begging you-"

"Why?"

"Please," she looks so desperate.

I looked at her for a few moments. Should I go back? Should I leave her alone? She looks really sad...I sighed, "Okay. Shizuma let me drop these papers off and then I'll go back with you.

Her face lit up like a child that just got a piece of candy or a new toy. I tried to not notice and went inside to give them their papers.

"Oh, she's back with paper," Ami announced as she took the paper from me.

"Huzzah!" they all said simultaneously.

"...Shizuma wants me to spend time with her..."

Ami looked at me, kinda annoyed at my early leaving. "Why? She has Nagisa."

"I don't know. But she's waiting outside and-"

"Is she still out there?"

"I think..." Ami went outside. I don't like the way that sounds. I went out behind her. "Ami, leave her alone-"

"No, she needs to go spend time with her _ultra awesome girlfriend_. She doesn't need you. And I'm not gonna sit by and watch her make you a replacement, for _Nagisa_." Why did her words hurt? It's true after all, Shizuma just wants company, and the only real reason she asked is because I was probably the closest girl at the time. This made me want to go withdraw into the shadows.

"She's not a replacement," Shizuma pleaded her case.

"Really? Then why do you want her to go back to the dorm?"

"Because she's my friend, and I enjoy her company."

"I bet you enjoy Nagisa's a little more though.

"What does it matter to you? It's not even about you."

"You're right it isn't. It's about my friend. I'm not gonna let you hurt her again. So, please leave before I make you leave."

She shook her head, "No. Sonata I'm sorry if I hurt you." I couldn't even fathom the words to reply to her apology. I want to accept it, I feel like if I don't I'll be wrong, but at the same time I can't keep letting her walk all over me.

"Shizuma, please go, I need some time to think," I told her. She didn't seem satisfied with that answer. She looked really sad, then really pissy, and then just blank. There were no emotions on her face when she told me "Whatever" and walked away.

* * *

Author's Note:

I think I got all those lines in. Anyway, this was another one of those chapters that were pretty useless until I decided in like 2011 to combine chapters together to make them longer. Anyway, this chapter is only significant because Nagisa comes back. Meowowow. Hey, does anyone remember when this shit used to be like chapter 24? Nevertheless, I have to work on the God forsaken Homecoming chapter, that isn't necessarily bad, but it isn't necessarily good either. Wish me luck, and Happy Reading :)


	11. Homecoming (Rewrite)

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

Today is the day I've been dreading the most, Homecoming. Of course everyone and everything is just buzzing with excitement since _everyone _loves a good school dance. Ami decided she'd go with me in an attempt to make me go to this 'Good School Dance', even though I'd much rather just watch Netflix on my laptop or something. I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling and occasionally watching Miyuki. Her hair that was usually down was pulled up with a clamp. I never knew Miyuki's hair would be long enough for something like that. All I know is that watching Miyuki iron Shizuma's dress made me feel comfortable. Its was a blue cocktail dress that I'm sure would flatter every curve on Shizuma's body. What I don't understand is why Miyuki is ironing it for her. "Miyu?" I called for her.

She sighed, "Yes Sonata?"

"How come you're ironing Shizuma's dress? What about yours?"

"I'm ironing her dress because she's not here right now," she answerede.

"Where is she? Wait! Never mind I already know."

"I should have told you about Nagisa, I knew she wasn't."

"It wasn't your place to tell me and it's okay."

"Where's your dress?" she asked while setting down the iron.

"Chikaru is still finishing it up."

"That's right she is making you guys' dresses."

"Yeah, but I kinda don't wanna go."

"Why? It'll be _f____un__,"_ She teased. No, it won't.

"Nagisa will be there. And you know Nagisa hates me. She will ruin my good vibes."

"She doesn't hate you. She envies you."

"Riiiight. Anyway, aren't you going to homecoming?" I asked. She shook her head no. "What? Why?" I'm actually really disappointed, I wanted her to be there.

"No one to go with."

"We can go together," I pleaded.

"I don't know. I'll probably just work with the food. You know, refilling the drinks and food. Just checking on stuff and making sure that things run smoothly/"

"As long as you're there."

"I'll be there, okay?"

"Thanks." I feel like Miyuki and I finally see eye to eye.

"You know, you really scare me when you stare at the ceiling like that." I sat up and redirected my eyes somewhere else. "Okay that's a little better...You should get going, to get your dress I mean."

"I guess I should, huh?" I genuinely began thinking about it. I bet Ami is already there waiting for me. I really should go, but what about Miyuki?

"Go on," she reassured me.

"You'll be okay?" I asked her as I sat up.

"I'll be fine. I have somewhere to be as well," she said as she let down her hair.

"Okie."

* * *

Ami and I both stood watching in awe as Chikaru finished the final touches on our dresses. "There!" she exclaimed as she stepped back from the dresses, observing the detail. "Alrighty then, Ami, you're wearing this white one," She turned to me.

"Obviously, I'm wearing black?"

"Yes. I'll do you guys' hair." We nodded in unison.

We sat patiently while she looked for black and white ribbons. "Okay," she said she appeared with who two pairs of white and black ribbons. "I'm going to put you guys' hair in ponytails. And these extra ribbons will be used to go around your wrists."

"My hair isn't long enough to get into a ponytail," Ami complained.

"I know, and I've already thought it through. I'll use the ribbon as a hair band," Chikaru explained.

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

I watched the auburn haired fourth year twirl around in her red dress. "You look amazing."

"Thank you Shizuma," she flushed.

"How are you gonna wear your hair?"

"Well, you like it when it's down, so I thought I should wear it down, for you. I mean tonight is Homecoming."

"Mhm," I nodded. I wonder how Sonata will look...has she forgiven me for what happened? I wish she'd talk to me- she's been avoiding me for days now; it's getting ridiculous. She doesn't even sleep in our dorm anymore. I don't know where she is, but I heard she was still going to the dance. I have to clear the air, I have to talk to her.

"Shizuma?"

"Huh?" I looked up to find the red-head frowning.

"You were thinking about her again weren't you?"

"I-I don't even know what you're talking abou-"

"Sonata. You're thinking of Sonata again. Why? Aren't I enough?"

"No, it's not that-"

"Then what is it?"

I sighed, "She's my friend, nothing more. I only want to make sure she's okay."

"You sure you don't like her?"

"Yes, I'm not attracted to her, I mean she's like 5 feet." There was a knock on the door. I opened it to find, speak of the devil, Sonata. She wore a little black dress that hugged her body. I must admit, she does look pretty tempting in that.

"What are you doing here," Nagisa interrupted my fantasies.

She glared at Nagisa, the turned her gaze to me, "I have to talk to you."

"What for?" Nagisa cut in.

"Chikaru says I have to, Nagisa. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here."

"Lets step outside," I convinced. I stepped out and closed the door behind me. She followed me a few feet from the door. "Alright, what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Chikaru thinks I've been avoiding you."

I sighed. "That's because you have! Why have you been avoiding me?"

"How am I avoiding you?"

"You're never at dinner-"

"That's a lie, I am always at dinner," she rolled her eyes.

"I never see you."

"I volunteer with cooks."

"When did this happen?"

"In place of club activities..."

"And we live in the same dorm, which you also fail to show up to."

"I don't really think Nagisa would be fond of the idea of you sharing a bed with me."

"Will you cut it out with the Nagisa crap?" I'm getting really irritated.

"Okay, so your girlfriend has every right to disrespect me, but if I even simply graze the line I get in trouble?" she asked skeptically.

"I'll talk to her-"

"No you won't. Because you don't wanna upset _Na-gi-sa_." She enunciated every syllable of her name.

"CUT IT OUT!"

"Ugh, Why do I even bother," she turned to walk away, I grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the wall.

"You're not going anywhere until we talk," I ordered.

"Let go of me," she snarled and she attempted pushing me with her bare feet.

"No, we're going to talk."

"Let. Go. Or else I'll call Nagisa."

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me. Na-" Before she could finish her cry for help, I kissed her on the lips. She struggled and tried to fight me off, but it was inevitable. I let her go as I pulled away. She slapped me across the face, "You're an idiot!" She tried getting away again, but failed. "What do you want from me?" she asked after understanding that she wasn't getting way.

"I want everything to be back to normal."

"It will never be back to normal. Please let me go."

"No." She frowned at my answer, yet still remained cooperative.

"Then what? What do you want?"

"Stop avoiding me."

"I'm not planning on getting in the way of your bitchy girlfriend. I'm going to stay away."

"Stay away where?"

"Anywhere that's far away from you." She yanked her wrists free and stalked away.

PV: Miyuki Rokujo

I set down the punch bowl, sighing in relief that my work was done. I sat down at one of the many chairs around the punch table. Well, I have a good ten minutes. I told the girls to come early, so I have something to do. Chikaru came first. Then Shizuma and Nagisa. We all waited a good 7 minutes, all the other students should be on their way too. God, why did I think they'd be on time.

"Well, she's an American, what do you expect and Ami will do anything that she does. Sonata is just a bad influence," Nagisa complained. I can't believe Shizuma will just let her say that about them. I mean they're her friends too. "Oh, look who decided to arrive." Sonata and Ami both arrived while listening to Sonata's iPod. "Uh, you can't have those here," Nagisa snitched.

"Well, _Na-gi-sa, n_o one else seems to be complaining, so it looks like she can," Ami countered.

"And I can't fathom why..."

"Awwww, is the _wittle girl jealous_?" She said in a tone you'd use with a puppy. Sonata and Chikaru laughed. Nagisa's face burned.

"Cut it out," Shizuma shot back.

"_Of course_," Sonata rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, Shizuma dear, nothing," Sonata said while Ami snickered. Chikaru raised her eye brows.

"Am I missing something Ami?" Chikaru asked while playing with her black hair.

"Hmm, I'll tell you later, wouldn't want to create a scene." Ami answered while smiling at Shizuma. Now I want to know what went on. I looked at Ami. "Miyu, you should probably ask _Shi-Shi _instead, I'm sure she wouldn't mind telling you," she added smugly. Shizuma looked away.

"So," Sonata broke the tension, "Where's the music?"

"You're the one with the iPod," Nagisa cut in, as usual.

"Nagisa, you don't seem like the type that would like my music, probably, because I like it," Sonata shut her down. Nagisa rolled her eyes, but knew she was defeated. She scowled at her before leaving the gymnasium.

"Oh, wait! Nagisa.." Shizuma went after her. We all watched in amazement.

"Wow. They're perfect for each other.." Ami observed.

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

"Nagisa! Please hold on," I ran after her. She stopped.

"Why do you pay so much attention to her!?"

"What are you talking about. I didn't say a word to her. What? Are you jealous of her?"

"YES!"

"She's only a friend."

"You keep telling me this, but she's always on your mind," she began to cry.

"Nagisa," I hugged her.

"Please. Stop thinking about her..."

"Okay. I won't even pay any mind to her. Okay?" I tried even though I knew the difficulties of that commitment. She nodded. "Now, we're going to go back inside and enjoy ourselves. I mean, this one of the specialist nights of our lives." She smiled and took my hand.

"I love you Shizuma," she kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you too, my sweet Nagisa," I continued holding her. We stood outside the gym holding eachother for almost ten minutes before we both decided to see what has become of this Homecoming dance. It looked like Ami was flirting with Miyuki, but that couldn't be right. Maybe I'm imagining things. Yaya and Tsubomi were dancing. Hikari and Amane were at the punch table with Sonata and Chikaru. There gazes turned to us, then back to what they were doing. Is that their way of shutting us out? I walked over. "Hi guys."

"Hi," Chikaru answered. Amane nodded. Hikari smiled. Sonata ignored our existence. "Soooooo, are you guys enjoying yourselves?" I asked everyone. Mostly everyone responded with a yes, or an absolutely. Sonata remained silent and drank her punch, while watching Yaya whip Tsubomi across the dance floor. Is she truly trying to pretend I don't exist? I rolled my eyes at her. She smiled at me, put down her cup, and went to talk to Miyuki and Ami.

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

I decided that I needed to stay away from Shizuma and Nagisa since we aren't exactly on the best terms at this moment. In addition to this, there's no predicting how this night will turn out. I walked across the dance floor towards where Ami and Miyuki were sitting. When I sat down next to them, Miyuki asked me what was up. I told her nothing, since nothing was in fact up at the moment. Unless she was talking about that shit that Shizuma did before the dance. Then again, that isn't exactly what is up. Of course, Ami wants to bring up the kiss and asks Miyuki if Shizuma told her. Miyuki doesn't even know what Ami's is talking about. Once Ami realizes that Shizuma hasn't talk to Miyuki all night and she makes an attempt to make Miyuki forget she brought up anything at all, but Miyuki is persistent and will not allow Ami to not tell her.

"You really wanna know?" Ami asked.

"I probably really don't and I'm sure I could guess, knowing Shizuma. I still want you to tell me though."

Before Ami could even open her mouth to tell Miyuki about the kiss, Tamao entered the gym and walked straight for us. "Ami! Is it true?" she asked in shock.

"Oh, yeah. I saw it with my own two eyes," Ami gloated.

"OHMIGOSH..No lie?"

"No lie."

"That's scandalous."

"I know. I wonder how many people know."

"Well, I don't," Miyuki cut in, frustration in her voice

"Shizuma kissed Sonni," Tamao shared in a low voice.

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"Oh my god!" She turned to me," Is it t-true?"

"...yeah."

"Does Nagisa know?"

"Miyuki, if Nagisa knew, I wouldn't be here now," I made my point.

"What if she finds out?"

"Then, she'll probably shank me on the dance floor"

"Be careful...I'm gonna go talk to Shizuma."

"About what?"

"You know what..."

"Why don't you just say it? The kiss."

"Someone might overhear us." And with that she started for Shizuma. Good luck getting her Red headed devil off her hip.

I turned to Ami. "Sooooo, making any progress?"

"In what?"

"..._nothing_"

"Shut up Sonata."

"Well, do you like her?"

"She's okay..."

"What's your range on 'Okay'?"

She sighed. "Sonata, just leave it alone."

"Or...are you just going to use her?"

"I'm not using her."

"So you like her?"

"Where are you getting this from?"

"You were hitting on her-"

"I was so not!"

"Liar."

"You're an even bigger liar!"

"How?"

"Well, you're always like, '_No! I don't like Shizuma_,' but we all know you do?" she gave an example. Now it was my turn to be skeptical. "You totally like her. And OBVIOUSLY she **likes **you. This game you two play is stupid!"

"Shut up, Ami! You're so stupid," I looked away.

PV: Miyuki Rokujo

"Shizuma," I approached her.

"Miyuki?"

"Shizuma, I need to talk to you...in private." Nagisa scowled at me, but let go and walked over to Tamao.. Uh Oh. Well, at least I believe they have good judgment. We step outside of the gym. "Is it true?"

"I don't know what you're-"

"THE KISS WITH SON-!" before I could finish she clamped her hand around my mouth.

"Quietly," she said as she removed her hand.

"So it is true?"

"Yes, Miyuki. I did kiss Sonata today, before Homecoming."

"Why would you do that?"

"I like her."

"No you don't. People that like each other don't keep each other in the dark about things and I don't need anyone getting hurt."

"When has anyone ever gotten hurt?"

"It seems like Sonata's always that one getting hurt too. God damn it, Shizuma! She likes you! You know she likes you!"

"Quiet!" she tried to shush me.

"NO! I should go tell Nagisa exactly what you've done-"

"No you're not. So get over it."

"Shizuma, don't you even dare-"

"Don't threaten me. I will do what ever I please. And, No one will get hurt," she turned and went back into the gym. As soon as she passed through the door way Nagisa was back on her hip. She looked back at me and smiled. This is gonna be disastrous. I entered the gym and went straight for Chikaru.

"Wassup Miyu?" she greeted me while drinking a cup of punch.

"Should I tell Nagisa about...you know?"

"Do you want Sonata to die?"

"No-"

"Then keep your mouth shut. If you want Shizuma to get in trouble, set her up."

"So you're on Sonata's side?" I assumed.

"I'm not on anyone's side. I just don't want people to get hurt, even though it's too late for that," she said as she look towards Sonata, who was still with Ami and it looked as though Tamao had found her way over there as well.

"That's probably who I need to talk to..." I turned to walk over to Sonata. Nagisa and Shizuma made their way over there before me. Fabulous.

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

Ami and I sat in silence while Nagisa, who was sitting on Shizuma lap, and Tamao talked about cooking club. I looked to Ami, "Bored?"

"Yes ma'am," she answered while rolling her eyes at the food conversation going on in the background. I don't know about her, but its making me hungry.

I looked over to the conversing teens, "What do you wanna do since they're busy?" She was silent for a minute. "Ami?"

"Miyuki wants you."

"Hmm?"

"Miyuki," she pointed. "She wants to talk to you."

"Oh, okay," I said as I left my seat and walked toward her. When I finally made it over towards her, she began warning about Shizuma and how I shouldn't get involved with her. I then had to question why she would think I would even come close to Shizuma now.

She sighed. "I know. Just,...stay away from her."

"You don't have to tell me twice. You didn't even have to tell me once."

"Okay, you can go back now, if you want," she concluded our discussion.

"With Shizuma and Nagisa?"

"Heh, okay. Would you like to keep me company?" Aw she wants me to stay with her. Aw.

"Sure," I agreed.

"Would you like me to get Ami over here too?"

"That doesn't seem necessary. I'm sure she'll get it in a few seconds." We waited out the few seconds, until she got up and quickly and shuffled across the gym. We laughed in unison. "Told 'ya so."

Chikaru came over too. We ended up talking, as usual. We talked, joked, smiled, and gossiped. I was surprised that Miyuki participated in this. Well, I guess you can't judge a book by its cover, right? The night seemed like a breeze until I remembered, I have to still dance with Ami. The music changed constantly. Probably around the 30th song that played in the last 3 hours. I sat back down at the punch bowl table, drinking the delicious concoction. I didn't bother going back to the group. I think I need to spend some time alone and think. In the middle of my thinking time Shizuma showed up. She greeted me before asking how I was_._

"I'm fine. You should go back with Nagisa now, before she gets angry."

"Why would she be angry?"

"Your girlfriend is like a 11-year-old on her period," I tried to describe how Nagisa treats me.

"You know she jealous of you."

"Sure," I said sarcastically. Why on earth would anyone be jealous of me?

"It's true. She told me."

"She lied."

"Why can't you take a compliment?"

"I'm afraid it'll go to my head and I'll end up just like Nagisa."

"Sonata," she warned.

"What did I do?" I tried to act innocent as if I haven't been talking shit about Nagisa for like days now.

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

I smiled, "Come with me." I stood up and walked outside, she followed. "Okay what do _you _want from me?"

She smirked. "I don't follow."

"You're messing with me."

"Am I?" she started twirling pieces of her hair around her finger.

"Okay. What do you want me to say?"

"Again, I don't quite follow."

"You're fucking with me."

"_Mind fucking_?"

"I feel like you're doing this intentionally, which means that you are no better than she is."

"Let's not even lie to each other like this. Even if I was doing this intentionally, I'm still better than _her_."

"Sonata, that's uncalled for," I said disapprovingly. She shrugged in response because she doesn't give a shit. "Sonata," I warned.

"Shizuma," she mimicked my tone. I sighed. She smirked, "Go. Back. To. Na-Gi-Sa."

"No," I stepped closer to her, and began stroking her cheeks.

"Go. Now." she stepped away so I wouldn't touch her.

"No. I want to spend time with you. You're my friend Sonata."

"Maybe I don't want to be friends," she looked away. I-is she serious?

PV: Miyuki Rokujo

I stood with Ami at the punch table as we search the room for Shizuma. "Okay. I think she left," Ami said after she looked around the gym..

"When did she leave? And more importantly where, since Nagisa is still here?" I asked while watching Nagisa and Tamao dance.

She sighed, "Well, why don't you go ask Sonni?"

I looked at her confused for a moment before realizing exactly what she meant. "Let's go find them," I said before grabbing Ami by the arm and dragging her out the gym with me. Once we had made out way out the door I turned to her. "I think we should split up. We'll meet back for a status report in 10?"

"Why do you always get to give all the orders?"

"Because I'm your elder.."

"So what? I'm only a year younger."

"How old are you again?"

"I am 17 years old."

"I'm eighteen, little girl. I'm turning nineteen in a couple of months. I'm two years older than you."

"Cut it out. I'm not little. I'm like the same height as you!"

"So?"

"So were at the same level."

"My dear, you'll never be on my level," I laughed.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. You know, why don't you help me look for them and quit questioning my authority."

"Isn't that what I've been doing? Looking for them with you.

"Nope. And you need to go," I pointed to the opposite side of the hall, "over there."

"But Miyuki, you know you enjoy my company."

"Shut up, and go look that way," I ordered as I pointed again. She frowned and stood in silence before giving up and leaving. "If you find anything, scream," I yelled to her. She swatted it away. I turned to go in my direction to find Shizuma. "AH!"

"Well, that was quick," Ami said as she walked back.

"Where's Sonata?" I asked the silver-haired 6th year.

"Didn't she go back inside?"

"When?"

"Like 7 minutes ago. She went through the back."

"Why?" Ami kept asking these one worded 'w' questions that Shizuma probably wouldn't answer.

Shizuma shrugged. "You make it seem like I could actually figure her out."

"You're the one whose the closest to her-aside from Ami. And Ami wasn't with you," I added.

"So?" she asked.

"Go. Find. Her," I commanded.

Shizuma shrugged and turned to go back in the gymnasium. She turned back around."She's at the punch table."

Ami quickly maneuvered to the side of Shizuma to see. "Damn. Stealthy."

"Ahem!" They both turned their attention to me. "Thank you," I began. "Shizuma," I turned to her. She waited for me to continue and When I didn't she responded with a solemn 'Yes,...Miyuki.' "You and Sonata need to talk. I don't need any drama starting up, with your stupid choices."

"How do you know she doesn't have feelings for me?"

"That makes no difference. She has self-control, even _if _she has feelings for you."

"I think she does-"

"Then why don't you two go ask?" Ami butted in. A very good point she raised there. Why don't we just ask? She is the only one that could confirm or deny it. Then I realized that Ami and I both don't want Shizuma going near Sonata.

"Maybe I should" Shizuma began.

"NO!" Ami cut in once again.

"I'll ask...later."

"No. I don't wanna hear it from you!" Ami spat. Before I knew it the two began bickering. I sighed.

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

I stood at the punch table, once again, while watching Chikaru and Shion fox trot. We're running low on punch, I better go tell Miyuki. I turned around to see Nagisa striding towards me. ___'Maybe she's getting some punch?' _Man, I hope so... She continued toward me. Oh fuck me. "Sonata Yakonawa," she began. "Where is Shizuma?"

God, why I am 'Sonata Yakonawa' to her. Can't she just call me by my first name like regular people. "What do I look like, her keeper? That's your job."

"Yes or No. Do you know where she is?" she was steaming now.

"I'm going to venture a guess of outside. That's where I saw her last-"

"YOU WERE OUTSIDE WITH MY GIRFRIEND!"

"Whoa, dude. Calm down...she asked me to go outside with her. She had to talk to me, about something."

"What did you talk about?"

"Nagisa. That's none of your business-"

"She's **_my _**girlfriend. I think it is."

"Not everything that has to do with Shizuma has to do with you," I said as I sipped some punch. She knocked my punch cup onto the wood floor. "I'll go get some towels then," I said as I glanced as the puddle. Just as I turned to walk away, she slapped my across the face. I turned back to her in disbelief. "Excuse you, bitch? Do you just hit me?"

"You might have the school believing you're a good person, but I know you're not. You don't belong here. I'm sure if people saw what you were really like they wouldn't like you as much.

"That's not what your girlfriend said last night," I taunted her. I want her to hit. I really do. Her smiled dropped. She was red with anger as she lunged toward me. I caught her fist and twisted her arm around until she lost her balance and fell to the ground in the punch puddle.

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

I opened the gym door just in time to see Sonata attempting the drown my girlfriend in the left over punch in the bowl. Nagisa was flailing her arms trying to free herself.

"Oh, you have something to say?" Sonata said as she lifted Nagisa head before she could actually die.

"Let me go, you bitch!"

"Say please," she told her

"No!"

"Then I guess I'll just keep going," Sonata said before sticking Nagisa's head back into the bowl. I'm not gonna let her do this. I ran up to the scene and grabbed Sonata.

"Let her go," I told her. She rolled her eyes at me but released Nagisa's head. She shot up from the punch bowl gasping for breath. I held her in my arms and told her how sorry I was. What did I miss while I was outside.

"Just know she was asking for it," Sonata told me before turning to leave the gymnasium. I stood mouth gaping at what I just saw. Ami had a big grin on her face before she turned to follow Sonata. Miyuki stared at the Nagisa with great concern. Chikaru had her hand over her mouth. The gym was completely silent. "What happened?"

She pulled away. "What did you tell her?"

"What?"

"Outside!" her voice cracked. "What did you say outside to her? Tell me!"

"I didn't say anything outside."

"LIAR! You're a liar!"

"Na-"

"NO!" she got up and left the gym. Everyone in the room watched Nagisa leave before they turned their attention to me. I stood dumbfounded and baffled at the scene. What the hell did Sonata do?

* * *

**EDIT:**I found the cocaine and turned it into a line.

Author's Note: (11/29/13)

I'm pretty sure there's a line of cocaine in here but I couldn't find it. I think it was towards the beginning. Nevertheless, here's the homecoming chapter. Wooh. Now I just need to rewrite 12, 13, 14, and maybe 15. I'm not even sure what 16 says. I should go look. Anyway, Happy Reading :)

(Author's Note from like 2010)

Authors Note:

Why is the plot slowing down again. -sighs- Oh well, I'll just speed it up again, sorry for the late update and the next chapter should b up soon (I hope)


	12. Chapter 12 (Rewrite)

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

Its been about a month since the dance. Nagisa still won't talk to me, and I haven't seen Sonata anywhere. I laid on my bed with my hands delicately crossed and resting on my stomach. It's been hours since classes ended. It's time for dinner now. I turned to face the wall. An abrupt knock excised me from my thoughts. I got up to see who it was. Ami. Why? I began to ask that question before she interrupted, as usual. "You're wondering why I'm here. Right?" she cut in.

I nodded silently. "I'm here to make sure you're still alive. Also everyone is waiting for you at the dinning hall-"

"I don't care," I stated coldly.

Her fake smile dropped completely. "Shizuma. I know how you feel, but everyone looks up to you-"

"That's a joke. I don't care what they want."

"Shizuma," she tried.

"No. Tell Miyuki to do it." I tried to close the door, she stopped it with her foot.

"How are you and Nagisa?" she asked while struggling to keep the door from crushing her. I loosened the door a little.

"She doesn't talk to me anymore."

"Does she know about...you know?"

"I wouldn't know since no one's told me anything..."

"Have you talked to Sonni?"

"I haven't even _seen_ _Sonni _since Homecoming," I said, my frustration now showing.

"Okay. Sorry. Well, I can't go back to dinner without you...Miyuki said so."

"Then guess who won't be eating."

She looked horrified. "No, Shizuma. I **have **to eat."

"Then go now-"

"Not without you."

I sighed. "You're not getting the point-"

"What if I told you I know where Sonata is, then, will you come with me?"

"Depends. Do you know where she is?"

"Right now, yes. But if you don't hurry she'll leave."

"You told her to wait?"

"No she just always at this same place at this same time span. So hurry up."

PV: Miyuki Rokujo

Where in the hell did Ami go? I told her to get Shizuma and get back here, so we can eat. I stared at the minute hand for five minutes before giving up. "Okay everyone, bow your heads in prayer," I began. Everyone bowed accordingly. I sighed before beginning.

PV: Ami Futari

I swear to God if I don't eat, I'll...ugh. I'm so hungry I can't even think straight. I continued down to the dining hall with Shizuma following me. I turned abruptly, she stopped behind me.

"Isn't this the kitchen where they prepare the food?" she asked.

"Didn't she tell you she goes here for club activities?"

"Yeah, but club activities are over."

"So the food magically makes it to the table?" I added sarcastically.

"Shut up Ami, or else you won't be eating," she threatened me. Even though she's trying to act as though she doesn't care about any of this I know she does. She cares about Sonata just as much as she cares for Nagisa, but she can't keep letting them both get hurt. It isn't fair to either of them. I shrugged off her threat and pushed the door open. Sonata stood against the counter while looking at Yaya. I found Yaya's presence very odd considering she never helps in the kitchen. Yaya looked at Shizuma in horror, then looked to Sonata. Sonata gave me a dirty look. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the furthest point of the kitchen.

"Why did you bring _her _**here**?" she began.

"Because she wants to talk to you-"

"About what?"

"I. Don't. Know. And. I. Don't. Care. As long as I get to eat. You put my plate in the microwave right?"

"Why would you even agree to this?" she asked. She didn't even answer my question.

"'Cause, bitch, I'm hungry. Now you go talk to her and be tolerant," I said before going to get my plate from the microwave. I looked back at Sonata one more time before leaving the kitchen and going to the dining hall.

PV: Shizuma Hanazono:

Yaya looked out-of-place while she looked to me then at Sonata."I think I shou-" she began.

"No Yaya. You have work to do," Sonata cut in. That was probably a cry for help. Yaya smirked.

"Okay, Sonni. I'll be right _here_, washing the pots, okay?" she reassured her. Sonata rolled her eyes at her. Yaya laughed. "Have fun," she said before turning towards the sink.

Sonata sighed, "What do you want Shizuma?"

"I want to know what you did to make Nagisa not talk to me."

"Nothing she didn't already know," Sonata said as she began examining the sleeves on her white knitted cardigan.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," I said as I grabbed her arm. She glared at me. "What happened between you and Nagisa?"

"She hit me."

"So you tried to drown her?"

"No, I wasn't going to even get involved with her, but then she lunged at me.

"Then you drowned her?"

Sonata sighed. "Can you shut up for a minute, please? You're the one that asked to hear what happened."

"Alright," I agreed.

"When she tried to hit me again I grabbed both her arms so I woud not get hit, but she slipped in punch and fell. She was embarrassed so she wanted revenge, even though the punch was her fault too. So, then she tried to actually fight me," she paused. "That's when I tried to restrain her...by 'drowning her.' If it's any consolation, I wouldn't have drowned her."

"Why did she come up to you in the first place?"

"She was looking for you and for some reason she thought I would know."

"Nagisa wouldn't lunge at you like that. What aren't you telling me?"

She sighed while trying to recall the night. "She started talking shit and I pretty much didn't give a shit. She knocked my punch out of my hand- hence the slippery punch puddle. I wasn't going to get into it because I thought it was really dumb, so I basically told her to fuck off, but like in a super polite way. I was going to find Miyuki when she slapped me. I was a little confused but since she was your boo I was gonna leave her alone. Then she started talking even more shit, and I can only take so much shit. SO, I may have said something uncalled for and that's when she tried to hit me again."

"What did you say?"

"Okay well first Nagisa said some shit like 'I hate you. You suck. You're a fake bitch. No one likes you, blah blah blah.' So, then I was all like 'Well that's not what your girlfriend said last night.' BUT I DIDN'T THINK SHE WOULD GO APE SHIT. I MEAN, I WASN'T EVEN NEAR YOU LAST NIGHT. FOR ALL I KNOW, YOU WEREN'T EVEN HERE."

"You shouldn't have said that-"

"I didn't think Nagisa was retarded," she shot back. "Okay well, not _that_ retarded."

"I don't appreciate you calling her retarded. She is not retarded."

"Is this all you needed? Because that's all I have to say." When I didn't respond she began walking towards the door.

"Wait," I said as we both were outside, "You didn't tell Nagisa about what happened before Homecoming?"

"No. I didn't tell her, but I should have. Now go before I change my mind," she said while she pushing me out.

Before completely walking away I added, "Thank you."

"Whatever, " she mumbled before shutting the door. Instead of getting annoyed at that, I smiled.

"I guess I really do miss her," I thought out-loud before turning around and heading to the dining hall.

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

I sighed before turning to face Yaya from the door. She shrugged, "That went well."

"Ugh, she's so, ugh..." I could even continue.

"I think you're both to blame."

"Elaborate?"

"Yes. Although Shizuma kissed you, therefore cheated on her girlfriend, you shouldn't have gotten into it with Nagisa."

"Nagisa hit me first," I repeated.

"She did? I mean, beside the point. Two wrongs don't make a right."

"So you want me to apologize to Nagisa?"

"It would be right, I mean you did drown her in Hi-C"

"Okay. Then what am I supposed to do about Shizuma?"

"Only you can figure that out."

"I don't know what to do with her."

"Well, think about it. I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Yeahhh...you're no help at all."

"Sonat," she began.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" I groaned.

She laughed at little. "Only you'll know. Just listen to your heart."

"Since that went so well before," I rolled my eyes.

"You're being stubborn"

"Yes, I am."

"Just go talk to her. It'll come to you, I promise."

I frowned. Yaya's been by my side since this whole stupid thing. ___'So take her advice. Go talk to Shizuma, again. What's the worst that could happen?'_You really wanna know? ___'Just shut up and do what you're told you stubborn little girl.' _Thanks for the pep talk. _'____That's why I'm here sweetheart.'_

I took off my apron and hung it on the door before exiting. I continued until I got to Ami's dorm. I let myself in and crawled into her bed and dozed off.

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

I returned to my room, ready to hear Miyuki's same lecture about my duties as the Etoile. I still haven't talked to Nagisa, or seen Sonata since dinner. I'll try Nagisa first. When Miyuki finished her nagging I let her know where I was going and then left. I wandered around the strawberry dorms until I found myself on her floor. I walked to her door, that's when the contemplation begins. If I knock, Nagisa might not wanna talk. She might be angry. Then again what if she's not in. What if Tamao answers? Just as I thought about turning around a voice interrupted my internal conflicts.

"Are you going in, or...are you just going to stand there?"

I know that voice anywhere. "Sonata?"

"Yes?"

I stared at her in shock for a good 30 seconds before she raised an eyebrow. "What brings you to Nagisa's dorm?"

"Tamao."

"Hmmmm."

"So if you're not gonna go in could ya..." she directed me to the side.

I frowned. "You can go first."

"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"No offense, you're acting like a little bitch. Just go talk to her if you love her..or whatever"

"You wouldn't get it."

"Yeah, but I do get that you fucked up, big time. I also get that Nagisa is probably in that room crying her eyes out because you hurt her."

"You're not helping-"

"Okay then. Here's your help. All she really wants is for you to talk to her. It may seem like she doesn't, but she's frustrated . She really needs you right now." It took a minute for that to sink in. "Go talk to her." she ushered toward the door.

"Okay. And also, thanks."

"Whatever Shizuma," Sonata said exasperatedly.

I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. It seemed like an eternity before Tamao answered the door. "Uhhhh, Shizuma?" she began.

"I'm here too," Sonata cut in.

"Oh, in that case let's go," Tamao acknowledged. She move past me to Sonata. Sonata waved good-bye as they walked away. Now its only me and Nagisa. "I know you're in here," I said while I let myself in.

"Go away!" a voice called from the corner.

"Nagisa, I'm sorry."

"Really? And why should I believe you this time?"

"I think you're blowing this out of proportion."

"Is that so?"

"Yes?"

"No! Shizuma you lied to me. You said you had no feelings for her!"

"Okay then, I lied. I do like Sonata. But I love you. Please, give me another chance."

"So you can lie to me again?"

"I won't-"

"That's a lie! Just leave!" she yelled as she threw pillows at me. "Go!"

"I won't leave you like this."

"No. No. no. Just go."

"Nagisa.." I tried to reason. She cowered further into the corner. I began inching towards her.

"No," she whispered defeated. I drew her into my arms. She tried to pull away passively, before giving up and sobbing.

"Shh. Shh. It's gonna be alright," I began comforting her as she continued sobbing.

PV: Nagisa Aoi

"My mascara is ruined and it's all your fault."

"Whatever Nagisa." she released me and brushed herself off.

"Did something happen on Homecoming that I should know about?"

"N-no."

"What? Did you kiss her?"

"No...no. No way. You were with me the entire time."

I really wasn't. There was ample enough time for them to fool around. "Hmmm."

"Okay. Well I need to check on the plants..." Shizuma trailed off.

"Okay. I think I'll go to sleep."

"Sweet Dreams." she said before leaving the room. She lied to me again. I know she kissed her.

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

It's about midnight. I walked to my dorm knowing my plants are okay. I unlocked the door to find Sonata laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She wasn't wearing her white sweater anymore. Instead she was wearing a light gray crew neck with some writing on it and a volley ball. Her hair also wasn't as black as it once was. I seemed like it might have faded every day and I just didn't notice until now. It's more a dark brown.

"Welcome back sweetheart," she said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Where do I sleep?" I asked while taking notice to Miyuki asleep in her bed.

Sonata shrugged before saying 'Not my problem.' "Well you haven't been sleeping here. Can't you go back to where you came from?"

"Hmmm, no. It was my dorm first, anyway."

"Really? Are you really gonna be like this?" She turned away from me. I sighed. "You don't even like sleeping in the bed."

"Correction. I don't like sleeping in here."

"Then leave," I crossed my arms. She turned to face me, but remained silent. "Okay. Fine. I'm sorry for saying that."

She blinked a few times. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything. Mostly drowning Nagisa in fruit punch.

"It's fine, Sonata. I forgive you, but please don't do that again."

"Cool, I'm gonna go now," she said as she sat up.

"Why?" I asked. She stopped and looked at me before shaking her head and leaving the dorm. What does that even mean?

I changed into my night clothing and crawled into bed. What was Sonata's motive for being in here? Was she talking to Miyuki? Was she waiting for me? I guess I'll have to ask Miyuki.

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

I crept into Ami's dorm quietly hoping that she fell asleep while waiting for me. I turned on the light to find Ami laying on her bed like the Cheshire cat laid on the tree branch in Alice in Wonderland. "Where have you been? Do you know how late it is?" Ami lectured.

"Sorry,_ Mom. _It won't happen again. I just had to take care of something."

"Something like?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Did it involve the one_ whose name we do not speak_?"

"Nagisa?"

"Nooooo. Not Nagisa. **_Shizuma_**. Did you go talk to **_Shizuma_**?"

"Oh, in that case, yeah. I went and I talked to Shizuma.

"Why don't you ever listen to me-"

"All we did was apologize to each other," I shrugged.

"Fine. But you should keep you're distance, you never know when Nagisa will be back on her feet. And when she's back she might come beat the shit out of you."

"Ohhh, I'm so afraid," I teased. "I wish she would."

"I think she learned her lesson," Ami concluded.

"I hope so," I said as I crawled on Ami's be with her.

"Good night, Sonata," Ami said as she turned off the lamp.

* * *

Author's Note: (11/29/13)

Would you believe me if I told you I really enjoyed rewriting this chapter? Prolly not. Next is chaper 13 which makes me want to cry. At least I'm almost done fixing stuff. Happy Reading :)


	13. Chapter 13 (Rewrite)

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

It's about 11:30, fifteen minutes until the student council meeting. I entered the Sister's office.

She was skimming files, "Yes Ms. Hanazono?"

"I've come to check on Sonata's grades."

"Why? Wouldn't you already know?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, knowing I really wanted to say 'What?'.

"She's passing all her classes."

"With?"

"A's. Oh except for one class she has a C- in it."

"Which class?"

"French."

"What? 5th year French is easy."

"Shizuma. She doesn't even attend the class."

"What?"

"Why are you so in shock?"

"I didn't know any of this, why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you'd know."

I gave her a blank expression. She lost me.

"Shizuma, she's in _your _French class."

"6th year Advanced French?"

"Yes," she answered before looking back down to the paper work. "Oh, and also the grades on the Final came in."

"What did she get?"

"Tied."

"Huh?"

"It's a tie on the highest score on the 6th year test. She's gonna have to take another to break the tie."

"Who did she ti-" I stopped and thought about it. Me? Sonata? Impossible. Then her words echoed, 'You really think I'm stupid?' She isn't. She managed to tie with me. Her grades are good and she doesn't even show up for class.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you," I said before exiting her office. I turned down the hall way, I need to find Miyuki and tell her this. I hustled back to my room to find it empty, of course. I guess I'll settle for lunch time, maybe Sonata will be there. I began pondering if I really wanted to go to the meeting. I could skip and go straight to French afterward just to see if it was really true. I decided to go. I entered the room and slid into my seat. Miyuki gave me a look of concern before passing me a note asking where I was.

I replied, _"Checking Sonata's grades," _before passing it back. It seemed to satisfy her, she turned to face the front.

PV: Ami Futari

Class has been a bore since Sonni transferred. I mean, I don't get it. She could totally just take these classes, but they bumped her up instead. She'd have to take it next year, so whats the point? Oh well. I looked at the clock and cursed silently. Five more agonizing minutes before lunch. I began fantasizing about what dish I might order today. A text interrupted mt fantasies. From Sonata. _"Meet me at my class."_

My eye twitched before I replied, _"You mean your sixth year class that's upstairs, and I kinda just wanna go down stairs?"_ While waiting for a reply I played an epic match of thumb war with myself. She finally replied, agreeing to meet me at my class at at the bell. The bell finally sounded and we were dismissed. I stood by the door, waiting.

"Ami."

"Ye-" I turned to see her, and had to do a double take. She was in full Uniform, with exception of her shoes, tennis. Her hair was no longer black and white, now a whitish silver, in two neat braids with star barrettes. To finish off the transformation, she had on black thick-rimmed, round, huge, glasses. "What in gods name happened to you?"

"Well, I lied about the dye being permanent. I accidentally dropped my contacts down the toilet. Don't ask. The uniform, because my citizenship grade was horrible. And the braids because...I don't know, my hair gets in the way."

"Did they not give you shoes?"

"No. I have them."

"But?"

"I don't know. I just didn't feel like putting them on. It's a blessing that I'm actually in this uniform, which truthfully isn't that bad."

"At least we have the cutest ones. I hope I don't have to remind you of a _certain _school."

"St. Miator of the Hideous Old Lady Uniforms."

"Speaking of uniforms you know they change, right?" I informed her while we started of to the cafeteria.

"No. All the uniforms change?"

"Well, for Autumn and winter, the three schools wear the uniforms we're wearing now."

"Uh-huh"

"During the Spring and Summer, we get a different uniform. Just with like shorter sleeves."

"Mmm. And when will I need it issued?"

"Before the end of Winter. And don't go on the last day, its always a disaster, take it from me."

"Doesn't everyone have there uniforms?"

"Not the first years."

"What are the first years? I mean like American based."

"Like 7th graders."

"Ewwie,"

"Yeah, they're total scrubs."

"I never knew that word made it out to Japan."

PV: Nagisa Aoi

I sat at our box waiting for my tea to arrive. Shizuma slid on to the cushion next to me.

"Shizuma," I gasped, before hugging her.

"Good Afternoon, Nagisa."

"No need to be so formal."

"Nagisa," Chiyo chimed before sitting down with us.

"See, this is nice. Just having lunch with my friend and my girlfriend," I announced while snuggling Shizuma.

"I could see it any other way," she added while kissing me on the cheek.

"I'm so glad you two are over whatever was keeping you apart," Chiyo cooed.

We all toasted to good times, and awaited our upcoming meal. "Hey, Shizuma?"

"Yes, Nagisa,"

"Is Miyuki ever gonna sit with us, or is she Sonata's friend now?"

"I'm not sure."

For some reason the thought of her angers me. It's not that she's s transfer student or anything. I guess its because it's like she's stealing all my friends. She has Yaya. She has Miyuki. She has Amane, and Hikari, and Tsumbomi. But most of all she has Shizuma. It took a school year for our relationship to grow. Hers was a matter of months. All I want is to have my friends back...

"Speaking of Miyuki," Shizuma started back. "I need to talk with her."

"Just go find Sonata and she'll be there."

She ignored my comment. "I'll be right back," she said before she went in search of Miyuki. They should be in this cafe by now. It doesn't take that long. So why aren't they here?

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

I went into my dorm. I need to see Miyuki about this. Only god knows where Sonata is. This is just all wrong. I began to think, where could they be. In the cafe. That's all I could think of. Maybe Ami's dorm. Maybe with Tamao and everyone else. I exited my dorm heading for Ami's. I knocked three times on the door. No reply. I knocked again. Nothing. I gave up and began going towards the cafe, until I ran into Ami.

"Hiya, Shizuma! How goes it?" she asked in her usual happy mood.

"It's not going well. I can't find Miyuki. Have you seen her?"

"Well," she began thinking. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"I saw Miyuki."

Sometimes this pisses me off. "Where?"

"She went with Sonata somewhere."

"Where's Sonata?"

"Hmmmmm."

"Do you know or not?"

"That very impolite Miss Hanazono-"

"Ami," I warned.

"Fine. They went that way," she said as she pointed to the left, "Down to the basement."

"...Okay. Why?"

"Because Sonni-bear is growing a plant in there."

"_Sonni-bear_?"

"Yes. Even though she hates it."

"Ami."

"Yes?"

"You and I both know that's BS. Where is she, really?"

"I just told you."

"You're a horrible liar."

"I'm not lying."

"What ever, Ami. I'll just stand here until you tell me the truth."

She sighed.

PV: Miyuki Rokujo

"There," Sonata said in victory. She stepped back to take the plant in. It had now grown into a flower, and she tied a periwinkle ribbon on it's stem.

"I'm guessing a guilty pleasure of yours?" I fished.

"Some things from the green house, stuck on me. Ya know?"

"Yeah. I get you. What I don't get is why we're growing it in the basement."

"It's secretive."

"Uh-huh," I beckoned for her to continue.

"You know. I don't know. It seemed like a good place in the beginning." She turned to me, "Let's go."

We both headed up the creaky stairs, groping for the door. Finally out of the basement and into the hallway. Sonata put her glasses back on. "I will never get used to that," I observed.

She smiled, "No one really does."

"Why do you have glasses?"

"Because my eyes don't see as well as they should-"

"Wow. I could have told you that. I meant like right now."

"I lost my contacts."

"Are you blind when you take your glasses off?"

"Sure, Miyuki. I tied a ribbon on a stem of a plant blind."

"Okay. Sorry."

"It's fine. I get it a lot."

We continued up the hallway looking for Ami. Ami doesn't really care for tending to flowers, so she always waits outside. I finally caught sight of her. She sat on the carpet. Across from her was Shizuma, leaning against the wall. "Sonata."

She turned to me, "Miyuki."

"Do you wanna go this way?"

"She might not recognize me."

"True, sometimes I can't," I began thinking, as we waited around the corner. "Wanna try it out?"

"Yes. But I'm not talking. And I **cannot** look her in the **eyes**."

I didn't dare ask why, instead I agreed, and we turned the corner. Shizuma's eyes first caught sight of Sonata. She gave her a strange look. She definitely can't tell its her. Then she looked at me.

"Miyuki," Shizuma began.

"Yes."

"I saw Sonata's grades today."

"How were they?"

"Better than I expected. Except for a C- in **Advance 6th** **year french**."

I winced at her emphasis on Advance 6th year french. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Well, not exactly. Just **extremely **out of character."

"Hmmm. Makes sense. So she's in your class?"

"She never goes to the class."

"Well, if she does, tell her I said hi."

"I'll keep that in mind."

With that we went our separate ways, Shizuma to the cafe, us, to Ami's dorm.

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

Who the hell was the mute chick with the overly sized glasses? They were perfect circles. Why does she looks so familiar? Maybe my mind is just messing with me. The bell sounded. Time for French. The moment of truth. I arrived first and took my seat. Others flooded in, taking there seats. Wait! What's this? The girl with the braids. She crossed the front, stopping to talk to the teacher, going down my row and taking the seat in front of me. Since when have I had class with "Braids"? I decided to let it go. I tapped her on the shoulder, "Do you have a spare pencil?"

Without speaking a word she reached into her messenger bag, pulling out a powder blue pencil case with cats on it. She opened it, extracted a pencil, and set it on my desk. I shrugged off the silence.

She's probably shy. She's not new. I would have know if she was. She from St. Lulim. They haven't had any transfers since Sonata, speaking of which, didn't show up. The class went on quickly, just a bunch of review. We each got a French cross word puzzle, to work on our vocabulary, and then we we're dismissed. "Braids" rose from her seat gracefully and exited the classroom. That girl never talks and stares at then ground a lot, I wonder why?

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

That went well. _'If by well, you mean unbearable, than yes.'_ How long do you think it'll take her to recognize me? _'It depends. If she gets a good look at you a matter of seconds. Your voice, in a matter of seconds...it all depends on how long you want to stay quiet and stare at the floor. Then again that, still, might not be enough. After all, she is attracted to you.' _Okay, Misaki, we already cleared the air. I will not have anything to do with Shizuma, while she is dating someone else. _'Yeah, but that's never stopped her.' _We are two different people. I have different morals I suggest, or must I remind you of a certain infamous night?_'Whoa. Someone got serious. Bringing up certain infamous nights huh? What about that one night?' _What night? _'Around Christmas.'_ I shuddered. What about it? _'You know which one I' talking about, right? Christmas Eve.' _Okay, okay. I get it. Sorry. Can we go to the dorm now? _'Uhm, you tell me.' _Ughhhhhh, this is why I don't like you. We continued to Ami's dorm. Surprisingly we ran into Tamao.

"Hiya Sonni!" she greeted me, with her usual bliss.

"You're the first person to know it was me, without having to do a double take."

"How could you not know it was you?"

"What gave it away?"

"Your eyes. No one at this school has eyes like yours."

"Uhmmm, I don't know how to take that..."

"Take it as a complement. You have the prettiest brown eyes I've ever seen."

"You don't make much eye contact with people do you?"

"Aww, don't say that. Everyone knows you have pretty eyes."

"Whatever Tamao. Oh dude. I have French with Shizuma, right?"

"Oh gosh. What did she do this time?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing. She didn't even recognize me."

"Did you look her in the eyes?"

"No."

"Did you even **speak **to her?" she asked in shock.

I smiled and shook my head.

"Well, no wonder, silly. If you'd said something she would've known-"

"Which is why I didn't."

"So we're avoiding her?"

"No, it's not that-"

"Then what is it?"

"I. I just don't want to get in the way of Nagisa and Shizuma's relationship."

"Hmm."

"I swear that's all."

"Fine. Just answer me this."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Do you have feelings for Shizuma?"

What do you mean by _feelings_?"

"You know what I mean. Do you like her?"

"To what degree?"

"Like her enough to have an affair with her."

"I would never have an affair with someone that's already in a relationship, it's one of my morals."

"Okay. If Shizuma was single-"

"She'd go find someone to satisfy her cravings."

"Sonni," she tried.

"Okay, fine."

"Answer?"

"I-I don't know. I can't predict what would happen."

"Would you want to?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Then spend time with her-"

"And her girlfriend, that, I remind you, **hates **me."

"She doesn't hate you. She hates the idea of you."

"Because that makes it so much better?"

"Tell Shizuma how you feel."

"Tamao! I. Am. A. Girl. It will take every ounce of my courage to tell her that. And what if she doesn't feel that way about me anymore?"

"She does. Now do it," she motivated.

"Okay, okay. I'll go," I gave up. Tamao and I walked to the Green house, my stomach doing back flips. _'No backing down?' _None. I have to do this. I have to get it off my chest. _'And out of your mouth?' _Sure, whatever. Just don't start this now. I don't need everyone at school thinking I'm insane.

_'The things I do for you...'_

"So girlie. Have you worked out how you're gonna say it."

"Tamao, I can't even think straight. My heart rate is acting up. And I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Oh my Jesus! You DO like her!"

I could feel my face warming.

"You like her a lot, huh? But you let her do what she wants, because-"

"I'm so damn shy."

"Exactly." We finally reached the doors to the garden house. She turned to me, "You ready?"

"No. But let's do it anyway."

"Okay," she pushed the door open. "Hello?" Tamao called out.

"Yes," I heard her muffled voice from behind some plants. I think I'm going to crap myself.

"Etoile-sama, please come here," Tamao requested.

She came around and walk towards us, "Yes Suzumi-chan."

"She wants to tell you something," she gestured to me.

"I-I, ummmm, I."

"If you're going to waste my time-"

"I-I...I,"

"Okay when your able to express your thoughts get back to me-"

"I...I...I like you."

She smiled, and stepped towards me, "That's very sweet."

I think I'm gonna faint. _'You're gonna give yourself away creeper.' _I know. _'I told you we shouldn't have gone through with.'_

"I'm flattered, but I don't know you well enough."

What? _'Creeper! It's your glasses. She doesn't recognize you, because of your appearance.' _Holy Crap! I looked to Tamao who's looked shocked.

"C'mon Tamao," I said while trying to pull her out.

"B-b-but, sh- sh-she, she-"

"It's fine let's go," I reassured. I was finally able to drag her out.

"What just happened?" she asked awestruck.

"She didn't even know it was me. It's okay."

"Then go tell her! She might reconsider."

"No. It's fine. You have literature club right now, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then c'mon. You go to Lit. And I got to go to the kitchen and prepare dinner."

"Fine," she gave up. "But promise me this."

I sighed, "What could it possibly be now?"

"Promise me that you will tell Shizuma how you feel, as yourself."

"Myself?"

"The one she can recognize."

"Oh my god. I can't"

"Why?"

"I almost fainted back there. I. Can't. do. it."

"I think you can. In fact tell her now."

"What?"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But do it eventually. Like before she graduates."

"When will that be?" _'I, low key, never knew they graduate.'_

"In the Summer. They requested a Summer graduation. It's gonna be grand," she said as she clasped her hands together.

"Uh-huhhhh, well, I need to go. Sooooo."

"Yeahh, I get ya. I'll see ya later Sonni-hunni."

"What did you just call me?"

"Sonni-hunni. Hunni, like Honey, but cuter. For my cutie pie."

I raised an eyebrow, "Okay, Tamao, whatever. Bye." With that we continued to the kitchen, trudging through the tall grass. _'They should really think about cutting this.' _Ditto.

PV: Miyuki Rokujo

"Miyuki, who was that girl with you?" Shizuma asked me while snatching up clothing from the floor.

"Uhmm, an acquaintance," I covered. What if she asks for a name? Then what? Sonata and I need to establish this, if she wants this, what ever it is, to work out. "Why?"

"She came to the Green House this afternoon."

"I see." Why on earth was she at the Green House.

"She came with Tamao."

"Yeah, she is also friends with Suzumi-san."

"She expressed her feelings about me, the one with the glasses."

"What did she say?"

"She likes me."

"Hmm." Very bold Sonata.

"I have French with her too. She sits in front of me."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. She's very quiet."

"Yes, she keeps to herself."

"She's kinda cute."

"What?"

"You know, in a nerdy school girl way."

"Uh-huh."

"But she's **definitely **not my type. I mean don't get me wrong she seems very sweet, but I can't see myself dating her."

All I could do is smile. I wonder if she'd say the same for Sonata. "You planning on attending dinner?"

"Why yes I am. Speaking of dinner have you seen Sonata?"

"Nope. She probably in the kitchen, where she always is at this time."

"Good point! I'm gonna go check," she said while dropping everything she was doing.

"Seriously?"

"Yes," she said while slipping her pumps back on. "Oh, and clean this mess up," she ordered before walking out the door.

I got up and picked up the scattered clothing. "Sure, Shizuma. Why not?"

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

I ran down the stairs until I finally made it to the first floor, then running until I was at the door of the kitchen. I pulled it open to find Braids, startled at the door suddenly opening. Her eyes were wide. The first time she made eye contact with me. "You have very pretty eyes."

She blushed and looked at the floor. Well, it was good while it lasted.

"Do you talk?"

She nodded.

"How come you don't talk when you're around me?"

She bit her bottom lip. That seems familiar.

"So what brings you here Etoile-sama?" Chikaru butted in.

"I was just looking for Sonata, have you seen her?"

She thought about it, "Nope. Haven't seen her alllllll day."

"Hmm, that's strange. Do you know where she sleeps?"  
"On a bed?"

"Okay, smart ass. I meant where does she live, since she doesn't live in our dorm."

"I seriously have no idea."

"Then why are you saying it like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you know the answer to all the questions, but you won't tell me."

"Noooooooooo."

"Liar, but whatever. I'll find out eventually," I promise, before turning to open the door. "I'll see you later Braids," I winked before leaving.

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

I could feel myself flush. Chikaru giggled.

"How cute," she teased.

"Shut up!" my face got redder.

"Looks like someone took a liking to "Braids"."

"Or she's messing with me."

"That could be so. But still, she likes you and she likes braids. You should go ask her why she likes "Braids" without your glasses."

"Hmm, that would be interesting. Or I could tell Nagisa her girlfriend was sexually harassing me."

"Oh, just think. Shizuma's soft hands sliding up your skirt-"

"Ohmygod, Chikaru, SHUT UP!"

"Ha! I made you blush even more," she shouted triumphantly.

"There's nothing to be happy about. And could ya lower your voice. The walls are very thin," I lectured.

"You're just mad Shizuma won't touch you."

"Chikaru," I warned.

"Gosh, why is everyone being so serious?"

"You keep messing with my emotions.

"It's not my fault you like her."

"I like Yaya way better...she doesn't encroach on Ami territory"

"Whatever Sonni-hunni."

"Oh god, you too?"

"LOL of course."

"I never knew 'LOL' made it out to Japan.."

"You really must think we're cut off from society."

"Sweetheart, we are cut off from society. No television, no cell phones, no computers. Chikaru it's horrible."

"You'll be fine. Now c'mon it's time to pass out the plates. Go get Tamao, Yaya, Amane, Ami, Miyuki, and Hikari please."  
"You sure they'll recognize me?"

"We'll see."

I slipped out the kitchen. I paced in front of the door to the dinning room, trying to work up the courage to go inside._'You're gonna have to do it eventually...' _I know that, Misaki. _'Then what's the deal?' _Shizuma makes me squirm. _'Since when?' _I-I don't know. She just does, and it scares the crap outta me. And what if she finds out "Braids" and I are the same person? _'She has the hots for both of you, it'll probably be a plus.' _You don't help at all. _'Okay then, here's your help, go in there! And if Shizuma sees you then oh well.' _Fine. I can do this. I pushed open the doors, and walked down the aisles of tables until I reached mine. I told the accounted people the news. They stood up and we all exited together.

PV: Nagisa Aoi

That's reassuring. At least we know the food is coming. I'm starving. I wonder what happened to

_Sonni..._I should probably take this as a blessing in disguise. I get to kinda have my friends back. "Shizuma?"

"Yes, my love."

"Who was that girl? The one with the glasses."

"I don't know. She's pretty mysterious."

"I wanna talk to her."

"Huh?"

"I want to talk to her. I wanna know her," I repeated myself.

"Start with her name. I don't want to keep calling her 'Braids'."

"You call her 'Braids'?"

"Yeah, I mean, I don't know her name, let alone if she has one..."

"Then leave it to me!" I announced.

"What?" Shizuma asked.

"I am going to get close to her," I clarified.

"Good Luck."

The passing of the plates began. Each table had a selected passer-outer. We got Chikaru on our half, Braids had the other. Mysterious, eh? We'll find out...

PV: Miyuki Rokujo

Dinner was dinner. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, except Nagisa ask us, all of us, even Sonata, to sit with her. I find it amazing they can't tell it's Sonata. Especially in Shizuma's case, I mean, Shizuma likes her, yet she can't tell. Nagisa seems suspicious of it, but she's let it go.

Now I sit in my dorm while Shizuma goes on about Sonata.

"I mean I don't get it. She obviously talks if she has friends, but she NEVER talks when I'm around. I just don't get it," she complained.

"Wait, who are we talking about again?"

"Braids!"

"Oh okay. But weren't you the one that rejected her when she confessed her feelings to you?."

"Yeah, but..."

"But?"

"Must you always use logic?"

"Yes. I mean like you said, she's not your type."

"Yeahh."

"So I don't see the problem. She has no real reason to talk to you," I explained.

"Ugh, Okay let's talk about someone else," she wined.

"Okay."

"What about Sonata? I haven't seen her around anywhere! It makes no sense. She's around here. She has my French class. She works in the Kitchen. It's just ridiculous. Is she hiding from me? What did I do?"

"Well, you lead her on. You hurt her. You made her cry. You blamed her for what you did. Shall I continue?"

"I made her cry?" she asked, while she actually looked really hurt.

"Yeah, you did."

"God. Now I wish I could say sorry, but SHE'S NO WHERE TO BE FOUND SOOO, WHAT DO I DO?"

"Only you know the answer to that."

"Miyuki! You're no help at all!"

"I could go talk to her for you," I negotiated.

"I want to talk to her-"

"Then let me tell her that!"

"Okay. Do you promise to tell her?"

"I promise," I said as I stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To tell her," I called over my shoulder before leaving.

PV: Ami Futari

"Sooooo, Sonni-bear-"

"Ami, I don't like that. Don't call me that."

"Why the hell not? Its cute, I don't get why you hate it so much."

"You're not supposed to," she stated coldly.

"Geez. What did I do? You're going all mega bitch on me. What? Is it you period?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"You ask all the wrong questions!"

"Sorry I care!"

We sat in silence for a what seemed like forever.

"I'm sorry, Ami," she began.

"Sorry for getting in your business."

"It's fine. So what do you wanna do?"

"Eat."

"Of course. Eat what?"

"Rice," I said while smiling really cheesy.

"Okay. Rice it is."

I watched her crawl under my bed and extract the rice steamer. "I told you it was a good investment," I bragged.

"Yeah, but aren't you the one that protested getting a mini fridge?" she countered while looking to the mini fridge.

"Shut up. I didn't think it would fit."

"You didn't think it would fit? This room is HUUUGGGEE, you could fit my dorm in your dorm. And STILL have space!"

"Whatever Sonni."

There was a knock on the door. Sonata looked to me.

"My guts saying it's for you," I told her.

"My guts telling me not to answer it," she countered.

"Who does your gut think it is?"

"She who won't named."

"Nagisa?"

"No. _Shizuma._"

They knocked again.

"Someone should get that," she observed.

"Yeah, someone should."

"Please?" she begged.

"Fine," I got up and went to the door. I cracked it a little to find, OMG, Shizuma, and Miyuki behind her.

"I'm sorry," Miyuki began. "She followed me."

"We forgive you," I accepted.

"Um, Ami!" Shizuma cut in.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to Sonata."

"Well, she's busy right now."

"Can I wait inside?"  
"No. She'll see you later," I denied. I felt a tap on my shoulder, "Hold that thought." I shut the door and turned to face Sonata. "What do you wanna do?"

"I'll talk to her later. At the Green House. Around 10:30 tonight."

I looked at the clock. 9:45. "Okay." She stepped behind the door. I turned and cracked it again. "She'll meet you at the Green House at 10: 30. Don't be there early. And certainly, Don't Be **LATE**." With that I shut the door and turned around to face Sonni again. "What are you planning?"

"I need your help," she initiated.

"With?"

"Get me the keys to the Green House," she explained

"Those are with Shizuma!"

"I know."

"How the hell do you expect me to pull that off?"

"Get Miyuki," she answered curtly while putting on a a grey sweatshirt.

"Where are you going?"

"To get a vital piece to my plan," she answered while walking out the door.

Awesome. I got up, cut off my light, and left my dorm. To Shi-Shi's.

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

I walked down a flight of stairs then turned down the hallway. I must be crazy. I walked until I reached her dorm. I MUST be crazy. I knocked on the door. Tamao answered. "Tamao, I need to borrow Nagisa." I have lost my mind... She came to the door.

"Sonata Yakonawa. What brings you to my door step?"

"Nagisa, I'm sick of Shizuma's crap."  
"And your telling me this because?"

"I need your help with something. You can't honestly tell me it doesn't annoy you."

"What annoys me?"

"The way she puts us against each other. Hell, I don't even know you, yet she makes me hate you."

"True."

"So, since she's so indecisive, I thought we should speed up the process."

"What do you have in mind Yakonawa?"

PV: Ami Futari

I knocked on the door. Thank god Miyuki answered. "Yes?"

"Come outside,"? I whispered.

She looked skeptical, but stepped outside, "What is it Ami?"

"I need the keys to the Green house, but DO NOT TELL SHIZUMA."

"What? Why?"

"Sonni needs them."

"Why?"

"Because she's planning to do something."

"Something like?"

"She didn't tell me."

"What the f-"

"But I trust her judgment and I think she knows what she's doing. Don't you?"

She sighed, and went back inside. She came out again and handed me the keys. "I need them back soon."

"Thank you," I said before rushing off to the Green House. What ever she's planning can't unfold until the house is unlocked.

PV: Nagisa Aoi

We both stood outside of the Green house waiting for the Ami to show, hopefully with the keys. We might as well use this time productively. "Sooo, Sonata..."

She looked up from her hands., "Yes?"

"Where are you from?" I tried making conversation desperately. I'm certain she could tell but she answered my question anyway. "Do you like it there?"

"...Nagisa, this is awkward," she admitted.

"I know, but I think it's gonna be in the beginning. I mean we should at least know a little about each other, before deciding on if we hate each other or not."

"Yeah, I guess your right...Where are _you _from?"

"Here. Japan."

She nodded. "Soo, how long have you been dating Shizuma?"

"How did I know you were gonna ask that?"

"It's was bound to happen."

"Since last Summer."

"Hmm.."

"What about you? No long distant relationships?"

"None."

I nodded. "Why?"

"Why I'm not in a relationship?" she asked.

"Yes," I nodded.

"It's complicated," she looked away.

"Love is not complicated."

"It- it's hard to explain. I just can't be with someone I can't trust."

"Can you trust Shizuma?"

"Yes, and No."

"Yes and No?"

"Sure I trust Shizuma, to a certain extent. I mean there's stuff I wouldn't tell her. And plus, she didn't tell me about you."

"So, did you guys date?"

"No."

"Did you just ask me why I didn't date your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I mean now that I know you didn't I feel really bad for hitting you."

"Oh don't worry about that; it's not like I've never been hit before," she brushed it off. Sonata is a lot more pleasant I once believe.

"Have no fear, Ami Futari is here!" Ami exclaimed as she ran towards us. She immediately unlocked the greenhouse and we followed her in.

"Let's have tea," Sonata suggested. "Do you want tea, Ami?"

"You're **American**. You aren't supposed to like **tea**," she frowned..

"That's stereotypical. It's a yes or no question."

"No. I don't want your damn leaf water, Sonata," Ami scoffed.

"You're booshie," Sonata laughed.

"You're basic," she rolled her eyes.

"Please tell me you like tea," Sonata begged.

"I love tea. And I just so happen to know where Shizuma keeps it," I shared.

We both entered the dark garden room. I turned on the dim lights. "You can sit down and I'll get the tea," I told her.

"Okay," she answered. I went into the closet where Shizuma kept EVERYTHING. If you need it, it's probably in the Green House closet. I went through the cabinets until I found the tea bags. Hmm, I wonder what kind of tea she likes. I chose Jasmine since I'm sure I can't go wrong with that flavor. I put water in the tea pot and set it on the stove. I left the closet and sat down at the table with Sonata. "Sooo, when did you start wearing glasses?" I asked.

"What?"

"I know it's you."

"Who is who?"

"You."

"Me."

"Yes, Sonata, you. And Braids."

"What about us?"

"Your the same person."

"I know."

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"The glasses. The braids. The disguise."

"It wasn't a disguise. I wore contacts but then I accidentally dropped one down the sink so I'm waiting for my new ones. But I can't just wear one contact."

"The braids?"

"My hair has been gross lately."

"Not telling people it was you?"

"Who didn't know?" she looked surprised.

"Shizuma."

"Well, I'm not exactly fond of her stalking me."

"Is that what you call it?"

"Well, there's no other way to put it. She goes out of her way to find me."

"It's because she likes you, a lot."

"Riiiiiiiiiight."

"That's kind of cruel, ignoring her feelings."

"Okay, what do you want me to do, make out with your girlfriend?"

"You've already done that."

"What?"

"I saw you two. Outside of my dorm, on homecoming day," I confessed. She looked down at the table. "You thought you could keep it a secret?"

"I'm sorry. But she kissed me."

"I'm aware of who kissed who. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I thought you'd be mad."

"I was mad. But I would have felt better if you would have at least have the decency to tell me. Everyone knew, but no one told me."

"I'm so sorry."

"You like her, right?" I asked. She still looked down at the table. "Why didn't you kiss her back?"

"She's in a relationship..with you. You don't deserve that. I couldn't do it. I'm sorry."

"It's okay...I'm gonna go get the tea," I got up and went to the closet again. I looked at the clock 10:20. Ten more minutes until Shizuma gets here. I grabbed the tray and added on the necessities: sugar, 4 cups, just to be safe, the tea pot, napkins and tea snacks. I balanced the tray and and walked back to the table. I set down the tray, "I hope you like Jasmine tea."

"I love Jasmine tea. It's one of my favorites," she chirped.

"Good."

"Sooooo, what's California like?"

"Warm like all the time. It never snows like this."

"Hmm..do you not like the snow?"

"I'm cool with it, just not used to it, you know?" she explained. I nodded my head. We both began to drink our tea when we heard the door open.

"Don't worry my little whores, it's only me," the pink one called out.

"Did you just take ownership of me?" Sonata asked.

"Did you just call me a whore?" I added in.

"Sooo," Ami asked while sitting down at the table, "What have you two been talking about?" she didn't answer neither Sonata's nor my question.

"Stuff," I answered vaguely.

"Oh, I see how it is."

"Yeah, that's how it is," Sonata added.

"Well, fine let's talk about something more interesting, ya know, _learn _about each other," Ami said while pouring her cup of tea.

"Like?" I asked.

"Have you ever played Never have I ever?" Ami asked us both. Sonata nodded her head.

"Yes I've heard of it," I answered.

"Good. Now hold up your ten fingers and we'll start," Ami beamed. We all held up both of our hands in front of us. "I'll start us off," Ami decided. "Never have I ever had sex at school." I watched Sonata put her pinky down. I put my thumb down. "Y'all is nasty," Ami laughed.

"Shut up," Sonata said. "Never have I ever eaten sardines."

I put a finger down and so did Ami. "Never have I ever fallen asleep in the shower," I said. Ami put a finger down. Sonata looked at Ami as if she was crazy.

"You don't understand the struggle!" Ami huffed. "Never have I ever gotten so wasted that I couldn't remember what happened that night." Sonata put a finger down. "That's trashy," Ami commented.

"Oh hush," Sonata grinned. "Never have I ever not had Taco Bell." She watched Ami and I both put a finger down. We had made it to five fingers left when we heard the Greenhouse door open. Shizuma is here.

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

We all stopped talking and put our hands down.

"Hello? Sonata? Is anyone in here? The door was open," Shizuma called out.

"Come sit down," Nagisa called out.

"Nagisa?"

"Just sit the fuck down," Ami commanded.

"Ami? What the hell is going on?"

She took a seat. "What's going on?" she asked while looking around.

"We need to talk," I began.

"I know," she added.

"Yeah, its about how you kissed Sonata," Nagisa added.

"You told her?" she asked me.

"I didn't have to, she already knew."

"Why?" Nagisa asked.

"I-I," she look at me then back to Nagisa. "I'm sorry Nagisa."

"Yeah, I bet you are," Ami cut in.

"Okay why are you all harassing me?"

"I'm harassing you?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes you are."

"You're right. Instead I should have sent mixed signals and fucked with your emotions, huh?"

"Naw, Instead we should cheat on our girlfriends," Nagisa added on.

"Okay, okay," Shizuma cut in. "Sonata I'm sorry, about everything, but mostly me. And Nagisa, I'm sorry I can't be the girlfriend you want me to be. I'm sorry I've been unfaithful."

"Shizuma, I think we need take a break," Nagisa began. "I will always have feelings for you, but maybe this just isn't the right time." Nagisa got up from the table and left the Green House. Ami gave me a 'Oh shit. I think I'm gonna go catch up with her and see if she's okay you stay here' look and left.

"Shizuma, I'm so sorry."

"Whatever Sonata,'" she got up from the table.

"Shizuma, wait," I grabbed her arm. She yanked away.

"You're just a relationship wrecker. Don't talk to me!" she stormed out leaving me alone to cry.

PV: Ami Futari

I sat in Nagisa's room with her. She hasn't cried or anything- I'm actually super surprised. I guess she's alright, but I'll stay the night with her anyway.

"You want a blanket?" she asked.

"That would be cool," I admitted. She left the room and came back a minute later with a blanket.

"So how come your not going back to your dorm?" she asked concerned.

"Sonata might want to be alone right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Shizuma probably went off on her."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because Shizuma is an idiot. Why did you break up with Shizuma anyway?"

"Because, it's just so stressful being in a relationship. It made me insane, and a total bitch and I'm not that kind of person. She made me act in ways that I never would. I just couldn't take it, so I decided today that maybe we should take a break and maybe see other people. I wish she wouldn't take it out on Sonata."

"You and me both," I agreed.

* * *

Author's Note: (11/29/13)

I only rewrote the latter of this because this was too much. And I have way too many chapters to rewrite, but I suppose it will do for the time being. Happy Reading :)

(Insignificant Author's note from 2010, seriously don't read those. I wrote the word "be" as just the letter "b". That should destroy all credibility.)

Author's Note:

;w; Nagisa dumped Shi-shi...sadface. And see Nagisa isn't a bad person :) (she's a sweetie) but yeah. Please leave reviews (if any of my readers are still reading this ;_;)


	14. Chapter 14 (Rewrite)

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

I awoke to water splashing on me. I looked up to find Shizuma hold her watering pail upside down over my head. "Why are you here?"

"Sorry," I said while moving my soaked hair out of my face.

"What happened here?" she asked while finding a broken flower-pot.

"Sorry, I accidentally knocked it over last night, it was dark and couldn't see. I'll get you a new one," I pacified.

"Is that blood on your sweatshirt?" she asked.

I looked down to find blood on the arm of my sweatshirt. _'Oh crap.' _"You know, I really should be going," I began scrambling to compose myself to leave. "What time is it?"

"Sonata, it's almost lunch."

"Oh shit," I stood up. "I need to-" I shook my head and ran off.

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

What the hell? Did she stay in here all night? My God. Maybe I was a little mean last night. Ugh, we need to talk, again. I bent down to pick up the shards from the broken plant pot. I have a lot of cleaning to do. I dropped the shards in the trash can on top of bloody tissues. "What the hell?" I crouched down and pulled them out. "What happened last night after I left?" I took the tissues and put them in the closet cabinet. Another subject to bring up with Sonata. I sighed and went to go clean up the tea. Everything was on the tray. The tea cups were empty, the sugars was capped, the finger sandwiches were wrapped. Sonata cleaned this up. I picked up the tray and went to the sink to wash the cups. The bell sounded. Lunch time. I sighed to myself. Another lonely lunch. After washing the dishes I tended to my flowers. At least I have "Braids" next period. Maybe she'll keep me company.

PV: Ami Futari

We all sat at our table taking food off of eachothers plate. "Where's Shizuma?"Chikaru asked.

"Oh she won't be having lunch with us anymore," Nagisa answered.

"Oh jeez, what happened?" Tamao asked.

"Nagisa dumped her," Miyuki said while taking her seat.

"Really?" Hikari asked as her eyes got wide.

"Yes. I mean, she put me against a girl I never even met."

"We're talking about Sonni, right?" Yaya asked.

"Yup yup," Chikaru answered.

"Speaking of Sonni, where is she?" I asked.

Every one stopped and looked around. Miyuki got up, "I'm gonna go find her."

I stood up, "I'm gonna go talk to Shizuma."

We both walked out. I went to the Green House. I turned the door knob. Locked. I knocked on the door. Shizuma answered.

"Yes, Ami?"

"What did you say to her?"

"To who?"

"Shizuma, don't play stupid with me. What did you say to Sonata?"

"Nothing."

"Liar," I spat.

"Okay, I called her a 'relationship wrecker' and told her not to talk to me."

"Why would you do that?"

She shrugged. "You make it seem like it really makes a difference."

"You bitch! How can you pretend the you don't care!?"

"You know, you should really leave now," she said as she looked past me. I turned to find Miyuki had finally caught up to me.

"Ami, it's fine. Sonata isn't here let's go."

"You should listen to her," Shizuma said before closing the door.

I couldn't hold my rage in. I stepped back before kicking in the glass door, the pieces shattering every where. "Go Fuck Yourself Shizuma." I turned and left. Miyuki caught up with me.

"Ami what was that?" She asked.

"She-She PISSED ME OFF! SHE TALKED TO ME LIKE I'M SOME STUPID KID"

"Calm down. It's okay-"

"No, it isn't. Did you at least find Sonata?"

"Yes, we talked."

"What did she say?"

"Not much, she's fine. And she'll stay away from Shizuma. And she's sorry she couldn't make lunch," Miyuki recited.

"Alright, but I think Shizuma's gonna try something with her."

"With her or with 'Braids? I hope Sonata can deal with it."

"Trust me. She can. She concentrates better when she's pissed. Where did you see her last?"

"In her dorm."

"Mine?"

"No, hers."

"Hmm, alright. Let's go find ourselves a Sonni-bear."

"_Sonni-bear_?"

"Cute, huh? Miyu-chan."

"Sure Ami, sure."

We walked back to Sonni's dorm. We opened the door to find everyone in Miyuki's dorm.

"Sup," Sonata greeted nonchalantly.

"Uh, mind explaining?" Miyuki asked while taking in all the people.

"Well, I had gone down stairs to get a soda from the vending machine," Sonata began.

"And then we ran into each other, and decided we really needed to talk," Nagisa continued.

"Uh-huh," Miyuki seemed satisfied.

"Sonni, lemme talk to you outside," I requested. She got up from the floor and followed me outside. "It's about Shizuma."

"I don't wanna know. I'm already pissed."

"Well to summarize, she's way out of line. So I say steer clear of her."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"What about your class with her. You sure you don't want to skip French?"

"I can't. But I'll be fine," she shrugged. That's my Sonata. Toughing it out.

The bell sounded, I said my good byes and headed to my last class. English.

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

I took my seat in the class. What's this. Braids? With her hair down? And out of uniform. No, not Braids. She took her seat in front of me and pulled out the previous assignment and put it in the corner of her desk. "Hello," I greeted her. She ignored me. "Aww, you're gonna be mean today?" She sighed really loud and continued to ignore me. "What did I do wrong?"

"Ms. Hanazono, do you have your homework?" the teacher called from her desk.

"It's right here," I said while holding it up.

"Don't talk during my class. And also, it's kinda obvious she doesn't want to talk to you."

"She doesn't know what she wants," I mumbled. Sonata cringed. I proceeded to kick her seat for the remainder of the class. Every time I kicked, she tried to ignore it. I'd kick harder and harder each time, until I kicked hard enough to launch her forward. She caught her self on the inside of the desk, and began tapping her finger nails on the desk. 20 more minutes bitch. My peers were beginning to notice, some whispered to one another, some snickered, and some just watched on in horror.

"Please stop," she said in a low voice. I kicked her chair harder. Her glasses hit the floor. I snagged them before she could. "Give them back," she demanded.

"No."

"Shizuma," she begged.

"No, you're gonna have to do something for me."

"No. Give me my glasses before I go to the sister."

"Oh come on. Why are you so mean to me?"

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Why not?"

She looked at the clock, and sighed. "What do you have in mind?"

"I want you to go out with me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't like you."

"That's not what you said last time."

"Just give me my glasses."

"You heard my request."

"No."

"I wonder how strong they are?"

"Shizuma don't you dare."

"Then meet me at my Green house after class, and we'll negotiate it."

She sighed in defeat and put her head on her desk. Ten more minutes. I decided to let her be.

The bell sounded, she didn't move. I stood up from my seat and leaned over the front of her desk. "You're gonna be late _Sonni_," I teased.

She lifted her head. She looked at me for a few seconds, before her right eye twitched. "Move." I stepped out her way. She got up from her seat, and stood there. "After you, Shizuma."

I shrugged and walked ahead. I occasionally would look over my shoulder to make sure she was still there, and her response would be to glare at me. We finally arrived to the Green House. "Take a seat," I offered.

"I think I'll stand," she objected.

"Uhm, I think first we should talk about what happened before-"

"The part where you harassed me all throughout class, or the part where you called me a relationship wrecker?"

"Okay we'll start with last night."

"What about it?"

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, Haven't I heard that before?"

"Sonata," I tried.

"What?" she rolled her eyes.

"What do I have to do for you to forgive me?"

"It won't make a difference. Every time your _'sorry' _you just go do something else wrong. Why even bother?"

"What happened after I left the Green House?"

"Nothing."

"I found bloody tissues."

"So?"

"They are yours."

"Okay?"

"Okay, can you quit stone walling me-"

"I'm not ston-"

"Sonata! Shut up and listen to me for once!"

She crossed her arms. "What do you have to say then?"

"I'm worried about you."

"Since when have you cared?"

"Sonata...I always have."

"Bull shit."

"Sonata. I care about you. I'll scream it from the mountain tops if I have to."

"Sure you do," sarcasm edging her tone.

I sighed. "Let me see your arms."

"What?"

"Let me see them."

"No, why? Do you think I-"

"Yes. I do."

She shook her head and left. Was I wrong?

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

I trudged through the newly fallen snow. ___'I think she cares.'_Hmm, that's out of character. What the hell happened to that door? _'____She takes notice of even the slightest things you do. Oh and you never did get your glasses back.'_"Mother fuck!" I turned around and headed back to the Green house. Shizuma was sitting on the step waiting for me. She stood up.

"Sorry about the arm thing," she began as she handed me my glasses. I took my glasses and walked back to the school, thinking 'Don't' be.'

* * *

Preparing the dinner was finally done. The food was on the plates, and ready to be delivered to each table. I was washing my hands when Ami asked, "How come you never roll up your sleeves?"

"Huh? My sleeves? I don't know, it's never bothered me." _'You're getting sloppy.' _I realize this. Ami shrugged, she believed me...this time. "Okay let's start passing these out," I said while grabbing the first rolling tray. Every one was cooperative and grabbed one too. The food was passed out in a matter of minutes, and we took our seats at our table. Shizuma sat alone. ___'Makes you feel kinda bad, huh?'_Yeah..She has such a sad look on her face. "I think we should sit with Shizuma," I suggested only loud enough for the people at our table to hear.

"But she's-" Ami began way too loud. We all gave her a 'Shut up' look. She took the hint and continued quietly. "But she's a cocky cock."

"I know. But no one deserves to be alone," I looked back over.

She sighed, "I hope you know what you're doing Sonni."

I do too. We got up and walked to her table. "Mind if we sit here?" I asked her. She looked up and shrugged. I sat next to her, Miyuki on the other side. Ami sat next to Miyuki. Nagisa sat next to Tamao, who sat next to Chikaru who sat next to me. "How come you were eating alone?" I asked her.

"Because you guys hate me," she answered.

"That's not true," I countered. Ami raised an eye brow. "Okay, then, well I don't hate you."

"I don't hate Shizuma," Chikaru added.

"I have nothing against Shizuma," Amane chirped in.

"I don't hate Shizuma either," Nagisa added.

"You already know Shizuma," Miyuki added.

"Some times your difficult-" I began.

"Some times?" Ami cut in.

"Shut the fuck up Ami."

Everyone, including Shizuma, laughed. "See, we're all still friends. And we don't hate you. Even Ami doesn't hate you...she just won't admit it," I continued.

"What ever Sonni," Ami shrugged it off, even though we all know Ami doesn't hate Shizuma. We continued to converse over dinner time. Afterward, Shizuma, Miyuki, and I headed back to the dorm.

"So Sonata, what convinced you to live with us again?" Shizuma asked. I shrugged. "Aww, did you start to miss me," she teased.

"Ewwie, you? Nawww, I missed Miyu-chan," I said while hugging Miyuki.

"Get off me," she commanded.  
"Aww, baby, why you gotta be like that?" I joked.

"Ughh, I am not looking forward to this," Miyuki said as we went up the stair case.

"Don't worry, she'll be sleeping on the floor," Shizuma comforted.

"No. You're sleeping on the floor," I protested.

"Why?"

"Because it was my bed to begin with."

"Whatever Sonata. We'll see about that."

PV: Ami Futari

"I'm sooooo bored," I whined to my empty dorm. "I'm sooooo alone."

I stared at the ceiling for almost a minute before getting fed up. "That's it I'm gonna hang out with Sonni." Just then there was a knock on my door. I opened it to find our crew of friends.

"We're going to chill with Sonni. You coming?" Chikaru asked.

"Hell yeah," I said before closing my door and heading up the hall way. We knocked on the door. Miyuki answered.

"Uhm what the hell?"

"We're here to hang with Sonni, got a problem with it?" I answered.

She frowned, but let us in. "Sonata, your friends came to see you."

"Oh joy," Shizuma complained. We all glared at Shizuma. "I was kidding, jeez."

"Yeah, why so serious?" Sonata asked while exiting the bathroom in a towel.

"Whoa, Sonni," Tamao gawked.

"What?"

"I think your towel needs more towel," Chikaru added.

Sonata looked down at the towel, "Yeah I guess it's a little short." she said grabbed on oversized sweater with a porcupine on it and put it on.

"Are there anymore longer ones?" I asked.

"Obviously not, if I'm not using them."

"Shut up Sonata," I shot back.

She smiled and sat down on the ground.

"I love your sweater!" Chikaru complimented Sonata.

"Thanks," she said as she looked at the porcupine and then back to everyone. "...I'm bored. What do you guys wanna do?"

"We should all go do something tomorrow. Together," Chikaru proposed.

"And skip class?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Count me in," Sonata agreed.

"You guys may not skip school to go do something," Miyuki chastised.

"What if I pay for you?" I suggested.

"It wouldn't make a difference."

"Why are you such a prick?" I asked. Miyuki sighed.

"Well, I'm going," Shizuma added.

"How 'bout everyone that's going raise your hand," Chikaru instructed. Everyone but Miyuki raised their hands. "Majority rules. Sorry Miyuki. You're welcome to come along."

She sighed, "Fine."

"What?" I asked in astonishment.

"I'll go. It's not like it'll be any fun without you guys."

"Awww, you do love me," I teased.

"Shut up, Ami."

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

We set our meeting time before breakfast, so no one will know we were around. We talked and conversed until it was time for them to leave. Miyuki was soundly asleep. Sonata sat on the end the bed. "So can I sleep on it?"

"Can't we share it?" she asked.

"Would you want that?"

"Well, if you want to..."

"You sure?" I asked as she pulled back the cover and got in.

"Yes," she whined as she turned to face the wall.

I shrugged, and got under the covers with her. I shivered, "It's really cold..."

"I know," she acknowledged. "If we snuggle it'll be warmer."

"Yeahh, I guess." I suggested.

She snugged towards me. "It's a little warmer."

"Kinda, maybe we should get closer?" I asked.

"I guess.."

I pulled her closer. "Better?"

"Yeah, a little."

"You wanna get closer? I'm still cold."

"I have a feeling you're not just doing this because you're cold..."

"Aw, what gave it away?"

She pushed away, "Shizuma, I can't"

"Why the hell not?" I complained.

"Because it's the equivalence of me going out with Nagisa after you guys broke up. It's the silent rule book of friendship."

"I don't get you?"

"You never date your friend's exes. How would you feel if you found out after you broke up with Nagisa that I started sleeping with her?"

"Why would you do that to me?"

"Exactly, my point," I said.

"Oh, I understand." I started thinking, "What if you asked Nagisa if we could go out?"

"Shizuma, can I go out with Nagisa-"

"No you may not."

"Exactly."

"But-"

"But nothing, Shizuma. If we try ANYTHING behind Nagisa's back it's not going to end well. And plus, I see her everyday. I could only lie to her for do long."

I sighed. "This sucks, ya know?"

"..Yeah. But being friends is good enough, right?"

"Sonata, it will never be enough."

"Sorry nothing ever ends up right."

"Sorry I never told you about her..."

"It's fine..." she lied.

"No it's not."

"Okay, yeah. It wasn't at all. I should slap you."

"Don't hurt me," I cowered jokingly.

She giggled. "We need to go to sleep, if we're waking up early."

"Fine, promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Remember the last time we went shopping? With Miyuki?

"How could I forget? And plus you got me the necklace," she said while she pulled it out of her shirt.

"Yeah. I want it to be like that again."

"Shizuma, Nagisa will be with us-"

"I know."

"So what are you asking for?"

"I just want to try it out..."

She raised her eye brows. "Try what, Shizuma?"

"Us."

"Now your confusing me."

"How are you not getting this? What am I speaking? French?"

"No, you're speaking English."

"So, how are not comprehending that?"

"Lower your voice, Miyuki's sleeping," she warned.

I sighed. "Never mind," I turned the other way.

"Shi-shi?"

"Wow. You haven't called me that in a while..."

"I know. Why do you hate it again?"

"I never hated it. It's just that, you know..."

"Yeah, I know. We should go to sleep, we have a big day ahead of us," she suggested.

"Probably," I agreed. I snugged closer to her. "Goodnight."

"Night"

* * *

Author's Note: (11/29/13)

Okay, this chapter was whatever. Nothing will ever be as bad as rewriting chapter 9. Well here comes the hard work, chapters 15 and 16. I can't even remember what happens in chapter 16. Blarg. Happy Reading :)

(Author's note from late 2010)

Author's Note:

I'm working on chapter 15 (STUFF **MUST** HAPPEN IN THIS UPCOMING CHAPTER!) because, i say so. ^w^


	15. Chapter 15 (Rewrite)

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

I began shifting in bed hoping to prolong the inevitable. It was no use. I just woke up and I can't get back to sleep. I sighed to myself and rolled onto my back.

"What's wrong?" Shizuma asked. I must have woken her up.

"Nothing, I can't sleep," I whispered.

"What time is it?"

"Like 5:50 something. We should be getting up. But it's really cold."

She pulled me into her hold.. "Better?"

I nodded. We sat on the bed like that for a few minutes. "We really should get ready.."

"You're right," she let go and stood up. "You can go shower first, I'll wake up Miyuki."

"Okay," I shrugged. I stood up and looked under the bed to find my suit case.

I listened to Shizuma wake Miyuki. "Mi. Yu. Ki~. Get up~."

"Leave me alone," she moaned.

"Get up."

"No."

I creeped over to Miyuki's bed. I took in a breath before yelling, "MIIIIIYYYYUUUUUUKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" in her ear.

She jumped back and fell out of bed. "Sonata! What the hell?"

"Well, you're awake, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"So that's all that matters."

"I really do hate you."

"I love you too, Miyuki." I stood up, "I'm gonna go take that shower now."

"You go do that," she added smugly.

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

Well, that was one way to wake some one up. "That was so unnecessary," Miyuki groaned.

"Well, you didn't get up," I reasoned.

"So that warrants someone to scream in your ear?"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

"Now, I get what Sonata meant. No. You're not sorry."

"You are such a drama queen."

"You're not the one who just got their ear screamed into.."

"I said I was sorry. And this time I really mean it. If bothers you so much, I'll ask Sonata not to do that again. So, can we be friends again?" I pouted.

"What ever," she shrugged it off, even though it was an obvious yes.

"I love you Miyu~"

"Ew. God. Don't call me that."

"Whyyyy? I think its cute."

"So what. I don't like it."

"Fine," I gave up. "You'll just be boring old Miyuki."

"Thank you."

I sighed. "Soooo, do you wanna go next, in the shower?"

"You think I'd let you go before me? If I woke up before Sonata I would be in there now."

"Sorry your highness," I teased. Before she could answer, Sonata exited the bathroom,fully clothed to my surprise. She had on black jeans, that where of course "skinny", or what ever people call it, and a long-sleeve navy blue and white striped shirt. The sleeves were so long they covered her hands.. "You know, Sonata," I began. "I don't think I've ever seen you without your arms covered."

"You're still on this?" she rolled her eyes.

"I worry about you."

"That's nice, but I think this is just plain harassment."

I sighed. "Whatever, Sonata."

She shrugged.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower," Miyuki stated as she got up.

"I have to ask you something," I began.

"Oh dear god, what could it be?"

"You know the green house?"

"I know of it."

"The time you were there?"

"Dude, I've like been there a thousand times, you gotta be more specific."

"The time you came with Tamao..."

"Yeahhh, uhm, let's not talk about that?" she tried.

"No. I need to know-"

"Know what? I've told you a million times already."

"That you like me?"

"Yes."

"When did you ever say that?"

"That one time. When we just got back from vacation."

"I'd remember if you told me directly."

"Okay, It was very indirect."

"And I can't understand why. You're so direct with everything else, why not with that?"

"Shizuma, I'm a girl. I'm super shy. I just can't...but you know now sooo whats the deal?"

"You? Shy?"

"Why does every one say that? God, Shizuma."

"Sorry, geez. You always get so offended."

"Screw you," she teased.

"Sooo, why can't date you again. Since, I'm single anddd you're single..."

"Nagisa."

"Well, that's not very fair."

"I'm sorry, I.." she started laughing. "I'm sorry my voice is being all retarded.." she kept laughing.

"Well, I think it's cute."

"Oh my god, shut upppp, you're gonna make me blush," she turned away.

"That's adorable," I teased.

"Oh my God! Shut. Up!"

"Awww, you're blushing."

"Aww, shut up. By the way, I meant to ask, but it never was a good time, what happened to the Green House door?"

"Huh?"

"The shattered one?"

"Oh, you can thank Ami for that."

"Geez..."

"Yeahhhh.."

"So, what did you and Ami talk about that led to the door breaking?"

I just stared at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" she asked. I smiled. "...Shizuma, you're starting to scare me."

I giggled, "You're blushing.."

"Shut up, no I'm not."

"You really are, you're as red as a tomato."

Her eyes widened, "You know, maybe I'll go see if Ami is awake." She got up and walked over to her cell phone. She stood until she got a reply. She texted something back. A few seconds later she got a reply. She sighed, set down the phone, and plopped down next to me.

"So?"

"She's awake," she answered before laying back on the bed.

I looked at her.

She raised an eyebrow, "Why are you looking at me like that?" I shook my head. She shrugged and looked at the ceiling. I smiled. "You know what? You're freaking me out!" she sat up. I giggled. "Uhmmmm, Shizuma?"

"You're too cute for words."

She immediately covered her face with her hands. "I hope you're happy, because now I'll be sitting here until the blood rushes back into my legs," she added.

"Seriously?"

"Ya, seriously."

"I thought that was over..."

"It doesn't just go away."

"Okay then. If you need to go somewhere I'll carry you, okay?"

She shrugged and laid back down. We lay together on the bed for almost a minute when I decided I wanted to play with her. I climbed on top of her and I thought she was going to go into cardiac arrest. "Shizuma, I don't feel comfortable with you hovering over me..." Exactly what I wanted to hear. I moved closer and she tried pushing herself into the mattress. "Shizuma, get away from me," she protested.

"What's with you and trusting people?" I asked as I took her hands in mine.

"Every time I trust someone, I get my heart kicked in the ass. And I got sick of it."

"What about the people who have good intentions?"

She grimaced, but didn't reply. "You know, I should go check if Ami needs me," she slid from under me. I rolled my eyes. She walked over to her phone, which had blinked. "Well, I'm gonna go now, since I'm needed and...uhhh," she ran out off words. She looked down at the floor. "Bye," she exited the door. What the hell was that? Sonata running out of words? Impossible.

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

I mindlessly walked to Ami's dorm. When she answered the first thing she said was, "You look like you're gonna spazz out. Wanna talk?"

I nodded. She let me in her dorm. First she informs me that Tamao and Nagisa were getting ready to shower and would come over here soon. Then she asked what was up with me.

"Aside from having the worst head ache on earth and avoiding Shizuma, not much."

"What happened?" she sighed.

"I don't know. Nothing really. Just Shizuma being..."

"Shizuma," she finished.

"Yes."

"And you don't like that?"

"I never said that-"

"Then stop complaining. Give her a chance," Ami said. I shook my head no.

Ami turned to face me with a big devious grin.

"Oh noes."

"Oh yes," she grabbed my hand and yanked me all the way to Shizuma's dorm.

"Ami, stop. Please. You're hurting me."

She let go of my hand. "Well? Aren't you gonna go in there?" she asked as she looked at the door.

"I'm too embarrassed and confused for any of this."

"Mehhhh, I think you have it in ya. And plus, when we get in trouble, don't you wanna remember how awesome this experience was?"

"Leave me alone," I pushed her playfully.

"Then you'd be lonely."

"The meaning of alone, typically means lonely."

"...DON'T USE YOUR LOGIC ON ME!" she shot back. She grinned really wide.

"What does that mean Ami?" I asked, having a bad feeling about this. She kicked the door really hard. "Oh my god. Ami!" I complained.

"Have fun," she teased before hiding.

Shizuma answered the door. "Did you just kick the door?" she asked with an annoyed look on her face.  
"Now Shizuma, you know the only person that can kick like that is Ami," I convinced.

"Good point..." She looked into my eyes.

"W-what?" I asked while blushing.

"You have beautiful eyes."

I looked down at the floor.

"You alwayyyssss do that," she complained.

"Excuse me?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No, I really don't. Why don't you explain, Shizuma?

"Anytime anyone complements you on your eyes, you look down at the ground."

"I always look down at the ground."

"Since when?"

"Since forever. Why are you making such a big deal out of it?"

"Your eyes are too pretty to be looking at the ground."

"Whatever you say, Shizuma," I rolled my eyes. She chuckled. "So is Miyuki still showering?"

"Mmm, no, I don't think so. Want me to go check?"

"Not really...but you can, if you want?"

She smiled, "That's a shame. Because, I Don't want to."

"What do you wanna do?"

"Anything as long as it's with you."

"Hmmm, that's a tough one. We could do lots of things together..."

"Mehhhhhh, wanna go to the Green House. I want to check on the flowers. Maybe have some tea?"

I shrugged, "Sounds cool with me."

She took my hand, "C'mon," she said as we started towards the exit.

PV: Ami Futari

"Ha! My work is done here!" I shouted in victory. I shoved my hands into deep coat pockets and went to check on Miyuki. I knocked on the door until she finally opened it.

"God! What do you want!" she complained.

"Just making sure you didn't suffocate under all those covers," I shot back.

"Be lucky I didn't smother you in pillow, last night," she remarked.

"I'll ring you're ashy neck-"

"Dudes!" Yaya interrupted. "No one is ringing anyone's ashy neck, got it?"

"And," Chikaru butted in, "There are certain stores we need to hit!" she fist pumped in excitement.

"Where is Sonni? And where's Shizuma?" Yaya interrupted.

"I think they went to the Green House..." I guessed, since I did hear something about the Green house and flowers. I shrugged. We all turned and headed to the Green House. We all huddled together in the frosty morning. "What if we walk in on something?" I ventured.

"Walk in on something, like what?" Miyuki question.

"You tell me, Miyuki," I added back annoyed.

"What the hell, Ami?"

"I'm just sayingggggg," I answered.

"Maybe you shouldn't talk," she suggested.

"Maybe you should shut up," I suggested back.

"Whatever, Ami."

"Whatever, Miyuki." We continued walking through the snow.

"Soooooooooooooo," Chikaru tried to break the tension. "How 'bout Sonni's arm warmers..."

"Like, seriously. She must have a shit load of them, cause she ALWAYS wearing them shits," I jumped on that topic.

"Or a long-sleeved shirt," Yaya added.

"I KNOW," Chikaru added.

"Like seriously, whats with that?" I asked.

"Dude, aren't you like her BFFjill?" Chikaru asked me.

"I like to think so..."

"So how come you don't know?"

"I don't know," I pouted. "You know how she is."

"True," Chikaru agreed.

"It's like she only tells you what she wants you to know," Yaya added.

"I wonder what she doesn't tell us..." Chikaru ventured.

"I bet she's killed a man!" Yaya added jokingly.

We all laughed, except for Miyuki who kept walking silently.

"Was he a midget?" Yaya asked while still laughing.

"Probably." Chikaru answered. "Soooo, we're here."

"Yep, and I don't see anything suspicious," I added while surveying the area.

"You guys are idiots," Miyuki said while entering the Green House.

"I wonder who put the sand in her vagina.." I added annoyed. God, she's so bitchy at times, then at other times she's chill. Bipolar, much? We followed her into the Green House. Sonata and Shizuma sat at the table on that weird patio type thing while drinking tea and eat scones. "HOMYGOD! Scones!" I exclaimed. They both turned to look at me. Sonata grinned.

"Yes, Ami. Scones," she said while showing me hers.

"Can I get some of that?"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo."

"What?"

"I'm kidding, geez. There's some in the oven."

"Yes," I fist pump, before bum rushing into the kitchen area type thing. Mmmmm, oven...if I was an oven where would I go? The kitchen. Where in the kitchen? I searched and searched, but couldn't find it. I frowned and walked out of the kitchen. "Wheres the oven?"

Shizuma looked at Sonata. Sonata smirked, and stood up. "It's okay. I couldn't find it either." I followed her back into the kitchen. She walk until she was in front of a bottom cabinet. She crouched to open it.

"What retard puts an oven in a cabinet?" I asked in disbelief.

"Catholic retards," Sonata answered while standing back up.

"Sooooo, what were you two doing in here?"

"Watering plants and having some tea with scones?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Sonni."

Her eyes widened, "Nooooooooooooooo, I don't. What do you think happened in here?" she asked.

"Maybe you guys hit it off?"

"What the hell, Ami?" she yelled loud enough for everyone in the Green House to hear.

"God damn, why you gotta be so loud? Huh?"

"Sorry, but that's a bit extreme, don't you think?"

"Not really. I can cut through you two's sexual tension with a butter knife."

"W-what? What tension is there?"

"Pshhh, you don't know?"

"What are we even talking about?" she whined.

"You like Shizuma, right?"

"Yes?"

"And Shizuma wants you in her bed?"

"Ami, I wouldn't know."

"That's right. This is _you _we're talking about."

"That's really offensive-"

"It really isn't. Dude, you two could hit it and quit in, and it would be okay, because it's you two. Everyone is betting on it in the Strawberry Dorms-"

"Let me get this straight. You guys are betting on if Shizuma and I-"

"Have a one night stand," I finished her sentence.

"That's scandalous. You didn't tell me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Uhm no, because if you two actually do it, I'd have money coming my way-"

"So you kept this information from me because of money?" she raised her eye brows.

"If you saw how much people were betting you would too."

"Fine. How much are they betting?" I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. I handed it to her. "Holy Shit! Are you serious?"

"Yes. And if I win, well if everyone that votes on my side wins we split the money equally."

"And?"

"_And_?" What the hell does that mean.

"What if we don't?"

"Then I will murder you."

"Ami," she complained.

"What?"

"I don't wanna have a one night stand with Shizuma."

"You want to have a relationship instead?"

"I-I don't know."

"Have you ever had a one night stand?"

"Yeah, and it was a big mistake-"

"How? You never have to contact them again."

She was silent for a minute. She took a deep breath before answering, "Not when they knock you up ..."

"And how'd that work out?"

"Jesse died, remember?"

"Wait? What? You just kamikazed my brain! What are you saying?" I freaked out. Everyone turned in our direction, wondering about my outburst.

Sonata rolled her eyes, "Why you gotta be so loud?"

"Well, sorry. You just dropped a bomb on me."I tried to explain. She turned to walk away, I grabbed her by the hand. "No, tell me."

"You're gonna yell."

"Fine, can we talk about it in here, if I close the door?" I convinced.

She shrugged.

I closed the door, "Okay now tell me, **every single detail**," I begged.

"Umm, Ami. That's pretty gross-"

"Oh shut up! You know exactly what I mean."

She smiled, "What do you wanna know?"

"Did you keep the kid?"

"No, I didn't. Sometimes I wish I did, though."

I took her hands in mine, "It's okay. It's probably better that you didn't have it."Sooo, how did this go down, again?"

"Well, Jesse had always liked me," she started.

"Uh huh," I ushered her to continue.

"And I wasn't really into him for a long time."

"Why?"

"He was just soooo goofy, and that's gonna make him turn over in his grave, since those are the same words I told him in 7th grade."

"And?"

"We didn't talk for like 2 years..."

"Why?"

She looked as if it was hard to respond, "I broke his heart."

"By just saying that?"

"No, I was messing around with this girl while he was crushing on me and I didn't tell him and he found out."

"But didn't he know you were dating-"

"That's the thing, I wasn't dating her. No one really knew."

"It was a secret," I concluded.

"Yes, but it was a secret that Mark knew. Mark and Jesse were like close since for like years and years and years and even Mark didn't even tell him, which made it even worse."

"That sucks."

"It does suck..Anyway, eventually I stopped messing around with said girl and then I started liking Jesse."

"And he found out?"

"Oooh yeah."

"This doesn't sound good."

"He pretty much called me a whore and said he didn't like me at all. He didn't even want friends."

"Didn't he like you?"

"He did like me, but he was just mad. I don't know," she shrugged. "Alright, long story short, we ended up at the same party one night. We got super drunk and then we fucked," she finished. Why did she have to say it like that? It's like she was rushing. She looked at the door. "Answer it."

Answer it for what? I opened the door to find Shizuma just about to knock.

"Uhmm, it's about time we leave," she said while surveying the kitchen, probably trying to figure out what we were doing.

"Okay. Sonni, I want details," I begged.

"You'll get 'em later," she agreed.

We all exited the Green House. I ate my scone along the way while reviewing what Sonni had told me. "So where are we going first?" Chikaru asked.

"Oh well, me and you are going to hit the stores. Ami's gonna hold Miyuki's bags, and Sonni and Shizuma are gonna see a movie," Yaya answered.

"I'm gonna what?" I asked.

"Movie?" Sonata added.

"I didn't know about a movie," added Shizuma.

"Why am I stuck with Ami?" Miyuki complained.

"Okay quit your whining. I set up these groups with great thought. Nothing can go wrong. Me and Chikaru are together because we're going to the same stores. Ami, you're with Miyuki 'cause she's the only one that can really keep you inline. And Sonni your with Shizuma because you were the only two left."

"Are you serious?" Sonata asked skeptically.

"Do you really not wanna be my partner?" Shizuma asked Sonata.

"I didn't say**that**-"

"So what's the deal?"

Sonata shook her head, "Nothing."

Shizuma sighed.

"I CANNOT FUCKING BELIEVE YOU PUT ME WITH MIYUKI," I groaned in pain.

"Yeah, and I'm exploding with excitement to be stuck with you for a day," Miyuki added sarcastically.

"Guys! Shut the fuck up! We need to be at the train station, like now. So let's GO," Chikaru stepped in.

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

I can't believe this...___'I thought you liked Shizuma.' _I DO._'____Sooooo, what's the dealio?' _You know what dealio is. It's Shizuma. What if she like tries something._'____That's a bit conceited.' _I don't mean it like that, but she's done it before, and she had a GIRLFRIEND. She's probably gonna ask what me and Ami were talking about. Guhhhhh, I just..___'You just?' _I don't think this is a good idea._'Why? I see it as a perfect chance for you two to flirt____.'__I have never flirted with Shizuma. And, I don't know, just something about the aura..it doesn't feel right. Like today's not gonna be a good day for me.____' __Like not good day: I lost my homework, orrrr, not good day: I need a razor blade. ____'__Probably the latter.____' _"Is there like no bus to take to the train station?"

"Nope," Shizuma said over her shoulder.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes, Sonata. I'm 'fucking serious'."

"Uh, what's your problem?" I asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Kay," I gave up. I kinda don't care anyways.

"Shizuma, what's your damage?" Ami instigated.

"Ami, stay out of it," Shizuma replied in a curt tone.

"Shizuma, are you fucking serious?"

"I swear to god if someone asks that question again..."

"You'll what?" Ami paused. "Ha! Nothing. You're just a punk ass bitch-"

"Whoa! Ami, come stand by me. And ignore Shizuma," Yaya cut in before Ami could do something.

"For she is on her period," I added.

"Psh, yeahhh, she's probably is on her rag," Ami laughed. Shizuma rolled her eyes. We continued walking.

"We should sing a song!" Chikaru suggested._'No, shut up. Fuck you.'_I'm so glad no one can hear you.

"Uhhh..." Ami began. "No."

"Aw, you party poopers," she looked ahead. "Oh look, we made it to the train station!"

"Soooooo, who do we sit with?" Yaya asked no one in general.

"Err, not with PMS Shizuma," I answered. Shizuma gave me an agitated look. I smirked in return.

"Or bitchy Miyuki," Ami said smile looking directly at Miyuki, who flipped her off in return.

"Okay, you two made very good points," Yaya paused. Chikaru elbowed her in the ribs. "But, it isn't polite to Shizuma nor Miyuki," she finished, even though we could all tell she wanted to stop a 'You two made very good points'.

"So, it's settled. I sit with Sonni, and the unpleasant ones sit together?"

"Yep," Shizuma answered.

"Some one seems happy about that," she observed.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to sit by her anyway."

Ami looked to me, then back at Shizuma. "She wouldn't want to sit with your dumb ass anyway."

"Ami, you're annoying."

"Shizuma, you're a piece of shit."

"Fuck you."

"Ha, whatever." We purchased our tickets and boarded the train. "Aw, shit." Ami turned to me. "These seats are assigned..."

"Oh god." We both looked to Miyuki and Shizuma.

"Just my luck to end up sitting next to Shizuma," I tried to joke. But it really is, just my luck that I'll end up with her. They noticed our staring and walked towards us.

"Is there something you need?" Miyuki asked.

"Let me see your ticket," Ami answered. Miyuki handed her, her ticket. "Oh god."

"What?" Miyuki asked.

Ami snatched Shizuma's ticket out of her hand and then took mine. She looked sad for just a second. She looked to me, "Heh, just your luck."

"Um, what's going on?" Shizuma asked.

I turned to Shizuma, "We're seat buddies," I answered while still frowning. She didn't respond. Instead she just kept looking at me. She went to go say something to Miyuki while I took my seat.___'This isn't gonna be awkward at all...' _I know right? Why is she so mad at me? What did I do? ___'Ruin her relationship with Nagisa?' _That wasn't my fault. Shizuma came back and took the seat next to me. We sat through an agonizing two minutes of awkward silence before Ami shot a spit ball at me. Shizuma and I both looked in Ami's direction. Ami waved. I waved back.

"Soooo..." Shizuma tried breaking the silence.

"Soooo," I repeated her.

"What were you and Ami doing in the kitchen?" she asked. How did I know this was coming?

"Just..talking," I answered. She nodded. The silence was overwhelming. "Uh," I began. Shizuma turned to look at me. "Why were you being so...?" She shrugged. "You're not making this any easier."

She sighed. "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Respond at least," I tried.

"Why should I?"

"What did I do?"

"You never tell me anything."

"That's not true."

"Which is why I didn't want to bring this up," she ended the conversation. We sat in silence for the rest of the ride until we made it to our destination..

* * *

"Okay guys! It's like 8, so we should get something to eat. I call same groups for this. I say we go to IHOP." Chikaru announced.

"They have an IHOP out here?" I asked.

"It's international," she answered.

"Which emphasizes the title: International House Of Pancakes," Yaya laughed.

"S-shut up." We began walking to the restaurant. "Sooo, Shizuma, I guess we're sitting together?"

"Yep. Unless you have any objections..." she answered.

"I'm cool with it, I mean...you don't really talk much anymore."

"What do you want me to say?"

I shook my head, "Today is going to be a _long _day..."

"You know, I think we need to talk," she proposed.

___'Oh, I see. NOW she wants to talk' _I smiled. "About what, my dear?"

"Abou-did you just call me dear?" she did a double take.

"Why?"

"Just wondering...about, ummm," she stopped talking when she noticed how hard I was trying not to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"This is hilarious."

"How is this even remotely funny?"

"Ask, Ami," I pointed. She looked forward to find Ami laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"You're just so awkward and stuff..." Ami answered.

"Awkward?" She seemed to be getting annoyed.

Ami smiled, "Even Miyuki agrees"

"W-what?"

"You should know?"

"Okay guys, enough. We don't need to badger her to death, for she is our ride home," Chikaru broke up the "badgering". "Ah! There she blows!" she pointed at IHOP.

"Can I talk to you in private, Sonata?" Shizuma persisted.

"Okay, when we get a booth," I agreed. We waited at the counter until we were assisted. Then we were told it was a 20 minute wait.

"Gayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy," Ami complained. "Sonniiiiiii," she called.

"Wassup?" I asked.

"Lemme see your phone."

I reached into my bag and handed her my phone.

"So Sonata, can I talk to you now?" Shizuma asked.

"Why can't you just talk to me here?" I tilted my head to the side. "Hmmm?"

"Just come on." She took my hand in hers. We walked to the bathroom.

"Okay, so what did you wanna talk about?" I asked.

"I just wanted to get you alone." She never did let go of my hand.

"That's not creepy at all. Are you going to touch me?

She laughed. "Sonata Yakonawa, you intimidate me."

"What?"

"I'm serious. I don't know how you do it, but you do. I mean I've been with like a lot a girls but none that are like you. You're way different from anyone I've ever met, and that scares the hell outta me."

"Sorry that I scare you?"

"No, it's not just that. It's like I can never say the right things to you. Which is weird because I'm usually able to do that to everyone else, but you.."

I took her other hand in mine. "You have a thesis on it?"

She looked me up and down with a grin, "Well, since you asked...I think it's because you're gorgeous." Yeah, she's going to touch me.

"I think you're just trying to get into my pants-"

"What can I do to show you otherwise?"

"Oh, c'mon Shizuma. I'm pretty sure the only way we could _ever _be in a 'relationship' is if I put out, which I'm not in any hurry to do."

"So you're saying it would never work?"

"No, I didn't say that exactly. I can't predict the future, but I can tell when someone's lying. I mean you can be the nicest, sweetest person when you want something, but if you don't like a person, you can be the biggest bitch-"

"Your point?" she squeezed my hands. "Can't we at least try it our? You'll never know if you don't."

"Are you asking me out?"

"Do you want me to?" she winked.

Just at that moment, Ami walked into the bathroom. "Oh god," she said at the sight of us. "I don't mean to interrupt what ever was going on in here, I just had to pee and, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Shizuma said. She still held my hands.

"What exactly did happened in here?" Ami asked while staring at our intertwined hands.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I really would. Are you two like...?"

"Like?"

"Did anything happen while you two were in here?"

"Did anything happen?"

"Shizuma," she complained.

"What?"

"That girl is my bestie. I want to know."

Shizuma looked at me._'What are you supposed to say? '_I don't know. "Mmm, nothing happened," she finally answered.

"Then why are you holding her hands?"

"Because I like her. People that like each other hold hands."

"Sooooo, are you two telling me, you like each other."

"Uhhh, sure."

"...So, is it like?"

"Girlfriend," Shizuma and I said while point at each other.

"What lead this on?" Ami asked.

"Nothing," Shizuma answered.

"Tired of waiting?" Ami asked Shizuma. Shizuma shrugged in response. "Well then..." was all Ami could say. We all stood in an awkward silence. "Soooo...uhhh, I'm gonna go pee," she said before practically running for a stall. We just stood there for a little while longer before Ami called out, "God, will you two leave. I don't want you listening to me pee. You guys can go make out or what ever at the mall"

"Fuck you," I answered back.

"But isn't that cheating on Shizuma?"

"Whatever, I hope you have no toilet paper," I jinxed her. Shizuma ushered to the door, she seemed reluctant to let go of my hand, but finally she released it. We began walking back to the waiting area.

PV: Miyuki Rokujo

Okay, its been forever. Shizuma and Sonata must be dead, and Ami must have shat herself on the way to the bathroom. From a distance, I saw Sonata and Shizuma approaching. Thank God. "Where have you two been?" I asked.

"Bathroom," Sonata answered while pointing back at it.

"What did you do in there that took so long?"

"Uh, did you just ask me what I did in the bathroom?" Sonata gave me a funny look.

"Speaking of bathrooms, have you seen Ami?"

"Yeahhh, she's in the bathroom," she noticed my sudden subject change.

"Okay. What the hell is wrong with you two? You're acting all weird and shit."

"I'm acting weird?" she asked. I felt as if she was going to continue, but she didn't. Bingo.

"You didn't keep going."

"W-what?"

"You're hesitant on words."

"I'm not sure what you're trying to convey to me?"

"You're acting strange."

"So it's strange to not want to argue?" Sonata asked.

"When it's you, yes."

"Wow, thanks." she said sarcastically.

"Oh! I think I know what happened!" Yaya shouted in recognition.

"Nooooo, you don't," Sonata mumbled under her breath.

"What happened, Yaya?"

"I think, SHIZUMA AND SONNI ARE TOGETHER!" she yelled.

Sonata turned red, "Why must you people say things like that, SO DAMN LOUD?"

"Ha! Because I was soooo totally right!" Yaya jumped up and down. "I'm happy for you, really."

"Huh? What," Ami interrupted as she came from the bathroom. She stuffed her hands into her deep coat pockets once again.

"Just talk to about the new couple type thing," Chikaru filled her in.

Ami walked over and sat next to me. "Miyuki?" she said in a low voice.

"What?" I answered.

"I don't think they'll make it a day..."

"Probably so. Shizuma will find some way to screw this up. I've known her for years. She's lost many girlfriends because of her ways of screwing up. And she never catches it until it's too late."

"Remember homecoming?"

"Remember when Nagisa came back?"

"Remember the end of winter vacation?"

"They're like two magnets, except both negative sides are facing each other, when they get close, something pushes them away."

"That's a depressing way of putting it."

"But, it's true. One of them is gonna have to change for the benefit. Or quit trying. Which ever comes first."

"I wish we could warn them," Ami said as she watched them smile and giggle and hold hands.

"It would ruin their moment, I guess we should just watch history repeat itself, but then again, we don't know that this might not work out. They might end up being a lovely couple."

"Yeah, but that's not gonna happen," Ami thought aloud. All I could do is nod my head silently.

* * *

Author's Note: (11/29/13)

So me, and the Fanfiction Document Proof Reader are in a relationship. I'm kidding, it's just really great to have a tool like this. It's always been there but I never found it necessary to click it, but today I did and it's wonderful. Anyway, one-ish more chapter then I can finish working on chapter 24 and have that up for you guys in a few days. Well, that's all. Happy Reading :)

(Author's note from like 2 years ago.)

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Omg, I'm alive. Yeahh, bunches of stuff has been going on, and I had writer's block for a period of time, so I couldn't continue then, but now I am :)

Chapter 17 should be up...eventually. I'm just too busy and stuff. Hope you enjoyed. (if there are any stupid errors on this, please ignore them. For I have been working on this at night, when I'm usually sleepy, and I'm deprived of sleep as it is, so if there are stupid errors, I don't know what to tell you, but to get over it. ;)


	16. Chapter 16 (Rewrite)

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

We finally were seated-_'That__ was the fastest 20 minutes in my life'_ Dude! _'What?'_ You cannot interrupt me while I'm narrating._ 'Ohhh, oops.'_ I hope your happy, I forgot what I was talking about._ 'Hey look, Shizuma's still holding your hand. Ohhh, and her mouth is moving, like she's saying somethi-Oh! Dude! She's talking. LISTEN!'_

"Sonata?" Shizuma called me, she seemed annoyed.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"I was asking if you knew what you wanted," she repeated.

"Oh, umm, yeah. Do you?"

"I haven't decided. Which do you think sounds better: An omelet or silver dollar pancakes?"

"Well, the omelet, it's bigger, and if you can't finish it, I can," I chose for her.

"What are you getting?"

"The Happy Face."

Her face dropped completely, "You're kidding...right?"

"...Okay then, chocolate chip pancakes?"

"That's a tad bit better...why do you order off the kids menu?"

"Dude, the Happy Face is totally good. YOU HAVE TO TRY IT."

"Sonata, you're being childish-"

"No, Shizuma, you have to try them."

"Sona-"

"Try them, Pleaseeee," I begged.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine."

_'She makes it seem like you just made her sell her soul..'_ It's probably the equal to that._ 'Ewwww, can we please just like go the bathroom and like, I don't know, wait, until the food comes. You never did tell Ami the rest of that story.'_ Why are you so bent on leaving this booth._ 'I do not like her. At all. And that you agreed to this totally baffles me.'_ Why? _'Well, for one, It's Shizuma. And two, you know you shouldn't be getting into relationships, especially relationships that will not last.'_ What do you mean "It's Shizuma"?_ 'Really? Are you seriously asking me that?'_ Yes... _'The player, or rather whore, of this school. Cheated on almost every girl she's had, which, for the record, is probably the student body. C'mon, this isn't gonna end well, so stop being stupid and cut it off before you get hurt again. I can only talk you outta things so many times before it seems pointless.'_ You know, you're a piece of work. All you've ever done is sit on your ass- _'What do you want me to do? Run your life?'_ No, that's asking too much of you._'Psh, oh really. Well your "girlfriend" has tried to talk to you this whole time, while you were busy picking fights with me.'_ WHAT?

She sighed, "Sonata? Are you there?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry..."

"What were you think about so hard?"

"N-nothing," I pretended to take the question nonchalantly._ 'If only she knew'_

"No, you seemed very deep in thought, what were you thinking about?"

"Just...stuff, nothing important."

"You sure? We can talk about it, if you'd like?"

"It's fine. Really, it's cool...sorry to worry you-"

"Don't be sorry, you've always been my concern, and I swear to god the next time you zone out on me, you're going to answer my question. Deal?"

I smiled, "Deal."

"Sooooo, since I have riveted your attention, what would you like to do today?"

"Mmmm, buy a bunch of stuff with money I don't have," I joked.

"Sounds about right...Any places you need to go?"

I shook my head. "How about, instead of that, we venture through the mall, and have fun," I suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Maybe it'll be like before winter break.."

Before Winter Break, that brings back memories._ 'Sweet memories, of when I wasn't here.'_ Yep. When everything was easier. When Shizuma wasn't lying..Okay, well, if she was, I wasn't aware of it... "Yeah, hopefully, since things have changed..." I added.

"Yes they have, considering how you were the first day I met you."

"Yeah, you're still the Etoile. I totally forgot, since I never call you that."

"You really should do that, but only when we're at school in public. Anywhere else, my name is fine. And you still say it with that weird emphasis..."

"Oh my god, what is this emphasis you speak of? You keep bringing it up, but I don't think I do say it like that."

"Oh, you don't?"

"Yeah, I don't"

"Then why would I say you did?"

"I don't know, you're messing with me."

"We'll just have to settle this later.."

"That's because you know that its bullshit."

"And you slurred your words."

"So?"

"Sooo, you don't do that very often anymore. In fact, why did you slur your words in the first place?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I was around someone that was always drunk?"

"Proably not."

"In that case, I totally wasn't around any drunks."

"Yeah, then we had to move into your dorm, because it was super messy."

"Hey, three is company," I grinned.

"True. I think it's more fun since we moved in with you."

"Mmm, yeah...I mean, I love Miyuki to death but, she's not into the fun thing. How did you manage to live with her?"

"I have lived with Miyuki in the same dorm for as long as I have attended this school, that's why we're so close."

"How long, exactly, did you go here."

"Forever."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, since kindergarten."

"Eww, with those uniforms, I don't think I would have made it.."

"Have you ever gone to a school with uniforms?"

"Yeah, but they weren't hideous. Like for instance, you look better out of that ugly uniform, not that you were ugly before, but-"

"I get your point," she giggled.

"Soooo..." Conversation is getting hard to create. 'Treat it like formspring. Ask her a question.' About? 'I don't know, something that requires conversation.' "How long have you been Etoile?" I asked after a few seconds of awkward silence on her end.

"For about 2 years now," she answered while beginning to fold her napkin.

"What exactly is an Etoile?"

"An Etoile is when two people are elected to the student council," she seemed very involved with that napkin.

"Why are they needed?"

"As a peacemaker, so when Miyuki and Shion are at each others throats, I'm there to stop it, I guess,"she flipped the folded napkin over.

_'Is she making a swan from that napkin?'_ I...don't know. I sat quietly and watched her fold the flimsy napkin into a sturdy swan._ 'She didn't seem like the type to fold paper into stuff.'_ I know. She took my napkin from in front of me and I watched her begin to fold my napkin. _'What's she making?'_ I...don't know. She kept folding. Maybe a butterfly?_ 'Can she make the wings move too?'_ Is that a hint of sarcasm I hear? She looked up at me.

"You stopped talking," she kept folding.

I nodded and kept watching.

"Why?"

I kept watching her fold. She finally understood that I would not speak until she finished that butterfly napkin. She folded over flaps and inserted flaps into slots until it made a butterfly. She smiled and handed it to me. I took the butterfly and sat it on my side of the table. We both looked at the napkins, until our server, her name tag read Lauren, arrived.

"Hello Ladies. May I start you off with something to drink?" Lauren asked while opening her note pad and pulling a pen out of her pocket.

"I'll take a glass of water," I answered.

"Coffee," Shizuma added. 'I never knew Shizuma drank coffee...' Neither did I.

"Okay, I'll be right back to take your order," Lauren said as she finished writing our drinks down. She disappeared into the kitchen area, where servers flooded in and out. This is a busy day to come eat breakfast_.'I'll say. Hey, maybe you should talk to your "girlfriend"?'_ And say?_ 'I don't know...excuse yourself to the bathroom?'_ I took in my surroundings. Miyuki and Ami sat a few booths away from us, they seemed to be enjoying themselves. To the far left of them was Yaya and Chikaru, who were drinking their hot chocolate. I redirected my eyes to my crossed hands, and turned to face Shizuma.

"I need to use the restroom," Shizuma excused herself before I could leave. She got up from the table, and grabbed Miyuki from her designated table. They went to the bathroom, while Ami ran to my table.

"Where is she going?" Ami asked, referring to Shizuma and Miyuki walking into the abyss.

"Bathroom.." I answered. 'I don't think she only had to pee..' Me neither.

"She needs Miyuki to pee?"

"I...don't know. I think that was her excuse to get away from me," I admitted.

"Fine then," Ami sat down next to me in the booth, "I guess we'll talk."

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

We both walked into the bathroom.

"Shizuma, why did you bring me here?" Miyuki complained.

"Why, you were having 'fun' with Ami?" I asked.

"Why are you saying it like that? And what do you want?"

"How do I talk to Sonata?" I answered her question with another question.

She gave me an agitated look. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

She rolled her eyes, "You've talked to her before, you flirted with her before, hell, you even kissed her. What's so different?"

"She's my girlfriend..."

She shook her head.

"You know how Sonata is! I don't even know if she's making eye contact! Her fucking side bang is soooo fucking long it falls into her FACE!" I defended myself.

"Shut the fuck up and get back out there," she said while heading for the door.

"Ugh, Miyuki," I stomped my foot on the tile floor. I contemplated whether I should leave the bathroom or not, I followed her out of the bathroom anyway. We walked back to our seats dodging every server and stray chair in the process. We both looked at Miyuki's table, empty. We looked at mine, and I swear, Miyuki had a mini heart attack. They were both there, alright. Sonata sat, hunched over the table, elbows touching and all with a plastic spoon in her mouth. Ami was slouched back with her feet on the table, playing with Sonata's phone. Miyuki stalked towards them, I followed, trying to calm her down.

"Ami!" she yelled.

Ami looked up from the phone, "What?"

"Get your fucking feet off this god damn table!"

Ami rolled her eyes then gave Sonata look, while she took her feet off the table. Sonata smiled at Ami coöperation. We hadn't even noticed that Lauren, the optimistic server, came back with our drinks.

"Umm, are you guys combining tables?"

"Oh! No, we were just leaving," Miyuki answered. She grabbed Ami's hand and yanked her out of the booth. Lauren set down our drinks as they went back to their booth. I sat on the other side.

"Have you guys decided what you want to eat?" Lauren asked, ready to write our order on her order slip.

"Yes, umm can I have the happy face?" Sonata requested.

"With the cherries for eyes and the chocolate chips for a mouth?" Lauren asked.

"Yes."

"Those are so friggin' good.."

"I know right?"

"The kids' menu has way better stuff...Oh! And what would you like?" she asked turning to me.

"I'm take the omelet-"

"What would you like on it?" she asked after writing down the word omelet.

"Olives, bacon, ham, cilantro, extra cheese, bell peppers, and tomatoes," I paused and looked at Sonata, "Do you like tomatoes?"

She looked up from the table, "Uhmm," she giggled, "Yeahh.."

"That's all," I told Lauren.

"Alrighty then, I'll have your food in a few," and with that she walked back into the kitchen. I turned to face Sonata.

"Sooooo, did you guys have a nice talk?" I asked while making deep eye contact.

Sonata looked uncomfortable with that, "Errr, sure, why not.."

I laughed, "You look sooooo uncomfortable."

"Oh, yeah. I wonder why?" she asked sarcastically.

I raised an eyebrow, "You know I hate when you use sarcasm.."

"Psh, you know you love it," she winked.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course."

She smiled and began playing with her hair. "Sooo, what are you hobbies?"

"Well, during my free time, I like to play the piano-"

You play the piano? For how long?" she cut me off.

"I've played the piano for 18 years..."

She giggled, "But aren't you seventeen?"

"Yes, I am, for now. In a few months, I'll be eighteen."

"You'll be legal, well, in America at least," she added. She hasn't stopped twirling her hair around her finger.

"Legal to do what?"

"Vote..and stuff. I'm not sure, actually.." she started thinking about it.

"How do you not know?" I asked skeptically.

"I just turned seventeen. I don't really need to know, since I'm not eighteen-"

"But you will be-" I made my point.

"Yeah, in like nine months."

"Mmm, what ever you say."

She rolled her eyes, "What are your rights here?"

I was silent for a bit before answering, "I have no idea."

"Ha! See, you don't even know...hypocrite."

"Whatever, but that's different-"

"Bull," she cut me off. "Anyway, I never ever see you play the piano..."

"Well, I kinda don't really have time," I explained. Maybe I should start playing again.

"Mmmm," she stopped twisting the hair around her finger.

"Do you play any instruments?"

"Yep," she nodded while replying.

I sat, waiting for her to continue. I got annoyed when she didn't. "What instruments?"

"Well, I've played the cello since I was 8-"

"THE CELLO WAS BIGGER THAN YOU WERE!" I blurted out.

She gave me one of the most intimidating looks I'd seen in my life. "Yes, Shizuma, it was bigger than I was-"

"Sonni, if you play the cello does that mean you can play all the other stringed instruments?"

"Shizuma, I swear to god, if you cut me off while I'm talking..." she didn't seem very amused at all.

"I'm sorry."

She rolled her eyes, "Anyway, I really don't know about that one, I never tried it. You know, that's kinda like asking if you can play the drums because you play the piano.." she looked down at the table, then back at me.

"..Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" she grinned

"You know, what. Or else you wouldn't be grinning like that?"

"Like what?"

"Here is your food," Lauren appeared out of no where with two plates. She set them down in front of us. "If you need anything just get me."

Before we could add anything, she disappeared.

"Isn't that service with a smile," Sonata added while trying to figure out where Lauren went.

"I know right?" I watched Sonata cut the huge pancake into pieces.

She looked up at me, "Gimme your plate."

I handed her my omelet plate. She put a piece of the pancake on the plate, ans set it in front of me. I frowned, "Why do I have to eat that again?"

"You said you would..."

"Well I changed my mind-"

"Shi-Shi," she pouted.

"THAT'S NOT GONNA WORK," I told her. Then she made one of the saddest faces I'd seen in my life. "Oh god! Are you gonna cry?"

She shook her head, but I could see the tears forming. She started whimpering.

"OKAY! Okay. Okay. I will eat the pancakes. Just. Don't. Cry," I begged her. She wiped away her tears, and smiled. "You manipulative little-"

"You said you'd eat them," she interrupted my insult.

I sighed and tried the stupid piece of pancake.

"Good, huh?"

"Whatever. They aren't that great..."

"You like them!" she accused.

"Who likes what?"

"OH GOD!" I turned to find Ami leaning over the back of my seat.

"Seriously, who likes what?" she repeated her question, addressing Sonata.

"Shizuma won't admit that she like the Happy Face," Sonata answered.

"The big chocolate pancake?" Ami asked.

"Yep," Sonata clarified.

"Oh yeah, she liked it. In fact she probably wants more," Ami said smugly as if I wasn't even at the table at all, or that she said it right in my ear.

"You know what?"

"What?" they both asked in sync.

"Gimme that pancake," I grabbed the plate.

"Nooooo," Sonata grabbed the other end. "Give it back~!" she couldn't help but smile.

"I want more, you can go get your own-"

"That was mine-"

"Noooooooooo-"

"Noooooooooooo."

Ami watched us play Tug of War with the helpless plate. Sonata constantly had to move her bangs from her face.

"Shizuma," she complained, while trying to remove the plate from my hands. She began trying to pry my fingers off the plate.

"What?"

"Let go," she whined. Ami began helping Sonata pull the plate.

"I'm gonna let go and let this fly on you!" I threatened. They both let go in unison. I took the plate, set it in front of me and began eating the rest of Sonata's breakfast.

"Oh my god. Shi-shi..." she complained again.

"Oh c'mon! You can have my omlett-"

"I want my pancakes," she pouted. Ami rolled her eyes and knocked down the plate over the edge of the table. Sonata and I both stared at the broken plate and the now ruined pancake.

"Well, my work here is done," Ami said while getting up and going to Miyuki, who was beginning to look quite lonely. Sonata continued to stare at the plate, as if she was gonna jump on the floor and eat it, shards and all.

"Sonata!" I called for her attention.

"I wanted that pancake," she moped while still staring at the mess on the tile floor.

I sighed. "Okay. I'll buy you another," I tried to reason. She took the offer, but she seemed like she wasn't even thinking about the pancake. She seemed a thousand miles away, as always. Ami came back from her booth and sat next to me. I gave her a look. Why is she back? Is Miyuki that boring?

"You should get me a Happy Face," she requested. Are you kidding me?

"Why should I?"

"I mean your already getting one for Sonata, so since it wouldn't be much trouble-"

"Wouldn't be much trouble? But aren't I paying?"

"BUT YOU'RE BUYING ONE FOR HER!" she raised her voice and pointed at Sonata, who flinched at finger.

"..My girlfriend-"

"I'm her best friend-"

"Its up to her," I ended the conversation. God why is she not with Miyuki? I looked back to find Miyuki eating her food, as if it made no difference if Ami was there or not. I sighed. Sonata moved her bangs from her face, for the 5th time. "Why don't you just cut your bangs?" I asked.

She got a pissy look on her face before asking, "Why don't you just cut your hair?"

"Touche..." I replied. She raised her eyebrows at me before turning to Ami.

"Can I get pancakes?" Ami asked politely.

Sonata just looked at her for about six seconds before replying no.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so-"

"What are you being so bitchy suddenly. I don't know who put the sand up your vag, but get over it."

"Shut up, Ami."

"Give me a reason I can't have pancakes!"

"Your not paying."

"Neither are you.."

"You know what, Ami?"

This cannot be good. Why am I always stuck in people conflicts. "Uhhhh," I tried to ease the tension.

"WHAT BITCH?" Ami instigated. God, why do they always instigate?

"Why don't you go fuck with your girlfriend instead, she looks lonely-"

"MIYUKI IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Ami yelled loud enough for everyone in IHOP to hear. Miyuki looked up from her plate of food.

"Really? Ya, coulda fooled me, all that flirting going on," Sonata kept going.

"WE WEREN'T FLIRTING!"

"Bullshit. You totally want her-"

"NO!"

Oh god, Sonata stop...

"BUT SHE'D NEVER GO FOR A DUMB WHORE LIKE YOU!"

"I HAVE A BETTER CHANCE WITH HER, THAN YOU DO WITH THE SLUT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL. SHE'S ONLY GONNA USE YOUUU!" Ami countered. God, why are they yelling this? WAIT, I'm not a slut.

PV: Miyuki Rokujo

WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? I'm trying to eat my plain omelet, and now these idiots are screaming in the middle of IHOP. WATCH US THE GET KICKED OUT! I watched the two girls bicker at each other, at least they stopped yelling. What warranted this? I got up from my booth and walked over to look at Shizuma's expression. Shock and confusion. Okay, she doesn't even know what's going on. Their server walked over.

"Umm, my manager says you need to go.." she cut into the bickering.

"What?" I asked.

"Take your stuff and go. You don't even have to pay, just get out," she ordered.

Every one gathered their stuff and walked to the exit. I grabbed my plate, since I'm getting kicked out, I might as well get my food...I think I stepped in pancake. I dragged my foot, hoping to get it off. After a few tries, I found it was hopeless. We walked outside to find Chikaru and Yaya.

"Dudesssss," Yaya began. "I was so totally about to get you guys! What took so long?"

"You didn't hear that?" I asked in shock. I'm sure the people at the MALL heard them.

"Hear what?" Yaya asked. HOLY SHIT. They really didn't.

"I wish I knew...ask those two," I pointed at Sonata and Ami.

"Kay," she turned to Sonata and Ami, "What happened?"

"Not worth explaining..." Sonata answered.

"Why were we yelling again- wait no, why did you yell?" Ami asked Sonata, after realization that, she to didn't understand why they were angry at each other.

"Because you threw my pancake on the ground, then came back and asked if Shizuma would buy you one," Sonata explained. "Why did you yell?"

"You were being bitchy, EVEN TO SHIZUMA," she answered.

"Meh, fair enough," Sonata shrugged.

"Can we love each other again?" Ami asked.

"Whatever," Sonata shrugged even though we all knew that "

"YAY!" she squealed and practically jumped on Sonata. They both hugged each other, Ami squeezing her. I wonder if its possible to break Sonata.

"Kay, we good?" Yaya both nodded. "We can go to the mall now, right?"

"Sure, why not?" Ami answered. We all began walking up hill to the bus stop, where we would wait for the bus. Sonata and Shizuma stood next to each other, Chikaru sat with Ami and listened to music, while Yaya would occasionally step out to see if the bus was coming.

"Sooooo, what's the plan?" I asked. If this is supposed to be successful, there must be some type of organization.

"Well, it's about," Yaya paused and looked at her cell phone, "11:30, it'll be like 12:00 when the bus gets here. So noon, at the mall. We should definitely leave around 4:30, 5:00 at the latest. SO we can take the bus back to school before they close the gate."

"That sounds very thought out on your part..." I observed. The plan seems flawless.

"Thanks, spent most of last night thinking it up," she beamed.

"Truly brilliant," I complimented her thought process.

"I'm smart when I wanna be," she added. "I have a question though, and I don't really know who to ask, so I'm gonna run it by you. Shizuma and Sonata are girlfriend and girlfriend, right?"

"Yes," I answered as I looked over at them. They now were sitting on the bench together, holding hands. I think they're talking, but I'm to far away to be sure. I looked back to Yaya.

"Shizuma is like 6 feet, right?"

"Around that height, yes."

"And Sonata's like at most 5' 1''?"

"Indeed," I looked at the two and noticed the quite clear height difference.

"How is Shizuma gonna kiss her?" Yaya finally made it to the real question.

"I-I don't know. Maybe she'll pick her up?" I tried to answer. WHY IS THIS A RELEVANT QUESTION? WHY DOES THIS INVOLVE ME?

"Awww, that would be cute. I wonder when they will kiss..." she watched Shizuma wrap her arms around Sonata.

"Mehh," Ami cut in, "If they don't stop, Imma end up vomiting..."

"Of course, you would. You're so immature," I rolled my eyes.

"Pshhh, you can't possibly think that's cute," she said skeptically.

"Truthfully Ami, I wish someone would hold me like that.." Ami looked lost for words, she shrugged off what ever had come to mind and went back to playing with Sonata's phone.

"..So, Ami," I began. She looked up from the phone. "Where do you wanna shop first?"

"OH MY JOSH, you're giving me a choice?" she gawked. I frowned, beginning to regret asking her at all. She grinned, "What do you wanna do? Cause, I'm down for what ever you wanna do." I raised my eyebrows. She's seriously okay with carrying all my stuff? What? Is she okay?

"WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE ANNOYING, STUPID, CONIVING AMI?" I asked.

"That we all know and love," Chikaru added.

"She's right here," she said while announcing herself. "Am I like not supposed to want to do anything you wanna do?"

"No. No. It's not that. Its just...extremely out of character," I answered.

"...AND IM NOT STUPID!" she added.

"Riiiiight."

"See, when you graduate with Shizuma, you're gonna miss me, and regret being so mean to me...but I wont," she smiled.

"As if I'd ever miss you. I'd throw a party if I was never gonna see you again!"

"Pshhh, please. You say you won't, but you _know _you will."

"Ami, when have I ever missed you?

"Winter Vacation," she said.

"No, I was glad to be rid of you."

"And alone?" she questioned. I don't like where this is going.

"I have no problem with being alone. That's your issue."

"Whatever, Miyuki," she looked back down at the phone. Hmm, usually our fights last longer...Why is she being so not problematic, and annoying. She's not even doing anything wrong. SHE ALWAYS DOES SOMETHING WRONG!

"Are you feeling oka-" I began.

"I'm feeling fine, Miyuki. How about you?" she answered bleakly.

"What's bothering you?"

PV: Ami Futari

Miyuki actually looked concerned when she asked me what was bothering me. I stared at her for a couple of seconds before replying,"..Nothing. Why are you psychoanalyzing me?"

"I-I'm not psychoanalyzing you!" she stumbled over her words.

"Whatever, Miyuki." I looked back down at Sonni's phone. I felt someone yank my head. Miyuki held my head still, forcing to make eye contact.

"Stop saying that-"

"Saying what?" I asked, uncomfortable with her holding me head.

"Whatever," she answered my question.

"Why?"

"Cause it's not a whatever!"

I glared back at her. How can she say it's not a whatever when she doesn't care? This is getting old, "Can you let go of my head now?"

She let go, "I wish you would just tell me what's going on.."

No, you don't. You never do. Because you don't care. I watched her walk away. She began pacing, waiting for this bus. Only twenty-ish more minutes. I started a game on Sonata's phone. Hopefully this will keep my busy, considering...I looked over at Miyuki. I decided I should take in my surroundings... Sonata was now sitting on Shizuma's lap...how lovely. Sonata looked at me.

"What?" she asked.

"What?" I asked back.

"You have this constipated look on your face," she smiled.

"Ohh, I do?"

"Heh, yeah, you do," she giggled.

Maybe because I know this isn't gonna end well. Sonata wiggled out of Shizuma's hold and came over to me. Shizuma gave me the evil eye. "Your girlfriend just gave me the evil eye," I said while trying to get that image out of my head.

Sonata rolled her eyes, "Yeah, she does that..."

"Why? I mean she has no reason to.."

"You may not be able to tell but she's very self-conscious about relationships," she answered while looking at Shizuma then back to me.

"Righhhhttttt. Soo whens that bus coming?" she looked around.

"Hopefully soon..." I answered. Sonata's phone made a tri-tone sound. Our attention was directed to the phone. "Heyyy, you got a text from your wifey," I said as I handed her the phone. She took the phone and began texting.

"What does wifey mean?" Shizuma asked after watching Sonata texted.

"It means wife," Sonata answered nonchalantly while putting her phone in her back pocket.

"What?" she seemed a little angry. "Okay," she recomposed herself, "Who is your wife?"

"Emily," she answered, raising an eyebrow at Shizuma's sudden curiosity.

"May I see your phone?" Shizuma asked.

"No you may not," Sonata laughed uncomfortably. "Why do you wanna see my phone anyways?"

"I wanna know who Emily is. I think I deserve to know."

She sighed. "I don't know why you're acting like this, but whatever, here," she reached in her back pocket and handed Shizuma her phone, "When she texts back, her picture will appear." Shizuma seemed satisfied. I wonder how angry she'll get when she sees Emily. And why exactly does she call her wifey?

"Ahhhh, Sonni..." I tried.

"What?"

"Errr, can we sit together on the bus?" I asked. It's the only way I'll be able to find out. The phone bleeped. Emily replied.

"Hmmm," Shizuma looked at the picture. "When did you take this picture?" she asked while carefully studying it.

"Winter Vacation?" Sonata answered the question with another question.

"I don't know..it looked recent...She's quite attractive"

"Emily?" Sonata asked

"Yes. How old is she?"

"She's 21-"

"EMILY IS 21 YEARS OLD?" I cut in.

"Yes, she's four years older than me. Her birthday is coming up soon"

"How did you meet her?" Shizuma asked while handing Sonata her phone back.

"At school, like 3 years ago. Why do you ask?" Sonata answered with another question.

"Just wondering about the age difference. How come she's your wifey?"

"Well," before Sonata could finish her sentence the bus arrived. I took her arm and lead her to the bus, probably leaving Shizuma with a cliff hanger. We took the seat closest to the front. Sonata had the window. "What did you really want to ask me? Because I know that bus seat thing was just a cover because you didn't wanna say it in front of Shizuma." God. She knows me too well.

"Remember how you told me that story about you and Jesse?" I began. She nodded her head. "That girl you were messing around with..it was Emily, wasn't it?" She looked away but didn't reply. That's all the answer I needed. "There's something between you two, isn't there?"

"That's a ridiculous notion. I would never!"

"Don't play stupid, I saw how you to acted towards eachother. You were always sitting together, she always hugged you the longest, and when you left she kissed you on the cheek."

"So what? I can't be near her-"

"No. You two acted like you were dating. You would always sneak off with her places."

She sighed and looked around. "Okay, let's just pretend for a moment that there's actually something between she and I."

"How could you not tell Shizuma?"

"Because I am not dating her."

"Well shit, not dating hasn't really stopped you, now has it?"

"You're being an ass," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable or anything. I'm just really offended that you didn't tell me.."

"You never asked..and I wasn't aware you ever wanted to know something like that. I'm sorry, I swear next time I'll tell you. Just- it's complicated, Ami."

"What happens during Spring Break, when Shizuma meets Emily?"

She stopped and began thinking. "Hopefully nothing. It's not as though Emily will make some big scene or anything. Can we please stop talking about Emily and I?"

"Alright, we can stop talking about her," I agreed.

"Soooooo, what's up with you and Miyuki?"

"I want that face in my bed," I stated frankly.

"Wow," she choked on air. "What are you going to do to get her there?"

Ami shrugged. "I don't know, she just doesn't like me."

* * *

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

The bus finally halted at our stop in front of the mall. We all got off and watched the bus drive away to its next stop. I moved my bang out if my face. Shizuma rolled her eyes. "You sure you don't want to cut them?" she asked, probably counting how many times I've touched my bangs.

"You sure you don't wanna cut your hair?" I countered.

"Touche..." she said in defeat. She took my hand in hers, "Where do you wanna go first?" she asked as we walked towards the entrance of the mall.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I've never even been here. Surprise me."

* * *

Author's Note:

This is one of those chapters that can only be fixed with deleting a good majority of it. I only edited the last few paragraphs, because I didn't even want to look at all that writing. I think I'm finally done with rewriting. I'm not going to even bother with the first 3 chapters. Now, I can work on the newest chapter whole heartedly.

(Author's note from like 2012)

Author's Note:

Yeahhh, we were in IHOP for like a month xDD butttt yeahhhhhh...leave reviews.

P.S. I'm still alive


	17. Chapter 17

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

Shizuma and I walked in the mall hand in hand.

"Are there any movies you wanna see?" Shizuma asked.

"Mmmmm, Spider man, maybe Batman?," I mused. "You?"

"I'm up for anything you wanna see."

"Hmm, is Total Recall out?"

"I...have never heard of that movie..." Shizuma thought.

"Really? I guess it was an American only film or something. I wanted to go see it since forever, but Ami was being all pissy and didn't wanna see it. I wish it was out over Winter Vacation," I recollected.

"How was your winter vacation, anyway?"

"Mmmm, it was good," I smiled. "Yours?"

"Eh, it was okay. All I really did was spend time with Nagisa," Shizuma answered solemnly.

"You miss her don't you?" I asked.

Shizuma nodded, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine." _'No its not.'_

"Can we talk about something else?"

"What do you wanna talk about?" I asked.

"How about Spring Break?"

"What of it?"

"Remember when you said we all could go with you to California?"

"Vaguely.."I shrugged.

"Does that offer still stand?"

_ 'No.' _Shut up. "Uh, I guess. Unless you don't wanna go.."

"No, I want to go. Who is going?"

"Why? Who do you want to go?"

"Why must you do that?"

"Do what?"

"No, you know what you're doing. I just wanted to know who was coming, and who will be there," Shizuma explained.

"Ami is going. You're going. Miyuki is going. And I think that's it..."

"Who's paying for the tickets?"

"My dad is. Why are you so curious about it?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why do _you _care?"

She thought for a minute before replying. "Touche...Anyways who is in California?"

"My family, THAT YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TALK TO. My friends-"

"Elaborate on friends?" she requested.

_ 'Tricky..' _Very. It seems like she has good intentions. No ulterior motives. _'Then what's the problem?' _Emily. _'Pshh hardly. I think Shizuma's insecurities are.' _We all have insecurities though. _'Whatever, but you should tell her about Emily. She's gonna find out anyways.' _I know. But it's gonna be hard... "Well, there's Tylin, she's not very nice at all, you won't like her," I began.

"I didn't think I'd like you.." Shizuma attempted to contradict my warning.

"Wow. Thanks."

"Again with the sarcasm?"

"You know you like it, so shut up."

Shizuma rolled her eyes, "It's only because it's you. If you were anyone else, I would hate it."

I smiled, "Exactly. So quit your complaining and let me finish."

"Sure, why not?"

"There's Mark. He's bi...and awesome, like me."

"Mhmmmm."

"My friend, Tracie with red hair, is back from Scotland. So you'll be meeting her."

"Anyone else?"

_ 'Gahh, just say it.' _I can see it now... _'Seriously, just act nonchalant about it and you'll be fine. _"And there's Emily," I answered.

Her face dropped. "I don't like her.."

"Why?" I complained, "You don't even know her yet."

"Just don't."

"Are you jealous or something?"

"No, I just don't like her-"

"Well, I don't know what your problem is because she's actually a great person-"

"I never said she wasn't."

"Shizuma, are you serious?" I asked skeptically.

She glared back at me.

I sighed. _''You two should break up now before you seriously get hurt?' _And give you the satisfaction? _'Not even. I just think she's gonna drive you insane.' _Sure, that's definitely it. _'I'm serious. I'm not saying this for me, I'm saying this for you.' _Thanks for your misplaced concern. _'Maybe you two should split up?' _I doubt that would help.

"Heyyyyyy," Ami walked behind us. "How's everything?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, not good. Anyone care to explain what's going on?" she tried.

"Emily," Shizuma replied angrily.

"Aww, but Emily's awesome-"

"Not helping," I stopped her in her tracks.

"What did Emily do?" Ami asked confused.

"Nothing," I answered.

"Oh wow," she asked while getting a cocky smile on her face.

"She won't admit it, but she is jealous of Emily," I whipped my bangs out of my face.

"I'm not jealous of Emily," Shizuma defended herself.

"Then what is it?" I asked. _'__BULL SHITTTT' _I know.

"I just don't like her," Shizuma explained.

"Whatever..."

"Do you like her?" she popped the question.

"Uh, what?"

"You heard me..."

...Yeahhh. I guess. I mean...she's really pretty and like my like one of my closest friends," I tried to explain.

"Are you sure? Have you ever dated her?" Shizuma continued to banter me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, even though I sure as hell knew what she meant.

"When was the last time you two were active in a relationship?" Shizuma asked this time.

"I think like last summer." _'You__ think?'_

"You think?" Shizuma asked. "Are you trying to avoid answering me?"

"Noooooo, nooo, of course not. It's just been quite some time.." I tried to explain.

"I think that's complete bullshit because I can recall every time I did anything with anyone.."

"Definitely before I came here," I gave up.

"That's your final answer?" Shizuma clarified.

"Yes, its my final answer. No offense, but why do you care?" She's beginning to annoy me with this. _'Was she like this with Nagisa?' _Didn't seem like it. _'Maybe she doesn't trust you.' _Oh whatever.

"I'm your girlfriend-" she began

"Yeah but, you don't see me creeping in your shit." _'Dis hoe is making my head hurt.'_Like wise. I'm sure I'll have a migraine after this.

"I'm gonna go now," Ami announced as she turned to Miyuki and exchanged looks of understanding and walked away.

"Look, do you like wanna break up or something?" I held my forehead. I need an aspirin.

"No.." Shizuma looked legitimately sad. "Why? D-do you?"

"No, but this, what just happened, cannot keep happening," I explained.

She nodded but said nothing.

"Like you can't get mad that I've had past relationships. I don't get mad over yours." _'You'd always be angry if you did.' _Very true.

"But I don't hang out with mine," she added.

"How would I know?"

"I just don't think Emily is a good person," Shizuma judged.

"You don't even know her...you can't judge her by looks and appearance"

Shizuma muttered something under her breath and continued walking.

PV: Ami Futari

I followed Miyuki around the mall, wishing she would walk just a little slower so I could keep up. It was loud and buzzing with life all around. I've never seen Miyuki without her Miator uniform. Its refreshing, I guess. Something new. "Where are you taking me?" I asked while trying to keep up with her.

"Stores," Miyuki answered while slowing her pace.

"That's really vague..." I added.

"Just shut up, you'll see in a minute. Just walk with me for now?"

"As if I have any other choice..." I shrugged off the request. A moment of silence between us passed before I had the nerve to ask, "Soooo, had any past relationships?"

"Nope," she answered.

"How come?"

"I don't know. What about you?" she changed the subject.

"A few. Met lots of people at different places."

"Places? As in?" Miyuki asked. I guess she doesn't appreciate my obscureness.

"Parties, Raves, Bars, just like anywhere, I guess," I tried to not be specific.

"So you just pick up anyone at some bar?" she asked skeptically.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"That's just very dangerous, and, well, stupid. In fact, that's pretty slutty. You should know better. How do you expect to do anything with yourself if you all used up? Who wants to marry a slut?," Miyuki answered.

"Well, no one asked you, so don't judge my sex life, especially if you don't have one of your own," I snapped at her. She raised her eyebrows.

"Calm do-"

"NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" I cut her off.

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

What in the hell was that?! I pulled my hand out of Shizuma's and looked around.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You didn't hear that?" I asked while still trying to find the source of the yelling.

She gave me a weird look.

"Obviously not," I distinguished. I tried listening again. "I think from over there," I pointed to the left, "Near that bookstore."

She stared blankly at me.

"C'mon," I took her hand and yanked her in that direction.

"Why are we going to see? It's probably none of our business," Shizuma complained.

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh, Shizuma...look," I pointed.

"Is that Miyuki?"

"What is wrong with you? Miyuki asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! Every. Single. Thing. I. Do. Is not good enough for you. I'm sick of trying to live up to your fucking standards! Sick! You hear me!?" Ami yelled.

"Oh dear..." I watched by. Ami is pissed.

"Ami, I-" Miyuki attempted.

"DO NOT 'AMI' ME," she snarled.

Miyuki was speechless. _'__Ooookay then. Obviously, Ami got a tiny bit fed up with Miyuki's crap.'_Who wouldn't?

"Ami," I called.

She looked over at me. She sighed out of irritation. "What, Sonata?"

"You should hang with me for a while," I proposed.

We separated, Shizuma and Miyuki walking South, leaving Ami and me to go North. "Sooo, you totally scared the crap outta Miyuki..." I started.

"I swear, she judges me all the time. It makes no difference if I did anything or not-"

"That's who Miyuki is. Some people are born critics...which isn't a bad thing. Because the world definitely needs more critics," I tried. _'God, you can't even convince yourself...' _And Ami doesn't know that, so that's okay.

"Psh, she needs to get off her high horse, 'cause she ain't that fucking fantastic. Like Shizuma is her best friend, like that's dirtyyy," Ami continued to rant.

"And you love her for it," I added.

"Pshhh yeah right...I mean, I like her, but she doesn't even really notice me, only the things I do wrong," Ami frowned.

"I think she notices..Maybe she doesn't know how to like, go with it," I tried.

"Maybe...maybe not. Soooo where are you taking me?" she asked while walking beside me.

"Where ever you wanna go, I guess. But I know I wanna eat something after."

"How about the Sanrio store? And maybe while we are walking there, you can tell me more about Jesse..." she left a blank for his last name.

"Quinne," I added.

"And Emily..." she left the blank.

"Hazenburg," I finished.

"You're joking right?" she laughed a little.

"Aha, noooo. Her last name is really Hazenburg," I repeated.

"How?!" Ami asked truly astonished.

"She's German and Brazilian, duh?" I explained as if it was common information.

"Psh I didn't know. I just new she was Hispanic...What about Jesse?" Ami asked while dodging people.

"Scottish and English. Basically, a white boy. He didn't have an accent though."

"Pshh why? Everyone knows English accents are like one of the sexiest things on Earth...except Emily of course," she teased.

"Shut up-"

"It's true though. I hope you have fun telling Shizuma about you and hers history-"

"She knows I've dated her," I replied._'Shizuma is blah, man. Like no wonder she had flings instead of relationships.' _Be nice.

"Oh really?" she doubted me.

"Yes, I told her," I asserted myself.

"Did you guys do anything while I was there over Winter Break?" Ami inquired.

"Uhhhh, what?"

"Obviously yes. Ha! I knew it!"

"Oh come on," I complained.

"When and where?" Ami went retarded with the questions.

"Remember when me and Emily went on an errand?" I asked.

"Psh yeahh," she recalled. "Y'alls were gone like for 6 hours.."

"Yeah..we didn't go on any errands. Emily took me to the park for a date," I admitted.

"Reallyy?"

"Yes. We had a picnic, then we played on the playground. Then we talked for like an hour, and then we walked to Emily's place and I stayed there for a while, and then she walked me home," I summed up my date.

"What about the night before we left?" Ami added.

"Uhhh, yeahh. That...All she did was kiss me," I shrugged it off.

"And she held your hand until you feel asleep," she smiled. "She really cares about you," she observed.

"And I feel the same way," I added.

"What about Jesse Quinne? You never finished his story, you know?" Ami pushed.

"I'd rather not talk about that with people around..if you don't mind. I'd rather talk about Emily or rather anyone else but him," I denied her.

"Fine," she said while entering the Sanrio store. "We can talk about Emily, and I mean _really _talk."

PV: Miyuki Rokujo

What was wrong with Ami? She just blew up on me, for no reason too. Ugh, she's so complicated. I sat on a conveniently placed bench in the shoe department watching Shizuma try on heels. She had already chosen 4 pairs that she liked, but Shizuma likes shoes a little too much. She always has...

"Miyuki, do think these heels make my legs look good?" Shizuma interrupted my thoughts. She was wear a pair of red butterfly platforms. Fendi, I'm guessing.

"They're nice," I answered.

"Ugh."

"What?" I asked as I watched her take off the heels.

"You said that about the last 4 pairs. I swear, Ami would help more than you," she rolled her eyes. "Why are you so spaced out? Is it about Ami? Because if it is, I recommend you talk to her. That's all a girl really wants...someone to listen,"she gave me advice.

"I don't even know. One minute we're talking and the next...she's yelling," I sighed.

"Well, you are a little judgmental towards her-"

"What about you and Sonata?"

"This isn't about me and _my_ girlfriend, it's about _you_ and Ami. If you wanna talk to her then talk to her, like a _girl_, even though she comes off boyish," Shizuma stood her ground.

"I guess. But now I have to find her now. Maybe you should buy your heels and then we can talk about that Emily girl, because I know you're dying to. By the way, the heels you took off were stunning, you should get them."

She cracked a smile and grabbed all five boxes and headed to the cashier. I got up and readied myself to leave. After a few minutes Shizuma held two bags of shoes.

"Someone looks happy," I looked at her holding her bags.

"I am happy. And you like heels. I'm kinda glad Sonata isn't here, not in a bad way, I want her here, but she isn't never fond of heels," she answered. "You wanna go look for Sonata and Ami now? Or shop?"

"Am I a bad person because I'd rather shop?" I laughed.

"Never. Let's go, mama needs a new pair of jeans," she beamed.

We exited the store and walked through the highly congested mall. "Soo about this Emily I've been hearing about?"

"Ugh, one of Sonata's exes," Shizuma answered while shuffling through crowds of families.

"So what's the deal about her," I slipped through a family reading a map.

"Sonata like still hangs out with her," she dodged a child running around in a circle.

"Why? It's an ex. Don't you only stay around if it's...more?"

"Well, I would stay if I really really cared," she added to my point.

"Do you think she really think she still has feelings for this 'Emily'?"

"I really do. I know for a fact she does."

"How often do they talk?"

"I don't know. She never really talks about her, unless asked."

"Interesting. Do you know the nature of their, quote, unquote, relationship?" I, asked Shizuma who didn't seem to know a lot about Emily, not to mention Sonata.

"..No. But, I believe that they had a serious, if that's the proper word, relationship."

"Why don't you just ask her? GOD WHY IS IT SO HUMID OUT HERE."

"Because then we'll start fighting and I like her a lot and I don't want to fight with her. Yeah, I know its really hot today."

"Then don't fight with her," I made it seem so simple, even though it obviously wasn't.

"I can't. I'm just not used to this.."

"To Sonata?" She's been here for like months. What's there not to be used to?

"No."

"Then what?"

"I'm not used to a girl with a past. Or a girl that no one really knows about.."

"Shouldn't that be refreshing, to finally have a challenge of some sort," I responded.

"I suppose, but, it's not as easy as I thought."

"Well then, are you willing to try and make it work?"

"I'm not sure that's enough..."

"Well, I for one hope it is, since, I found Sonata," I stated.

"Where?" Shizuma asked as she looked around.

"Right there," I pointed across the mall next to the Sanrio store. Ami was talking a picture with Sonata on her phone.

"Oh, well then. Are you ready to meet up with Ami?" Shizuma asked me.

"I think the more important question is if Ami is ready.."

"We should go over there. We need to meet up soon anyways, so we can make a plan for what time we leave so we can make it back to school before the gate closes," Shizuma used her logic, which usually doesn't happen. I took note of that before agreeing with her. We walked over to the two girls.

"Hello Sonata," she addressed Sonata before turning to Ami and addressing her too.

"Aloha," Sonata greeted back.

"Hi," Ami greeted us both.

"..Sooooo," Sonata made the situation more awkward then it had to be.

"Miyuki, I'm sorry," Ami apologized.

"No, Ami apologize. I was out of line," I can't believe Ami is sorry. She didn't even do anything wrong. What is going on here?

"Ami? Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Why? Do I not seem fine?"

"No, you just seem...different.."

"Well, I'm fine," Ami asserted. "Are we gonna eat, or?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry, we should eat," Sonata chimed in.

Shizuma and I exchanged looks before agreeing.

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

Everything has been pretty shitty today. Ami and Miyuki got into this huge argument. Shizuma keeps fighting with me. Why is this happening? _'What did I tell you? If you would have listened to me, we wouldn't even be in this situation.' _I frowned.

"So how are you ?" Shizuma tried to be pleasant. _'I like her better when she's angry.'_

"I've been better, I guess." _'If you haven't, then this is rather unfortunate.' _"How are you?" _'Ew, I hate that question. Half the time, no one even cares. THIS IS ONE OF THOSE TIMES. I don't curr how her day is going. Why would you do this? You do this to piss me off don't you?' _Yes, because _everything _is about you.

"I'm fine."

"Sooo, what do you have in mind for food?" I asked. _'Does she even eat? I mean, I have neeverrrr seen her really eat at all..' _That's kind of true. _'What if she's bulimic?' _Shizuma is not bulimic.

"What ever you're up for? As long as it isn't McDonalds," she stated.

"What do you have against McDonalds?"

"Their food makes me nauseous and I was hoping to have real food," Shizuma grimaced.

"Fair enough. What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"How about French cuisine?"

"No."

"Why?"

"French food is disgusting."

"How would you know? I bet you've never even tried it.."

" You guys eat snails and shit and I'm not into that."

"Snails are not the only things the French eat-"

"You're right, I forgot the frogs and croissants."

"Now we're definitely eating at a French cafe," Shizuma decided.

"Why?" I complained. I don't want to _'This is why American girls are better. They don't make you eat snails and other strange shits.'_

"Calm down, I'm not going to let you eat snails," Shizuma tried to make the situation seem so much better for me.

"Then what are you doing?" I asked in fear of my safety.

"I'm taking you to have French pastries."

"You promise you won't make me eat anything weird?"

"Sonata, I'm not going to let you eat anything weird," Shizuma reassured.

"No, you need to promise me. Right here. Right now. That you won't feed me anything weird."

"Why? You don't trust me?"

"I don't trust anyone..."

"Wow, I couldn't tell."

"You know, for one that hates sarcasm, you're pretty good at it.."

"Sarcasm is the brains defense system for stupidity."

"If that's how you see it. I look at it as an alternative to punching someone in the face," I gave my take.

"Does that mean, all those times you made sarcastic remarks at me, you wanted to punch me in the face?" Shizuma looked hurt.

"No. I've never wanted to punch you anywhere. You're one of the many exceptions."

"That means you like me," Shizuma grinned.

"Oh, definitely. I _adore _you."

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

I'm not exactly sure if Sonata was being sarcastic with that comment or not.

"So, if we're gonna eat, we should probably do it now..How much time would that leave us?"

"Okay, we're going," I grabbed her hand a led her through the mall.

"You didn't answer my question.." She pulled back.

"What?"

"I asked you about the time management, _Shizuma_."

I don't know why she said my name in that sentence like that. "Well," I looked at my watch, "It's 1:45..We should leave around, 3:00 the latest. Just in case anything happens. So we have time."

"Oh...okay." We continued walking. "So, how are you?"

I have a feeling she already asked me that. "I'm well. And you?"

"I'm fine, except for this heat, oh my god."

"Yeah, it's disgusting," I replied. "Want to play a game?"

She looked over at me, "What kind of game?"

"21 questions."

"And how does it work?"

"It goes something like this, I would ask you a question-"

"What kind of question?"

"Any kind of question..And you would answer-"

"What kind of answer?"

"Just a regular answer. They usually aren't yes or no questions though."

"Oh. So you ask me questions, and, I assume, I ask you questions."

"Yes and we keep asking questions until we hit 21-"

"What if we run out of questions?"

"We won't."

PV: Yaya Nanto

Chikaru and I walked around the mall in search of some escape from this heat.

"My god, it is soooo hot today," Chikaru observed.

"Not to mention this damn humidity," I said while wiping the sweat of my forehead.

"Ugh, I want to go back to school and jump into the pool and stay there foreverrrr," Chikaru wined. I really don't blame her. This weather is terrible and it isn't doing any good for anyone's hair. I looked at Chikaru's hair, which was usually sleek and straight was now this frizzy mess with bows. I took a look at my own. It felt so dry and frizzled I wanted to dunk my head into the water fountain in hopes of it going back to its natural state.

"Where is everyone?" I asked her.

"Well, Shizuma and Sonata went to eat French stuff and I'm not quite sure where Miyuki and Ami went." Chikaru shared her knowledge on the subject.

"We should have gone to eat together, then we could have set a meeting place."

"I cannot stress how much we really need cell phones."

"You know what, let's buy some," I decided.

"What?!"

"Perhaps a burn phone, nothing serious. But just so we have some type of contact with everyone else."

"..That's a great idea, Yaya. Where would we find them?"

"Let's look for a kiosk that cells phones."

"Okay, seems like fun. Maybe there's a kiosk or something around there," Chikaru agreed.

We began walking through the mall looking at every kiosk we saw, trying to read the signs from afar. We passed several restaurants. None of which contained Ami or Miyuki. Where the hell would they go? Whatever.

"Yaya, look! A cell phone ki-thing!" Chikaru pointed.

There, across the yonder, lied a cell phone kiosk. "Let's go," I grabbed her arm and we ran to the kiosk to buy our phones.

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

We were both seated at the table. Sonata hasn't ran away yet, so I'll take that as a good sign. She sat across from me, running her hands through her hair, obviously having some trouble doing so because her hair was frizzy from the heat, and staring at the table. "Sonata?" She look up from the table. "Do you want to start with the questions?" I asked.

She sighed. "_What's your favorite color?_"

Why is she using that tone? "Okay, You're going to have to come up with more interesting questions."

"What if I genuinely wanted to know what you're favorite color was?"

I exhaled. "My favorite color is blue...What _your_ favorite color?"

"I like blue also."

"Oh..I see." This was going nowhere.

"Yep...What color bra are you wearing?"

"Huh?"

"You said for me to come up with more interesting questions. That was an interesting question."

"...Black."

"Oh."

"Why?" I asked. Is this an actual attempt at an interesting question or does she have ulterior motives.

"No reason. Just curious," she answered back as if it was no big deal to ask someone that.

"What's your favorite animal?" I tried to continue. I swear to God if she asks me what kind of underwear I'm wearing, we're going to have a problem.

"I like lots of animals. Be specific."

I felt my eye twitch. "Um, how about you just name them all off?" WHY DOES SHE ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT? WHY IS IT SO HOT? I FEEL LIKE I'M MELTING.

"Err, I like," She paused. I'll assume it was so she could think about her answer. "Cats, Dogs, Penguins, Polar bears, Elephants, Leopards, Lions, Tigers, Pandas, Snakes, Turtles, Sharks, Dolphins, Ferrets, Rabbits, Hamsters, Mice, Chicks, Alpacas, Lambs, Ducks, Pigs, Frogs and Fish," she answered in the most nonchalant way. Mother fuck. Is she serious? What the hell? She didn't even stop to think about it, let alone breathe.

"Fish aren't animals. Neither are Turtles. Or Snakes."

"Shut up. Yes they are. They're creatures from nature. They're animals."

"You really like animals?"

"I do," she answered. "I used to be Vegan until recently"

"Vegan?"

"Its when you don't eat anything that comes from animals and you don't use anything made with/by or tested on animals."

"What made you stop?"

"It was impossible to eat in certain situations. It sucked. Emily always ate cake and cookies in front of me. Like, if I were Vegan, I probably wouldn't be able to eat anything in the cafe."

"How long were you vegan?"

"Six years. I started when I was ten."

"I see..That's interesting. Are their certain things you still don't eat?"

"Pigs."

"Mhmm.." Well, at least the game was working. It was easing tension and Sonata was opening up. She seems open with everyone else, but me. I'm actually offended by this. In fact, I might even be jealous.

"What do you do in your free time?" She asked. I almost forgot it was her turn.

"I enjoy reading, gardening, puzzles, and playing the piano. Oh, and I like to eat. I like food a lot."

"What kind of puzzles?"

"Well, just puzzles. Sometimes strategy games, like solitaire and chess."

"I love solitaire! I used to play it all the time at home," she smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"We should play together one day. Or find a way to play together..."

"We could do that."

"What's the one place you've always wanted to go?"

Before Sonata could answer our waiter arrived. "Hello Ladies, Can I start you off with anything to drink?" He seems off.

"I'll have a cup of tea," Sonata answered.

"What kind of tea?"

"Uhh, Earl Grey."

"Alright then, and you?" the waiter turned his attention to me.

"I'll have the same."

"Okay then, I shall be back with your drink in a few."

We both watched him walk away. He is way too pleasant in this weather. "You never answered my question," I told Sonata.

"Oh. Yeah. Uh. You asked ' What place I want to go', right?" she asked. I nodded. "I always wanted to go to New York. They have nice stores and stuff. Yeah."

"I've been to New York-"

"Reallyyyy? What was it like? Was it pretty?"

Someone's excited.. "New York is a beautiful place. The stores are to die for. How have you never been to New York?"

"Because I don't have 'Let's go to New York' money. Nor do I know anyone personally that lives there."

"Oh. You should ask to go for like your birthday."

"Again with the 'I have no money' thing."

"Well then," was all I could say. Actually, it wasn't. I could have started complaining about how she seems unlike herself. How she's acting like we aren't friends. Or that she doesn't like me. Or that nothing really matters to her. She narrowed her eyes and look like she was going to say something, but instead she started messing with her silverware. "It's your turn to ask a question-"

"I know," she cut me off. Well then, if you know then why are fucking with a butter knife instead of asking the question. "Where do you live?"

"I live in the Strawberry Dorms."

"Wow, really. _I didn't realize that._" Her sarcasm makes me want to smash my head against a rock. "Where do you live outside of school? You do go outside of school grounds, right?"

"I have a Summer home in Astraea Hill, and my family resides in France."

"That's why you're so fluent in French, huh?"

"Pretty much...What's California like?"

"It's hot as hell, but it isn't humid like this. It's mostly a dry hot. The people are rude. The public education system kind of sucks.." She frowned. "It's nice though."

"What's public school like?"

"Well," she began. This is gonna be long, which is exactly what I'm looking for. "It's dirty and grimy. The food is disgusting. The kids are immature. Most of the faculty just don't care about anything. The books are missing pages and always have writing in them..or a drawings of dicks. The lockers are always dirty and in need of some oil. The bathrooms are just fucking horrific. There aren't mirrors in the bathroom. There aren't kotex dispensers, except for in the teacher's bathrooms. The classes aren't that great. There's fights. The people there are just mean and not worth your time. All in all, it's a waste of time, but at least it's free."

"..Wow. Take me through a day at your school."

"Oh..that's actually kind of hard. Maybe I'll take you there during Spring break, since it's technically Fall in America."

"I want to hear you describe it to me still," I pouted. Our server came back with our tea and set it on the table before going off to take someones order.

"Alright," she smirked. "Uhm, first period is Synthesis Writing, I can never be late to that class, like ever."

"You like that class?"

"Sure. I guess that's a way to put it. Second period is US History..so I stay exactly where I am."

"Wait, what?"

"My History teacher is my English teacher. They teach both. So they have the same class room. So I don't have to go anywhere. Third Period is Advisory, where all the artsy people meet up and like talk about..._productive_ things. Forth Period is Math-"

"What kind of math did you take?"

"Statistics. Um, Fifth Period is Band, even though we hardly play instruments.. Sixth Period is Science...AP Biochemistry. I don't like it. Seventh Period is Sports or Physical Education if you weren't on any teams."

"What Sports did you play?"

"I played football til like 10th grade and I played volley ball."

"...Football.."

"The American sport."

"With the big men and tackling?"

"I was the kicker. I kicked balls...footballs."

"Interesting. You still play volley ball?"

"Well at my home school, yes. Anywho, it's my turn to ask a question. Have you ever played a sport?"

"I played basketball until my 4th year."

"Why did you stop?"

"Personal reasons...What made you transfer all the way from America to here?"

"It was Emily's idea actually. She wanted to send me away for a while but we couldn't find anywhere, until we came across here."

"So she sent you this far away?"

"No, I wanted to go far away. I mean if I'm supposed to transfer somewhere, it might as well be and adventure. Or else it wasn't worth doing at all."

"Is Japan adventurous enough?"

"Yes and no. It's far away, I'll give you that.."

"Do you regret coming here?"

She frowned. "No. Why would I?" Why would she not? Not much good has come from her being here. Then again it isn't so bad with her here. "What made you decided we should play this game..."

"It's a way for us to learn things about each other. I get to ask you questions that we wouldn't normally ask in a conversation," I explained.

"I guess that makes sense..."

"Why did Emily want to send you away?"

"Well," she paused as if she was totally surprised I would even ask such a thing. "It's complicated-"

"Is it really?"

"Yeah..it is. Maybe we can talk about that another time.."

"You have to answer the questions I ask you," I said almost annoyed that even in a question game she won't answer certain questions.

"The academics. She wanted me to go to a prep school or a school with a higher curriculum. If you were change on thing that happened this school year, what would it be?"

A thinking question..a year is a long time. I could change Sonata's arrival. I could change our dorm sharing. I could change the student council. Or Nagisa. Or my classes. Or anything. But it doesn't seem like anything really needed changing. Everything is pretty much fine. I like how things are. "I wouldn't change a thing."

"Not one thing at all?" she asked astonished.

"Nope, I can't think of something that really needs changing. Everything is fine. It isn't uncomfortable or anything."

She nodded but she didn't reply, nor did she ask a question. Before I could ask why, our server came back.

PV: Ami Futari

Miyuki and I sat at a sports bar eating hotdogs, while watching baseball. I never knew she watched baseball. I never knew she ate hotdogs. I also never knew her hair wasn't naturally straight. Her hair was a wavy mess due to this humidity. It is Spring, why is the weather like this? I touched my hair to see if it felt as bad as Miyuki's looked. It felt soft as usual. Wow. I might be the only person with nice hair right now. I should take a picture. "So...where are we gonna go next?" I asked Miyuki as I finished my hotdog.

I watched her chew her food before she replied, "Personally, I think we should all meet up. We don't have a concrete plan of how we're getting home and what time we should leave." She stopped to think about something before asking, "Ami, you have a phone right?"

"Oh, yeah," I got my phone out of my bag. "Do you need to use it?"

"Well, no. But I wanted to see if you could call Sonata."

"Sure. WOAH WOAH WOAH. WAIT. Didn't Sonata give you a phone a while back? And you HAD her number?"

"..Y-yes. She did, and I did."

"Then what happened to it?"

"It vibrated one time in the middle of the night and Shizuma threw it out the window," she admitted.

I started laughing hysterically. "Wait, what the fuck? Oh my god. What is wrong with her?"

"She _really _doesn't like cell phones...she doesn't like a lot of things," Miyuki trailed off.

"What kinds of things?"

"Well, she can't eat certain foods. She has a weak stomach."

"Hmmm, so like what, will her stomach explode if I gave her a chocolate bar or something?"

"Not quite...You should be calling Sonata to see where she is."

"Okay, okay, I am. Gosh," I complained as I grabbed my phone.

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

Well, the question game is working. We've made it to question eight. It was Sonata's turn to ask a question. She starting tugging on the ends of her hair. "How did you meet Nagisa?" she asked after a couple seconds.

"Well, she had just transferred in. I had seen her before, but I didn't know her name. I saw her at this certain tree. I thought she was cute, so I kissed her on the forehead and then she fainted. I saw her again that night at dinner. She made a big commotion about, well, I was never quite sure. And then I tried to kiss her but then dinner started so I couldn't. That's how I met Nagisa."

"Wow, you're just straight to the point aren't you?" she reached to move her bangs.

"_Would you like a bobby pin?_" I asked. Maybe if she cut her bangs, she wouldn't have to touch them. The table started vibrating. "Your phone is ringing."

Sonata looked down at her phone, "I know."

"You going to answer it?"

She bit her lip. "..No."

"What if it's important?"

"It isn't-"

"How do you know?"

"I don't..."

"Well, then," I added before sipping my tea. Sonata had already finished hers. "How long were you with Emily?"

She stopped tugging on her hair. "Three years, on and off.."

"On and off?"

"Its _complicated_" she said for the second time. How much more complicated is an eighteen year old dating a fourteen year old? I better not ask her that. Things are _always_ complicated with her.

"Why did you ask that question?"

"Huh?"

"The Emily question. Why did you ask it? Is that whole reason we played this game? I mean, if it was you could have asked what ever you wanted about her. Instead of asking seven unrelated questions."

"Maybe I was curious about your past relationships.."

"If you were, you would have asked about them."

"..I just did. You did date Emily, so I asked. Excuse me for not knowing how many past relationships you've had."

"You could have asked_ 'How many past relationships have you had?'_ easily."

"Okay, maybe I wanted to know about Emily, but that isn't the reason we played this game. I wanted to know things about you."

"Sure. Any other relationship questions?"

"How did you and Emily meet?"

"School."

"She went to the same school as you?"

Sonata analyzed exactly what I said before squinting her eyes and saying, "_Yes_."

"Why did you say it like that?"

"Like what?"

"In that tone. You're making it seem like there's more to it. You know you can trust me, right?"

"Yeah, I can trust you-"

"You're holding things back from me. Why do you think I'm just this monster that you can't trust?"

"Well, for one, you led me on-"

"When?"

"When did you not?"

"Okay, well, I apologize that you feel that way. I just want you to know that I've been completely honest throughout this whole game."

"Shizuma, you're trying to guilt trip me. It isn't going to work. I don't trust you with certain things, I'm sure you have the same feelings for certain subjects," she sounded so rehearsed it was scary.

"I wasn't trying to guilt trip you, I really wasn't. I'm sorry it came off like that."

Our pleasant server came back with our pastries, "_Here are you pastries~"_ Oh. Okay. He didn't sound like that before. She looked at the server and smiled awkwardly.

"MM, _thanks_," Sonata said as he set the pastries onto the table.

"You didn't sound like that when you were here to take our order," I observed.

"_Yes I did_," he put his hand on his hip.

"Okay, then. You did," I gave up. He walked away into the abyss. Sonata bit into a macaroon.

"Do you like it?" I asked while Sonata chewed.

"Um," she covered her mouth, "It isn't _bad_-"

"So you like it?" I asked her again.

"...Yes. It tastes_ good_. French pastries taste_ good_. Are you happy now?"

I smiled. "Yes. I am. Now say that the French aren't that bad."

"No. I said the food was good. That's all you're getting."

"Fine then. What should I know about Emily, since I will be meeting her."

"That's a broad question.."

"Tell me about her."

"Emily, is the exact opposite of me. In short, she's a stubborn asshole."

"Oh," I said while trying not to choke on my croissant. "Could you elaborate on that?"

"Sure. She's stubborn, lazy, possessive, materialistic, self indulging, predictable, she procrastinates..a lot, shes judgmental, undemonstrative, she has inability to change anything, she's bad tempered, doesn't do well with constructive criticism, she overly sensitive, aggressive and **will not **tell you when she's hurt."

"..Oh. If she's that bad why do you put up with her?"

"Because at the same time, she has good qualities."

"Wanna name them?" I asked. She starting to answer questions like Ami. I fucking hate the way Ami answers questions.

"She's loving, compassionate, loyal, sweet, thoughtful, determined, persistent, tolerant, reliable, sweet, giving, there's a lot of good things.." Obviously not enough to even out the bad.

"How exactly do you even know all these things?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Personal experience and horoscopes-"

"You actually believe that stuff?"

"It's pretty damn accurate if you ask me."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really. What sign are you?"

"What sign is Emily?"

"She's a Taurus. Why?"

"I was just wondering, since I mean shes a 'stubborn asshole'," I explained.

"You didn't answer my question..."

"...Guess."

"Hmmm. You're some type of leader..obviously. You aren't exactly afraid of taking chances. You're _very __**very**_ egotistical...if I were to take a wild guess..I'd say...perhaps, Leo?"

"Wow. You actually guessed right...well then, what do you know about Leos?"

"They're Egotistical Douche bags. I'll go more in depth with that, so I don't seem like a total ass. I'll start with the **ego**, you guys have them, my god. But, your ego _bruises_ easily. You're more sensitive than you let on and you'll let people know when you're hurt, you're **prone **to jealousy, you're **dominating**-"

"You're saying it like it's a bad thing." I observed.

"Well..It isn't exactly the greatest thing to be vain-"

"It's better than being insecure."

She frowned. "Excuse me?"

"It's better to be vain than insecure, is what I said."

"No..it isn't. I would rather be insecure-"

"That's easy to say, considering you already are."

"Wow, Shizuma. Just wow," she got up from the table and threw her napkin on the plate.

"Where are you going?" I grabbed her arm.

"Shizuma. Let go of me-"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Why am _I_ acting like this?! You started it."

"Why do you always have to be so difficult?! You make it so fucking hard to even put effort into a relationship with you."

She looked at me in disbelief. "Before you start pointing out everyone else's flaws, you should take a look at yourself," she yanked out of my hold. She took eight steps before cocking her head over shoulder and adding, "And don't fucking follow me either."

I like the way she pronounces either, instead of ee-ther, it's eye-ther. I sighed and sat back down. I watched her leave the restaurant while I finished my croissant. Where the hell is she even going to go? I guess I'll just sit here, alone, and pay the bill. She was right about one thing, our egos do bruise quite easily.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Its been over a year since I've updated. Le cries. Anywho, I'm going to try and be more active with this fanfiction, because, I do intend to finish this._ I didn't forget about this fanfiction at alll._ Well, I shall start writing the next chapter soon. Good Morning and Good Night c:


	18. Chapter 18

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

This doesn't even make any sense. I sat on a bench, annoyed by everything. The smiling kids, the happy adults, the happy parents, but most of all, the happy couples. I envied them. I want what they have. I wish I knew how to be in a happy relationship. Nagisa and I were happy, at least, I think we were. We might have been until Sonata came along. God, Sonata. Where do I even begin? She's just all together quite annoying. She's too hyper, and tactless. And quick tempered. And blunt. She is way too blunt. Somethings just need to be rephrased, but not according to her. She's just immature and I hate it. I ABSOLUTELY HATE HAPPY COUPLES. What gives them the right to go around and be cute and happy? I sighed and ate a peanut. I hate peanuts. Why did I even buy these? I threw one at one of the happy couples passing by. It didn't even come close to hitting them. This is not what I had in mind today.

PV: Chikaru Minamoto

"Oh. My. God. Where is EVERYBODY?!" I yelled. "It's 3:00 we needed to have met up already so we could get ready to leave."

"Yeah, where are they? I mean I would expect this from Sonata and Ami. Maybe Shizuma. But _Miyuki_," Yaya added. "I bet she's looking for us right now."

"What if she left without us!? What if the Sister finds out we left-"

"Calm your anxieties. No one has left this mall and the Sister isn't going to find out. C'mon let's go back to the food court."

"Should we look for Sonata and Shizuma?" I thought.

"Maybe they met up with Miyuki and Ami," Yaya added. We continued walking through the crowded, humid mall. "Or maybe Shizuma and Sonata got sick of each other already," she continued.

"Probably," I laughed. "I don't understand their relationship. They can have perfect chemistry one minute and they hate each other the next."

"Maybe that's what keeps it going..What am I saying? Oh god. Chikaru, you are so weird!"

"Thank you," I grinned. "Well..what should we do? I don't like being lost."

"We aren't lost, we're looking for our friends. We're exactly where we need to be. Besides I bet they're still eating."

"WHY WOULD THEY BE EATING FOR LIKE TWO HOURS!?"

"I don't know, Chikaru…Speaking of things I don't know, what ever happened to Nagisa and Tamao? I mean they were supposed to come with us…."

"That's a good point. Maybe, Tamao changed her mind and didn't wanna go. Tamao is indecisive like that," I added. "OH GOD. What if the sister caught them?! WHAT IF SHE KNOWS EVERYTHING?!"

"She doesn't."

"Yaya, how do you know?" I asked her.

"As a matter of fact, I don't, but," she paused for dramatic effect. "If we think positively and only let positive thoughts into the atmosphere then it makes a positive karma."

"Hey, let's go in _Forever 12_!" I changed the subject.

"Sure," Yaya agreed cheerfully. "We need to catch up with everyone else. I mean, I bet they've bought so much stuff already. All we've bought is food and lotions."

"Noo, we bought perfume too," I added. You can't forget about the perfume.

"I bet Miyuki and Shizuma have bought **everything**."

"I know, I BET SHE BOUGHT SONATA EVERYTHING TOO, if they haven't pissed each other off yet." We walked in Forever 12 and were greeted with a gust of cool air. "Sweet Jesus, that was needed."

"I know, we chose the absolute worse day to leave school. At least school is air conditioned."

"Would you rather be stuck in Physics right now, instead of buying nice clothing items?" Yaya reasoned. Truthfully, I wouldn't mind it, even though I absolutely suck at Physics. This heat today, is just out of control.

"I would rather be in boring physics than in this heat. I cannot believe it is like," I paused to check my watch, "3:20 already! What are we gonna do? How are we getting back to school. Should we just leave? But, it's super duper mean. Yaya, what should we do?"

"Well, it's not like we _have _to be back at school tonight," Yaya began.

"What are you getting at here?" I asked while looking through some blouses.

Since you've asked my dear friend," Yaya put her hand on my shoulder. "We could always just all check in to a motel-"

"Hotel. We are checking into a hotel. Remember, we have Miyuki with us," I reminded her. It's times like this I'm glad I know Miyuki. Her family can pretty much get into anywhere. I wonder if she realizes how powerful her last name really is. "I wish I was a Rokujo."

"I wish I was Shizuma Hanazono. Think of _all_ the fun you could have as Shizuma," Yaya trailed off. She proves a good point. Shizuma is just- it's not fair. She can get away with absolutely anything and everything. But for the most part, she gets what ever she wants, no questions asked. "So, you seen anything nice?"

Everything in this store was neon. It actually hurt to look at…. "Uh no. I think we should leave, after I look at the nail polish," I proposed.

"Sure," Yaya agreed as if it were the most appealing question in the world. "What color did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking..maybe a hot pink, or a fuchsia? A red? Somewhere in that shade and hue," I explained.

"That seems nice. C'mon I think I saw some nail polish towards the front," she grabbed my wrist and led me to the front. Well, at least Yaya was right. The nail polish was right at the door. You would think they'd kept them further in the store so there's less chance of people stealing them and a loss of profit, but hey, I don't work here. It isn't my job to tell them how to fix their store. Maybe, I'll just take the nail polishes instead, since they're right here. "OH," Yaya said really loud. I waited for her to finish her thought. I guess she was done with her sentence.

"What is it, Yaya?" I asked while trying to read her expression. She looks so disgusted. Maybe her period started? No. That was 2 weeks ago. Yaya pointed outside of the store doors. I followed her finger to the direction, and then I saw them..

PV: Emily Hazenburg

"Mark!" I yelled up the stairs. There are toys everywhere on the floor, mud tracked though out the house, paint spattered on all the walls, and **every single light is on in every single room**. But most of all _**everything is pretty much broken. **_**I hate when things are broken**. I am literally going to cry. What is wrong with Sonata's fucking devil of a sister and her friends?

"Yes, Em?" Mark finally came down the stairs. He was covered in glue, paint, and feathers. This baby sitting thing is not going to work.

"Have you seen my phone?" I asked him while plucking off a feather from his shoulder.

"Nope. When was the last time you had it?" he asked while he began trying to pluck off the feathers.

"Like 3 hours ago…."

"Oh….Meg probably has it then," he guessed. That is not what I wanted to hear. Meg probably hid it somewhere very inconvenient. I walked over to the house phone. "Meg, cut the wire." Mark added.

"What the fuck?" I absolutely hate Megumi. I wish Mark and I weren't the only one that know she's a closet bitch. "How am I supposed to find my phone, Mark?" I complained.

"I don't know. Can Michelle just come home already? I don't want to deal with this.." Mark groaned. "Emily, where is Megumi?"

Oh hell. That is one thing we cannot afford to do, lose sight of Megumi. That means she and her friends are planning something..right now. While Mark and I just stand at the bottom of the staircase. "I don't know….Maybe we should go to the kitchen.." At least if they come at us, we'll have access to knives. We both took a short walk to the kitchen. "Mark."

"What?"

"Call my phone."

"What? Emily. Can we deal with your phone later?" he asked.

"No. We cannot. Call my phone," I repeated myself. He sighed but took his phone out of his pocket. He went through his contacts and hit call. _Vrrrrrrrrr...Vrrr. _ _ Vrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. _

"Why is your phone on _vibrate_?!" Mark practically yelled at me.

"Excuse me, but I think we should focus on getting my phone rather than complaining about what setting it's on."

He sighed again. _Vrrrrrrrrrrrrr. _"I think you're actually getting a phone call.."

"Well, go get it," I replied. He looked at me as if I was speaking French. "Go," I pushed him. He walked around the kitchen until the vibrating stopped.

"Well, the call died, but I found your phone," he said while he leaned over the sink. I walked over to the sink and look inside of it.

"Mark. Did that bitch put my phone in the garbage disposal?"

He looked down the drain before replying: "Yep."

"..Help me get it out-"

"I'm not sticking my hand down the garbage disposal, _Emily_," He cut me off.

"No one said you had to. Go make yourself useful and go get some tongs." He stalked off and came back with tongs. I yanked them out of his hand and he snatched them right back. I crossed my arms, "Mark. Give me the tongs."

"No, you're being rude."

"Mark. Give. Me. The. Tongs," I asserted myself.

"Say please."

"I don't have to say please to you. Who do you think you are?"

"Who do _you _think _you _are? You need to say fucking please."

"No. You need to give me the fucking tongs," I stepped forward.

"If you even think of taking these tongs out of my hand, I will throw you to the ground, Emily. I am not afraid of you," he stepped closer. _Vrrrrrrrrrr. Vrrrrrr. Vrrrrrrrr._

"This is fucking retarded," I walked over to the sink and reached down into the drain.

"Be careful," Mark added in a mocking tone.

"Go fuck yourself, seriously-"

"All you had to say is please-"

"All you had to do was give me the damn tongs."

"Whatever, Emily," he sighed. "You're never gonna be able to get your phone out like that," he walked over to the sink. He pulled my arm out of the sink and took the tongs and pulled out my phone.

He dropped my phone in my hands. It was moist and had leftover food on it. It began vibrating in my hands.

"Incoming call. Tokyo, Japan. I wonder who this could be," I said out loud before answering and putting it on speakerphone.

"Is this the Yakonawa residence?" a stern voice asked on the other side of the line. Mark grimaced.

"Y-yes. It is."

"And am I speaking to the guardian of Sonata Yakonawa?"

"..Yes." Okay that's a lie, but "Sonata Yakonawa" will be pretty happy that I was the one that got this call.

"Well, your daughter decided to skip school today and go to the mall."

"Did she?" Why the fuck would she do this? Mark mouthed: _'What the fuck?'_ We didn't let her leave so she can fuck around. She might as well have stayed out here.

"Yes, and because technically by 12:00 am she is no longer our responsibility, we're leaving the punishing to your discretion."

"I understand, thank you for calling."

"No problem. Have a good evening." The line went dead.

"I'm taking her video games away," Mark stated while he walked to the living room where Sonata's video game things resided.

I'm going to bitch at her. I went through my contacts and called Sonata. She answered on the second ring, "Hello."

"Sonata."

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

_'Bro. She just called you "Sonata". She neeeeverrrr calls you Sonata.' _Ew. I know, meaning she's angry and I think I might need to hang up. _'LOL. Um, don't do that. She will call and call and ugh. Just deal with it. All she can really do is bitch at you." _Good point. "Yes, Emily." _'Wow. You're mature. Just play into her games why don't you?' _Shut up.

"I just got a call from your school.."

"About?"

"You. Ditching. To go to the mall," she sounds so angry. _'It's nice to be half way across the world when Emily's mad.'_

"I did not."

"Sonata, I'm not fucking stupid."

"I never said you we-"

"I can hear the people in the background," she cut me off.

"Did you really call me just to bitch at me? Because if you did, you're wasting your breath. And if you continue to do so, I will hang up on you."

I heard her sigh on the other line, "Look, if you do it again, I have to tell your mother, and either way, she will eventually find out."

"….Okay. Anything else?"

"Nope. I'm done. I'm wasting my time anyway-"

"Wait, don't be mad-"

"Sonata-"

"Emmawee, stop it. What's wrong?"

"Your sister is a little shit."

"I know..who do you think she gets it from?"

"No, you're amazing. She is Satan,"

"What did she do?"

"What didn't she do?" she complained. "..she threw my phone in the garbage disposal.."

"Aww. Do you want to yell at her when I get home."

"_Oh definitely, because that will work._"

"Well, why don't you yell at her then?" I tried.

"She doesn't listen to me-"

"Make her listen to you. You do it anyway, it's your job. Just yell at her or something. If it helps, you can be pretty scary.."

"Whatever..You'll be back soon. Maybe she won't act like such a bitch with you around. Forget it. What about you? How are you?"

"I'm so tired…." I trailed off.

"You ready to come home?" she sounds sympathetic now.

"Yes and no. I guess I'm a little homesick."

"Well, you'll be home soon, for two weeks. That's like half a month…."

"It is. Well, since I can only imagine how expensive long distance calls are, I'm let you go."

"Okay..I love you, Porcupine."

_'Ayeee, she ain't mad anymore, Porcupine~' _Ew. Go away. "I love you too, Emmawee." I pressed end call.

_'Why does she refer to you as "Porcupine"? They aren't even cute. You don't even like pet names. What the hell? And how does "Emmawee" count as any type of affectionate anything. It sounds like how someone with down syndrome would say her name.' _You are so unromantic that it hurts. It's none of your business. Keep out of my relationships, would ya? And for the record, I **love** pet names. _'Mhm. I see how it is. Speaking of "relationships" what ever happened to our good friend, Shizuma?' _Up until now, she hadn't even crossed my mind. She probably off somewhere all butt hurt and what not. I sat down on a bench facing the upstairs balcony. Ew. The people look like ants. _'Hey, its cooling down a little." _It is..Oh wow. This is nice. I began counting how many families pass by downstairs. _'We should probably look for Shizuma...' _Uh, you can go. I'm gonna enjoy myself a little longer. _'What the hell time is it?" _Probably like 3ish. I looked at my phone. 3:45pm. Well. Maybe we should start looking for everyone else. Or, maybe I'll just sit right here so I don't get lost. _'What are you gonna say to Shizuma when you find her, or rather, when she finds you?' _Not a damn thing. I have nothing to say. I did nothing wrong. _'Well. Shizuma definitely feels differently-' _Then let her. I don't care. _'And the best girlfriend award goes to you.' _What am I supposed to say to her? _'What would you say to Emily?' _Shizuma is not Emily. Shizuma will **never** be Emily and vise versa. They are two different people. _'Ugh, well. Is Shizuma still invited to Cali?' _Of course she is..why wouldn't she be? _'YOU GUYS WERE JUST FUCKING FIGHTING. Actually, you guys bickered..all damn day.' _So what? Because I'm mad, I'm suddenly going to take the promise back? _'Yes...' _Okay.. Well. No, she can come. She can do whatever she wants. I don't really care. _'This should be good. Welp, I'm not gonna waste anymore time bringing up Shizuma, just for the pure fact that she is boring. Instead, we can talk about how hilarious it'll be when Emily and Shizuma finally meet.' _Isn't that technically still talking about Shizuma? _'Yes and no. Yes because her name was mentioned, but no, because Emily is also in the equation. Speaking of equations, how do you expect to balance this?' _Balance what? There's nothing to balance. _'So what happens if Emily wants to take you somewhere, but Shizuma wants to take you somewhere as well? Who do you go with?' _That's easy. Emily. Because it's friends before relationships...right? _'No, we're looking at relationship versus relationship. Let's say Emily wants to take you to the movies or something. Let us also say that Shizuma wants to do the same. Then what?' _They can share. _'Shizuma can share?' _...Emily can share. She's mature..ish. _'Who exactly are we comparing her to?' _Shizuma. _'Okay, well Shizuma is overly egotistical. She thinks she's the best thing since a loaf of bread. But she's straightforward most of the time and I, for one, appreciate that. And then, we have Emily, who can be as stubborn as a fucking donkey and won't bring anything to your attention and whines a lot….about shit that happened like 12 years ago or something.' _Very true..They could easily bump heads. _'Shizuma and Emily fighting….I would __**love **__to see that.' _Shut up.

PV: Ami Futari

I have never been so embarrassed in my life. Oh god. Kill me, please. Yaya and Chikaru walked on each side of me. Miyuki walked ahead of me. The thing that's killing me most is that she won't even say anything. Ugh. This is such shit. I pulled out my phone and texted the words _'Hey' _to Sonata.

A few seconds later she texts _' Hi c: '_ Why a smiley at the end? She's either having the time of her life or just put that out of habit. _'So, where are you?'_ I texted her.

_'Sitting on some bench….I don't really know where the hell I am :c'_

_ 'Where's Shizuma?'_

_ 'I don't fucking know -.-' _she texted me 3 seconds later.

They must have gotten into another argument or something. _'What happened?'_

_ 'Shizuma was being a bitch again and being all sdfasghdjqukwjdncvkldmak. Ugh. I hate her. Whatever. It's like almost 4:00. What are we gonna do? It literally will take us way too long to get back to school.'_

Okay, she is bringing up some good points. How are we supposed to get home? And how are we supposed to find Shizuma? _'You have no clue where she might be? Is there anyway to get in contact with her or anything. I have no idea how we're supposed to get home.'_

_ 'Well, if Shizuma had a phone, maybe we could call her -.- Oh, and just so you know, the sister knows we skipped school.'_

GOD FUCKING DAMN IT. _'Did she call everyone's house?' _I'm really not trying to get in trouble because of this, considering today pretty much sucked.

_'I have no idea. But she called mine.' _

Oh my gosh. Is she in trouble? Oh no. WHAT IF HER MOTHER KNOWS. SHE WILL KILL US ALL WHEN WE GET TO CALIFORNIA. WHAT IF MY MOM KNOWS? WHAT IF EVERYONE KNOWS? _'Does Michelle know? Are you okay?'_

_ 'Lmao. No, my mom does not know. Emily is the one that got the call. I'm fine. ARE YOU OKAY? Where are you? We should like leave soon..'_

_ 'Well, we're all downstairs near the fountain. Where are you? Okay, I got it. You tell us where you are and I'll send Miyuki to find you, and Shizuma. I'm….well, we can talk about it later. We really should be leaving.' _"Miyuki?" I said her name in hopes of getting her attention. She looked over her shoulder. "Could you maybe go look for Shizuma and Sonata? I don't know this mall, because I'm not exactly from Tokyo. We should be leaving anyway, so…." I tried to proposed the plan as appealing as I could. "Also take my phone and we'll call you from Yaya or Chikaru's phone. My phone already has Sonata's number so you could call her and have her direct you to her."

She sighed, "Sure, Ami. Why not?" she said as she took my phone and stalked away. Okay. Whatever. I don't even care. We all continued walking. "Yaya….Chikaru, what exactly is the plan? We can't make it to school by 6:00 and you know it."

"Hotel. Miyuki can get us in. It'll be a nice one. I hope it has a view," Yaya answered.

"Oh. What about tomorrow? We need to get our stuff tomorrow," I reminded her.

"So do we. We can go tomorrow and get our things. I'm not sure if you guys would want to go at the same time as us, but to answer your question, tomorrow you could go pick up your things. What time is your flight?"

"In the evening," I answered.

"Then you have time," Yaya concluded. So, since Miyuki went to go get the other two what should we do.

PV: Miyuki Rokujo

I staggered in the opposite direction of everyone else while holding stupid Ami's stupid phone. I wish Ami would have told me that the iced tea I ordered wasn't just iced tea. I can't even think straight, though I had to appreciate the weather change. My hair isn't as tangled but it still isn't straight. I'd rather my hair be straight than..natural. This is exhausting, and I'm sick of being here. I went through Ami's contacts and called Sonata. "H-hello."

"Sonata?" I asked.

"Miyuki?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Hi.."

"Where are you?"

"Upstairs."

"Do you know what store you're near? Do you see anything?"

"I see..Ami, Chikaru and Yaya.. I'm near….some toy store."

"Can you see a fountain?"

"..No. I cannot see a fountain. I see a big puzzle thing that's downstairs.."

"I know, exactly where you are. Just stay where you are and I'll come get you."

"Alright….Bye?"

"Bye," I hung up. I got in the elevator and went to the second floor. I should definitely look for Shizuma. The phone vibrated in my cardigan pocket. I reached in my pocket and answered it.

"Miyuki," I hear Ami's voice through the ear piece.

"Yes?"

"I found Shizuma."

"Where? Is she with you?"

"No. She is sitting on a bench, right behind Sonata. I don't think they realize they're that close to each other."

"Alright. I'll get them both," and with that I hung up. I wonder what happened between those two, but at the same time, I think I already know. Where are we gonna go? We are obviously not going back to school. What hotel shall we stay in? Maybe we should all go do something since we aren't going to school. Maybe go out to eat or see a movie of some sort. I wonder what movies are out. I can see Shizuma now and as Ami had said, she was sitting right behind Sonata, who had her head down. She was probably doing something on her phone.

"Miyuki," Shizuma called out as soon as she saw me. Sonata continued whatever she was doing even though I'm pretty damn sure she heard Shizuma.

I walked over to her, "Shizuma," I greeted her.

"Where's everyone else. We should get going," She began a discussion. It seems like everyone is sick of this mall.

"Everyone else is downstairs. I need to get Sonata and then we can go," I explained.

"Ugh, do we _have _to get Sonata? I mean, c'mon?" Now I know Sonata heard that.

"Yes. We do. Why wouldn't we?" I have a feeling I should not have asked this question.

"Because Sonata is soooo _annoying. _She's just this awkward little cunt and she guarantees a horrible time. I bet if I had spent the day with you I would have had an amazing time. She has this uncanny way of ruining everything. If she's unhappy, everyone has to be unhappy."

Wow. Okay. I'm 120% sure Sonata heard every word Shizuma just said. I wish she would react or something, just so I could be sure. And as if I said that thought out loud, Sonata reached over the bench, grabbed one of Shizuma's two bags and threw it off the balcony. "O-oh," was all I could manage to say.

Shizuma pivoted on one foot, "Did you just throw my stuff off the balcony?"

Sonata had a smug look on her face, "What?"

"Did. You. Throw. My. Bags. Off. The. Balcony," Shizuma enunciated each word with such harshness that I flinched.

"Hold up, lemme check," Sonata smirked. What is she going to do? Oh god. She grabbed Shizuma's other bag and threw it off the balcony and then turn to face her. "..Yeah. I threw your bags off the balcony."

"Well, why would you do that?!" Shizuma raised her voice.

"You're making it seem like it's _that_ big of a deal," she answered nonchalantly.

"Because it is! The things I spent money on were in those bags."

"You're making it seem like you can't go buy them again. Quit making a big fucking deal out of nothing."

"You did not just swear at me."

"Yes, I just fucking did."

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Where do you get off throwing someone else's things off a balcony?"

"Where do _you_ get off talking about someone like that behind there back, and I mean that literally and figuratively."

"You're making it seem like I said something mean. I only stated the truth."

"Shizuma you are such an ass hole-"

"And you're such a fucking cunt!" Shizuma shoved Sonata back. Oh god. Now they're touching. Why must they touch?

"Don't you put your hands on me," Sonata pushed her back. WHY?! WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?

Shizuma grabbed Sonata by the arm and slammed her against the balcony. "You are not going to push me-"

"You're not gonna put your hands on me..This is waste of time Shizuma, just get over it and go get your bags.."

"No! No! NO! I am not going to get my bags that _**you **_threw off the balcony!" Shizuma is practically screaming at Sonata. This is not good.

"You want them. Go get them. Your wasting time.." Sonata remained calm and composed as she did this whole time. She hasn't really raised her voice at all, at least, not as much as she should have. Maybe that's what's pissing Shizuma off the most.

"YOU'RE THE WASTE OF TIME!" Okay, that was just uncalled for. I don't know what Shizuma is trying to do here. "You have done nothing, but make **everyone's** life a living hell since you got here! Why don't you just leave?! No one wants you here!"She reached in Sonata shirt and yanked something off her neck. "I can't believe I _actually _liked you. You're such a bitch. A selfish, rude, childish vulgar bitch. For once in your life could you just grow the fuck up!"

Sonata was shaking and her eyes were getting watery. Way to go, Shizuma. Way to go. "Fuck you, Shizuma," Sonata's voice was cracking.

"No. Fuck you, Sonata," Shizuma let her arm go but still had her against the balcony. Sonata lowered her head in defeat and began sobbing.

"Wow. Nice job, Shizuma," I said sarcastically.

"If she wasn't being such a bitch!-"

"No, Shizuma. You do not do that to people," I stood my ground. She glared back at me.

"Whatever, Miyuki," she shrugged and walked over towards me. "So are we going to leave now? I'd like to."

It is just about pointless to even try to talk some sense into Shizuma when she's like this. Sonata continued her light sobbing at the balcony. "Sonata," I called. "We're going to leave now." She didn't respond. "Would you like me to call Ami?" I tried. Maybe Ami could comfort her or something. She shook her head and wiped some tears away. "We should meet up with the others and leave, I think we're all done here," I said to no one in particular. Shizuma crossed her arms. Sonata reluctantly walked over to me. I laid my hand on her shoulder in hopes that it would be some what comforting, though it probably wasn't. It's official, today sucked.

PV: Ami Futari

Alright, who the fuck is over here throwing motherfucking shoes off a balcony in this bitch? I rubbed my head, which was throbbing from being hit in the head with a stiletto. I am so fucking angry right now. What are we even supposed to do about this stuff? I want to scream and go punch something.

"Huh, I wonder whose stuff this is.." Chikaru thought out loud looked through the two bags hoping to find some type of identification. But of course she wouldn't. It's a shopping bag, not a purse. I sighed loudly. "We should probably go to Miyuki, 'cause I'm so done here," Chikaru added.

"Amen. I saw them upstairs, maybe they're still there," I speculated. Man, I hope so. I want to just go to a hotel or something and just sleep my stupid life away. We took the escalator to the top floor.

"What hotel did you guys have in mind?" I asked.

"I was thinking The Ritz-Carlton Tokyo," Yaya answered.

"Maybe the Dai-Ichi Hotel Tokyo?" Chikaru added.

Yaya and Chikaru both looked at each other simultaneously before squeeing, "OR FOUR SEASONS HOTEL TOKYO AT MARUNOUCH!"

"Um, where?" I scratched my head. It really sucks not being from here. I bet it sucks even more for Sonata.

"It is only _**the **_nicest, most expensive hotel in all of Tokyo," Yaya explained.

"Miyuki's mom works there**, **so we should have no trouble getting in," Chikaru continued where Yaya left off.

I particularly don't care for expensive things unless they're game consoles or something, but I'm not gonna ruin their high. I'm pretty sure by "works there" they mean, she actually works for like the corporation or something. Probably some really high position, as well. We finally made it to the top of the escalator and began walking towards where they would be. "How many rooms will we check into? Like what did you two have in mind?" I asked.

"Well, I am absolutely positive that everyone is sick of each other," Chikaru answered. "For example, I can bet that Shizuma and Sonata are just done with each other, and as you and Miyuki, well….that's left up to you. But, just know, when you two were kissing..it didn't look like you were sick of each other."

I regret asking this question at all. Why? Why the hell did she bring that up? Ugh. Ugh UGH. I rolled my eyes. There is absolutely no come back for that. Chikaru is right. It didn't seem like she hated me, but I would rather not bring up that experience.

Chikaru, who noticed my attitude change, added, "We'll be checking into 3 rooms. Two people to each room obviously." I wish she would have just said that instead of….Wait. Is that them? Is Sonata..crying? What happened? I waved at her. She just looked away. She looks flat out miserable. I looked to Miyuki who just face palmed. What the hell did Shizuma do?

"What the hell happened?" This question came from Yaya who assessed the situation.

"_She,_" Shizuma pointed at Sonata, "Threw my things off the balcony." Yaya looked at the bags Chikaru was carrying. Chikaru had already made the connection and started walking towards Shizuma to give her the bags. I walked over to my sad friend and hugged her. "Ugh, can we go now?" Shizuma asked. The "ugh" clearly being said towards me and Sonata. Before I could call Shizuma a bitch, Miyuki cut in.

"Yes, Shizuma, we are leaving now," she sighed. Today fucking sucked. I'm ready to go to California, and leave this stupid day behind.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi there. As you can see I kind of changed the format, I underlined each persons point of view type thing, because I reread this whole fanfiction (except for that one chapter, I think chapter 6 or something), and its hard to notice the perspective change, so I hope it helps. I'm le happy that I got to write in Emily's perspective. There's a lot more to come, with more secretive le shit. (I know I said a secret was coming before (like 5 chapters ago) but i lied. But this time, I'm serious.) Hmm, what else...this chapter is relatively short because I just don't really know how I would continue it. I'll be working on chapter 19 asap. Also I apologize for switching around chapters and what not, it is probably annoying to some people but I feel like I should not already be on chapter 18. Oh well. This is going to be a longer story than I expected, but I'm determined to finish.

_Leave Reviews!~_ Unless you don't want to..but I would love it if you did. I don't bite...nor could I even if I wanted to because it's not like I can reply to reviews.


	19. Chapter 19

**LONG CHAPTER IS LONG. SO I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY~**

**Edit: WOW. this actually the longest chapter I have ever written. I'm so happy. I could cry right now, but I'm in the middle of doing a project so I can't.**

Author's Note:

Dear god. I'm gonna have to make a key. Le cry.

Wokay, anything in brackets _[like this] _is a text message.

Italics are still Sonata's thing (which I'm getting around to explaining) for example _'like this'. _Or used as a different tone.

Quotes like 'this' means they are things that aren't said out loud. Unless used in quotation marks then it is quoting something.

K. That's all. See you at the end of the chapter

* * *

PV: Ami Futari

We all sat in the taxi van on out way to the Four Seasons Hotel. Miyuki sat next to Shizuma. Yaya and Chikaru talked about what they would order from room service. I sat next to Sonata, who just stared out the window. She's been staring out the window for 30 minutes, she hasn't once looked at any of us. I'm pretty sure she turned her body towards the window just so no one would bother her. She hasn't talked. Hell, she hasn't even moved much. I can't be the only one noticing this, right? I look to Shizuma, who made Sonata cry in the first place, and studied her face for some type of emotions. She just sat there, next to Miyuki, holding her fucking shopping bags expressionless. As if Sonata's occasional sniffle didn't phase her at all. And I know Shizuma cares. I know she does. She's not that bad of a person to the fact that she wouldn't care. All I know is that no one is making an effort to do anything, except for Yaya and Chikaru. At least they were talking and not making this situation more of a big deal than it needs to be. "Hey," I touched Sonata's shoulder. It's at least worth a try to reach out to her. She turned around to face me. Her nose was red and her eyes were puffy. "You okay?" She sniffled and nodded her head. "Do you know what you might wanna do tonight, since it's our last night here before we go to California?" Sonata shrugged. "No where you wanna see?" Sonata just stared at me and didn't reply. "….Okay then," I gave up. Geez. Sorry for trying. She turned back towards the window.

"Can I use your phone?" I asked her. She reached in her back pocket and handed me the phone without even looking back. Alright, this is getting retarded. I'm texting Emily. Hopefully, she's experienced this and knows how to deal with it. I scrolled through Sonata's surprisingly long contact list before finding "My Wifey". Why couldn't her contact be "Emily" or something? _['Emily, it's Ami and I need to talk to you. It's important.']_ Seems legit. I hit send and waited. After 2 minutes Sonata's phone went off and_ everyone _stopped what they were doing to look at me, except for Sonata of course. Wow, she really does not care about anything right now. I rolled my eyes and looked down at the phone.

_['Hi Ami, it is 12:46 in the morning. What is so important that you absolutely needed to text me..']_

Oops. Maybe I should have thought about the time difference. Oh well, too late now. [_'Sonni es muy sad and she won't talk to me :(' ] _I took this time to put Sonata's phone on vibrate.

_['Well, what upset her?'] _She seems so snippy. Then again, I bet I woke her up. I probably shouldn't ask if that's the case, it'll just irritate her.

_['Shizuma made her sad.']_

_ ['Who?']_

Oh. That's right. Emily has never met Shizuma. I've decided the most effective way to answer that question is with a picture. After all, a picture's worth a thousand words. I opened up the camera app just as Sonata had earlier today. Now, let me make sure the flash is off, I wouldn't want to have to tell Shizuma I'm sending a picture of her to Emily. I wish Shizuma would like smile or something, so it didn't seem as creepy. I can't get the stupid camera to zoom in so I guess Miyuki will have to be in the picture. I feel so utterly creepy. Never the less, I still took the picture and sent it to Emily.

She took a little longer than usual to reply. Maybe she's doing something. _['….I don't even want to know how you got that. I'm going to assume Shizuma is the one with the silver hair. She's pretty. So, what exactly did she do?']_

Hell..that's a good question._ ['I don't know. Sonata won't tell me.'] _

_ ['..Ami, why would she tell you if Shizuma is sitting right there. Just wait until you get her alone, then try asking her.']_

That is such shit. She could have texted me what happened. She just plain out doesn't want to talk to me. _['She would tell you.'] _

_ ['That's different.'] _

What? No, it's not. _['How?'] _

_ ['Because we have that kind of relationship..'] _

_ ['The kind of relationship that involves fucking?'] _That probably was very inappropriate and I shouldn't have said that but I don't even care. This is such a sack of shit.

_['How do you know about that?'] _She didn't even try to deny it. Wow.

_['What do you mean "how do I know"? It's freaking obvious. Any one could tell.']_

_ ['No they couldn't. Ami, you're being rude.']_

Why does she not argue with people? I want a reaction out of her and I intend to get one. _['Yeah, they could. It's sad since you guys aren't even dating and you're screwing which makes you the biggest slut in the history of sluts. I hope you know Sonata is/was going out with Shizuma.'] _Take that. Okay..I regret sending that. Sonata's probably going to look through her texts one day and see that.

[_'I cannot date Sonata for a multitude of reasons. I cannot control what Sonata does and who she associates herself with. Are you trying to make me jealous?']_

Yes. No. Maybe. Ugh, I should just apologize, but if I do, then she wins. Ugh. Ugh. Ugh. _['Why not? It's not illegal to date her. She's __SEVENTEEN.']_

_ ['I know how old she is, Ami. I don't feel comfortable telling you, especially with you acting this way.']_

_ ['I don't appreciate you talking to me like I'm some stupid kid.']_

_ ['..You are some stupid kid.'] _

OKAY. I'm FUCKING DONE. _['Fuck you. Who do you think you are? Just because you're older than me doesn't make you better than me.']_

_ ['I never said I was.']_

_ ['WHY ARE YOU SUCH A SMART ASS?'] _Okay. She's pissing me off. I decided to sigh and everyone looked at me, except fucking Sonata.. "WHAT!?" Chikaru and Yaya stared at me in confusion. Miyuki looked concern and Shizuma looked like she was trying not to laugh at me. "What's so fucking funny, Shizuma?" I yelled. She crossed her arms and looked away. Bitch. Ugh. Sonata's phone vibrated in my hands.

_['It's my job.']_

I HATE THREE WORD TEXT MESSAGES. Why even send a text at all if it's gonna be only three words? _['You are such a piece of shit.']_

_ ['Onto the name calling game? Real mature.']_

I give. _['..Okay. Sorry. I'm just worried about Sonata. She's acting so apathetic.'] _Fucking Sonata. Why won't she just tell me what's wrong? I don't get it.

_['That's because she's an apathetic person. She'll be fine, just let her be alone.']_

_ She's_ been alone…..for like 40 minutes. _['I bet if you were here you wouldn't just leave her alone.']_

_ ['Yup. I wouldn't. But I'm not there am I?'] _Oh you smart ass. I don't know if I hate her because of this or if I like her as a person even more.

_ ['sdjkdljakldjaskjdklfjksalfjasf YOU ARE SUCH A SMART ASS. HOW IS BEING A SMART ASS You're JOB? WHO GAVE YOU THIS JOB? AND WHY ARE YOU SO GOOD AT IT?']_

_ ['I think you meant "your" not "you're" as in "you are"..and I already told you. You ask a lot of questions.']_

_ ['Do you think you're an English teacher or something? Do not correct my grammar -.-']_

_ ['I like to think so half the time..and whatever you say, Ami. You should give Sonata her phone….']_

_ ['Why?'] _

_['I want to talk to her :c']_

Ugh. Those sad faces are so cute. _['Fine.'] _I texted her back. I tapped Sonata on her shoulder.

"What?" she asked in a really low voice.

"Emily wants to talk to you," I said maybe a little to louder than I should have since Shizuma looked over for a second. Sonata took the phone from my hands and pulled herself in to a fetal like position. Now, I'm stuck sitting here with no one to talk to. Maybe I should try talking to Miyuki. Maybe I shouldn't. The cab pulled in front of the hotel. Well, we're here. Miyuki, work your magic. We all got out of the cab and Shizuma paid the driver. We walked in a single file line inside the hotel, except for Sonata who strayed off to the side. I wonder what her and Emily are talking about.

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

Everyone else stood at the check-in desk with Miyuki while I sat in the lounging area with my feet on the coffee table. Emily shouldn't even be awake right now. Well, actually, it's still summer vacation back at home, but that doesn't mean she still wouldn't be sleeping. She sleeps really early. My phone vibrated in my hands. I don't want my phone one vibrate. _'Yeah, I know. It's annoying.' I'm_ turning the sound back on, gosh.

_['So….what are you doing?']_

What am I doing? _'Why do you ask yourself these kinds of questions?' _Go away. _['I'm sitting on a chair with my feet on a table.']_

_ ['Oh, watch out. We have a bad ass over here.']_

Why is she always able to make me smile when I'm trying not to? _'Because it's Emily. Emily does that...Emily's weird.' _She is not weird. _'She associates herself with you. Out of allllll the people on this planet, she enjoys spending time with you.' _Yeah. Okay, she might be a little weird. _['Water you doing? :o']_

_ ['lol Water? Okay, Sonata. I am feeding my babies c:']_

As in her turtles. I don't know why she decided to call her turtles her babies. That can be taken so out of context. I'm starting to feel really really tired.

"Sonata," Miyuki called out my name. I looked in her direction to see her holding three room keys. Everyone was waiting on me. I hate when people wait on me. I got up from the lounging area and made my way over to them. Shizuma kept looking at me while we walked to the elevator. _'Weren't you texting Emily?' _Yes. Yes I was. I should probably text her back before I forget. _['How es le turtles?']_

_ ['There are so many things wrong with that sentence..My babies are fine.'] _

_ ['Well then, why don't you tell me what's wrong with that sentence?'] _She is such a grammar Nazi. _'Well, I mean….c'mon? What would you expect from her?'_ Good point. We finally made it inside the elevator. _'Why is no one talking?' _I don't know. I don't appreciate this silence though. It's gross. _'Technically, it isn't silence, since there's elevator music.' _Who said I wanted to get technical? My phone went off. Everyone pretty much got them memo stating that phones will go off and it's no big deal….except for my dear Shizuma, who looked over.

_[' "Es" is Spanish for is. You are speaking English, Sonata. You cannot speak multiple languages at once, especially if you are speaking them incorrectly. In this case, you would have used "estar" conjugated to fit the subject. In fact, if you were to ask me that question in Spanish it would go a little something like: "Como estas tu tortugas", so I'm not exactly sure what you were aiming for. Le is French. Le isn't necessary because then you would be saying "How is the turtles?"which could be considered grammatically incorrect. You should have used the a French pronoun or the equivalence to that, because, you know they are my turtles.']_

I absolutely love it when she corrects me. _'Oh yeah, __**definitely**__, it is _sooo sexy._' _God, your sarcasm will be the end of me. _'Well, you're the one over here getting off on her correcting your sentences.' _No I am not. Fuck off. We finally reached our floor. Everyone huddled out and trailed behind as usual. _['Oh, well, why thank you, Ms. Hazenburg c;']_

_['Oh my god, don't call me that :c'] _

Well, why not? _'Yeah! Why not? ['Okay...Ms. Hazenburg.']_

_ ['I'll remember that, Sonata -.- Can I pleassee go to sleep? It's like 1:00 in the morning. :'c '] _

_ ['Yeah, Good Night Emmawee. I loves youu~']_

_ ['Good Night Porcupine, I love you more c:']_

I love her more. _'You guys are sooo sappy. Dear god. Ugh'_

"Sonata!" Shizuma yelled my name. I looked up from my phone to see that we were at the rooms. Miyuki already had her key card in the slot and she was ready to open her room. Ami was standing at, what I assume is, our room door. Chikaru and Yaya weren't in the hall way anymore. _'I guess they went inside?' _I don't know if I should take that offensively or not...I walked next to Ami. She shrugged and unlocked the door.

Shizuma Hanazono:

For once, could Sonata just mentally stay in one place. She _**always **_just has her head in the clouds or she's so fixated on one thing that she can't do the other. Pathetic. I satdown on the bed and sighed. Miyuki plopped down next to me.

"So," she turned her head to look at me, "Are you ever going to talk to her?"

"Who?" I asked. Is she talking about Sonata. I mean, there are a lot of people I probably should be talking to.

"Sonata. You know, the girl that is or was your girlfriend..the one you made cry-"

"She did that to herself. She shouldn't have done what she did," I cut her off. Why would anyone throw someone's things off a balcony. It just does not make sense to me. I would never do that, no matter how mad I was. "You just feel bad because she cried.."

"No, I feel bad because no one deserves to hear what you told her, most of which wasn't even true."

"Are you calling me a liar? Miyuki, you've known me longer than her to know I am not a liar. If anything, she is," I replied. "Why can't you just stay out of it, it had nothing to do with you."

"If I stay out of it then it will go unfixed. Then tension will build and you'll look up and Sonata will be doing the yelling," she tried to explain. "Whatever. Do what you want. Actually, no. I'm going to bring Ami in here because I need to talk to her in private, meaning you get to go to Sonata's room."

"Miyuki," I complained. "Just let it go-"

"I will not just let it go," she sat up. "I'm going now and _you're_," she grabbed my arm, "coming too." She dragged me out the door and knocked on their door. Ami answered.

"Hi," she said really loudly for no apparent reason. She is so annoying.

"Ami, could I possibly borrow you for a few moments?" Miyuki initiated conversation. This is such bull shit.

"Um...sure?" Ami shrugged.

"Shizuma, go talk to her," Miyuki addressed me. "Please?"

She said please. I will, at least, try. I sighed and walked into the room. Sonata sat on the end of the bed looking down at her phone. She probably doesn't even realize I'm here. "Yes, Shizuma?" she asked without even looking up. Okay, I was wrong. She knows I'm here.

"I wanted to talk to you, if that's alright," I tried to sound as sincere as I could. She did something that she never did before, she pushed her bangs back, but she still didn't look at me. "Sonata, I'm sorry."

"Yeah. That's the problem," she set her phone down and stood up. "You're _always _sorry. Ya know, maybe I don't want to forgive you."

"Sonata, I understand that I hurt you-"

"No, you_ really_ don't. Like you said, you don't like me, no one wants me here. I'm nothing but trouble," she finished.

"I said that because I was mad. I'm sorry."

"Just stop," she laughed. "This pathetic. You're wasting your time, again. Just go."

"Son-"

"No. I'm not going to forgive you, but that doesn't mean I won't put up with you. Mostly, because I have to," she cut me off.

"Will you ever forgive me?" I asked. She crossed her arms and just stared at me and didn't reply.

Ami Futari:

I am absolutely terrified of what Miyuki might say. I know, I shouldn't have kissed her. But she kissed me back. I think. Maybe. Or...maybe I just wish she did. I don't know. Oh my god. Oh my god.

"Ami," Miyuki began. I'm too nervous for this. I can barely pay attention to what she's saying. Why can't she like me back? Why won't she? Why am I so fucking NERVOUS. I'm _never_ nervous. Dear god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. "...happened was a little unexpected." I know. Oh my god, I know. I'm sorry. You just looked so pretty and you're hair was so pretty and oh gosh. "...kiss wasn't.." Wasn't good? I know. I'm not a good kisser under pressure. Sorry. But you were good! Your lips were so soft. And they tasted like kiwis. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. And you're smile. It's so stunning. I wish you used it a lot more. "Ami?" Miyuki looked concerned.

"I'm sorry. What?" I asked.

"Did you here anything I said?" she asked me while walking over to me.

"N-no. I didn't. I'm sorry about the kiss. I shouldn't have done that and oh god. I don't even know. I'm sorry," I don't even know what I just said. She smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I liked the kiss, I did," she stroked my hair. My hands are shaking, this is so bad. I don't even know what to do with myself. Oh god. She caressed my cheek. "Ami, why didn't you tell me how you felt?" she sounds hurt. I don't know why though.

"I didn't think.."

"That I wouldn't like you back?" she asked. I nodded. "Why?"

"Well, you usually can't stand me. And I usually can't stand you, but at the same time I like being around you and arguing with you." That sounds so stupid. She probably thinks I'm a freak.

"I like having someone around that does something wrong habitually, no offense," she went along with it.

"None taken. Miyuki, is Sonata going to let Shizuma come with us to California? I mean, I'm totally not okay with her doing what ever she did, but it still would be a little rude to just kick her off the trip," I quickly changed subjects.

"I have no idea. Do you want to go check on them?"

"Yes..and no. I feel like I shouldn't have to watch those two every second of every minute. Why can't they just work it out on there own? They are both at the age where they should be able to have a decent conversation with someone they dislike."

"Yeah, I see what you mean, but, what kind of friends would we if we didn't?"

I hate when Miyuki makes a point. Actually, I don't hate it. I love it. Because she's always right. "Good ones.." I answered her rhetorical question. She frowned and pulled away. I sighed, "Let's go check on them," I gave up. We left Miyuki's dorm room and walked next door. "Are we sure we wanna do this?" I asked Miyuki as she knocked on the door.

"Well, we don't have much of a choice now, since I knocked..."

I hope she regrets that decision. Shizuma answered the door. She looked indifferent as usual.

"So, how did it go?" Miyuki asked her. Shizuma crossed her arms and looked away. "I-is she still mad?"

"She's being childish.." Shizuma trailed off. She shouldn't be talking like this especially if she's still in earshot. But, Sonata did nothing. It seemed like she didn't give two shits that she was even in the room. She just sat on the end of her bed and played, what looked like, solitaire on her phone.

"Are you still coming with us tomorrow?" Miyuki asked in a hushed tone.

"That's up to her," Shizuma gestured at Sonata. Sonata looked up from her phone and looked in our general direction.

"Sonni," Miyuki began. Miyu never really calls Sonata "Sonni". That was probably a big hint that she wants something.

"..what?"

"Is Shizuma still allowed to come to California?"

"Shizuma can go where ever she wants. I can't control her. There's still a ticket left either way."

"Yeah, but would you mind if she went?" Miyuki pushed.

"I, truly, wouldn't give a fuck. I just told you, she can go where ever she wants." Ouch. I want to say Sonata's mad, I really do, but, she's just so calm while saying this. As if she was like saying something nice, except it wasn't very nice at all. I genuinely think Sonata really does not care. But I know she does. I know it. I wish everyone would stop hiding everything and just come out. I smirked. Sonata's in the closet. For some reason, I felt that made the statement more humorous than it should have been.

Miyuki's mouth literally dropped and for a moment, I swear, I saw Shizuma frown. "That isn't very nice, Sonata," Miyuki tried.

"No one said I was nice person now did they?" It's true. No one ever did. "I'm sleepy, so can you two kindly fuck off," she address Miyuki and Shizuma. Oh my god. That was kind of rude, but I liked it at the same time.

"I'm not very tired so I'm gonna go with Miyuki, so I don't disturb you," I proposed to Sonata. She looked at me for a few moments before saying, "Uh...okay, have fun." She sounds like it's none of her business. As if we aren't even friends...AND THE WEIRD THING IS THAT WE ARE FRIENDS ASKDSALKDJAKLJSDKLAS. I'm going to hope that sleep does her well. I exited her room with Miyuki and Shizuma.

"Oh my god, what is her problem?!" Shizuma asked us, even though we wouldn't know.

"What happened? I wasn't even there for you guys' stupid fight….." I added.

"Shizuma just was out of line," Miyuki stated.

"So was she!" Shizuma defended herself.

"Isn't Sonata always out of line?" Miyuki asked.

"..No. She isn't. She never did anything like that before," Shizuma answered.

"She's never acted like that before as well.." I trailed off. Should I be worried? "What should we do?"

"_You're _her best friend, shouldn't you know?" Shizuma said while using air quotes on "best friend".

"She isn't exactly the most extroverted person," I shot back.

"Shouldn't she be willing to tell you things since, you're her best friend?" Again with the air quotes. Sonata has told me things, she still does. Today just isn't the case and I really don't know why. I mean, she knows I'm here for her. I just don't think she wants to be bothered with any of us. Miyuki opened the door and let us in. Miyuki went straight to the bathroom and I took a seat next to Shizuma on the bed.

"Well, I asked Emily, and she said to just give her time-"

"You were talking with **Emily**?!" Shizuma cut me off. With that emphasis on Emily's name makes it obvious that Shizuma still has some feelings towards Sonata.

"Yeah. I talked to her for quite some time. I wanted to know what to do about Sonata," I explained. Shizuma wasn't buying it.

"What did you tell her?" Shizuma asked.

"I told her that Sonata was sad and that she wasn't talking to me."

"What else?"

"I told her that you made her sad and that I'm not sure what really happened. Why do you care so much? I mean, it's not like you really care about Sonata anyway," I responded to her annoying questions.

"I do care about Sonata. She just does things that piss me off, so I'm going to get mad. But that doesn't mean I don't care about her.." She looked away. "It doesn't matter anyways, she doesn't forgive me."

"Maybe it's because you always say you're sorry," I tried. She looked at me, her face showed a hint of confusion. I sighed. "Show her that you're sorry."

"Ami, how would one simply perform this task?" Good fucking question. I don't know.

"Uh..I think I should refer to Emily for that, but she's probably asleep. What time is it?"

"It's 5:30pm. We should go do something tonight. I'm hungry," Shizuma proposed.

"That sounds awesome. What would we eat? Would we have to wake Sonata up? I mean, we should at least let her sleep a little while. We could go eat at 8:00. I just wanna go out and have fun. I just want Sonata be act normal again. What if, just what if, this is normal for Sonata? In that case, I wish she would act how she did before."

"I agree fully. I don't know as for the Sonata thing..." Shizuma has a habit of not finishing her thoughts. Or maybe it's not that she isn't finishing them. Maybe she's saying all that she really can about it. Miyuki exited the bathroom and sat next to me. I put my head on her shoulder.

"What should we do about this?" I asked everyone in the room.

"I don't know," Shizuma answered.

"I'm not even sure what you guys are talking about," Miyuki said.

"Sonata and whether or not we should go out tonight," I explained to her.

"It would be nice to go out tonight," Miyuki said. "We should ask Yaya and Chikaru how they'd feel about it."

I pulled out my phone and immediately texted Yaya and Chikaru to come to Miyuki's dorm. "Today has been such shit," I sighed.

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

_'Lol they probably think you're fucking crazy. Good job, creeper. I haven't said a word this whole year and you fucked everything up by yourself.' _Shut up. _'It's true. You fuck up everything. You fucked up everything today. Shizuma probably thinks you're a neurotic bitch. I don't blame her, since you are.' _Shut up. _'You just don't know how to talk to people either, I mean you told them to fuck off. It's not like they did anything wrong. You're just mad that Shizuma told you the truth.' _Shut up. _'Ha, you're just sad because no matter how far you go, everyone still hates you. You're just annoying and a waste of time. A waste of space. You oxygen stealer.' _Shut up. _'Why can't you do anything right? Oh well. At least you're going home soon.' _They probably wish I would just stay home. _'They do. They wish you would just leave, since you're a fuck up.' _ I am a fuck up. _'You are. People only talk to you out of pity.' _I know. I got up and walked out of the hotel room. _'Where ya going?' _Whatsittoya? _'Another reason people hate you.' _I don't care. I walked down the stairs until I made it to the hotel lobby. _'You probably shouldn't leave the hotel without telling someone.' _As if they'd really care. Either way it isn't there business anyway. _'You're being stupid. You don't even have your phone. What are you gonna do if something happens.' _Nothing is going to happen to me. I exited the hotel and walked to the intersection. _'Where are we goingggggg?' _Don't worry about it. The intersection light changed from the red hand to the white walking person. I crossed the street. _'Where are we goingggg. Sonata. Answer meeeee.' _I'm going to the store. _'Liquor store?' _Yes. The Liquor store. I finally made it to the other side, and began walking down the street towards the store I remember seeing. _'What are we buying?' _We're buying: Gum, Chips and a candy bar. _'...We could have gotten that from the candy bar at the hotel.' _That's what we're _buying_. _'Oh I love you.' _Now, we're taking some alcohol and maybe I can talk the cashier into letting me get at some cigarettes. _'B-but, we don't have a lighter.' _They sell those too. I loved how cool it was. _'Imagine how cold it'll be tonight.' _The thought just made me happy. I love it when it's cold. I hope its windy back home. It's cuddle weather back home. _'Emily is probably fucking miserable.' _I smirked. Emily hates the cold. She also hates the hot. She only likes Spring. _'I can imagine her in her heavy ass knitted cardigan with that beige scarf and her heavy ass knitted fingerless gloves sitting again the heating vent.' _Just the image of that made me laugh a little. She's done that before too which makes it even funnier. I miss my Emmawee. _'Oh shut up, you'll see her in few hours.' _It's more than 24 hours away. That is not a few hours. _'Shush. Yes it is.' _Blahh. I entered the brightly lit store. It made a ding dong noise when I passed the threshold. Of course. I went to go look at the chips. Okay, what's the Japanese equivalence to some takis. _'Wow. Okay, they might not have those. How about we just look for something that looks like its covered in hot stuff.' _I see something that looks like Hot Cheetos. I picked them up. Onward to the chocolate bar. Can they please just have a Hersey's bar. Please. Dear God. I really need to go home. _'Ey, look. I see some Hershey's bars.' _Fuck bitches. I grabbed the chocolate bar. Time for gum. _'Dum dum want gum gum?' _Hell yeah. I grabbed a cinnamon flavored gum. I walked up the counter with my things. "So, how much are the cigarettes?" I pointed to them behind the counter.

"The Marlboro are 320 yen."

"Cool. I'm gonna go get a drink..." The cashier nodded. I guess I won't have to steal my alcohol after all. _'California needs more people like this.' _Nah, I can always just send Emily to buy me cigarettes if I want them. _'I wonder if Emily ever feels like she's just your drug mule.' _God, I hope not. I came back with 4 MD 20/20s each a different flavor. "Alrighty, how much would this be?" I asked. I watched him ring up all my items.

"Your total is 2043 yen," the cashier read the cash register. I reached in my pocket and handed him my card. He slid the card in the card slider on the cash register and hit a button. The receipt began printing out. He put all my things in two different bags. One with my alcohol and the other my cigarettes and food. "Don't tell anyone I let you buy these."

"Sure," I grabbed my bags and began walking to the door. "Have a good evening," I said as I left. I heard the cashier say something that sounded like "you too". I began walking to the cross walk. _'What if they saw that you weren't in your room. What if they're looking for you?' _They aren't.

PV: Shizuma Hanazono:

Everyone sat in our room. We had talked over what we would do. We would go out and eat at maybe a restaurant with a dance floor because Ami wants to have the freedom to dance if she really wanted to. I've heard weirder requests so I let it be. We talked about Sonata briefly. Ami talked more about her short conversation with Emily earlier today. Only one particular thing she said stuck with me. "_I cannot date Sonata for a multitude of reasons."_ What multitudes of reasons, Emily? I want to know. I want to know why you aren't dating Sonata. I want to know if there's a real reason or not. The curiosity is crushing me. I have to know and I know, for a fact, I'm not the only one that wants to solve this mystery. Ami had gone to her room and took Sonata's phone. She said Sonata wasn't in there, so she assumed she was in the bathroom or something. She didn't want to stay though, she didn't want there to be any connection with what ever may happen tonight. Makes sense I suppose.

"I'll look on Facebook first, maybe it'll count for something," Chikaru said as she opened the Facebook app.

"You're friends with Emily on Facebook?" Miyuki asked.

"No. I bet Sonata is though," she explained her logic. "So I'll search her friends for an Emily. We watched her type Emily's name into the search bar. There were no results. "Huh, that's interesting. She isn't friends with Emily on Facebook." Yeah, that is a bit odd. I wonder why. "Does anyone know Emily's last name?" Chikaru asked no one in general. We all shook our head. Martinez? Hernandez? Sanchez? Those are Hispanic last names. One of those? Chikaru backspaced her searched name and slowly all Sonata's friends came back. I saw a picture of a guy who was with someone that looked kind of like Sonata.

"Click that one," I pointed. Chikaru did as I said. We were directed to a different Facebook page. This one was Mark Ryan. Mark. I know that name. Mark. Sonata talked about him today. He's much older than I thought and the girl in the photo wasn't Sonata. She looked older. Maybe her sister, Doodle? "Click the picture." Chikaru tapped the photo and we waited for it to load. The caption said "-with Denise Benson" The name was in blue. Who is Denise? Maybe "Doodle" changed her name. "Hmm."

"Let us see what other pictures Mark has," Chikaru exited from his profile picture. "Hmm what's this?" she said as she tapped on some photo above his profile picture. It looks like it has two people in it. The picture wouldn't load for some reason which pissed me off.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this," Miyuki tried to stop us.

"But we're sooo close and you know you kind of wanna know too. It would be nice to know at least one of the things Sonata doesn't tell us," I complained. I was right and I made good points. Chikaru tried reloading the picture. I frowned. It was taking forever to load and I don't know why. "Umm...I don't think the reception is.." Chikaru stopped in mid sentence. The photo finally loaded and it was of Sonata and, of course Emily. The looked like the both had been facing the other direction and had to twist around to face the camera. Sonata was wearing a gray long sleeved sweater except it was cropped, so her stomach and waist were showing. She's never dressed like that here, then again, it has been pretty cold. Emily was wearing a navy and white striped button up blouse that was partially see through and she was holding a cookie that read "Oreo" on it. I'll assume she was going to eat that before whoever took the picture, told them to turn around. "Shizuma, is that Emily?" Chikaru said in almost a whisper. I nodded. "Oh my god, she is so pretty.."she gawked. That was an understatement. Anyone with eyes could tell you she's very very attractive. Miyuki looked at the phone for a moment as well.

"WOW. Sonata has a nice tummy," Yaya chimed in. At least it wasn't about Emily, I'll give her that. Sonata actually does have nice body...What am I saying?

"Anywho, let's see if anyone is tagged in this photo," Chikaru change the subject. Thank God. Not only was Sonata "tagged" in it but so was Emily "Hazenburg". Not a Hispanic last name at all, in fact is that supposed to be German? Chikaru tapped her name and we were directed to her Facebook page. Her profile picture was of a black puppy. The photo was of great quality, considering it's Facebook. "Why is her profile picture of a dog? Has she looked in the mirror oh my god."

Why is her profile picture of a dog. "Wait, why are we able to see Emily's whole profile type thing if Sonata isn't friends with her?" I said out loud. For God sakes we could comment on her stuff if we wanted to. Chikaru's eyes wandered around the screen in hopes of finding an answer to my question

"Well, maybe she has her settings on where friends or friends can comment on things. Since Sonata is friends with Mark who is friends with Emily, she can then comment and like and see everything Emily posts. And also, the dog is hers." Chikaru shed light on the subject. Who invented Facebook anyway? It's stupid. Miyuki tapped my shoulder over and over and over.

"Yes, Miyuki?" I acknowledged her in hopes she would stop hitting my shoulder.

"I know why Emily can't date Sonata," Miyuki stated. She said "can't" instead of "won't", she has an inability to date Sonata..

"I..don't follow," I responded.

"Think about it. Sonata and Emily aren't friends on Facebook, but Mark and Emily are..because Mark is older than Sonata," she began explaining. I nodded.

"But that still doesn't really explain what the big deal is-"

"OH MY GOD," Ami said as she burst through the door.

"I thought I locked the door.." Miyuki observed. She shook her head and redirected her focus to the discussion at hand. "What is it, Ami?"

"Well, for one, Sonata is totally drunk-"

"WHAT?" I blurted out. Everyone turned to look at me. Ami glanced at me before continuing.

"Yeah, she like left and bought a bunch of alcohol and food and I think some cigarettes-"

"She smokes!?" I've got to stop blurting out things.

"I guess she does. They aren't open, but I mean, who buys things they don't intend on using..Okay, that is not why I came in here like this."

"Alright, why did you come?" Miyuki asked. I could tell she was still trying to figure out if she had locked the door or not.

"I think I've got something."

"What?" I asked. Ami is so confusing sometimes.

"A hunch about Emily, but I need you to tell me everything you know about her."

"M-me?" I asked. She blinked. "Why would I know anything about her-"

"You've asked Sonata somethings, I know you have. She might have told you more than you think she did. Just tell me what she's told you," Ami cut in. She seems so serious. It's quite obvious that Ami has something figured out, or maybe we're just solidifying her hunch.

"O-okay. Emily is 21 years old. Her birthday is coming up 'soon' and they met at school."

"Did she tell you anything about her school?"

"Yes, I asked her to describe a day of school for her-"

"What did she say." The way Ami said that made it sound more like 'watsheesay'.

"Her first period is Synthesis writing, she likes that class. Her second class of the day is History, taught by the same teacher-"

"Taught by the same teacher?"

"Yes. According to Sonata."

"Alright, this might sound really crazy and you won't believe what I'm going to say but I think Emily is a teacher."

"WHAT?!" I'm pretty sure we all said that in unison.

"When I was texting Emily, she corrected my grammar, and I said 'Do you think you're an English teacher or something? Do not correct my grammar.' and she had responded 'I like to think so half the time', which meant absolutely nothing to me until right now," Ami explained.

"Ami, that is a serious accusation to be making," Miyuki began.

"No. No NO. I know I'm right. I know I am. I might be stupid and wrong almost always but this time, I'm right. I swear. I just feel it in my gut. I know it!" Ami defended her case. I have never seen Ami this sure about anything. She looked over at Chikaru, "Look and see if she says what job she has," she commanded. Chikaru looked down at the phone and dragged her up a few times. She tapped her bottom lip with her index finger and looked up at Ami.

"You're right," Chikaru said. "Emily is a teacher and from what I hear, she's Sonata's teacher."

Just after Chikaru finished her statement Sonata staggered in. Ami, who noticed how impaired Sonata's balance was, went to hold her up. Well, Ami was right. Emily is Sonata's teacher and Sonata is seriously drunk.

"Sonata," I called her name. She looked up at me and waved. "We were planning on going out, would you be okay with going? You can stay here if you want," I proposed.

"_Welllllllll_," she began in a sort of sing songy tone. Jesus Christ, how drunk is she? She is swaying and I can see now that Ami won't be able to support Sonata's weight much longer. "_I can gooooo, but that's only if you want me to,_" she giggled.

"Um, a little help here, Shizuma?" Ami said as she continued to try and hold Sonata up. I walked over. "Here," she said as she leaned Sonata onto me.

"I'd feel more comfortable if you were to come with us," I pulled her onto my back.

"_Yay, _a piggy back ride," she wrapped her legs around me. I rolled my eyes.

PV: Ami Futari

"Are we ready to go?" Shizuma groaned. I bet she is. Well, at least Sonata isn't mad at her.

"Yeah, I think we're ready to go," Chikaru answered for all us as she locked Sonata's phone and handed it to Shizuma. We all stood up and got our things. I went back to my room and grabbed the pack of cigarettes, the lighter, and one of the drinks. I walked out the door to find everyone waiting. Shizuma had put Sonata down and was now holding her by the waist.

"Ugh, why did you bring those things?" she asked as she tightened her grip around Sonata to prevent her from slipping.

"She might want them..Maybe I might want a cigarette as well. Maybe someone will need some liquid confidence. You never know," I explained. She sighed. "Did you already call the cab?" I asked Miyuki.

"Yeah, they should be here soon, we should get downstairs," Miyuki answered me. I hope she let's me sit next to her in the cab. We decided taking the elevator would be a better choice, since there's less of a chance that Sonata would fall.

"Sonata, how much did you drink?" Shizuma asked. I think we all want to know the answer to that question.

"Um~, I drank," she bit her lip and thought about it for a minute, "Two bottles," she counted on her hand.

"T-two? Full bottles? Sonata that is not good-"

"Oh, pee shaw. I've drank wayyy more than this before."

"Not something to be proud of," Shizuma adjusted her hold on Sonata.

"So," I turned my attention to Miyuki. She raised her eyebrows. "What are you hungry for?"

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind Italian," she admitted. "I like pasta. A lot." So do I. But I don't say that because it might sound like I'm trying to hard or something.

"I'd like Italian food also," I mused. She grinned. I should probably see how everyone else feels about that. "Sonni," I called in Sonata's general direction.

"Yeah?" she answered as she kept trying to make Shizuma let her go. This made me smile. I think tonight will be interesting. I mean, it's only 6:00 and Sonata is already drunk. Maybe we should just get drunk tonight. I'm so okay with that.

"Would you be okay with Italian food?" I asked. She squinted her eyes as if she had to think about what Italian food was.

"I'm cool with Italian," she answered after a few seconds. "What about you, Shi-shi?"

Wait, what the hell did she just call Shizuma "Shi-shi". She has never called Shizuma "Shi-shi" since, well, Nagisa came into town, or rather back into town. Even Shizuma had to do a double take on that.

"I can bear with Italian..." she trailed off. Well then, I guess were eating Italian.

"Um, actually, I don't want Italian," Yaya ruined the whole plan. Okay, Yaya.

"What do you want?" I asked a little impatiently. She could have said at any moment that she didn't want Italian. Why now?

"I was thinking maybe like a grill."

She wants to eat a grill? "W-what?" I asked a little confused.

"Ami, she means like she wants to eat at a grill. You know, barbeque, chicken, steak, things like that," Sonata explained. It sucks when Sonata can comprehend things better than I can, ESPECIALLY SINCE SHES PRETTY MUCH WASTED.

"Aren't you supposed to be drunk?"

"Buzzed is the correct term," she corrected. I raised an eyebrow.

"Tipsy," Yaya added.

"There you go," Sonata nodded.

"Whoa, how does one simply drink 2 bottles of MD 20/20 and be 'tipsy'?" I asked. That makes no plausible sense. At all. Oh gosh. What. What. Okay. She can't even stand up. She hasn't gotten to the slurring phase...thank god. Sonata simply shrugged. I give up. "Okay, so a grill it is?

No one objected so I take that as a yes. "I'll look up the directions to one on my phone," Sonata proposed as she took her phone away from Shizuma. I really hope someone closed the Facebook app before they locked it. She unlocked her phone and started doing stuff, so I'll assume that the app was closed. "Unless, you all have an idea of what grill you already want to go to.." Sonata stopped whatever she was doing on her phone, waiting for someone to protest. "Okay.." she shrugged and starting, I assume, looking for a grill.

PV: Emily Hazenburg

I have given up any hope left on having a good nights rest. Mark and I sat in Sonata's room while using her iMac. Actually, I was sitting, and Mark was standing...and this is my iMac. I'm just ALWAYS at Sonata's house, therefore, it resides here. Sonata and I share it. I scrolled down reddit in hopes of finding something humorous to laugh at. We had found a few demotivational posters, but they weren't very funny. I've seen a few interesting things though. I found a few ways students can cheat on assignments, always nice. I bet Sonata has used a few of these. That clever bitch.

"So, are you gonna upgrade to the iPhone 5s?" Mark asked me.

"Oh, of course. Why wouldn't I?" I asked a little confused as to why I wouldn't upgrade. I've been talking about upgrading since they released what the new iPhone would look like.

"Well, I mean you just got the iPhone 5 like a year ago," he tried.

"I don't care. I still want it, so I'm gonna get it..in Gold," I asserted.

"Fair enough. You wanna go get it tomorrow? I mean, Sonni comes back later that night, hell, I think it's already tomorrow _earrrlyyyy_ in the morning."

"Hmm..I supposed that could work," I answered after a few moments.

"Well, we can get it tomorrow, or rather, later today, but _EARLLYYYY_ because you know damn well that lines gonna be long as fuck...You don't plan on sleeping right?" Mark talks so much. Oh gosh.

"Um, I don't think I can sleep tonight, so no. I'll be up, with you. Going later today seems dandy. Do you have an exact time in mind?"

"Dandy? You have the entire English language at you finger tips and you settle for the word, _dandy_?" Mark complained.

"Alrighty then, Going later seems magnificent, extravagant, extraordinary, amazing, fantastic, fabulous, enchanting, wonderful, grand, terrific, remarkable, stupendous."

"Now, that's more like it," he laughed. "So, why couldn't you sleep anyway?" he wondered. I mean I know why he wasn't sleeping, he had feathers to pluck off his body.

"If you must know, it was because Ami texted me around 12:40," I answered as I closed the window on the computer. Until I think of what to do next, I'll just stare at the desktop.

"Ami? Japanties Ami?" Mark asked. I always hated that he said Japanties instead of Japanese. I don't know why that hasn't offended Sonata in any way, shape, or form.

"Y-yes. That Ami," I clarified. As if we all really knew any other "Ami's"..

"What did she want? A ride from the airport or something, because we already know that.."

"No, she wanted to know how to deal with Sonata when she's sad-"

"Did she take her pills with her?"

"Um..to my knowledge yes. I know she took her Lithium, which sucks since they changed her prescription last month. She has her Iron tablets. I know she does because I haven't seen them around recently. Annddddd, the doctor also just prescribed something else," I got up and went to go look for my bag. Mark didn't question my leaving. Instead, he just took my seat. I came back over with bag and leafed through it looking for the prescription.

"You struggling there. Em?" he asked.

"Shut up, Mark," I rolled my eyes. Where is the bottle.? I know I have it in here...somewhere. Maybe it's in my other bag. "Obviously you're struggling..what was the name of the medication?" he asked. I hate when he says that I'm "struggling" because I'm not, it's just taking me longer than usual to do something. That whore. "You did read the bottle, right?"

"Shut up, Mark. Yes, I read the bottle. It treats multiple psychotic disorders, they switched her onto it, so she wouldn't have to take so many pills," I paused. "Then, she'd be more likely to continue taking them."

"Annnddd, the name was?" he asked in a game show host tone.

"How am I friends with you?" I asked him.

He shrugged,"Because you love me."

"...Okay, Mark. Okay. Anywho, the medication is called 'Loxitane'" I said as I finally found the pill bottle.

"Huh, well then. We should probably work on getting her medication to her.." He's talking about Sonata. We probably should. We probably should make sure she's taking them properly, as well.

"Yeah, we probably should. Anywho, Sonata was, or maybe still is, sad and Ami wasn't sure of what to do," I refocused back to the main topic before we started talking about medication.

"What made Sonni sad? Did anything make Sonni sad, or?"

"No, Shizuma made her sad-"

"What happened!?" I flinched at his sudden outburst.

"I don't know, and I don't think I should get involved since, it has nothing to do with me. What ever happened is between Sonata and Shizuma," I explained. It really isn't my concern, but that doesn't change the fact that it still bothers me. That my baby is out there, somewhere, sad and I can't do a damn thing. I frowned. Mark noticed and put his hand on my shoulder.

"She'll be here soon," he reassured. Not helping. You're definition of 'soon' is very different from mine. I hope my Porcupine is okay. Maybe I should call? What if I make everything worse? What do I do? "You can always call her," Mark proposed.

"I know that, Mark. I don't think it would be appropriate-"

"So it's appropriate to call her and bitch at her, but is inappropriate to call her to see how she is?"

"I already called her today..I don't want to see clingy. You know how Sonata gets when people are too clingy.."

"You know how Sonata gets when she feels like no one cares about her," I contradicted my whole statement. I hate when he makes valid points. I grabbed my phone and held it out in front of me until I took it. "Call her," he said as he pushed me out the room. What do I even say? Hey, Ami's said you were sad and I wanted to know it that was true? What happened? Are you okay? What if she's not even sad? What if she doesn't want anyone to know? Ugh. "That doesn't sound like phone dialing~," Mark called from the other side of the door.

"S-shut up," I shooed him, even though he probably didn't see that since there's a wooden door in between us. I sighed. I don't want to be the clingy girlfriend. Sonata hates clingy. Ugh. I'm so torn. Maybe I'll just text her for now.. _['Sonata, are you awake?'] _That was a stupid text, of course she's awake it's not even 8:00 over there. I sat down in front of the door.

_['Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.']_

Okay. She's been drinking. _['Jesus Chris, Sonni, how much did you drink? XD'] _

_['Wjy ios eberyonw aslinf mw tjat?'] _

Oh. I wonder why. _['*Why. *is. *everyone. *asking. *me. *that.']_

_ ['Oops. My bad. Cx I drqnl omly s lityyr~~~~~']_

_ ['5 squigglies. And you *only *drank *a *little?'] _

_ ['Jusy tqo bottlrd. Don't trip. I'm fine.']_

Uh. Okay. Just. Two...I think that's what she meant. Bottles? Did she just tell me not to trip. Fine? FINE? SHE DID NOT JUST GIVE ME A "FINE". _['Where are you?']_

_ ['Ib a tsxi gping to a bT and grikl~']_

_ "bT_ and grikl." Okay._['How about you spend more time spelling your words, because I have no idea what you are saying.']_

_ ['ajksjdiqjwkajsdka, SORRY. **__a bar and grill']_

There we go. _[With?'] _The one thing I hate about Sonata under the influence is that she either says too little or way too much.

_['With Ami, and Miyu and Shi-shi and Yaya and Chika']_

Ami, Miyu, "Shi-shi", Yaya, and Chika. The one thing that sucks about Japanese names is that you can't really tell if that's their real name or a nickname. _['Can I get some full names here, you're confusing me :c']_

_ ['I'm sorry :ccccc Ummmm, Ami Futari, Miyuki Rokujo, Shizuma Hanazono, Yaya Nanto, and Chikaru Minamoto.']_

There's the too much information. I could have lived a few lifetimes without needing to know their FULL names. Sonata takes things _way too _literal when she's drunk_. ['Oh..Well then. How are you feeling?'] _

_ ['Drunk ']_

_ ['You don't say? -.-'] _Wow. This is not going as well as I thought it would. Maybe I should just call..

_['Why aren't you asleep? You should be sleeping?']_

_ ['Don't worry about what I'm doing. You shouldn't have been drinking.']_

_ ['I know, I know, but I wasn't feeling good.']_

_ ['Do you feel good now?']_

_ ['..Not really. I feel bad but at the same time I feel good. I'd rather feel this than feel bad.'] _

Understandable. _['Why do you feel bad? Did something happen?']_

_ ['Well, yes and no.']_

_ ['Care to elaborate? Have you been taking your medication?'] _Mark opened the door and I fell backwards. "Oops," he said as he helped me get up. "I see you're texting her," he smiled. I shrugged. "Is everything okay?" he asked. I don't know. My phone light flashed.

"We're about to find out," I said before looking down to read her text. _['Actually I haven't been taking the Lithium. I don't like how it makes me feel. It doesn't even make me feel better, it just makes me feel numb like a zombie. I'd rather be sad than a zombie.'] _I turned to Mark.

"Call her," he simply stated. I sighed and dialed her number.

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

We sat in the taxi and I still had my arm around Sonata's waist even though there was no way of her falling since she's wearing a seat belt. She's just been texting this whole time. I wish I could talk to her. I wish she would talk to me. Her phone started ringing. It was this weird scifi sound. I wonder if she has specific ringtones for specific people. She answered the phone without even looking at it. "Emmaweee," she answered. Yep, specific ringtones. If I was "Emmawee" I would be offended that my ringtone was that. She shifted around a bunch while listening to what ever Emily was saying to her. "Yeah, I know I should have but," she stopped talking. I'll assume Emily is talking now."Crystal," she said. Crystal what? Can Emily talk louder or something? I feel left out of the loop. "Alright, I'll do it then," she said nonchalantly, meaning it was probably important. "How have I been feeling? Like shit," she replied. Why do you feel like shit, Sonata? Was it me? I'm sorry. I am. I mean it. I always mean it. "Well, yeah, that too. But." But what? I wish Emily would stop talking so I could hear what Sonata was going to say. Maybe I wish she would put it on speaker so I would know what they're talking about. "What?" she tilted her head. What, what? "Cutting?" I felt my heart sink. Has she been cutting? Is she a cutter? What if it's my fault she cut? I had flashbacks to the Green House when I found those tissues. Oh my god. Please say no. "Um," she smirked. What does that mean Sonata? "..No." No, what? I looked over to Ami. She's listening too. Everyone is listening to her conversation. I bet she knows we are. "T-today." What did you do today, Sonata? I exchanged a look of concern with Ami. "I told you already. I wasn't feeling good." What? What. Are. They. Talking about. I need to know. "Like a month ago, maybe...I don't know. I can't remember," she laughed. She looked around. "You gonna tell me mommy on me?" She seems amused. "N-no." she seems sad now. She switched ears. "Where do you want me?" She seems melancholy now. "You know that can't happen," her tone was serious. She frowned. She obviously doesn't like what she's hearing. "Don't cry, it's okay. I'll be home soon," she tried to comfort her. She frowned. "And then I'll be back again. It's not that long. If I can handle it, you **definitely **can.." She moved her bangs out of her face. Is she ever going to cut them? "I'll be home soon. Then you can do all the sleeping you want." What are they talking about? Maybe Sonata will tell me? Maybe it's in her text messages. I should get Ami to read them later tonight. She laughed a little. "It's okay. I'm fine. Really," she sounds convincing. "I'm glad you called. I'll see you soon." That she will. She's smiling a lot. What is she telling her? I don't think I've ever seen Sonata this happy. "I love you too Emmawee..now go to sleep." Love? You LOVE her? YOU JUST SAID THAT YOU LOVE HER? Why did you even agree to go out with me if you LOVE her. "Night," she said as she ended the call. I'm so angry I could punch Sonata in the fucking face. She loves fucking Emily. How could she even say she LIKES me if she LOVES her? Wow. Just wow. I crossed my arms. "What's wrong with you, Shizuma?" Sonata asked.

WHAT'S WRONG? WOW. Okay. "Nothing," I looked out the window.

"You're lying...Is it because of what I said to Emily?" she put her hand on my shoulder.

"No. I don't care what you said to her. I wasn't listening. It's not like I care," I tried not to look at her.

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

"O-oh..." I couldn't even find words to reply with. I was sitting right next to her. She heard what I said. _'But, she still doesn't care so...' _I know. I always knew she didn't. I just really really wanted her to. _'Need some alcohol?' _No. Then people will know that what Shizuma said actually hurt my feelings. I don't feel so good anymore. I feel cold and numb and alone. _'I'm here~~' _Oh, of course. You're here. Yay for that. Except the fact that you aren't even real. I want someone real to talk to. Someone to tell me that people do like me here and I don't ruin everything. I want someone to tell me that I'm not worthless. _'Shizuma, didn't call you worthless.' _She said I was a waste of time, they pretty much go hand in hand. I don't even want to make a sound then everyone will look at me and feel sorry for me and I don't want that. _'What do you want?' _To disappear. "Sonata?" Miyuki called my name. Why. Why. Why. Leave me alone. If I don't do something everyone will look at me. Oh gosh. I looked over to her.

"Sonata, you're shaking," she stated. Shut up. Shizuma looked over at me. Oh god no.

"Sonata you're shaking all over," Shizuma added.

"GOD, I know! NOW STOP TELLING ME THAT," I practically yelled. She looked like a deer in the headlights. Now everyone was looking at me. Judging me. What do I do? What do I do? _'Nothing. Let them look. If you say anything they'll think you're crazy. Just sit there and don't do anything.' _I guess I'll do just that. I'll just sit here, and shake, uncontrollably, until we get to the grill.

"Ami, why is Sonata shaking?" Shizuma asked Ami. Ugh. Stop talking about me. Please stop talking about me.

"She's having an anxiety attack," Ami answered. "Just leave her alone..."

"Anxiety? Whats there to be anxious about?" she asked no one in particular, yet I know this question was meant for me.

"What's there to be anxious about?" I asked her. She looked over at me. "People liking me. I want them to, and no one ever does and I don't know why. I've tried so hard and still no one likes me. I'm scared that when I leave the room every talks about how much they wish I was back in California. I'm scared everyone hates me and only talks to me because they feel sorry for me. I'm scared that I'm going to be unhappy and alone for the rest of my life.. That's what I'm anxious about."

She looked at me with pity. I can feel everyone looking at me. "People like you-"

"Really? Because that's not what you said earlier today."

"I was mad-"

"That's when the truth starts coming out. When you're mad."

"I like you."

"No you don't. Don't lie. I already know you don't like me," I looked away. She continued looking at me though. I can feel her looking at me. I wish she'd stop.

"I love it when you're around and I never want you to leave, but you still have to go," Shizuma said after a long time.

"Yeah, right. Sure. Of course," I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know why you think we all hate you, since you're wrong, but if you want to feel that way that's fine. Just know, that you don't have to," she took my hand. I don't want to pull away, but if I don't then.._'Then what? Wait, oh no, I got it, you'll be holding her hand.' _I don't know what to do. _'Then just hold her hand. Until you figure out what to do.' _ "You stopped shaking.." she simply stated. What?

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay, I don't know why I even update this story since no one sends me reviews :c because no one reads this, how sad. I kept rereading this fanfiction and noticing my errors and typos. I then proceed to cry myself to sleep. Anywho, this chapter was nice to write. Not really. I don't know. I don't have much to say. I revealed things so I should get a medal of some sort. Or a cookie. I would absolutely love it if someone sent me a pm with the link to a picture of cookie. I'm so weird. I'm going to go now. I'll start the next chapter on Friday or something. ALSO, um, yeah Sonata and Emily's phone conversation, I have the full thing written down, so if anyone (no one since no one reads this) wants to read it so they aren't as confused they can do so...if I figure out how one simply puts a link of some sort...Until then, I can just send it in a PM to people that want it..even though no one will because no one leaves me reviews..

Also, I still love writing in Emily's point of view, sooooo prepare for more.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note:

Wahhhh I don't have helvetica on my computer :c this makes me so sad, I wanted to type a chapter in helvetica (it's a font..just in case y'alls didn't know). It's not like you could see it on fan fiction anyways. Anywhoodle, see you at the end of the chapter~~

* * *

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

Sonata and I sat in a booth together, she keeps avoiding eye contact. I know I shouldn't have said what I said, but I never knew it would bother her like it did in the taxi. She was shaking and her eyes were like watering and she was hyperventilating. I have never seen something like that before, an anxiety attack. I never knew someone could be so anxious before. At least when I held her hand she calmed down. Or, at least I think she did. Okay, she calmed down enough to where she wasn't shaking and her breathing patterns were normal. She's sitting very very still across from me. This is really weird. She has never ever acted like this before. "So, Sonata, are you hungry?" I tried to start a conversation. She looked up at me, the first time we've made eye contact since this morning. She looked away and bit her lip. I don't think she plans on replying to me. I guess I'll just wait here. The grill was actually really busy. I guess people really wanted barbeque. Hmm. Ami and Miyuki sat at table together and seemed to be enjoying themselves. It looks like Ami's telling a story, and Miyuki seems to be amused by it. Who'd have known? Yaya and Chikaru were sitting at their table looking at their menus. Then there's me and Sonata. Sitting here. In silence. I looked back to Sonata. She opened her mouth like she was going to say something but she didn't. She just frowned and put her head down on the table. "What are anxiety attacks like?" I said without even thinking. She probably won't answer. She lifted her head up and looked at me. She looked a mess. She looked unhappy. Her eyes were still watery and her hair was still very frizzy.

She took a deep breath. "Anxiety attacks, also dubbed as Panic attacks, are when you get really, umm," she paused. She was speaking in such a low voice it was almost like a whisper. I had to pay really close attention to make out what she was saying. "..anxious about certain things, and it get's to the point where you're worrying about it and you start to panic. Or you don't even have to be anxious, they can just happen. Your hands will start shaking and then your whole body will shake and you'll feel like you can't breathe."

"That seems pretty scary," I commented.

"It is scary," she looked down at the table.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded. "Have you had them before?"

"Panic attacks? Yeah, I used to get them a lot back home.."

"How do you make them stop?"

"You don't. They stop by themselves. They can come by themselves, as well. Or they're triggered by a..um," she paused again. Probably the panic attack. I should ask that next. "certain situation," she finished.

"Are there any after affects?" I asked.

She seemed confused by my question. "Not precisely….They're extremely uncomfortable and just plain terrifying. It takes a while to 'recover' from it."

"Is it my fault?"

"N-no. You can't control when my anxieties flare up," she looked away.

"When was the last time you had a panic attack?"

"When I was on the plane, coming here for the first time," she looked at me.

"Then what happened?"

"I went on my computer and tried to distract myself so I wouldn't be as uncomfortable."

"Did that work?"

"I guess. I don't know. I mean the panic attack went away."

"Any others?" I asked. She's squirming in her seat. She started running her fingers through her hair.

"When I ripped up your blanket..I was having a panic attack when I did that.."

"Why didn't you just tell me that then?"

"I didn't think you'd want to hear it and I thought you'd think I was crazy.."

"I don't think you're crazy-"

"For now," she mumbled. I'm not sure if I was supposed to hear that or not. I shrugged it off.

"Are you excited to go home?" I asked. Maybe if I ask her questions I can get her to open up like earlier today.

She shrugged. "Yes and no.."

"Why?"

"Yes because I get to see my friends, eat familiar food, and be in familiar locations. No because I don't want to see my mom because she's annoying and because I'll be leaving again anyways."

"That's a somber way of looking at it.."

"Is there any other way to look at that?" she sighed.

"Are you really that miserable out here with us?" Is she really? I thought she enjoyed it here. I don't really understand why she's acting like this.

She stopped messing with her hair. "It has nothing to do with you guys….sort of…."

"It has something to do with me," I gathered. She grimaced.

"Well…."

"Why did you agree to go out with me if you're seeing someone else?" I can't hold that in anymore. I need to know.

She smirked. "Who do you think I'm 'seeing'?"

"Emily."

She seemed amused. She put her elbows on the table. "No, I'm not seeing Emily."

"You said you love her-"

"I do. But, she's my teacher and has been my teacher for ,going on, 3 years now." Does she just realize what she told me? Does she know that we already know?

"That doesn't change the way you feel about her," I replied.

"Well, we both know it can't and shouldn't happen, but it does. And it needed to stop, or else someone would find out and Emily would lose her job," she shrugged. It just does? How could something 'just' happen. I don't quite understand.

"Meaning, you came out here to get away from Emily."

"I came out here for a lot of reasons. Yeah, Emily is one of them," she rested her head on her hand. "You seem confused, Shizuma.."

"I am. What exactly do you mean 'it just does'?" I asked. She squinted her eyes. "You and Emily, just happen," I clarified.

"It just kinda does. I don't know. It's not like I can avoid her or something. I see her in the morning. I see her during advisory. I see her after school. She babysits my little sister, so I see her at home. I see her everywhere. It doesn't help that she's also friends with Mark. Then that means she has more reason to be around. We know a lot of the same people. For god sakes, I used to live with her.." she trailed off. A waiter came by and poured us both glasses of water with lemon slices on the side and left two straws. Oh, complementarity water? This isn't so bad after all. "How did you find out?" she asked as she opened her straw and put it in her water.

"Huh?"

"You don't seem surprised, meaning, you already knew what Emily is," she took a sip of her water.

"I-we took your phone and looked on Facebook."

"I'm not friends with her on Facebook-"

"Mark is."

"How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess," I answered. She seemed satisfied with that answer. "When, no, why.."

"Hmm?" Why is her tone so coy?

"What possessed you two to..well.." What is the word? Have Love affair? A Relationship? A thing?

"Fuck?"

"Okay, I wasn't going to say that, but I guess that works too," I drank some of my water.

"_Extra help? After school Tutoring? Extracurricular activities? _Oh, no, I got it, _home schooling?_" she smirked.

OH. I spit out my water. Sonata laughed and handed me a napkin. She just made a joke. A JOKE. She hasn't joked with me for a long time. I think that's what surprised me more than the home schooling. "So, Emily's a lesbian?" I asked while trying to recompose myself.

"Well, I'm not too sure of that. She likes me, but that doesn't necessarily mean she's a lesbian. She could be bi. Or pansexual. Or questioning?"

"Is she attracted to girls?"

"I've never asked. She doesn't have to prove anything to me. I don't exactly have to put a label on her….but she can be very lesbian at times," she explained. At times. Do I even want to know what she means by that? Have they slept together. Of course they have, Sonata just told me. I feel like in approaching territory that's off limits. I nodded. "Don't think to hard about that, Shizuma," she laughed. She seems normal. She's laughing, telling jokes and smiling, but she clearly said on the phone that she felt like shit. Does she feel better now?

"So, you don't know?" I tried to make sense of what she's saying to me. How do you not know? I mean, how do you NOT know?

"….I'm not sure what you're asking me.." she stirred the ice in her water around.

"How do you not know?!" I asked.

"Well, it's complicated and I'm not going to force her to label herself if she doesn't want to."

"So, what are you, her sexual experiment?"

"I've asked her that before. She said no. Plus if I am, she would have left a long time ago. She can do better than me-"

"She's lucky to have you." Oh my, that actually come out my mouth. She wasn't supposed to here that. She seemed dumbfounded as if she doesn't even know what to say. Well, that was a short lived conversation.

"Why do you think that?" she asked while looking at the table.

I cleared my throat. "Anyone would be lucky to have you."

She stared at me bemused. "Yeah." It sounds like she only said that to make me stop talking about that. Why? Why just 'yeah'? She should have gone on to say 'sure they do' or something, but 'yeah'? "What's with all the questions?"

"I can't ask you questions?"

"You never ask me questions.." she took her straw out of her cup and started examining it.

"Well then, in celebration of me asking you questions, we should play another question game," I proposed.

"Another question game?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yes. Except this one is a yes or no game. I ask you a question and you can only answer yes or no. AND YOU HAVE TO ANSWER," I said. She nodded, agreeing to the rules. "I'll start. Have you ever...failed a class?"

"Yep," she answered with no thought about it. "Have you ever kissed a boy?"

"No, I haven't. Have you?"

"Yes. Have you...ever got in trouble with the sister?"

"Yes. Have you ever gotten in trouble at school?"

"YES," she said as if it was an understatement, which it probably is, knowing Sonata. "Have you ever...snuck out of your house, or in this case dorm?"

"Yes. Have you ever gone to a private school prior to this?"

"Yep. Have you ever got in trouble with your parents?"

"Yes. Has Emily ever had to punish you?"

"Like write me up? Oh god, of course," she laughed. "Have you ever loved someone?"

"Yes," I said solemnly. Sonata noticed. It's good thing it's my turn to ask a question. It needs to be a good one, one that can one up my answer. I looked at her, she looked curious and impatient, waiting for me to ask a question. "Have you ever intentionally hurt yourself?"

"Yes," she didn't even stutter. I held her gaze for a long time and she didn't say anything. I know she wants to ask why I asked her that, I can see it in her eyes. But she can't because that wouldn't be a yes or no answer. "Was Kaori Sakuragi your girlfriend?"

How did she..?

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

She doesn't even need to say anything, the answers written all over her face. "You loved her didn't you?" I observed. She looks horrified that I ask her that question in general. At least, she's sort of feeling what I just felt. Her face went expressionless again. I hate her expressionless face. Why can't she like frown? Or smile? Or something? Instead of nothing..

"Yes. She was and I did," she answered. _'I heard she died. I bet that's why Shizuma stopped playing basketball. Nagisa looks like Kaori, maybe that's why she likes her?' _"I don't like this anymore. How about we don't just answer with yes or no," she said as she drank more of her water. I agree fully. I makes people look bad. I nodded. "I'll go back to my original topic," she paused. Fuck. No, you won't. I won't answer. Fuck you. _'Nice one, creeper.' _"You've hurt yourself intentionally, am I correct?" I nodded. "For how long?"

"No," I said.

"No?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm not going to sit here and let you ask me things like that."

"Why not?" Why not!? WELL...well. _'Well?' _Um. I don't know. _'You don't know?' _I shrugged. "You've done it recently haven't you?"

"Depends on your definition of recent..." I am so no okay with this. _'You can always run away.' _Maybe that's my problem. _'What? That you run from shit? Duh? I could of told you that.' _

"Recent enough, considering when I asked you that you pulled down your sleeves." Stop. "Why won't you tell me? What do you think I'm going to do to you?" she seems perplexed.

"Make me stop?" I tried, even though I can stop whenever I need to. I just do it when I feel trapped and anxious.

She frowned. "I want you to stop, but I can't make you do anything. Don't you want to?"

"It's not that I don't want to. I mean I can stop whenever I want. I hadn't done it in a while.."

"But you did, the night at the Green House," she finished. I nodded.

"Can we not talk about this? You don't see me making you talk about Kaori," I made my point.

"I'll talk about Kaori if you talk about Emily," she suggested.

"What do you wanna know then?"

"I don't want to say everything but I want to know enough. What was your relationship even like, considering there wasn't one?"

"I guess we sort of acted like we were dating, even though we weren't. We did everything together...almost everything. I would not do her weird yoga crap with her. That's what Mark is for."

She smiled. "Yoga?"

"Emily does yoga. I'm not into that, I mean, I'll go on walks with her and like jogs or whatever, but that yoga..."

"What don't you like about it?" she asked.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's that I can't do it." Shizuma looked puzzled. "Like for example, she can hold up her body weight with one arm for like 20 minutes. I can't even hold a text book with one arm." She chuckled.

"..Why do you love her? How did you fall in love with a teacher?" Valid question. _'Can you give her a 'valid' answer?' _Die.

"How did I fall in love with Emily? Hmmm, well, this one day I was at the park near my house. Emily had happened to be walking by as usual, since she also lived near this park and she came over and we talked for like a long time, maybe two or three hours. We didn't really talk about anything important or meaningful, we just talked. I liked how she was able to hold a conversation, even though there was no topic. That's when I started liking her. Then maybe a month or two later on a Thursday, we talked again. But this time it wasn't meaningless, we talked about just everything, and we talked like until it got dark outside. I don't know why I trusted her enough to talk to her about certain stuff, but I did. Then again, she also told me somethings that she had never told anyone else..you know this is getting really confusing since there's a bunch of things missing from this story, how about I get back to you on this?"

She seemed disappointed, "It wasn't that confusing.."

"But there are vital pieces of information missing-"

"Then tell me the vital pieces."

"Another time. Just, ugh, ask me anything else, but how I fell in love with her."

"You said she lived near the same park you do," she acknowledged.

"Oh, yeah, Emily lives like a block away from my house, but now she's mostly living in a condo. It's Mark's but until he get's a job Emily's helping him the rent."

"You said you used to live with her," she added.

"I did, for like a long time. At first it was for an actual reason, but afterward I stayed because I just loved being with Emily. Where is the waiter? I'm hungry. I want to order something."

"I don't know. It is pretty busy tonight, I bet they're on their way," she tried to pacify my hunger. Not helping. I hate waiting on food, I might as well go make my own food. "Is Emily nice, or is she going to hate me?"

"Emily, doesn't hate anyone," I started messing with the lemon on the side of my cup. "I mean, she dislikes certain people, but it's not like she's going to disrespect them...actually, no, it just depends. First impressions are everything, Shizuma. Just don't piss her off and you'll be fine. Can we talk about something else, Emily is getting boring. Let's talk about...hmm," I stopped to think. What could we talk about. Let me see... "What's the craziest thing you've ever done?" I asked.

"When I was a 5th year, Miyuki and I made a gun that shot out tampons," she paused and looked at me. She must have noticed how much I was trying not to smile. A tampon gun. That is fucking genius. "It was all fun and games until it hit the Sister in the eye," she started laughing.

"What did you do?"

"We ran as fast as we could to our dorms and hid," she laughed even harder. TAMPON GUN. I WILL NEVER GET OVER THAT. _'Not bad, Shizuma. Not bad.' _"What about you?"

"Geez, I've done a lot of crazy things," I thought out loud.

"The craziest thing you did at school?" she rephrased her approach. Still doesn't help.

"..One time, me and my best friend back home shot Emily with paintball guns," I smiled. "She was sooo mad. Oh my god. It was the literally scariest thing I had ever seen. I thought she was going to kill us."

"What did she do?"

"What could she do? If she hit us, she would lose her job. Instead she gave me the silent treatment for two weeks."

"Wow..-"

"She's evil like that. She'll deprive you of things as a punishment. One time, I corrected her spelling on the board in class, she's been giving me AP work ever since. She is evvvilll."

"What is the AP work depriving you of?" she asked blankly.

"A personal life...Emily is..well, she's something," I gave up.

"You started talking about Emily again," she teased.

"Shut up, no I didn't. What about you and Nagisa what was the beginning of your love story."

"I threw her in a pool and kissed her and that same night I tried to make love to her. She ran away," she pouted. OH MY GOD. WHAT? _'I don't think I can unhear that.'_ I started laughing. "W-what's so funny?"

"You threw her in a pool? And she still talks to you? How does that even work out?"

"Well, it wasn't that big of a deal. She was okay, just a little wet. She did get a little freaked out about the whole making love thing, but she eventually got over it, " she explained.

"Did she ever let you..." There's no easy way to ask that. Maybe I shouldn't have opened my mouth in the first place.

"After a while, she did. How about we don't talk about the sex we've had?"

"Yeah, I like the sound of that..hmmm what are you going to order?" I asked. I really don't know how to continue this conversation. _'Oh c'mon, you've talked to her before.' _Yeah, I have, but that doesn't make it any easier.

"I was thinking maybe a salad. I'm not one for eating messy foods," she answered while scanning her menu. Yeah, eating messy food is just asking for trouble. _'Don't eat anything with spinach or cilantro in it either. You wouldn't want that getting stuck in your teeth.' _Gah. "Remember when you just came to school and you just kept telling everyone 'fuck you' ?"she chuckled lightly. How did she even get to that topic. _'Who knows? It's better than the sex one though..' _Good point.

"Yeah. Emily got mad at me.." I remembered. It was raining and crap and it was cold. Shizuma had to help me find my luggage, so we searched all through the forest, even though it turned out Chikaru had left it at my dorm. Shizuma wasn't even mad or anything, she was just glad we found my stuff. I didn't even unpack anything, except for my laptop and my phone, since I knew Emily would call me to see how my first day was.

"How?" Shizuma seemed concerned and rather confused.

"She had called and I told her what happened and she was all like _'Sonata, you can't go around saying 'fuck' to people, okay? You can't'_ and then I was like 'fuck you', and then she got _realllyyyy _mad. She didn't call me for 3 weeks," I frowned.

"Why didn't you just call her?" Shizuma asked as she drank the rest of her water.

"She wouldn't have answered if I did. Or, my favorite, she'll answer, but she won't say anything. She'll give you the silent treatment over the phone. It is the most annoying thing, I swear," I rolled my eyes. _'Emily is such a bitch. Why do you even like her?' _

"It annoys you?" she repeated.

"It frustrates me. I hate it. I hate that about her. She won't even tell you why she's mad. Sometimes she'll just stop talking to you because she's mad about something. And you can't ask why because she won't talk to you," I began ranting. I was not intending to tell Shizuma all of this.

"It makes you angry," she collected.

"Yes, it makes me so angry. I wish she would just fucking tell me when she has a problem with me, instead of holding it in or getting mad about it," I crossed my arms.

"She seems...like a hand full," she smirked.

"She is sometimes but no relationship is perfect...especially She and I's. We're pretty dysfunctional but I guess I love that the most." _'Oh yeah, I be loving them __shouting matches. All day everyday.' _Will you for once, just shut up? _'No can do, Princess.' _Ugh. "What were you and Nagisa like?"

"We never really fought..we did a lot of things together as well," she summed that up quite nicely.

"You didn't fight until I got here..." I added.

"There are a lot of things I didn't do until you got here," she looked deep into my eyes. Oh, for god sakes. I looked away. _'I feel like she just looked into our soul..' _I looked down at my lap. _'So..whatcha gonna do? I mean, I can feel your urge to run away...' _I think it's about time I run away. I excused myself and went to the bathroom. I sighed and sat on the counter sink. _'So, __how's it going?' _Shouldn't you know? I mean, let's be honest. You're technically me...kind of. Sort of. In a way. _'Oh, am I?' _You wouldn't be here if you weren't. _'Speaking of people that aren't here, what happened to Tamao and Nagisa?' _Oh. I don't know..they did say they wanted to tag along. _'Maybe the sister caught them, maybe that's why Emily got that call..' _Cool beans. Nagisa and Tamao are probably in trouble because of us. _'Annndddd by us, you mean you.' _Yeah. I turned my head to look in the mirror. I can't believe I've been letting myself go out looking like this. My hair is a fucking wreck, my eyes are all watery and bull shit, and to top it all off, no make up. I mean, at first I hadn't worn any in so long because I just didn't care, but I think I'm starting to. I look so plain._ 'And gross. And disgusting. Also fat, you can't forget that you could shed some pounds.' _I am not fat. I am fine. _'Fatty..' _Ami walked in to the bathroom.

"Oh fuck," she jumped at the sight of me. "What are you doing in here?"

"Hiding from Shizuma," I grinned. "You?"

"Washing my hands," she said as she made her way to the sink. She pump soap onto her left hand and turned on the faucet with the other. "So how ya been?" she asked as she began washing her hands.

"I've honestly been better," I sighed. I feel so fucking tired. I mean, I felt tired before but not like this. All this talking is just draining.

"I would hope so. Man, I just want to leave this day behind," she turned the faucet off.

"So, we should talk more..I mean, I feel like we're becoming distant and it's only been 24 hours," she pouted.

I smiled, "Well, you know, you've been trying to get it in with Miyu and I don't want to ruin your chances by ending being a cock block or a third wheel. Speaking of getting it in, I heard you kissed her."

"FUCK! Why does everyone know this? Why do you know this? I don't understand. What?" she covered her face with her hands.

"It should not matter how I know," I replied. "Wait. No. It does. _YOU _should have told me," I said a little offended.

"No one was supposed to know," she whined.

"Well, they know, and everyone knew before me," I frowned. "Some best friend you are," I teased.

"Oh shush," she she wiped her damp hands on my sleeve. "What are you and Shizuma talking about?"

"Um, Nagisa," I said with a weird pronunciation of her name.

"Oh, and how's that going for ya?" She already knows.

"Just a little awkward," I downsized it. It's actually really awkward, knowing I'm the one who came out of no where and fucked up their relationship.

"Aww, babies," she hugged me. Ami doesn't hug me enough. _'I guess you gotta start crying to get any attention~' _Crying is disgusting and so is attention. "We should talk tonight," she proposed. We haven't done a lot of that that today. _'Maybe that's what you need..a good talk?' _Meh. "After, of course, we do something about this hair," she giggled.

"Yes," I hopped to the ground and took her hands. "Please, fix this."

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

I sat at my table with Miyuki, who must have gotten fed up with wait for Ami to return. She had gone on and on about all the things Ami told her and how they talked.

"So does this mean you two are going to date or?" I asked confused. I never even thought Miyuki liked Ami. I didn't even think Miyuki liked girls.

She smiled, "I don't know. I mean, I've never done that sort of thing..." Good point. Miyuki has never dated, considering she's never had a crush on anyone.

"Do you want to?" I asked. Has Miyuki ever wanted to do anything romantic.

"I..I'm not sure. Shizuma, what should I do?"

Uh. I can't even sort out my own 'relationship', how am I supposed to help her with hers? "Well, if you like her, then go for it. What do you have to lose?" She shrugged.

"I guess you're right. Should I ask her? Or should she ask me? How does this work, Shizuma?"

"Just wait and see. I can't predict the future, but, I bet Ami would ask you. I mean, she already kissed you. How was that by the way?"

"I-I don't know...I've never really been kissed aside from you, so I have no idea what a good kiss is and what a bad kiss is..."

"Well, I'm a good kisser, therefore, you've had a good kiss."

She laughed, "You are so conceited sometimes. Enough about me, what about you and Sonata?"

What about me and Sonata? "Well, she doesn't hate me or, at least, I think, she doesn't hate me. We played a question game," I offered.

"What kind of question game? What did you learn? What did you ask her?"

"A yes or no question game. I didn't learn much considering it's only yes or no. I asked her a lot of things...I learned that she's intentionally hurt herself."

Miyuki's expression completely dropped. "Oh...and how was that?"

"She didn't really want to talk much about it, so we talked about Emily-"

"How was that?" she cut me off. I don't blame her for wanting to know.

"I learned somethings about her. She's sort of passive aggressive."

"So are you. So is Sonata."

"Wow. I am not passive aggressive. I am aggressive, obviously. I don't see Sonata as passive aggressive. She more of a 'go with the flow' type, but I can't exactly speak for Sonata since I'm not her. But she'll be back if you want to ask her yourself."

She sighed, "What else did you learn about Emily?"

"Not much. Sonata didn't really want to talk about her," I shrugged. I would like to hear about her though. I would like to get a feel for her so I won't have to spend half my time in California getting accustomed to her.

"Ask her more? I bet Ami knows somethings. Ask her as well? Do your research, check her Facebook. It isn't that hard to find things out about people," Miyuki said while flipping through the menu.

I sighed. I suppose she's right. I saw Ami and Sonata from afar. "You _girlfriend _is back," I teased. Miyuki looked over her shoulder.

"Well then, I should be leaving then. Good luck with Sonata," she said as she got up from my table. I almost wanted to grab her arm and tell her to stay. Sonata does better in group conversations. Ami leaned against Sonata, whispering something in her ear, causing them both to laugh. Ami hugged Sonata before going to Miyuki. Now it's only me and Sonata. She walked over and took her seat. Her hair was damp, I'll assume that's what took her so long in the bathroom. I must admit, she looks more sane with her hair not as frizzy.

"So..how are you?" she asked while scooting in her chair.

"I'm well, and you?"

"I'm fine," she placed her hands together on the table.

"You seem tired," I noticed. She could use a nap or two.

"Yeah, I am," she replied.

"Maybe we should just go home and order room service?" I suggested.

"If we just leave then it seems rude to the restaurant and we can't just leave everyone else here," she refused. I could tell she wouldn't mind leaving at.

"Let's just tell them where we'll be," I decided. "Come on," I grabbed her by her waist and lifted her out of the chair. She wrapped her arms around me neck. Yep. She's done for the night. I carried her over to Miyuki and Ami's table. "We're gonna go back to the hotel," I told Miyuki.

"Are you going to walk?" Ami asked.

"No, we'll call a taxi or something," I answered her question. Why would we walk? That's way too long of a walk.

* * *

We finally made it to the hotel. I held Sonata against me and made her walk backwards. At least that kept her conscious..I opened her room door and walked her in. "Sonata, we're here," I said while I closed the door behind me. She groaned. I let her down on the bed and lied down beside her.

"Shizuma?" she said with her eyes closed. How is she even still awake?

"Yes, Sonata."

"I'm cold..."

"You aren't under the covers," I observed.

"Oh." She turned away from me.

"Would you like me put the covers over you?" She nodded. I pulled covers and the comforter over us. "Is that any better?" I asked her. She mumbled something incomprehensible. I sighed. She's done for the night. I brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her on her forehead. "Good night, Sonata."

PV: Ami Futari

Miyuki, Yaya, Chikaru and I exited the taxi. We were finally back at the hotel. We had went to see a movie after dinner. I looked at the time, 11:17 pm. Wow. We were out pretty late, considering when Shizuma and Sonata got in..if they got in. They could have easily lied, but Sonata seemed really tired. We got into the elevator. No one said a word. We are all far too tired. I just want to jump in bed and sleep. Forever. And ever. After a few agonizing minutes we finally made it to our floor. I pretty much speed walked to my room. Maybe if I ask nicely Miyuki will stay with me for tonight. I smiled. I don't really like sleeping alone, it would be nice to have someone there with me, that isn't Sonata. I mean, she's nice and all, but I can't like hold her or anything. I always feel like if I touch her she'll like freak. I put my key card in the slot and unlocked my door. I opened the door and turned on the light. Miyuki followed me in. Sonata and Shizuma laid in bed together facing each other. Shizuma had her arms wrapped around Sonata as if she was hugging her. Always nice. I smirked. "Wow, aren't they comfy," Miyuki laughed at them. I smiled and started laughing myself. Sonata started stirring. I covered my mouth the muffle the laughing, but it made no difference. Sonata sat up and rubbed her eyes and with Sonata waking up so did Shizuma.

"Oh, gosh, wow. Um, go back to bed," I said as I watched Shizuma sit up.

"What the fuck?" Sonata groaned at the brightness of the light.

"Go to sleep, I'll turn off the light. Sorry," I said as I quickly turned of the light and exited the room. I turned to Miyuki and started laughing again. "That could have gone worse."

She smiled, "I bet...I hope they're able to go back to sleep. I hope we didn't wake them.."

"Ugh, who cares. They'll be fine," I shooed off the topic.

"I hope so," Miyuki muttered. I rolled my eyes. Even when we aren't at school she's so serious and considerate. I intend to change that.

"So, tell me about you," I asked enthusiastically.

She giggled, "What about me?"

"What do you like to do in your free time? What's your favorite movie? Where's your favorite place? I don't know. I could honestly listen to you all day," I clarified. "In factoid, why don't we just tell each other our favorite things?"

"Factoid? What's a factoid?"

"It means a believed fact...like if it's printed on paper, it's assume to be a fact. Sort of..I used it out of context, but who cares?"

"Hmm..you know a lot of words," she murmured. "On to favorites, hmm, you already know that pasta is my favorite food. What's your favorite food?"

"My favorite food..I really like hot dogs. I could honestly eat them everyday for the rest of my life. What's your favorite scary movie?"

She frowned. "I'm not one for scary movies. The only one I ever saw was The Grudge. Shizuma made me watch it. It was awful. Do you like scary movies?"

"I've seen some scary movies, but the scariest one, wasn't even a movie. It was this show and it was literally so terrifying I could not sleep that night," I shuddered as Miyuki unlocked her room door. We entered and both sat on the bed.

"That's why I don't watch scary things...You couldn't sleep?"

"Yes. It was awful. At least everyone stayed up with me, since everyone watched it," I remembered. "We all sat in Sonata's living room and we watched this show about like an asylum and just, oh my gosh. People were possessed and just..no. I don't know what that was but I never want to see it again. Anywho, where's your favorite place?"

"Favorite place?" she asked.

"Like, where do you just love going?"

She smiled, " I like going to amusement parks. I haven't been since I was little, but I loved it."

"Where did you go?"

"Disneyworld. I remember my parents took me all the way to America just to go. I've always wanted to go back, but they're far too busy."

"Busy with what?" I asked. What is so important?

"Work," she stated.

"You should go back one say," I smiled. "They have money, they should let you use some."

"They do, but who could I go with. I don't want to go with Shizuma. She's my best friend, but I want to go with someone else," she frowned. "I'm not good at making friends, Ami."

"I think you just know when relationships are with making. Who do you call your friends?"

"Shizuma, You, Sonata, Chikaru," she shrugged.

"That seems like a lot. You don't need a bunch of friends. I think you have the right kinds of friends," I nodded.

"Right kinds?"

"Ones that care," I explained. She nodded. "I'm serious. I care. Shizuma cares. Sonata cares. Chikaru cares about everyone," I reassured. "I care the most...just saying," I added. She looked at me and smiled. "So, what's your favorite game?"

"My favorite game...I don't play games. I've played sports. I like sports. You already know that I like baseball..."

"Have you ever played it?" I asked.

"Yes, but not on a team," she explained. I tried to picture it. Miyuki outside somewhere, in casual clothes, with a bat, playing baseball with someone, most likely Shizuma. I nodded. "I think I'm going to take a shower," Miyuki sighed.

"Have fun," I said as she walked to the bathroom.

"Fun? Okay Ami, I'll have fun," she said as she went in the bathroom. I sighed once she closed the door. I wish I had Sonata's phone or something, hers does more. Stupid Sonata and her iPhone 4. I'll just use my android until Miyuki comes out. I'll go on Facebook, maybe I'll look up people. I wonder if Miyuki has a Facebook...I doubt it. I lay on my back and scrolled down my news feed. Nothing new. I think I'll take this time I have to myself and add Sonata. I'm surprised I hadn't done this already. 0 Mutual friends. Well, I would be a little surprised if we shared any friends. I sent the friend request. Welp, now I have nothing to do. I heard the shower turn on. Miyuki has now officially started showering. We don't have tooth brushes, tooth paste, or a change of clothes. It's a good think I bought some clothes. Good thing Miyuki bought something as well, but I still want a tooth brush. My phones notification sound went off. _"Sonata Yakonawa has accepted your friend request."_ Wut. There was a knock at my door. I stalked over and opened the door to find, none other than, Sonata, awake and hold her phone out at me which was on my Facebook profile page.

"Hi ya," I greeted her. She smiled and walked in. "Hey Hey Hey, I didn't invite you in," I complained. How is she just gonna walk in my room.

"Well, I'm in now, there's no getting out," she shrugged.

"This isn't permanent!"

She laughed. "I know-"

"Why are you even awake!?"

"Why am I interrupting you're sexy sexy time with Miyu-chan?" she paused. "Anyway, I'm awake because my phone vibrated when I got your friend request."

"And Shizuma?" I asked. She was like wrapped around Sonata like a snake.

"She went to use the restroom. I already told her where I was going," she explained as she hopped onto the bed. "So, you said we were going to 'talk later tonight'...I call this later tonight. Tell me about you and Miyuki kissy kissy scene."

"D-don't refer to it as a 'kissy kissy scene'," I felt my face get red.

"..Sure. I still want to know, since I mean, I was left out of everything," she pouted.

"Well..not much happened. I mean, I just..well...kinda...kissed her," I summed it up. She smirked.

"You kissed her. That's it. Nothing else. No feelings or thoughts of it. You just kissed her?"

"S-shut up. SONATA! UGH!"

"What?" she said in an innocent tone.

"No, you know exactly what you're doing. Don't pretend you don't!"

"Ami, what's going on out there?" Miyuki called from the bathroom. Shit shit shit. Sonata grinned her devious grin. What is she going to say?

"Nothing, Miyu-chan, don't worry about it," Sonata called back to Miyuki.

"Sonata? Is that you?"

"Maybe," she replied back.

"How long do you plan on staying?" I asked her.

"Aww, you're replacing me with Miyuki already. I am so offended. I thought what we had was special," she grabbed my hands and gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"That's not going to work. And it's not you, it's me. I don't want you around making things awkward for me and Miyuki. I gotta talk to her tonight. Ya know?"

"Psh, girl I see you out there trying to get a girl," she teased.

"Yea, I am. So stop cock blocking and let me get it in there."

"What am I supposed to do then? Wee is asleep. Chikaru and Yaya are probably asleep. And...Shizuma is Shizuma. She's probably just going to do things that make me feel uncomfortable," she frowned.

"...Why don't you bring Shizuma in here? We could all talk and stuff. But, only for 20 minutes."

"Why twenty minutes?"

"Because, you look like a train wreck and I'm sure sleep will do you well."

She gawked. "I am so offended. You just said I look ugly-"

"No, I said you look like you're _tired_, probably because you are. Wait, who the hell is Wee?"

"Emmawee-"

"You mean, Emily?"

"No, I don't. I mean, Emmawee."

"Why? Why do you call her that? Why does she let you?"

"If I call her 'Emily' then she'll know that I some beef. She never refers to me as Sonata unless it's a serious conversation or she's at work.."

"What's your pet name?"

"Well, around people she'll call me 'Sonni', one time she called me Mackenzie, I was so mad at her. Anyway, behind clothes doors, she calls me porcupine."

"Porcupine..well isn't that fitting. Everyone calls you Sonni so it isn't as special. And I don't know what to tell you about that Mackenzie thing.."

"How is it fitting? DO I LOOK LIKE A PORCUPINE? DO I HAVE NEEDLES IN MY BACK THAT NO ONE HAS TOLD ME ABOUT? My mom calls me Mackenzie...and I hate her for it. She calls me by my full name when she's mad. When she's really mad she'll start screaming in this mixture of English and Japanese. Not fun."

I took this time to analyze the information she just told me. "Mackenzie.."

She frowned. "If you call me that I will kick you in the face. I swear to God, Ami, do not call me that."

"What's you're full name? And to answer the porcupine question, you looks sort of like a baby porcupine when you're sleeping, it's pretty cute," I laughed.

"Cute? I've never looked at a porcupine and thought 'cute'. I don't think I've ever looked at a porcupine at all..."

"They're pretty cute. Like you. You're pretty cute," I smiled.

"...Yeah. Okay. So...lost my whole train of thought."

"You were going to tell me you're full name-"

"NO. No one should know my full name. The only reason people know it is because my mother will scream my name if she's mad. She screams everyone's full name when she's mad. She got mad at Emily one time, it was hilarious," she snickered. The door opened and Shizuma came inside. She smiled at us both. "Hey, sleeping beauty," Sonni acknowledged Shizuma. Shizuma rolled her eyes and sat down next to Sonni on the bed.

"When are you going to go back to sleep?" this question was directed at Sonata.

She shrugged, "When I'm tired."

"So you aren't tired?"

"I'm always tired, but no, I'm not 'sleepy'," Sonata corrected her and answered at the same time.

"Huh. What do you plan on doing for the time being?" Shizuma is really trying to make some type of conversation. Before Sonata could answer Miyuki exited the bathroom wearing the same black cardigan, navy blue blouse and blue jeans as earlier today, except she wasn't wearing shoes. I don't blame her. My feet hurt a little too. We did a shit load of walking today..

"What's going on in here?" she asked as she assessed the scenery. Well, I'm the only one standing. This is awkward. I sat on the other side of Sonata.

"Oh, we're just casually sitting on this..surprisingly comfy bed," Sonata smirked.

"_Ha ha. Verry Funny_," Miyuki rolled her eyes.

"We're just talking," Sonata admitted.

"About?" Miyuki seems interested.

"Nothing much, just what ever comes to mind I guess.."

"I have a topic for discussion then," Miyuki stated. Oh Miyuki and her discussion topics. "Tomorrow. Our flight is tomorrow. We need to go back to the school to pick up our things. Shizuma and I have already packed our things. We just need to call our parents so they can wire us some money. Have you two packed?" Sonata and I started laughing hysterically. We haven't packed anything at all. Miyuki is not going to like the sound of that. I mean, we said we would pack in all, but it keeps slipping our minds. "You guys haven't packed...have you?" Miyuki looked angry.

"Whoa, okay," Sonata put her hands up in front of her, probably in self defense, just in case Miyuki reaches to hit us. "I have stuff at home. Lots and lots of stuff. So packing would be dumb."

Miyuki took Sonata's reasoning into consideration and nodded. She then turned her rage to me. "OH. UM. I. Well. I forgot. I'm sorry, Miyuki. Please don't hit me. If you're gonna hit me don't hit me in the face...it's all I got," I pleaded.

Miyuki rolled her eyes, "Tomorrow I will take you to school early in the morning and I'll help you pack, okay?" Miyuki is terrible at hiding her emotions. I can see how irritated she is.

"Alrighty then," I replied. Sonata looked at me funny.

"Alrighty? I've never heard you say that and I've heard you say a lot of things," Miyuki joined in.

"Emily says that.." Sonata stated.

"That she does. She says a lot of shit," I agreed.

"That she does," Sonata copied my tone. "We should all just sleep in here. I don't feel like using energy to walk across the hall," she groaned as she lay back on to the bed.

"Sure, I think we can all fit on this bed," I notioned. "It's settled, we're all having a big ol' sleep over," I hugged myself in delight. I've never really had a sleep over.

"..Yea. You know, maybe we could have a 'big ol' sleep over' at my house, since we are in a hotel and it won't be as much fun," Sonata began.

"Speaking of you're house, where are we going to sleep?!"

"Sleep, hmm, well. I'm sure Wee will be in my room so, there is the living room. There's Doodle's room, but I don't know if she's gonna be at home or not. If she's home then someone has to sleep on the floor...in the kitchen."

"I THINK SHIZUMA SHOULD GET THE FLOOR," I cut in.

"Wow. Thanks, Ami," Shizuma frowned.

"Me and Miyuki will sleep in the living room," I continued. "And if Doodle, or Denise, or what ever her name is, isn't home you can sleep in her room," I told Shizuma.

"Well, why are there so many people at your house?" Shizuma asked Sonata.

"Doodle or Denise, comes during the school year for Megs. Like what if Wee-"

"I'm sorry but how did we get from Emily to Wee?" Shizuma interrupted. Hell, I don't even know how we get to Wee from Emily.

"Emily. Emmawee. Wimiwee. Wee wee. Wee." she paused. "Anywho, the school year is starting soon so, Denise is there to pick up Meg from the bus stop and stuff...why am I explaining this to you? There's just a few people in my house and yeah."

"I thought Emily had a house?"

"That she does..." Sonata tried not to smile.

"Sonata, I don't want to sleep on the kitchen floor-"

"Neither will she. And she's stubborn. I would never even ask her to do that because I already know the answer. Please Shizuma, it's only temporary. I promise," Sonata tried.

Shizuma sighed. "Fine," she agreeed. Sonata laid her head on Shizuma's shouler.

"I'm sleepy now," she murmured.

"Same here," I added.

"I think we all are, let's get some rest," Miyuki settled it.

"Good night, guys" I said.

"Good night," Miyuki said as she walked over to turn off the light.

"See you in the morning," Sonata added.

"Good night," Shizuma pitched into this Good night ceremony.

"Okay, stop saying good night," Miyuki complained as she crawled back onto the bed.

"Good Niiighhhht," Sonata whispered. We all started giggling.

"G'Night," I whispered back.

"Ami," Miyuki warned.

"Good night Miyu," I said.

"Good night, Ami," she sounded exasperated. I smirked. Oh Miyuki.

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

I stirred back into reality. This is not my room. That's right, we checked into a hotel last night. I turned over to find Sonata, still peacefully sleeping. I reached over Sonata and grabbed her phone. I hit the one button on the phone hoping it would show my some type screen. It did. It's 10:45 am. I sat up and climbed out of bed. No use wasting a new day away. I went to the bathroom and washed my face. I don't have a tooth brush...We need to go back. I cannot walk around with bad breath. I exited to find Sonata wide awake, sitting up in bed. "Good morning," I addressed her.

She cleared her throat, "Morning," she replied. She climbed out of the bed and began making it.

"How did you sleep," I tried making conversation as I walked to the other side of the bed to assist her.

"..I slept well," she answered after a few seconds.

"No, you didn't." She stopped making the bed and looked at me puzzled.

"Excuse me?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk in your sleep?" I asked. She looked surprised.

"..No. No one has ever told me that," she answered. She started making the bed again.

"Well, you do," I said matter of factly. She looked horrified. "You started talking in your sleep around the time Nagisa came back," I tried to calm her down. She still seemed just as horrified.

"What have I said?!" she asked while fluffing the pillows.

"A few things..some not nice things about Nagisa. You've said Emily's name before a couple times. Well, you've said a lot," I tried remembering.

"What have I said about you?"

"That I am manipulative. That I don't like you. Things like that.."

"Oh."

I nodded slowly. She sat on the end of the bed and started messing with her phone. "So, what do you want to do today?" I sat next to her. She shrugged. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I drank alcohol last night.."

"Would you like some water or an aspirin?"

"You can't tell me you carry around aspirins."

"Alright, well, I don't. But they do at school-"

"You want to go back to school?"

"Yes, I do. We need to start packing because later today we're leaving with you."

"Point made," she stood up. "C'mon," she ushered at me as she began walking to the door. I got up and followed her.

"What about Miyuki and Ami? And Chikaru and Yaya?" I asked while trying to catch up with her. For someone her height she walks really fast.

"They probably left already, if it bothers you so much I can text Ami?" she suggested.

"Not what I meant. How are we even getting back to school? Have you called a taxi? Sonata, can you please slow down!"

She stopped walking until I caught up with her. "I haven't called anyone. Why don't we just take a bus? Unless...you don't like buses..." She started walking again.

"I'm fine with a bus. Do you know what bus we're taking?"

"...No. I was thinking we'd just get on a bus and see where it goes."

"W-what? Why? How?" I frowned. We reached the elevator. Sonata pressed the button until the elevator came.

"Haven't you even done something without a plan, Shizuma?" she smirked.

"Yes, but you don't even know where we are-"

"Yes, I do. We're in the Four Seasons Hotel," she said while entering the elevator. Also, not what I meant.

"You should text Ami..."

"Alrighty then," she pulled out her phone from her back pocket. We stood in the elevator until we reached our floor. I took her by the arm and pulled her out with me. She blatantly let me drag her along. That's a first. I have never seen Sonata so cooperative.

"What has Ami said?" I asked as we walked through the lively lobby.

"Well, she hasn't replied, but I bet if she did, she'd say something along the lines of 'I'm with Miyuki eating...or I'm with Miyuki walking.' She's probably with Miyuki somewhere. And I don't really think Yaya and Chikaru are really our responsibility since today they're going where ever they're going. Which leaves, me and you. What shall we do? Besides pack, because that's pretty much given. I was thinking something remotely fun."

Wow. I wasn't expecting Sonata to say that much. She seems pretty talkative today, maybe we could talk about her. She has a point. Miyuki and Ami are probably together and we already established that we would go back to school and pack. Yaya and Chikaru probably have prior engagements. "I like fun," was all I could manage. I don't know what she means by fun, or what we could do for fun, since we don't have that much time. She smiled at me a took my hand and led me to the nearest bus stop. "Are we really going to take random buses across town, Sonata? You know that's not the best idea." She frowned. "You also know that I love doing spur of the moment things like that and I also enjoy doing those things with you, but today isn't a good day for this and I know you, of all people, know this since you've gone to California from here before and vise versa."

She sighed, "Well, Shi-shi, if it's that much of an issue to you, you'll be relieved to hear that I looked up the bus directions back to school and this, in fact, is our bus stop."

Well, what do you know? Sonata actually is choosing the responsible route. Is she okay? I'll just take this time to study her, since I'm not too sure when this bus is supposed to come or how long we will be on it. She was wearing her long sleeved pink shirt, the sleeves covered a good portion of her hands. She was wearing black jeans that fit tightly and some black hi top converse. She has really thin legs. She's actually really really small. "How tall are you?"

"Why?" she sounds offended. She probably self conscious about her height, along with everything else.

"I just always wondered...if you feel uncomfortable telling me, you don't HAVE to." I didn't mean for an emphasis to be on 'have'. Okay, maybe I did, but didn't mean for her to hear it.

She rolled her eyes. That's rude. "I'm 5" 1', Shizuma," she murmured. That's always fun. It must suck when she can't reach certain things. I wonder if people ever laughed at her for being short. Well, short and small. "How tall are you, Shizuma?"

Why is she saying my name in that sentence like that? "I'm 5' 7", _Sonata_." Two can play at this game. She seemed satisfied. "When is the bus coming, _Sonata_?"

"In a few minutes, _Shizuma_." She is definitely messing with me. Is she legitimately angry or is this for fun?

"Are you mad, _Sonata_?"

"No I am not, _Shizuma._" I can tell how hard she's trying not to smile.

"Why are you doing this then, _Sonata_?"

"Shits and giggles, _Shizuma_," she smirked.

"Are you smiling, _Sonata_?"

She bit her lip. "No I am not, _Shizuma_."

"I think you are, _Sonata_." She covered her mouth and looked away. "That's a smile, _Sonata_."

"No it's not, _Shizuma_." I can hear the laughter in her voice.

"Then uncover your mouth, _Sonata_," I reached to grab her hand.

"No, _Shizuma._" I can see her smiling now. She stepped away.

"I can see you-"

"Shush, no you can't, be quiet. The bus is coming soon..._Shizuma_."

I laughed. "You are so horrible at this."

"At what, _Shizuma_?"

"Trying not to smile, _Sonata_."

"Well, you make me smile, I can't help that. Stop amusing me and maybe I'll stop smiling, _Shizuma._"

"What if I like making you smile?"

"It doesn't matter what you like," she crossed her arms and tried to keep a straight face. Sonata's phone then proceeded to go off. She looked at her phone briefly. "They're already at school. Ami is almost done packing. It'll probably take us an hour to get back to school. Our flight is at five, so from school, I guess we should head to the airport," Sonata added shortly after.

"Ask whether or not it's necessary for us to go back to school." She looks confused. "I could have Miyuki grab my bag since it's already packed and you could have Ami grab anything you need," I reasoned. She seemed satisfied with that explanation.

"Why don't you just call her and tell Miyuki what you want her to do?" she handed me her phone. I stared at it blankly. How do you even turn it on.

"Button on top," Sonata smirked. I hit the button on top and a screen appeared that showed the time and date. "Take you finger and slide that arrow in the rectangle to the other side of the bar," she instructed. I did as she said and yet another screen appeared. This one has a medley of different squares on it and four squares on a shelf like thing at the bottom of the screen. "Touch that square, right there, with your finger," she directed. I tapped the square and list came up. "Touch the one that says "Ami" on it," she smiled. I touched the name and it change to another screen.

"What do I do now?" I asked her.

"You put the phone," she pointed at the phone, "Against your ear."

That was actually not that bad. I guess I'll just wait for Ami to answer. I hope she does soon, I can see the bus. It's three lights away from us.

"Hello," I heard Ami's happy go lucky voice on the other line.

"Ami, it's me, Shizuma. Tell Miyuki to grabbed my luggage as well and to grab Sonata's passport and," I paused and looked at Sonata.

"I need my phone charger and my laptop and it's charger," Sonata added.

"And her phone charger and her laptop with all it's chargers," I added.

"Alright then, I'll tell Miyuki. I guess, we'll be seeing y'alls two at the airport?" Ami asked.

"Yes, we'll wait outside of the terminal for you-"

"Okay, well I gotsta go, Miyuki needs me," she interrupted.

"I'll see you soon."

"That you will," she said before she hung up. Why can't Ami just have a normal conversation.

PV: Nagisa Aoi

I cannot believe we didn't even get to go the mall yesterday! It isn't fair. Why did the sister _have_ to be on my floor, in front of my door. I bet they all had so much fun yesterday, without me and Tamao. The Sister questioned us for 7 hours. ALL OF MY CLASSES. Now I have make up work to complete, along with our punishment. We have to wash every single plate after dinner after Spring Break. I don't want to wash EVERY SINGLE plate. That is a lot of plates. I sighed loudly in discontent. "I'm not having fun yet," I huffed. Tamao turned to face me from the desk.

"House arrest shouldn't be fun, sadly," she frowned. "I can't believe we can't even see everyone before they leave." True. I can't say good bye to Ami or Miyuki or Shizuma or Yaya or Chikaru or Sonata. I can't even apologize for getting Sonata into trouble. Instead, we're just both stuck here...in this room, for all of Spring Break. Two weeks of just staying in the dorm. Everyone else gets to leave or go places, but we're stuck. This is not fun. I didn't even get to have my fun. This isn't fair. I pouted and crossed my arms. "Nagisa, shouldn't you be catching up on your assignments?" Tamao asked without even looking up from her homework.

"I can't even think about homework. I'm not having any fun, nor will I have any fun for a long time. I have absolutely no motivation to do this work anytime soon. Plus, we get 2 weeks to complete it. I'll finish it before then," I shrugged.

"No No No. None of that procrastination, you hear me? You'll end up getting behind and you never know, maybe the Sister will let us off punishment early," she lectured. Get off punishment early? Yes, please. I walked over to my bag and pulled out my math assignment. I sat on my bed and got comfortable. We're gonna be stuck here for a long time. It seemed like hours until I heard a knock on the door. "Got it," Tamao said as she hopped out of her chair to answer the door. I wonder who that could be. If it's the Sister can we just shut the door on her face? Yes? No? Okay.. "Nagisa, come here," Tamao ushered me over. I got up and walked to the door to find Miyuki and Ami.

"Hi," Ami smiled. "We just came to say good bye, and to apologize for the trouble we got you into," she frowned after the second part.

"Eh..could have been worse," I shurgged.

"And nothing compares to the 7 hour interrogation," Tamao added.

"7 HOURS!?" Ami gawked. "That's crazy. How long did it take for her to gather the information she needed?"

"..7 hours. We made it to about 6 hours and 45 minutes before we just couldn't take it. Plus, she checked the attendance so she knows you guys specifically left," I answered. Ami sighed. "But she isn't going to do anything to you guys, since her pride and joys Shizuma and Miyuki went with you," I giggled.

Ami smiled and looked at Miyuki, "See? You actually have a purpose," she teased her.

"Shush, Ami. Don't forget that I have witnessed all the shenanigans that you and Sonata have done, that I never reported to the Sister. It would be a shame if I had to start," Miyuki said. Proven point. Miyuki is always around when anyone does something wrong, why doesn't she report all the violations? "However, we do need to get going, it's almost 1 and we need to be at the air port by 2:45," Miyuki stated. Wow, it's only 1 in the afternoon. I was hoping it was almost dinner.

"Bye guys," Ami hugged Tamao and I. Miyuki waved goodbye and they both left. I wonder what happened to Sonata and Shizuma. I mean, considering they're going to California with Sonata, shouldn't she be here? I sighed and walked back over to my bed and climbed back on.

"Well, that was lovely," Tamao beamed. "We got to sort of see them off."

I suppose we did. I smiled. At least something is going our way. Now, if we could only get off of punishment...

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

Shizuma and I sat on a bench outside of the terminal. I'd rather not go in without everyone else or my things. I still need my passport which Ami grabbed for me and it would look just a bit sketchy if I went though customs and security without any luggage. _'That just screams suicide bomber..' _Oh hey, you're back. _'Did you miss me?' _A little actually. _'I don't understand why you talk to me, especially when you're near people that you can talk with, ie: Shizuma.' _I don't want to bother her. _'She likes it when you talk to her.' _How would you know? _'Because she still talks to you. It must count for something. I mean, if she didn't want to talk to you then she wouldn't.' _Hmm.

"Sonata?" Shizuma looked over at me.

"Yes?"

"How long is the flight we are going to take?"

"The flight from Japan to LAX? Mmm, it's about 10 hours," I answered. At least my dad bought first class. It has be to comfy-er than coach..right? Right? RIGHT? _'Well, they don't call it first class for nothing.'_

"T-ten?" Shizuma's eyes widened. I nodded my head. "That's a very long time to be on an air plane," she observed.

"I bet there are places you can go where the flights even longer...Since we're on the topic of flights, do you like traveling by plane?"

"I don't mind it. I must say that I prefer a jet to an air plane..." she trailed off.

"We're sitting in first class," I added.

"Interesting," she replied.

"So," I began. _'You are struggling to make conversation..' _I always do. _'Treat her like someone you can talk to easily.' _ I can't treat her like someone else, that's rude.

"So?" Shizuma asked.

"Oh, sorry. Uhm. Yeah. The flight. We should sleep on board, considering when we get to California it'll be 11 am."

"I hate time zone changes," she sighed.

"You don't have to sleep on the plane if you don't want to-"

"It's not that.. I just have trouble adjusting to different time zones."

_'If you slept on the plane you'd be fine.'_ I shrugged.

"How are we getting to your house?"

"Someone will take us."

"Someone?" she asked skeptically. That does sounds a little shady..

"Maybe my mom, or Mark or something," I giggled.

"No Emily?"

"She wouldn't pick us up even if I begged her to. She absolutely hates the air port," I added. "Okay, well, she would pick us up if it was a last resort, but she would complain about it. Not with you guys in the car, but to me."

"..It's not like you can drive," she frowned.

"I can drive...just with someone at or over the age of 21 in the car. None of you are 21 or older. I'll be able to legally drive without someone in my car when I turn 18."

"How did you get to the airport before?"

"When I first came, Emmawee took me, but she didn't complain about it. In fact she wanted to. Winter break, my mom picked Ami and I up and she drove us to the airport," I began twiddling my thumbs.

"So..Ten hours on a plane," Shizuma sighed.

"Yep. Ten hours. Well, approximately 9 hours and 55 minutes, but it's pretty much ten hours.."

"What time is it over in California?" she asked me while crossing her legs.

"Well, it's 1:23pm- Ami and Miyuki need to step it up, we need to be in there soon."

Shizuma smiled, "Thats fine and all but I still don't know the time in California."

"Oh yeah! The time! Alright, its 1:23, or rather, 1:24pm. Minus 12 hours is 1:24 am. Minus 4 hours. 9:24pm. And since today is Friday, that means in California, it's Thursday. To be specific, it's April 11th." I can't believe I hadn't thought about time and date in so long since it never really mattered. That's probably the only thing I really like about Astraea Hill. Everything is so straight forwards, so there's absolutely no confusion. No late assignments, no obscure due dates...I wish my old school did this.

A cab pulled up to the curb. I hope its Miyuki and Ami because a lot of taxis have pulled up to the curb and not been them. I saw Ami step out of the cab and Miyuki followed. They were wearing a whole new set of clothes. Lucky bastards. I wish I could change out of these clothes into something else. I got up and walked over to them.

"Heyy Sonni bear," Ami purred.

"We've talked about that name, Ami. Don't call me Sonni bear. Sonni and Sonata are just fine. I see you guys changed into clean clothes," I frowned.

"You jelly, bruh?"  
"Yes," I admitted. Now I have to board a flight for 10 hours with the same clothes I was wearing for the last 24+ hours. _'At least you aren't all sweaty and shit. __At least you don't smell bad.' _I haven't even showered. My hair is dirty. I'm dirty. Ugh, this is awful.

"I brought you a sweater and some shorts," she said as she pulled out the items from her side bag. "I have shampoo...we could wash your hair in the bathroom?"

"Ami, that is so fucking ghetto. Who the hell do you know that washes their hair in airport bathrooms?" I criticized. _'More importantly, why does she believe that you would stoop down to such low things, like washing your hair in a public restroom?' _I can't even.

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Shut up and go change clothes," she handed me the clothes. Welp, I shrugged. If anything, I'm changing on the plane. I wish I had my bags so I could put these clothes somewhere. Shizuma had Miyuki drop our things at school.

"Could you hold them, until I get around to changing?" I handed them back to her. She shrugged and stuffed them back into her bag. "So, are we all ready for this?" I asked. I know I'm not. I don't like sitting anywhere for 10 hours, especially in the air. Everyone nodded their heads in unison.

"I love California!" Ami exclaimed. I sighed. _'I was just getting used to Ami not screaming so much...'_ This is going to be a looooooooong plane ride.

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm not going to write about the plane ride once again because who really cares what happens on the plane. Not much can happen on a plane. You just kind of sit there. So yeah, that's that. I'll start chapter 21 (Why am I already on 21 :c ?) soon. I've revised the hell out of this chapter and I'm still not very satisfied. I might edit it more, but for now, I need to sleep. I am so sad that I could not write in Emily's PV, but it would have seemed out of context. Anyway, feel free to leave a review~~ I love reading them. Good Morning, Good Afternoon, and Good Night c:


	21. Spring Break Pt I

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

I never want to step on another plane again. That was simply awful. It was uncomfortable and we left with a delay. I'm just so tired, all I want to do is sleep all day. We sat on a bench, except for Sonata, she stood, as we waited until our luggage made it to baggage claim. Ami rested her head on Miyuki's shoulder. I sighed. I'm so tired. I have never been so deprived of sleep in my life.

"Sonata, who's picking us up?" Ami asked. I leaned against the back of the bench and closed my eyes.

"Mark..or something," she answered in her nonchalant tone. I heard Ami shift around in her seat.

"Is he here yet? I mean it's like 11:30 and our luggage isn't here-"

"Well, he can't just waltz in all the way to us. We need to get our luggage and meet him at the front. Knowing Mark, he probably went to get some food," she said. She walked past me over to Ami I presume. Everyone's voices turned into a hum and before I knew it I was asleep.

"Shizuma," I heard someone saw in a low voice. I opened my eyes. Sonata was crouched down in front of me.

"Hmm?" It is so hard to even function right now. She mouthed the word 'Baggage Claim'. "Oh!" I got up quickly.

"C'mon," she seemed as amused as she took my hand and guided me to baggage claim. We finally arrived to find Ami and Miyuki standing at the conveyer belt waiting for their bags. I frowned. I better grab my bag before it passes. I swiftly stepped up and grabbed my suitcase and pulled it off the conveyer belt. "That was quick," Sonata observed.

"So we can go?" I asked. I'm so tired. Can we please go? I don't want to fall asleep in the airport.

"Miyuki doesn't have her bag," she stated as she watched Miyuki miss her bag. I blinked a couple of times. Miyuki turned to Ami and asked her something. Ami nodded. Miyuki's suitcase came around for the third time and Ami grabbed it and put it next to Miyuki.

"Now we can go?" I asked. Sonata looked confused but nodded her head yes. "Miyuki, Ami, let's go," I called to them. We all began walking towards the exit gate. Leaning against the doorway was a boy, he didn't look over the age of 20. He had long green hair that was in a neat bun. He was wearing a Yale sweatshirt with plaid pajama pants. I recognized him immediately. Mark Ryan, the guy who lead us to Emily's Facebook.

"Wow, Mark, look at you all dressed up for us," Ami laughed.

"Oh sorry," his tone made it seem like he was anything but sorry. "I had to leave before fucking Emily woke up," he rolled his eyes.

"Which is when?" Ami asked trying to recover from her laughing.

"The crack of fucking dawn. I can't even- ugh. C'mon, let's hurry up. The longer I'm out, the more fuel added to Emily's fury fire," he hurried us. Fury fire?

"Fury fire?" Sonata asked what I was thinking. "I mean, I don't think she'll be that mad when she finds out you're wearing her sweatshirt.." Emily went to Yale?

"Yeah, well, I took her car, so we need to go. I've already been receiving threatening text messages, my only hope is that she'll drop this because you're back," he explained to Sonata as we exited the airport. Isn't that known as grand theft auto?

"Good luck with that, Mark. I'm just glad she's mad at you and not me," she replied. What happened to Mark's car? Does Mark have a car? I have so many questions to ask, but I don't think I should ask them. I bet Miyuki feels the same way. I looked to her she seemed oblivious to the whole conversation. She's tuning it out, something I should be doing. This discussion doesn't pertain to me, so why am I listening? We walked to the loading zone at the airport. "Mark, did you park her car in the loading zone?" Sonata asked.

"What do I look like to you? An idiot? Imagine how much of Emily I would have to deal with. God, ugh. I brought Tracie along, she stayed in the car," Mark explained. Who's Tracie? There's so much I don't know. Sonata brought her up before: She came back from her trip to Scotland. She also has red hair. Hmm. I'm going to assume she's also under the age of 20. I glanced at Miyuki again and she looked back at me and frowned. She doesn't know who anyone is yet.. She wouldn't have remembered Mark's name, she wasn't even trying to include herself in our little Emily research.

Out of the blue, Mark halted in his path and pivoted on his foot to face me and Miyuki. "Oh, wow. I haven't introduced myself to you two lovely ladies, my apologies," he smiled apologetically. "My name is Mark and I will be driving you to Sonata's house today," he introduced himself. Ami and Sonata stopped walking and waited for us to finish our introductions.

"It's nice to meet you, Mark. I'm Miyuki," Miyuki introduced myself. "And this is my friend, Shizuma," she gestured towards me. I could have introduced myself, but I'm not too sure it mattered. Mark grinned mischievously before looking over at Sonata and back to me. What the hell?

"Nice to meet you both," he concluded and began walking again.

I looked over at Miyuki who was trying not to smile. "What the hell?" I mouthed. She shrugged. We halted at a SUV. It was a black, shiny, Cadillac Escalade. Mark walked to the back of the Cadillac and opened the trunk.

"Mark, Em has been el texting you and I just have to say my absolute favorite one is 'Mark, I will destroy everything you love'," Tracie called from the car. Em? This girl has so many nicknames.

"Woooooow," Mark sounded exasperated. "I hate to sound like an ass but can we hurry?" Mark pleaded to us. Miyuki called for Ami.

"Yes, Miyu?" she asked. Miyuki looked down at her bags and back to Ami. Ami started laughing. "Sure, Miyuki. I would love to help you with your bags," she said as she took the carry-on off of Miyuki shoulder shoulder and took her suitcase to the trunk. I followed and put my bag inside the trunk as well. I didn't even wait for Miyuki and Ami to close the trunk before I walked away. I opened the car door and sat next to Sonata. I looked around in the vehicle. It's quite spacious. There's a whole other row of seats behind our seats. Why would Emily need a car this big? Ami opened my door and went to the back seats with Miyuki.

"Everyone strapped in?" Mark asked as he looked back. No. I put on my seat belt and I could hear Ami and Miyuki put theirs on. "Alright, let's get back to the pad." Pad? What? Mark took my bewildered expression into consideration before adding, "house." Oh. That makes much more sense.

Tracie turned around to look at us all. That's the first time I've seen her so at least I can put a face to the name. She had scarlet colored hair and big, green eyes the color of asparagus, light skin and freckles. "You guys look sooo tired," she pouted. "10 hour flight are no joke.." she grinned. "Alright, lemme guess, you," she pointed at Ami, "must be Ami." Ami nodded. "You," she pointed to Miyuki, "Are Miyuki then?"

"That's correct," she stated matter of factly.

"Meaning..you," she pointed at me, "must be the infamous Shizuma, I've been hearing soooooooo much about these past few days."

I raised my eyebrows, "What have you heard?" What the hell? What could people be saying about me? I have never even been here and people are talking about me?

"That's for me to know and you to probably..never know..maybe..if it's meant to be, it will be," she avoided the question. People obviously aren't saying good things about me since, she didn't give me a straight answer. "So, Sonni, we talked about the accommodations for our guest," she began.

"Uh huh," Sonata nodded her head.

"Simply put, someone is sleeping on that kitchen floor.."

"Denise is home?"

"No, Naomi's staying over and she claimed Denise's room. And there was no way in hell I was going to argue with, not only Naomi, but Emily as well," she rolled her eyes. Sonata smirked.

"I don't blame you. You might have been able to get Emily to come around if it was just Emily, but then, there's Naomi..When did Naomi and Emily start agreeing on anything?" Sonata asked. She looked surprised. I'm totally lost but I'm going to listen so I know who to avoid conversation with.

"Oh my god, I know. I don't know how they even began this companionship but they're literally a match made in hell. We have Emily's condescending ass over here and then we have conceited Naomi, just ughhh," Mark joined in. Condescending? Interesting...

"Speaking of Emily, you should call her...I mean, she's already mad, you should at least let her know that everyone was picked up and that we're on our way back," Tracie added.

"..are yOU CRAZY?! WHY WOULD ANYONE DO THAT-"

"Well, I just think you should-"

"You wanna call her so bad, do it yourself," Mark cut her off.

"Ew no. Then she'll know I was a part of this and I'll be on her shit list with you," Tracie crossed her arms and looked out the window. Shit list. This should make an interesting vacation.

"Who's on this shit list?" Sonata asked. I was wondering the same thing.

"Me," Mark answered. "You would be, but you'll probably be let off the hook," Mark rolled his eyes. "Tracie will definitely be added." Tracie shifted in her seat.

"How do people on get on the shit list?" I asked. Mark glanced and me and Sonata turned to face me. "I mean, so we all know what not to do," I added.

"Well," Mark began. "Emily's shit list is complicated thing. Everything you do adds up. I mean, its one thing to be on the shit list but it's another thing to be _on _the shit list."

"I don't exactly follow. What have you done to make her shit list?" I asked no one in specific.

"One time, I dropped her phone in oatmeal," Sonata began.

Tracie whirled around to face us, "She wasn't mad that you dropped it in there! She was mad that you **left** it in there!"

"THAT WAS HOT OATMEAL. I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE WAS TRYING PULL THERE, BUT I WAS NOT ABOUT TO REACH IN SCORCHING HOT OATMEAL TO GET HER PHONE OUT," Sonata complained.

"You could have used a spoon-"

"I did. That shit didn't come out. I used a ladle," Sonata cut Tracie off. Tracie started snickering.

"How did you get it out?" I asked.

"I didn't," she replied. "I left that thing in there. Emily didn't even get it out, she just left it there. THEN had the audacity to tell my mom. I got in so much trouble..."

"I remember that, oh my god. WAIT, remember when you kicked that water bucket at Emily in 7th grade?" Tracie asked.

"I don't care what she says, that was _hilarious_," Sonata laughed.

"Yeah, except when I made the shit list for laughing at that. How could you not laugh?! I mean, her makeup was like melting off her face. God, 7th grade was the best," Tracie added.

"Even though Emily was a little cunt back then," Sonata rolled her eyes. OH MY GOD.

"Oh my god, I know. She was _such_ a bitch back then," Tracie agreed. Oh, this is new. Emily is or was a bitch. Bitches don't change their stripes.. "Let's see what's on the good ol' radio," Tracie said before hitting a button. A song about a girl just meeting a guy and how it is crazy began playing. "Yeah, this song is annoying," Tracie commented before changing the station. Now there's a man talking about how a woman keeps making him love her. I'll assume this is less annoying than that 'Call Me Maybe' crap since Tracie didn't touch the radio.

"Yep, even after my trip to Japan, the radio still sucks," Sonata observed.

"Pretty much," Tracie sighed. "So, we should play an ice breaking game," she smiled.

"..Ice breaking?" Sonata doesn't like the sound of that obviously.

"Yes. Let's play 'Do you love your neighbor'!" Tracie squeed.

"Yeah, how 'bout no," Sonata refused. "Why don't we do that one thing Mom made us do last time, when we get back," she proposed.

"Yeah, but we'll start in the car," Tracie mused. Sonata sighed. "Okay this game goes like this, you say your name and something you like. I'll go first, I'm Tracie and I love you all," she grinned.

"Aww, that was cute. How am I supposed to top that?" Mark whined.

"Psh, last time, your introduction was charming," Ami answered. "Shall I refresh your memory?"

"I know what I said, Ami, but, I think it's a little...inappropriate at this time..."

"Whatever," Ami seemed dissatisfied. "I'll go since, I don't know Tracie well. I'm Ami and I like raves."

"Whoop Whoop," Tracie cheered. What the hell is a rave?

"I'm Miyuki and I like pasta," Miyuki joined in.

"I'm Mark and I like MTV," Mark continue this annoying chain. Oh look, I'm next.

"My name is Shizuma and I don't like this game," I frowned. Sonata smiled.

"Well then, Miss Shizuma," Tracie frowned.

"..Who's at the house right now?" Sonata inquired.

"Good question. Ya'know, if Mark would just call Emily, we'd know..."

Suddenly the music cut off and starting making a phone ringing noise.

"Speak of the devil," Mark said before hitting a button. "Alright, before you start bitching at me about the car, I'll have you know I have 4 lovely ladies and Tracie with me."

"Whoa whoa whoa, why aren't I one of the 'lovely ladies'?" Tracie sounded offended.

"You're not a lady," Mark shrugged.

"Mark-"

"What?"

"I don't know what you're trying to pull here, but it isn't cute. I'm just as much of ladies as them, maybe even more. So, fuck you," Tracie snapped.

"G-guys," Sonata tried to cut in.

"Fuck me? Fuck you! How dare you say that to me-"

"GUYS!" Sonata yelled.

"What?!" they answered simultaneously.

"I'm pretty sure you're on the **phone**," Sonata proved her point.

"Thank you, Sonata," Emily began. Her voice is softer than I expected it to be.

"I hate to interrupt you, since you just got to talking, but, Emily, you have a very soothing voice, oh my god," Ami gawked.

"Oh my god, I swear, her voice is like a lullaby. It was _sooooo_ hard to stay awake during English when she would read stuff out of the book," Tracie recalled.

"Emily's voice makes me really sleepy," Sonata added.

"..Well then..I'll try not to talk as much," Emily replied to all the comments.

"What did you call for?" Mark asked.

"I called to let you know that Michelle is on her way home."

Sonata sighed. Michelle? "Who's at the house right now?" Mark asked.

"Fucking Megumi, Estephanie, Tylin, Naomi, and Nagi is on his way."

"Have you heard from Denise?"

"Yes, she'll be here tomorrow night."

"Why is Estephanie there?" Mark asked.

"I don't know," Emily sounds annoyed.

"Anything of value happen while I was gone?"

"Let's see, they broke something. I don't know what it was, I just know it was made of glass-"

"How do you not know what it was?" Mark asked.

"I wasn't around when they broke what ever it was. For all I know it was glass cup. I just know, I stepped on it."

Ouch. "Were you wearing shoes?" Mark tried.

"When have I ever worn shoes in the house, Mark?"

"Okay. anything else?"

"The microwave is broken."

"What happened to my microwave?!" Sonata asked in horror.

"One, it's not _your _microwave," she paused "And two, your sister broke it.."

"..How is it broken?"

"Well, at first it wouldn't turn on for a few days. Now, it's asking for a blood sacrifice," Emily replied nonchalantly. That's one demented microwave

"What?"

"It's asking for a blood sacrifice. It says 'child' where the time should be. I thought about putting Megumi in there-"

"DO NOT PUT MY SISTER IN THAT DEMENTED MICROWAVE-"

"You know any other children?"

"Put Stephy in there-"

"Estephanie's fat ass isn't gonna fit in there."

"Damn, Em. That was mean. True, but still mean," Mark commented. "Should I stop and get a microwave at the Goodwill?"  
"Michelle will buy one. Just come home and don't hurt my baby.."

"I'm not sure whether you're talking about Sonata or your car."

"Why would you be hurting Sonata?" she asked. Good question. "Okay, don't hurt either of them."

"Okay, we should be home in about 20 minutes. I'll see you then."

"Bye Mark."

"Byeeeeee," he hit a button and the radio turned back on.

"Who's Estephanie?" I asked Sonata.

"Emily's little sister," she shrugged.

"Why does she talk about her sister like that?"

"Because Estephanie hates Emily.."

"Why?"

"Um, she doesn't like Emily because, she feels that her parents favor Emily more, since Emily's the pretty one and the smart one. Estephanie doesn't get as good of grades and she's not as appealing as Emily, so, her parents say things like 'Oh, why can't you be more like your big sister' or 'Don't you wanna be pretty like your sister?'. In her parents eyes, Emily's the perfect one and Estephanie is the screw up."

"Oh..Estephanie and your sister are friends? Since she couldn't have gone to your house to spend time with Emily," I concluded.

"Yes, sort of. They feed off their disliking of Emily-"

"Your sister doesn't like Emily?"

"Meg dislikes Emily. Denise likes Emily."

"Why does Meg dislike her?"

She sighed. "Meg dislikes Emily because she feels that ever since Emily came around I don't spend enough time with her because I'm 'too busy with Emily'"

"Do you spend enough time with her?"

"Of course, she's my little sister and I love spending time with her..I don't know what her deal is..but whatever."

I have a feeling she doesn't like talking about this personal stuff at all. I nodded. I'll give her a reprieve on this talking. As Mark had calculated we arrived in front of Sonata house in just about 20 minutes. It was in a suburban neighborhood. The house itself was two stories and had very green grass in front of it. It looked as if it would have a pretty nice sized back yard. Mark parked out front and cut off the engine before unlocking the doors. We all got out of the car and went to get our luggage. Sonata sort of just stood near the car with her laptop bag on her left shoulder. Just as before, Ami got her and Miyuki's bags out of the trunk and I grabbed mine. I hope they don't make me sleep on the kitchen floor right now. "Sonata, what time is it?"

"It is, 12:45 in the afternoon," Sonata answered. "Let's hurry inside I wanna take a nap before my mom makes it home," she said as she began walking to the door. Ami followed with her with her bag. I don't want to end up last so I followed along and Miyuki followed me.

"It's kinda hot out here," I commented.

"Dry hot is better than wet hot..." Sonata replied. Good point, Sonata. Good point.

"It's not humid out in California?"

"No, not usually, but it is possible...it has happened before," she recalled as she opened the front door. I guess someone knew we were coming. We walked in the house and began taking in each detail. The floor had carpet and this room had floral wall paper on the walls. The house was relatively cooler than outside, it was very very comfortable.

"Um...where should we go?" Ami asked Sonata. I'm glad someone asked that, I wouldn't want to stand around like an idiot because I have no place to go.

"Uh, you could go in the living room if you want?" she ventured. Ami shrugged and went to the living room and we followed. It was a relatively large room with the same light gray carpet as the other room. There was an off white sectional couch in this room. Behind the couch was a desk with a computer at it and against the opposite wall was a television with some type of gaming system connected to it. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go put my bag down in my room," Sonata said before leaving the room and going up stairs. I want to see Sonata's room... The television in the living room was on and so was the game console but it was on a pause screen. Sonata entered the room and looked around. "So..you guys wanna sit down or?" she began.

"Sure," Ami immediately sat on the couch. Miyuki followed.

"Where can I sleep?" I asked Sonata.

"Uhhhh, not the kitchen floor, since people are going in and out of there. Ummmm, you could...sleep in my room?" she proposed. "I'm also tired. I'll go with you, if you want?"

I would love it if she did. I don't know where anything is and who these people are in her house.

"Please," I accepted. She smiled, took my hand, and lead my up the stairs to her bedroom. "What about Emily?"

"She's not in here," she answered as she opened the door. "She's downstairs," she shrugged.

"How do you know?"

"I saw her," she stated as if it was the most known answer in the world.

The first thing I noticed as I entered Sonata's room wasn't the magazine clippings on the wall or cut out letters on her wall, it was the temperature. "W-where?" I shivered.

"She went to walk the dog with Naomi, they left out the backdoor," she explained.

"You have a dog?" I asked. I never thought of Sonata as a dog person.

"No, it's Emmawee's. She loves dogs. She doesn't like cats," she sounded indifferent.

"Do you like dogs?"

"Not as much as Emmawee. I mean, they're cute and cuddly, but I'm not particularly into cleaning up dog poop. I mean at least cat's poop in a box with something to deodorize it.."

"What if she needs to come in while we're sleeping?" I sat on her bed. She sat next to me and began untying her converse.

"Then, she will come in while we're sleeping. It's not like she'll be noisy or something. She's not an asshole..."

"You guys called her a bitch," I recalled.

"Yeah, because she is a bitch..but she's not an ass, especially an asshole," she laughed. "C'mon," she crawled into her bed, her shoes completely off revealing her white socks. I climbed in beside her.

"Your room is uncomfortably cold," I mumbled.

"I like when it's this cold..sorry. I could turn off my AC if you want? But I'd have to turn on a fan. I need the air to circulate in here because it makes it easier to breathe," she explained. Oh, who I am I to tell her that she needs to turn off her air conditioner.

"No, it's fine. I just didn't know you liked your room cold..Your bed is very comfortable. Why do you like it so cold?"  
"It's easier to get warm than to get cool. When it's cold, I can wear sweaters, which is what most of my wardrobe is, because I love warm, cozy clothing."

I nodded my head. "So it isn't about your intentional...stuff?"

"At one time it was, I guess. I just really don't care anymore. Like, I own short sleeves or whatever and I have worm them before, just not at Astraea," she curled into a ball.

"Don't anemics get cold easily?"

"Yes, which is why I own warm, cozy sweaters," she restated.

"Do you get cold in like the Spring or seasons that aren't necessarily cold?"

"Yes, which is why I own warm, cozy sweaters," she tried not to smile. "Shizuma, we're going in circles. Just go to sleep," she smirked.

I sighed but did what I was told. The assortment of blankets and covers, not to mention Sonata's body heat, made the bed 'warm and cozy' and before I even realized it, I had fallen asleep.

PV: Miyuki Rokujo

Mark, Ami and I sat in the breakfast nook. Ami continued to talk to Mark about all that has happened since she last saw him and I tried to keep track. She's talked about the homecoming experience so far. I rested my chin on my hand. I wish Shizuma was awake. It's been around 2 hours.

"Miyuki, you seem bored," Mark pointed out.

"No, not _bored,_" I tried.

"Suuuure. What do you want to talk about?" He asked me.

"I-I am okay with what's going on now. This is nice," I coxed.

"No, it's not. Ask me something, about anything you want to know?" Mark pleaded.

"What's it like out here?"

"What do you mean?" he seemed confused.

"I-I'm not too sure, I just know this isn't the same as things are back in Japan.."  
"Hmm, well, this family isn't as wealthy as yours, nor will they ever be. We eat cheap food, like pizza and take out, but I swear it's really good. It's a lot hotter out here. It's usually hot in all the seasons but Winter. Sometimes it rains in Spring and Autumn but its usually hot during those seasons. Some of us don't have a car, so we use public transportation, it's actually really fun though," he began.

"Who has a car?"

"Emily has a car, you were just in it, and Tylin, you haven't met her yet, has a car, but you won't want to ride in it," he looked away.

"When are we supposed to meet everyone else?"

"When they get back. Tylin went with Meg and Steph to McDonalds and Em and Naomi went to walk the dog, they might have gone to Taco Bell. Michelle, Sonata's mom, will be home in a few minutes."

"What's Emily like?" I asked for Shizuma's sake. She would have already asked if she was awake.

"Hmm, Emily," he smirked. "What do you mean what's she like? What she's like at home? What she's like at work? What she's like in general? What?"

"I-I don't know. I was asking for Shizuma," I trailed off.

"I know you were," he laughed at me. "When Shizuma wakes up, I'll be sure to make her talk with Emily."

"How does Emily feel about Shizuma?"

"I really don't know. She won't say..Emily's the type that won't say when something is bothering her unless it's _really _bothering her. Emily hasn't met Shizuma, therefore, she has nothing to be bothered about...but that doesn't necessarily mean she isn't bothered by the thought of Shizuma in general," I rambled on.

"What did you mean about that last part?" I asked. Is she bothered? What does he even mean by bothered.

"It means that if Emily was annoyed by the thought of Shizuma she wouldn't say anything, because if she did, then it would seem like she's blowing things out of proportion or whatever," Tracie answered as she walked in the nook from the kitchen holding a bag of chips.

"It would make sense..I mean, Shizuma could be very very annoying in her perspective, I suppose."

"With all due respect, I can't comment on that considering I haven't exactly talked to Shizuma that much. I don't know her well enough, but most people can be annoying," she said as she ate a chip. Good point. I nodded slowly. I looked out into the kitchen. The refrigerator was covered with magnets and pictures. The appliances were neatly sitting on the glimmering light gray counters. On the wall of the breakfast nook was a white board with a chart made out of tape stuck on it. Names and days were written on the whiteboard. Tracie followed my gaze. "Oh, that's the chore board. Michelle made it and everyone follows it. Each week we take turns doing certain chores. Like for example, yesterday was my trash day. Today, it's Meg's trash day. It goes like that. Whoever stays over has to do a chore, but only people who come around a lot. I've been coming to Sonata's house for years. I'm a honorary family member, so I do chores. But you won't have to," she added.

"Interesting...Why is Sonata's name on it?"

"We added her name back on, since she'll be here to do chores. We didn't know how you guys would feel about chores..and we didn't want to make your stay uncomfortable," she answered.

I heard the front door open and close. A tall caramel skinned girl with very dark brown eyes and long wavy hair that went all the way to the small of her back walked through the breakfast nook into the kitchen as if she owned the place. My eyes widened in annoyance. Nothing worse than conceit. Ami immediately started laughing as though someone had said something really funny.

"Ty-ty, don't you want to meet Miyuki?" Tracie asked even though it sounded more like she was telling her to come back in here and introduce herself. The girls sighed loudly and walked back into the kitchen with her arms crossed. Closer examination showed that she had a mark under her left eye. "Tylin," Tracie began while smiling this goofy smile. "This is Mi-yu-ki," she pronounced every syllable of my name.

"Hi," she replied. That's it!? Hi? She looks like she's trying not to laugh at me. I must be pretty damn entertaining. I bit back my irritation and decided, I'll be pleasant.

"What was your name again?" I asked.

"Tylin," she answered. "Is that all Tracie?"

BITCH. "No, what happened to Steph and Meg?" she asked.

"Oh, I left them outside. They're probably playing in traffic or something," she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, that's all," Tracie dismissed her. Tylin left the room.

"What a bitch," I commented.

"Tylin isn't a _bitch_," Tracie added. "She's just an interesting character. She's nice though, I promise. She's just going through some stuff, she isn't intentionally trying to be rude."

"UGHHH," I heard Tylin grunt from the kitchen.

"What is it?" Mark asked. It sounds like she saw something displeasing.

"Em, and Mi are home, and Michelle is home," she sounded more disappointed about Michelle being home than anyone else. I heard another door open, but it wasn't the front door. "Guys, we have _guests_," Tylin said. Just because someone is going through something doesn't mean they have the right to be a bitch.

"Oh, well then. I will go talk to them, and Em will take the dog a put it away," someone said.

"Woooooow, put it away? Are you serious? It's not a toy, Naomi. I can't just 'put it away'," Emily said.

"You know what I meant. Just go do something with it-"

"Like ,maybe, setting her on the ground?" Emily added.

"Yeah, that could work," Naomi replied as she walked in. Naomi was normal height, she looked as though she was the same height as me. Her hair was red also, but it was crimson, instead of scarlet like Tracie's. She was wearing a sweatshirt that said something about tennis. "You must be the guest," she directed this comment to me.

"It would appear so," I nodded.

"Hello there, I'm Naomi," she introduced herself and extended her hand. "And you are?"

"Miyuki," I responded as I took her hand. She gives extremely tight handshakes. I thought she was trying to rip my hand off.

"Ami, it's always a pleasure," she regarded Ami's presence.

"What are we going to eat, tonight?" Ami asked. Leave it to Ami to ask about food. Food is probably all she thinks about.

"Is that all you think about?" I asked.

"No, I think about sex too...but mostly food," she replied dryly. Deadpan.

"I guess I left myself open for that," I sighed.

"Y'all want anything to drink?" Naomi asked us all.

"What do you have?" Ami asked.

"What _do_ we have," she said as she went to the refrigerator. "We haaave, water, Sierra Mist, Pepsi, Welch's grape juice, Iced tea, Lemonade, root beer, Fanta, Treetop, sparkling water, Ocean spray cranberry juice, milk, and Almond Breeze," she listed them off as she stood at the refrigerator with the door ajar.

"I'll take a Sierra Mist," Mark said.

"One Sierra Mist," she repeated.

"I'd like sparking water please," I added.

"One sparkling water."

"Make that two," Tracie called to her.

"Two sparkling waters."

"I'm going to make this hard for you, chocolate milk," Ami smiled.

"Kay, we have a Sierra Mist," she set it in front of Mark, "Two sparkling waters," she set mine in front of me and Tracie's to her, "And I'll go make that chocolate milk," she said before leaving back to the kitchen.

"She could be a waitress," Ami snickered.

"She is a waitress," Tracie replied. "She works at El Torrito." Ami and I both stared back at her in confusion. "El Torrito is a Mexican restaurant, it's pretty good."

"Oh," Ami and I said in unison.

"We should eat there once while we're here," Ami suggested.

"It depends on what Michelle has planned. Like if she isn't here, we can do what ever you guys want," Mark said as he took a sip of his Sierra Mist.

"Michelle usually isn't here?" I asked.

"No, she's a chef/caterer, so she gets jobs A LOT, plus she's good at what she does, so she's usually busy, hence why everyone has to pitch in for chores," Mark explained. "Tonight is Emily's night to cook something."

"We bought chicken," Naomi called from the kitchen.

"From where?"

"No, we bought like frozen chicken to marinate and cook," Naomi said as she appeared with Ami's chocolate milk.

"Well, she best get her ass down here, and start marinating," Tracie cut in.

"That she should," she took that thought into consideration. "EMILYYYY!" she yelled.

PV: Emily Hazenburg

"EMILYYYY!" I heard Naomi shout from the kitchen.

Oh, fuck me. That was loud. That was _really _loud. I watched Sonata stir in the bed from the computer screen. Oh crap. Sonata stopped moving. I sighed in relief.

"Sonata?" some asked in a hushed voice. Fuck. I'm thinking that's Shizuma.

"Yes, Shizuma?" she groaned. Bingo.

"Did someone just yell 'Emily'?"

"I don't know, maybe. People yell names all the time," Sonata turned to face the other way.

"I don't want to be awake alone," Shizuma whined. Ew. I hate whining. Sonata immediately sat up and hopped off the bed. She walked over to the light switch and flicked it on.

"Get up," she commanded. Shizuma got out of bed. "I'm taking you to the kitchen since Miyuki and Ami are down there," she said as she walked out the door with her. I began making the bed. I probably shouldn't be doing this. It isn't my job and it isn't my place. I didn't sleep in this bed and I know that Sonata will be back momentarily to make the bed herself. The things I do for people...

I had just about finished when Sonata had returned. "Wee, you didn't have to do that," she said as she observed the made up bed.

"I know I didn't have to. I'm just too nice to you," I rolled my eyes. She looked at me as though she had some snappy comeback, which she probably did, since it's Sonata, the queen of sass, but to my surprise she didn't. She just continued looking at me as if I'm the most interesting thing in this room.

"Thank you, Emily. I appreciate that you go out of your way to make my life easier, not that it's hard or anything, but that's beside the point. So, thank you," she smiled.

"Oh, look at you being all sentimental. Your time at school must have sucked considering you're being so nice-"

"What? I'm not supposed to be nice to you!? That makes no sense, Wee. None," she said as she picked up her laptop bag and sat on the end of the bed.

I sat next to her. "No, I didn't say you weren't supposed to be. You just usually aren't-"

"You think I'm mean to you!?"

"NO! No. Not mean. Just, not..." I have no idea where I'm trying to go with this.

"Nice?" Sonata raised an eyebrow.

"No. No...no. You are nice to me. That wasn't the word I was looking for."

"What was the word you're looking for?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be looking now, would I?"

"S-shut up," she stuttered as she playfully pushed me.

"EMILYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I heard Naomi yelled in a very whiny tone.

I sighed. Sonata bit her lip. "We should go downstairs," Sonata suggested even though it was more of a decision, since she set her laptop next to her and stood up. She turned and grabbed my hand. "C'mon," she urged. "You have guest to meet. Plus, I think my mom is home," she admitted. I stood up and I walked with her downstairs to the breakfast nook. Michelle was in the kitchen washing pans and tins that she must have used today on the job. Ami was sitting next to a girl with raven hair. Shizuma's friend, Miyuki, I tried to recall. Shizuma was sitting next to Miyuki and she was staring at me, maybe even gawking. She's making me feel uncomfortable. Sonata squeezed my hand in reassurance. "Where's Tracie?" Sonata looked around.

"She went outside to play with that dog. She went with Tylin. Michelle wants us to formally introduce ourselves...Sonata, you should go get Meg and Steph and Em, you should tell Tylin and Tracie to come in. We're going to be going to the living room," Naomi poured out a whole story even though she could have stopped after 'She went outside to play with the dog'. Sonata was reluctant to let go of my hand but eventually gave in. She walked to the front door, I walked to the back. I walked outside to the back yard. Aussie immediately stopped playing with the two girls and trotted towards me. Tracie looked toward me.

"Wassup, Em?" she asked.

"Michelle wants us in the living room," I said as I picked up Aussie's fluffy dog self. She's the cutest thing.

"Cool," she replied. "Ty-ty, c'mon, we gotta go back inside," she called to Tylin.

"Ugh, why? Who cares about introductions? We will probably never see these people again," Tylin began her daily griping.

"Yeah, I know. But we have to," Tracie pacified. "Do you really think everyone would be doing this is we had a choice? The answer to that is no."

I know, I probably wouldn't...especially with Shizuma staring at me like that. Maybe, it's all in my head. Tylin and Tracie scurried into the house and headed to the living room.. I set Aussie down outside and walked back in after them. I walked through the restroom to make it to the living room faster. I entered the room to find Ami sitting on the right side of Sonata. Tracie and Tylin sat maybe two feet away from Ami. Shizuma and Miyuki weren't in the room. Where could they have gone within the two minutes I've been gone? Actually, I'm not sure I really care. I sat down on the left side of Sonata. She scooted closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Your hair has gotten really long," I commented.

"Huh, I guess it has," she agreed.

"You should get a hair cut soon," I suggested.

"You should cut it for me," she murmured as Naomi, Megumi, and Estephanie came in. Naomi sat beside me while Meg and Estephanie sat next to Tracie closing the gap between her and Ami.

"Where's Miyuki and Shizuma?" Naomi asked the million dollar question.

"I think that's a mystery we'll never solve," Ami answered. I don't think I could have answered any better.

"They're probably with Mark," Tylin rolled her eyes. Tylin hates this shit and I don't blame her. This is retarded and the only reason I do half the stuff I do here is for Sonata...and her mom is fucking annoying when she's mad.

"Okay, you guys, scoot into a circle," Michelle instructed us as she walked in. We all cooperated and attempted to make a perfect circle. It seemed more like an oval, but I'm not going to bring that up. I just want this to be over with, even though it's not like I have anything to do after this. "Oh, where are the other two girls and Mark?" she asked.

Sonata immediately smirked. Tracie pointed across the circle and shouted, "YOU ARE SO DIRTY. OH MY GOD. ONLY YOU, SONATA. ONLY YOU"

Sonata starting laughing and Ami looked like she was trying really hard not to. Mark, then entered the living room with Miyuki.

"What happened to Shizuma?" Ami asked. I wish she hadn't. I don't like being stared at. It's really freaky.

"She went to the restroom, she'll probably be here momentarily," Miyuki explained as she sat down next to Naomi and Mark filed in.

"So," Mark tried to make conversation. "What do we have planned tonight?"

"I THINK WE SHOULD EAT PIZZA," Ami answered. I think Ami should stop shouting, we can all hear her if she were to just speak normally.

"B-but, Em and I were gonna make a chicken," Naomi pouted.

"Pizza is fine," I shrugged. "Who's buying it?" I asked. Everyone looked dumbfounded as if they thought the pizza was free. "Or, am I paying for it?"

"Oh, Emily, I'll pay," Michelle decided. "Shall I call Dominos?"

"Yes, please."

Michelle left to the kitchen to order the pizza and Shizuma entered the living room and sat down next to Miyuki. Well, now everyone is here, but Michelle is ordering pizza.

"What kind of pizza do you guys want?" Michelle shouted.

"Uhhh, a pineapple and ham pizza and cheese pizza," Mark shouted back.

"Why didn't you ask Miyuki and Shizuma what kind of pizza they wanted?" Tylin picked a fight.

"Because you can't go wrong with cheese pizza. That's why," Mark smirked. Good point, well made.

After a few minutes, Michelle returned, "Alright, let's do some introductions."

"We said our names and what we like or dislike. Mark and I already introduced ourselves.," Tracie informed Michelle.

"Okay, you don't have to go again, I'll go," she said to Tracie before adressing Shizuma and Miyuki, "I'm Michelle, Sonata and Meg's mother. I like to cook."

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

Michelle is Sonata's mom. That explains everything. Michelle then looked to a younger girl with straight green hair that was in one braid and gave her a probing look.

"Alright," she said to Michelle before turning to face Miyuki and I, "Hi, I'm Megumi, call me Meg, and I love One Direction," she said.

"What's a One Direction?" Miyuki asked. What _is_ a One Direction?

"It's _the_ best boy band ever," she squeed.

"I beg to differ," Naomi cut in.

"Okay, okay, that's Meg. She likes shitty music. Next?" Tylin ended the debate that was unfolding.

"I'm Stephanie and I hate when people call me Estephanie," a heavy set girl with black hair with pink streaks introduced herself.

"Why? It's your name," Emily contradicted.

"You can fuck off because you're nothing to me," Estephanie snarled. OH MY.

"Estephanie De Sarta Russo Hazenburg, you DO NOT speak to you sister like that. Apologize to her," Michelle chastised.

"You can't tell me what to do," she shot back.

"The hell I can! If you don't apologize her, you're not coming here again," Michelle's voice was very stern and surprisingly scary.

Estephanie rolled her eyes, "Sorry..." She sounds anything but sorry. Who talks to their family member like that? That's awful.

"Anywho..Tylin, you're next, since I already introduced myself," Tracie tried to clear the tension.

"I'm Tylin and I like cars," Tylin stated.

"Cars?" Ami repeated.

"Cars. Fast cars," she clarified.

"Well, that's pretty cool," Ami nodded her head in approval. "Mark already went, Miyuki?"

"Actually, I think everyone should introduce themselves before our guest do," Michelle said before Miyuki could say a word.

"OH," a scarlet haired girl said in realization. "Okay, I already went, but, I never met you," she said as she pointed to me. There was no need for pointing, she's right next to me. "My name is Naomi, and I like Florence and The Machine," she smiled. She has a small gap between her two front teeth. What is a Florence and The Machine?

"Is that a group or something?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, its a group," Naomi blinked. "It's scary how much you guys don't know," she looked around at us. "Well, anywho. That's me. Em, it's your turn," she directed the attention to Emily.

"Hi, I'm Emily and I like Starbucks..a lot," Emily said. Why was I expecting so much more? What else does she like? What's a Starbucks?

"Huh, that's something. I, too, like Starbucks," Sonata smirked. Emily playfully pushed Sonata.

"I think that's everyone," Emily said as she looked around the circle. "Shizuma, would you like to go?"

How does she know my name? Oh, of course, Sonata's probably mentioned me, probably when we had that big argument. If this is the case, she doesn't think too highly of me. I searched her face for some type or anger, hostility, or annoyance of me, but I found nothing. She didn't even react to the fact that I've been staring at her this whole time. "Sure," I said after a few seconds. "Hi, my name is Shizuma and I like Sonata."

"Oh, you're ballsy," Naomi ridiculed. Sonata made an effort to look at anything but me.

"That she is," Tylin said in approval. "I like you. You can stay."

"It's not like you could make her leave anyway," Sonata muttered under her breath. "Miyuki, it's your turn."

"Oh, yes," she cleared her throat. "I'm Miyuki and I like pasta.."

"Can we go now?" Tylin griped.

"The introductions are over, so, I suppose, you all can go," Michelle addressed us all. Tylin was the first to leave the living room. Megumi and Estephanie pranced out next.

"So, you're a teacher at 21?" Miyuki asked Emily.

"I am," she nodded her head.

"How did you go about that in this school system?"

"I didn't. I grew up in New York, plus my dad home schooled me, so, I wasn't in the California system," she explained.

"How long were you home schooled?"

"Until my Sophomore year, then I went through high school online, and since you can pace yourself at whatever speed you want, I graduated early."

"How early?"

"I was 14..I think, or maybe I was 13, I'm not too sure.. That wasn't fun. College wasn't fun. Kids are mean," she recalled.

"Where did you attend college?" Miyuki continued asking these insightful questions. I'm not sure if she's honestly interested in her or if she asking her these things for me.

"I went to college in Connecticut...New Haven, Connecticut," she corrected herself.

"What school?"

"Yale University."

"Interesting," Miyuki said as she looked over to Mark who was still wearing the Yale sweatshirt. "When did you start teaching?"

"I started teaching when I was 18."

"How was that?"

"The first year was hectic. I only had 10 kids in my class but they were insane. They still are insane.."

"Why only 10 kids?" Yeah, why? What kind of school do you teach at?

"It was an enrichment workshop. Only the top 10 kids in the school were selected to attend. I guess it was sort of a student teacher exercise, except that the school didn't have enough teachers. The next year, I actually got to teach a class," she explained. She didn't seemed to have a problem with answering all these questions Miyuki was asking.

"Do you miss the small class room setting?"

"Not really. With 10 kids it gets a little awkward. Plus I see those kids everyday. Almost all of them are in my classes or will be."

"So you teach multiple subjects?"

"In technical terms, yes, I do. I teach Synthesis Writing and AP English and I'm currently covering for another teacher. So I'm also teaching US History and Government and Economics."

"Do you get paid more for teaching multiple classes?"

"Well, no. I get paid more for covering for another teacher. Otherwise I probably wouldn't do it. Teachers really don't get paid enough and highschool kids suck."

"Mm," Miyuki nodded her head.

"Anyway," Sonata changed the subject. "What do you guys want to do for Spring Break? There shouldn't be that many people towards the Sunday night," she continued. I don't think anyone is sure what they want to do. Okay, maybe Ami is sure what she wants to do.."Spring Break is already over, huh?" she asked Emily.

"Yep," she sighed.

"When did y'alls break start?!" Ami asked.

"A week ago. We haven't had very long breaks since like 2003," she recalled.

"Ami, do you want to go anywhere in particular?" Sonata asked Ami.

"Uh, maybe the mall or something? Is there anywhere you want to go, Miyu?" Ami asked Miyuki.

"I wanted to take the tourist route," she confessed. "I wanted to go to Hollywood and walk around and look at the stars and shop."

"I'm up for that," Ami agreed.

"Eh," Sonata shrugged. It's obvious that she doesn't want to go. I can tell by her displeased expression.

"You don't want to go?" I asked her.

"I could go to Hollywood when ever I want..so it's really not a big deal to me. I mean, I'd rather not, since I've seen Hollywood multiple times," she explained.

"Hmm..so yo won't go with us?"

"I didn't say that. I said, 'I'd rather not' but I'll go if it's that big of deal," she crossed her legs. We've been sitting on the ground for a very long time. I looked around the room and almost everyone has left, except for Emily, Miyuki, Ami, Tracie, Mark and I.

"Oh Sonata," Emily rolled her eyes. "Just go. What are you really going to do here when no one is home?"

"Um. Sleep. Eat. Sleep some more. I don't know, but it wouldn't consist of going to Hollywood-"

"Why not? What do you have against Hollywood?"

"N-nothing. I just don't want to go," she explained. Emily raised her eyebrows.

"Just because I don't want to go doesn't mean I won't go."

"That makes no sense-"

"Well, do you want to go, Emily?"

"I, actually, would not mind going. _You're _the one that doesn't want to go, but that's fine. You can babysi-"

"TAGGING ALONG IS STARTING TO SOUND MUCH MORE APPEALING," she cut Emily off.

"Are you sure? I'm not trying to persuade you to take part in something you don't want to do."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Sonata said as she nodded her head. "But, I'm not too sure when we are supposed to do this, since you have work Monday." Today _is _Friday, I bet she probably does have work. Isn't there some preparation needed for teaching a class?

"That I do, but there's like 72 hours between Friday and Sunday."

"What day seems appropriate?" Sonata asked. Emily shrugged.

"Why don't we just go tomorrow, to get it out of the way," Ami proposed.

"I don't see a problem with that," Emily agreed.

"As long as we go, I'm fine," Miyuki added.

No one asked if I wanted to go. I mean, I do want to go, but I wish someone would have checked with me.

"Then I guess, it's settled. We're going to Hollywood tomorrow," Sonata affirmed.

"HUZZAH!" Ami cheered. Emily flinched at Ami's yelling.

I waited a few minutes for Ami's outburst to set in before asking, "So what are we going to for now?"

"Wait for pizza," Ami said as she lay back onto the floor.

"I like the sound of that," Sonata mumbled as she followed suit and made her way to the carpet.

"How long will that be?"

"I hope over 30 minutes, then the pizzas free," Sonata smirked.

"Well then," I stated blankly. We're just going to sit here. No conversation. No nothing.

* * *

Author's Note:

Murr Christmas :) Yeah, I still need to write more in Emily's perspective and shit and yay hollywood. I'm so tired. Okie, good night. or good morning, depending on where you live . and what time it is


	22. Spring Break Pt II

PV: Emily Hazenburg

All of our guest have drifted off to sleep. I wouldn't mind sleeping as well, but it's only 7:30 in the evening and sleeping would throw off my entire internal clock. I cannot risk that, then I'll be tired on Monday and I cannot be tired. Then I'll be up for persuasion, meaning then Sonata will talk me into staying home. Oh, Sonata. I missed her so much. I looked down to see she'd fallen asleep. She's laying on my lap, peacefully sleeping. The only problem with this situation is that my legs are cramped and I need to move around. But I've never seen Sonata so peaceful and if I get up, I'll wake her up. I began playing with her hair. So, tomorrow we're all going to go to Hollywood and pretend like we all enjoy each other? That seems pretty pleasant. Sonata shifted around and exhaled. Mark walked into the living room, carefully stepping over Miyuki, Ami, and Shizuma before finally making it to the couch.

"So, whatcha up to?" he asked as he sat next to me.

"Sitting here," I shrugged. It's not like I have much of a choice. "I'm also watching Sonata sleep." I actually like watching Sonata sleep though. I wish she was in bed at least, then I'd be able to get my camera and take picture.

"I really hope you aren't thinking about taking a picture of her," Mark warned. I grinned. "No, Em, NO. You have so many pictures of her sleeping, I think it's becoming an obsession of yours-"

"Noo, I only have a few," I pouted. Mark rolled his eyes. "Look at her," I giggled. "She is so adorable. How could anyone not take a picture of her?"

"becAUSE THAT'S CREEPY!"

"Sshhhhhh! Sonata is sleeping," I shushed him.

"She's gonna have to wake up soon anyway. It's her dish night, _and_ I saw Michelle go into the kitchen a few seconds ago.."

"Who's dish day is it?" I heard Michelle ask from the kitchen.

"Sonni's," Mark answered while pulling a piece of string out of the cushion of the couch. He doesn't even care.

"Okay, well, she needs to come in here and do them," she paused. "Emily?"

"Yes?"

"Do not do the dishes for Sonata. She needs to do them herself," Michelle warned.

"Toooolllldd youuuu," Mark taunted me as he left the room. That fucker.

"Sonata," I shook her shoulder. "Hun, you need to wake up.."

"But if I wake up, then you'll stop playing with my hair," she pouted.

"Yeah, I know. That's kind of how it goes..."

"I like it when you play with my hair," she made an effort to not sit up.

"I know you do. You moan in your sleep when I play with your hair."

"Do I?" she sat up.

"Mhmm," I nodded.

"Anyways, I can't continue playing with your hair even if I wanted to. You have dishes to wash, my dear."

"What time is it?"

I glanced at the clock before replying,"It's 7:34."

"Everyone's asleep?" she asked as she looked at her friends who had fallen sleep on the ground.

"Well, they're asleep. Nagi went out with Naomi and Tylin somewhere. Mark went...somewhere. He's still in the house. Tracie took Meg and Estephanie to the movies. You do realize that your friends can't all sleep on the floor like that."

"Yeah, I know, but-"

"But what? How are you even able to add a 'but' into that statement?"

"Well, I'd rather not-"

"I'm going to stop you right there. You really don't have a choice in the matter. They're your friends...your responsibility."

"Ugh, can I just leave them down there? I mean, we've taken such a long flight and I really don't feel like dealing with cranky Japanese school girls," she complained.

"Well, what do you feel like doing?"

"A lot of things, most of them having to do with sleeping.."

"You should probably go wash those dishes then.."

"Shut up," she said as she got up and walked to the kitchen.

"You're just saying that because you know I'm right.." I mumbled.

"I heard that. No I'm not. You just really need to stop talking. You are wrong."

"You're making it really hard for me to be glad you're back." I said loud enough for her to hear me in the kitchen.

"Now, _you're_ just saying that. Why won't you help me with the dishes?"

"Because your mom said I can't," I said as I got up and went to the kitchen.

"You could at least help me dry the dishes. I mean, I thought you liked spending time with me.."

I tried not to smile while thinking of all the smug and sarcastic comments I could reply with. "What on Earth gave you that idea?"

"Shut up and help me," she whined.

"Do not whine at me. You have not given me any dishes to dry."

"I'm not done washing them-"

"And I'll be right here, waiting for a dish to dry," I said as I opened a drawer and got a rag.

"Good," she said as she handed me my first dish.

"..So, what's up with you and Shizuma?"

"Can we not talk about that?" Sonata tried to avoid the subject.

"It's just a question-"

"Yeah, but-"

"But what?"

"I'm not going to stand here and bicker with you," she dropped the dishes in the sink.

"Who's bickering? I just asked an innocent question. You're the one blowing things out of proportion."

"Okay then, nothing is up with Shizuma and me," she went back to washing dishes.

"Shizuma and I," I corrected her.

She sighed loudly. "OH MY GOD, EMILY-"

"It's not my fault while you were in Japan you threw the whole English language out the window,"

"ANYWAYS, nothing is going on between me and her, you don't need to worry...or be jealous."

"Why would I be jealous, Sonata?"

"I don't know, sometimes you do this thing where you see competition and the claws come out," she said nonchalantly. I cannot believe she just fucking said that.

"I'm not jealous. There's nothing for me to be jealous of." Unless there is.

"Alright. Now that that's been established, have you decided who will be driving us to Hollywood? I mean, we could always call a cab-"

"Do you have cab money?" I asked. I sure as hell don't. Nor would I want to hand over money a cab driver for doing something I could have done myself."

"..No, I do not. I guess you'll be driving?"

"You can drive too, you know? You have a permit-"

"Yeah, but I need someone in the car that's over the age of 25. I don't know anyone that's over the age of 25 except my mother. AND SHE'S NOT COMING."

"And, its been over six months meaning you could go take your drivers test, if you really cared. In reality, you can drive, you just don't want to. How old are Shizuma and Miyuki?"

"Shizuma's 17 and- wait! Oh my god, no. NO. NO. NO! You did not just think of making them drive!"

I shrugged in response.

"I'd rather stand in line at the DMV than make them drive. We might end up dead if they do!"

"We might end up dead either way," I said under my breath. She looked at me in disbelief.

"Yeah, probably. Since you're the one that taught me how to drive.."

"Before you went to Driver's Ed. That doesn't count."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes.

"You did not just roll your eyes at me," I gawked.

"I did. I'll do it again if you say something else really stupid," she handed me a dish.

"You're the stupid one," I pouted.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I have you, you're the brains of the operation."

"Well, if I'm the brains then why are you needed?"

"Because I'm cuter and people like me more. I think it's because I'm hilarious."

"You have not said one funny thing since you've been here. You haven't said much of anything. How was your time in Japan? That a good topic to talk about."

"It was fine."

"You're kidding," I sighed. "That's all you're going to say-"

"God. Okay. I didn't do much. I skipped class, as you know," she opened up a bit more.

"You can do better than that. You skipping class, is all I know. Why don't you join a club at school?"

"Because that's dumb-"

"You were in every club when you went to school here."

"Japan is not California. Japanese school girls are fucking annoying," I sighed as she handed me another dish to dry.

"There we go. There was a little anger in that one. What else? How was that dance you went to?"

"Complete shit. I choked Shizuma's old girlfriend. I also got them broken up..but on the plus side, I got to choke Shizuma's girlfriend," she responded. She seemed as though she did not regret choking Shizuma's girlfriend.

"That's fun."

"It's pretty boring out there. We don't so much of anything. We pray. We eat breakfast. We learn. We study. We eat. We talk. We shower. Lights off at 10 pm."

"Wow. You're living on the edge out there," I laughed.

"Fuck you. YOU NEVER SAID THEY PRAYED AT THAT SCHOOL WHEN YOU TOLD ME ABOUT IT!"

"Don't make it seem like I went behind your back. I didn't want you to miss out on a good opportunity just because of one small detail," I reasoned with her.

She narrowed her eyes and I braced myself for harsh come back. "Would you like a cup of tea?" she asked.

"Uh..sure," I agreed. Is she going to spit in my tea?

"I need to finish these, but when I do-" Oh hell. I looked into the sink to find at least 30 more minutes worth of dishes and that's not including the ones around the house.

"You go get the teapot. I'll finish them," I interrupted.

"But, mom said-"

"I'll be standing here all night if you do the dishes. Let me do them. You go get the tea pot."

"Okay," she reluctantly agreed. "Can I get this in writing so I don't get in trouble?"

"Shut up," I said as I pushed her out of the room. I heard her mumble something as she went upstairs. I went back to the sink to finish the job Sonata couldn't do. I began humming a tune while I scrubbed the dirt off the dishes. I set all the clean dishes in the dish rack and didn't even bother drying them. I don't care that much. I turned around to find Shizuma standing in the kitchen doorway and I think my heart stopped.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I awoke and felt a bit parched so I came in here to find something to quench my thirst." Quench? Who even says quench in an ordinary sentence?

"Oh," I cleared my throat. "Of course. Sonata was going to brew some tea and went upstairs to get her teapot You like tea, right?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, I enjoy the taste of tea."

"Well, would you like some tea?" I offered. "Or if not, we have water, juice, soda, etc."

"I would like tea very much," she decided.

"You're welcome to wait here with me," I suggested before really thinking about the idea of Shizuma having to stay in here with me and realizing I didn't want that. "Unless, of course, you don't want to. You could also wait somewhere else, if you wanted," I tried to change her mind.

"I prefer staying here," she said as she walked into the kitchen. Crap.

"Alrighty then," I said as I dried my wet hands on a dry dish cloth.

"So," Shizuma began trying to make conversation, though I wish she wouldn't. "You just stay here while Sonata isn't here?"

"Most of the time, if I'm needed. Usually if Michelle asks me to help around the house or babysit while she's out," I reluctantly answered. This really isn't her business.

"Where do you sleep?"

"When I stay over, I sleep in Sonata's room."

"Even when Michelle is home?"

"Yes. Michelle doesn't care if I sleep in Sonata's room-"

"Even if Sonata's home too," she interrupted.

"Yes, no one cares if I sleep in Sonata's room. They would only care if Sonata wasn't okay with me in her room."

"I'll assume she's okay with it."

"Yeah," I nodded. "What kind of tea would you like?"

"What kind of tea do you have?"

"Hmm..we have," I began as I opened the cabinet. "Zen Tea, Awake Tea, Passion Tea, Wild Sweet Orange Tea, Chamomile Tea, Ginger Tea, Sweet and Spicy Tea, Earl Grey, Sleepy Time, Green Tea with Pomegranate, Green Tea with Blueberry, Green Tea with Mint, Green Tea with Raspberry, Peach Tea, Mint Tea, Peppermint Tea, Chai Tea, White Tea, and Rose Tea."

She stared at me like I was crazy. "You decide," she gave up.

"I think Passion Tea sounds nice," I said as I took the box out of the cabinet. "Do you take sugar in your tea?"

"Not usually, no," she replied as she began looking around the kitchen.

"Good, neither do I. I didn't want to get the sugar anyway." Shizuma looked at me as if she was surprised I had even said what I just did. I think I'll just ignore that. "Sonata should be back with the tea pot momentarily," I continued. I'm not sure if I'm talking because I know she won't or because I've been deprived of real social contact.

"You don't seem like a tea person," she observed.

"Pardon?"

"You don't seem like the type of person to drink tea."

"That's because I'm not. Tea is fine, but I prefer caffeine," I shrugged.

"Why not just drink coffee instead of tea?" she asked.

"Because drinking coffee at night is socially frowned upon, like eating icecream when it's cold outside, plus, I want to sleep tonight. Tea is calming. Tea makes you sleepy."

"Well, if sleep is what you're aiming for, I can get you an Ambien, though I was hoping you'd stay up a tiny bit longer since I just got back, but I guess I'm not that special to you," Sonata added on to the conversation as she appeared in the doorway.

"No Sonata, I don't want any Ambiens. I just want a cup of tea. I'm not going to even acknowledge that last part you said, because, quite frankly, that was retarded. I wouldn't be here if you weren't 'special'," I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, look at you using the word 'retarded' and 'special' in the same breath. Don't you think that's a little offensive, Emily?"

"I can't take anything you say seriously, because you look like the grudge right now," I laughed. Sonata gave me the finger as she walked over to the sink to fill up the teapot with water.

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

I don't even know what's going on. Sonata set the tea pot on the stove and turned the fire on. She turned to face us and it looked like she's going to say something, but she didn't. Instead of saying something, she looked at the ground. It's completely silent, which is odd to me since Sonata is usually always talking. Emily on the other hand, doesn't seem much for words. She only talks when necessary, but she's comfortable with me here. She doesn't seem nervous or afraid or intimidated or anything. Hell, she pretty much looks homeless right now, but she doesn't care. Does Sonata dress like this when she's at home? There are so many questions I just want to ask, but I can't because I don't want to bring more attention to myself than there already is. I'm sick of this quietness.

"So tomorrow how are we getting to Hollywood?" I broke the silence.

Sonata looked up at me, "Well, we haven't quite figured that out yet," Sonata answered. "I could drive Emily's car, if she'd let me. Or Emily could drive her own car. I really don't care, but we'll make it there..or maybe we wont," she shrugged. She can drive? I never knew that.

"Can you even see over the dashboard in my car?" Emily asked skeptically.

"Fuck you. Yes, I can see over the dashboard," Sonata scoffed.

"Without sitting on a phone book?" she smirked.

"You know, how about we have some tea?" she said as she opened a cabinet and grabbed two mugs. One of them has the word "Bitch" written in cursive on it and the other was a jade green. Emily raised an eyebrow. Sonata reached into the cabinet again and, this time, pulled out only one mug. This mug was white and had a mustache drawn on it. We watched Sonata pour hot water into each cup and place a teabag in each. She handed me the jade mug and handed Emily the "bitch" mug. I tried not to smile.

"Ha ha, very funny, Sonata," Emily said with a straight face.

"What? It's your mug. It even has your name on it," Sonata smiled as she tried to be as serious as possible. Emily glared at Sonata before taking a sip of her tea.

"Where did you even get that?" I asked Sonata before deciding to drink some of my tea.

"I made it. It used to be just a white mug, but then I took a marker and wrote the word 'bitch' on it, even though I feel 'cunt' would have been funnier. Then I put the cup in the oven and baked the writing onto the cup. And then I gave it to Emily for Valentine's Day," she explained.

"How romantic," I mutter sarcastically.

"Oh no, it was adorable, she even filled the cup in to the brim with dead cockroaches," Emily added. I grimaced. "I'm kidding. She didn't get me a mug filled with dead cockroaches for Valentine's Day. It was filled with chocolate."

"How exactly would you two celebrate Valentine's Day together?"

"Like every other relationship. Flowers and chocolates and fucking teddy bears and shit," Sonata shrugged as she drank more of her tea. "Why? How do you think we 'celebrate' Valentine's Day?"

"I don't know, that's why I asked," I reasoned. "Maybe I wanted to make conversation."

"You want conversation? Okay. I'll give you conversation. How about you tell Emily how your time at school was, since she's so interested in our school lives," Sonata decided. Emily probably doesn't even want to hear what I have to say. I don't even want to hear what I have to say.

"My time at school was, as always, quite enjoyable. We spent most of the time coordinating a homecoming dance where alumna were to attend. That's the only highlight I can recall. Oh, and Sonata wore her uniform for a day. That was out of the ordinary. We also skipped school to go to the mall. That was also out of the ordinary. We don't really do much in comparison to what you all must do," I tried my best to make my school life interesting, but I'm pretty sure it didn't come out that way; nevertheless, Emily payed close attention to everything I had said. I'm glad she was interested in what I had to say or was nice enough to act like she was.

"Are there extracurricular activities that you participate in?"

She's asking questions, meaning she's listening to me, sHE'S ACTUALLY LISTENING TO ME. "Only student council. I'm not one for making commitments, especially ones I'm not sure I'll be able to keep in the long run, but we do offer many clubs to the student body."

"Like what?"

"Archery, Baking Club, Debate club, Literature Club, Music Club, etc. We also have sports; such as: basketball, tennis, croquet, golf, horse riding, swimming, and things of that nature." I elaborated. Emily nodded her head. "What about the school you teach at? What's it like there?"

"That's not an easy question to answer..if I were to state my opinion it would be biased, since I work there. I think that could be better answered when everyone is home."

"Or we could just show her last year's yearbook and let her make her own assumptions until everyone gets home. Just so it doesn't look like you're trying to dodge the subject?" Sonata added.

"Yes. We could also do that, but there's a fatal flaw in your plan."

"How?"

"I don't know where I put your yearbook. In fact, I don't recall even seeing it since the end of Summer vacation," Emily answered Sonata's question.

"Oh my god...you lost my yearbook."

"Hey! I did not lose anything. I simply set it down, somewhere, and I forgot where that somewhere is. I misplaced it-"

"THAT MEANS LOST! OH MY GOD! GO FIND IT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COST!?"

"Yes, I do know how much it cost. Get your panties out of bunch, I'll find your damn yearbook," Emily crossed her arms.

"When?"

"When I find it. Gosh Sonata, you've never even asked about it until now."

"Whatever, okay. You'll find it?"

"Yes, I will find it. Calm down. It is not that serious. Someone has probably seen it somewhere. In fact, it's probably somewhere everyone looks."

"Like where? Underneath the couch?"

"That's a start.." Emily said after thinking about Sonata's reply. Sonata immediately left the kitchen with her tea cup. I'm going to assume she's going to the living room to look under the couch, leaving Emily and I alone...once again. "So, Shizuma, I heard you're from France," she began.

"Yes, I am from France," I confirmed.

"You know, you speak English very well."

"Thank you," I smiled. "They've taught us English since Kindergarten, so I hope I'm good at it."

"What other languages do you speak?"

"I speak English, as you know. I also speak French and Japanese quite fluently. Are you bilingual?"

"Yes. I speak English and Spanish fluently."

"So you're Hispanic?"

"Sure."

"Sure?"

"Sure," she nodded her head.

"Where are you from?"

"Are we speaking in terms of nationality or where I used to live?"

"Nationality since you don't seem entirely pleased with the term Hispanic.."

"I'm fine with the term, really. I'm Southern American. I'm not from Mexico or Spain or any of the territories they conquered, but I guess I look Mexican or something," she shrugged.

"No, that's why I asked what you were, because you don't look Hispanic but, you're like dark-"

"Dark. Did you just call me dark?" she asked rather surprised. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say. "Whatever..anywho, I'm Brazilian. In Brazil they speak Portuguese. They were conquered by Portugal. I'm also German."

"You don't speak Portuguese?"  
"No, I never thought it would be necessary considering there isn't a very large population of people who speak that language in the United States."

"God, I'm just walking in and this conversation sounds boring," Sonata groaned as she walked in holding a black book.

"Do you ever take a break?" Emily sighed.

"No. If I'm not sassing it up, who will?" she inquired.

"Hopefully no one," Emily murmured.

"I heard that," Sonata replied in a sing song tone as she put her empty mug in the sink.

"Since we're on the topic, what nationality are you, Sonata?" I decided to ask. I've never known, and this seems like an appropriate time to ask.

"Yeah, Sonata," Emily instigated.

She rolled her eyes at Emily. "Why do you want to know, Shizuma?"

Of course she would ask why. "I've just always wondered, but it never seemed like a good time to ask," I explained.

"I'm American.."

"That's not what I meant. You know what I meant.

"Okay. Okay. I'm white, I'm a teeny bit Japanese, but it obviously was enough for me to have a Japanese last name. And I'm Lebanese. I hope that was as interesting as you thought it would be," Sonata shrugged. Why does she make everything so difficult.

"Was that so hard?" I taunted her. Sonata mumbled something under her breath as turned on the sink. I'll pretend I didn't hear that. "Now that that has been established are you going to let me see your yearbook?"

"Sure..I guess. But I'm not staying in the kitchen with this. Why don't we all go to my room?" Sonata suggested.

"O-okay.." I agreed. Why can't we just sit here?

"You seem a little hesitant, Shizuma," Emily observed while giving me a concerned look.

"Not at all, Emily," I quickly replied, trying my best to sound less hesitant. "I'd love to go to Sonata's room," I added. Emily mumble something under her breath. Why is everyone doing that today?

"Shut up, Emily," Sonata huffed. Okay so she heard whatever Emily didn't want me to hear.

"Whatever, Sonata."

"Did I miss something?" I asked. Why are they constantly bickering? Is that all they do? Oh my god.

"..I..I don't think I can answer that," Sonata responded.

"So this is normal behavior?"

"No, not all," she glanced and Emily. Okay then. We walked up the stairs to Sonata's bedroom.

"What else is upstairs?" I asked as I looked down the hallway.

"I never told you where everything was did I?" she thought out loud. "Meg's room is up here. Doodle's room is up here. There's a bathroom up here. There's a bathroom downstairs. The laundry room is down there. So is the living room, the kitchen, and a room filled with an assortment of things. Upstairs is the attic, no one goes in there without my say so. I think that's all."

What's in the attic? I want to go in this room full of various things. We entered Sonata's room. Emily and Sonata both climbed onto the bed. Ami walked in the room silently and sat on the bed as well.

"I'm so sorry, did we wake you?" Emily said sympathetically as Ami wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes and no. I was awake but I wasn't planning on getting up because I wasn't sure if anyone was awake. Then I heard you guys talking so I knew you were up dicking around, so I decided to come join the fun," Ami placed her hands on her hips triumphantly. How is she so full of energy when she just woke up. "So, what are we doing in here?" she asked.

"We're about to look through my oh-so-interesting yearbook," Sonata answered her.

"Oooh, that seems fun. I wanna see you in your natural habitat," she said as she crawled onto the bed.

"That's a really weird way of putting it," Sonata said as she opened her yearbook.

"I wanna read what people wrote to you!" Ami tried to stop Sonata from turning the pages.

"That's a little weird too..why would you want to do that? I mean they aren't all that interesting.."

"So what?! I wanna see," Ami repeated herself.

"Whatever," Sonata gave up. Ami snatched the yearbook and flipped to the back blank pages that were filled with handwriting scrawled in assorted colors. All the colors made my head hurt.

"Did you sign this?" Ami asked Emily while gesturing towards the yearbook.

"Yes, I did, but I didn't sign there," she answered.

"Where did you sign? I wanna see it," Ami demanded.

"Oh no," Sonata said.

"Oh yes," Emily smirked. "I signed on one of Sonata's pages."

"Sonata had her own page in the yearbook!?" Ami looked at Sonata in disbelief.

"No, of course not," Sonata said as if she were surprised that Ami would come to that assumption in the first place.

"In technical terms, yes, yes she did. She was on almost every single page. But there's this one of many that's my absolute favorite," Emily added. Wow, someone's popular.

"Oh my gosh I wanna see. Show me!" Ami insisted. Emily pulled the yearbook close enough for her to look through the pages comfortably. They have a really big yearbook. A lot of students must go there. I want to ask if that's so but I'd rather not talk around Emily. Not that she's done anything wrong, because she hasn't. In fact, she was nicer to me than I thought she'd be, but I still have this weird feeling that she really isn't that fond of me.

"There it is," Emily said as she pushed the book back over to Ami.

"Oh my god, Sonata what is this?" Ami laughed. Emily began giggling as she looked at the photo. What's so funny about it? I looked at the photo and it was Sonata with straight black hair in a green kimono holding a stick in some type of fighting stance with the title "She'll bring honor to us all". The pose is actually pretty hysterical since Sonata is so tiny. And the irony in the idea of putting something so important on the line and relying on Sonata to bring them honor is funny enough to bring a smile to my lips.

"We did Mulan at school. I played Mulan and the first number was "Honor to us all" where they prepare me to be matched with a husband and stuff and ugh haven't you guys seen Mulan?" Sonata tried to explain. I haven't. I don't even know what Mulan is.

"When I was like 6," Ami laughed. "This is great. Seriously. I love it."

"You guys are so mean. At least Shizuma has the decency to not laugh!" Sonata complained. The only reason I haven't laughed is because I'm scared to bring attention to myself.

"She's smiling!" Ami laughed.

"ANYWAYS! How about we go look at something else-"

"LET'S GO LOOK AT SONATA'S YEARBOOK PHOTO!" Ami suggested.

"Jesus, I thought you were my FRIEND," Sonata frowned. Nevertheless, they continued looking through the book for Sonata's class.

"What year were you, Sonata? A Sophomore? A Junior? How does this system work?" Ami asked.

"I was a Junior. Oh my god, why am I telling you this?"

"If you were in 11th grade when you were in school out here, why are you in grade 11 again?" Ami asked. "I mean, it doesn't make sense to me."

"Japan has a higher and faster curriculum. California does not, so I was held back a year to get used to it. I wouldn't want to mess up my whole Senior year because I couldn't catch up. That's why I repeated my 11th grade year," Sonata answered while she began messing with a strand of her hair.

"Well, since you're so caught up would you be graduating this year, since I mean you're taking mostly 12 grade classes?"

"I don't know, Ami," Sonata murmured.

"It's gonna suck if you do! Then I'll be allllllllll alone," Ami pouted.

"That's not true. You'll have Chikaru, Yaya, Amane, Hikari, Tamao, _and_ Nagisa. The only people that would be gone are Shizuma and Miyuki," Sonata logically corrected her.

"And you," Emily said almost in a whisper.

"Huh?"

"If you graduated early you'd also leave, along with Shizuma and Miyuki," Emily spoke up.

"Yeah, that too. I would leave too," Sonata added. "You'd live," she said to Ami.

"But she would miss you," Emily added.

"Yeah! I would miss you! Who would make midnight snacks with me?! And who would I complain to?! And who would complain to me!?"

"Evidently not me," Sonata said.

"You seem a little bitter over there, Sonata. Are you okay?" Emily asked.

"Is all this talk about leaving making you sad, Sonni?" Ami asked.

"I am not bitter-"

"Yeah, you are," Emily repeated.

"Whatever, Emily," Sonata rolled her eyes. "No, this conversation about leaving isn't upsetting me. I mean, it sucks that if I were to leave, I'd be leaving you all behind," Sonata answered her question. "But, I pretty much did the same exact thing already. I left my home. I left my friends and family and everything I was accustomed to, to go to Astraea Hill." Did she not want to leave?

"Oh, this Is pure gold," Ami giggled. I've got to show Miyuki this!"

"Have fun," Sonata said as she watched Ami climb off the bed. "I'm going to bed," she announced to everyone.

"Alright, We'll let you get your sleep. C'mon Shizuma," Ami said as she started for the door. I got up and followed her out.

PV: Emily Hazenburg

"Sonata, could you please stop rolling your eyes at me. That is so rude," I requested. "You know I don't like when you do that."

"Can we talk more about this in the morning?" Sonata suggested. "I'm cranky and I'll end up saying something that you disagree with. And then you'll be mad. And I won't care because I'll be sleeping."

"Fair enough," I agreed. I'm not even sure how she stayed awake this long anyway. "Are you going to shower? Or are you just going to go to bed without showering."

I watched her crawl under the covers and huddle into a ball "I have a feeling that if I tried to shower I'd end up drowning because I'm too tired," she almost didn't respond at all.

"Well, I'm going to take shower-"

"Nooooooo, stay with meee," Sonata whined.

"I have to shower-"

"No you don't," she wrapped her arms around my leg. "I'm not going to let go. You can shower later, just stay with me. I missed you and I'm tired and I can't deal with all this."

"You are so exhausting," I groaned.

"You're gonna stay with meee?" she asked. I can tell she wants me to stay. I don't know why it means so much to her at this moment, but I feel like if I were to really go shower I would disappoint her in some way. Then she wouldn't tell me if she disappointed. She'll just pretend she doesn't care even though she does.

"Yes, Sonata, I'm going to shower tomorrow morning just for you," I sighed. She smiled and freed my leg from her hold. I layed down next to her and she snugged closer to me. "So, you missed me?"

She looked over at me. "Of course I missed you." I'm surprised she hasn't forgotten about me.

"You could have fooled me. You never called me or sent me letters or anything," I recalled.

"I'm sorry. I was just so busy doing things. I had classes and I had to study for them to keep my grades up, like you told me to. And I had kitchen duty so I had to help prepare the meals, I had to help serve them and I had to wash the dishes. After all of that, I would always be tired so I would just go to bed. Why didn't you write me any letters or call me?"

"Because I'm not supposed to call you. You're not supposed to have a phone and I'm not that great at calculating time differences. I don't want to call at a bad time," I explained.

"And what of letters?"

"You never wrote me. I thought you were too busy, so I never bothered."

"I was busy, but you still could have sent me something. Like a care package-"

"_You_ told me not to," I cut her off completely, which probably wasn't the best idea. Sonata remained quiet for a few moments and just gazed at me.

"You're right," she shrugged.

"I should have sent something anyway. I just didn't want to make you feel overwhelmed or suffocate you. I know how you get when I'm too clingy."

"You're not.._clingy_..." she tried. "Welll, you can be a little possessive, only a little though." This is an understatement.

"And obsessive," I added.

"Yeah, sometimes you do that too. But I missed being obsessed over and getting like random text messages out of the blue. It makes me feel like I'm being though of," she admitted. "Yeah, so let's stop talking about our feelings like we're gay."

"...Sonata, I hate break it to you, but you are gay."

"Nooooo-"

"Yeah. You are pretty gay."

"Yeah, but so are you," she snorted.

"I actually cannot deny nor can I agree with that statement."

"Oh, Shizuma asked about your sexuality," she remembered.

"Did she? Why was I the topic for discussion?"

"She's curious about you. I mean, she sorta has a right to," she tried to explain.

"I don't know why people think I'm so interesting; I'm really not. Plus, if she wanted to know something she could ask me."

"I think she's afraid of you," Sonata smirked. "I mean, it's not like its uncommon for someone to be afraid of you."

"Whatever Sonata. As long as you two aren't conspiring behind my back-"

"Conspiring about what?"

"I don't know, it's behind my back. If I knew it wouldn't be behind my back would it?"

She raised her eye brows and didn't respond. I hate when she doesn't respond because that means she's having an epiphany and every single time she has one, she states something that I really didn't want her to realize in the first place. "You don't like Shizuma at all, do you?"

"To be honest, no. I really don't like her. I know that it's not fair since I don't even really know her, but I don't care. I dislike her and I dislike her being around you."

"Are you afraid of a little competition?" she asked mockingly

"I'm done with this conversation," I turned away from her.

"Ugh, Emily," she groaned.

"Nope."

"Emily!"

"Stop shouting, Sonata."

"..Whatever," I heard her mumble as she got up. Where is she going? I almost want to roll over to see what she's doing. The light turns off. She got up to turn the light off. I felt her climb into bed.

"'Night, Emily," she said in such a tone I couldn't tell if she was angry..

"Goodnight Sonata."

PV: Ami Futari

I opened my eyes to find Miyuki asleep next to me on the living room carpet. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I picked up Sonata's year book that I used as a pillow and opened it up. I better look through this before Sonata wakes up and realizes I still have it. Charlotte Charter School, 2011 – 2012. Sonata never told me she went to a charter school. Hmm. I opened the book and looked at the first page. This school teaches grade 6 up to grade 12. That's a lot of students, depending on how many go here. This is a pretty big book, so I'll assume a lot of kids go to this school. I wish Emily was awake right now, then she could help me look through this book and answer all my questions. Like, for example, what time is it? Why am I the only one awake? Am I the only one awake? If I had someone awake with me other than myself I would definitely know the answer to all of these questions. I flipped through a few pages to find club activities. I don't particularly want to look at this so I'm going to skip a few more pages and by few I mean thirty. I ended up in the 7th grade section since I skipped far too many pages, but who cares? I'm on a journey to find whatever is instore. I scanned the page and found Megumi. That's right! She would be a 7th grader, wouldn't she? She looks the same, except her hair is straightened. I suppose that's for picture day. Everyone tries to look their best on picture day. I sighed as I flipped 5 pages at a time, hoping I would find something mildly entertaining before this yearbook is taken away. I've been through like 3 grades and I haven't found anything. The only thing I've realized throughout this yearbook experience is that Sonata's old school is nothing like St. Lulim. It's wayyy bigger and there are boys. I felt Miyuki shift around a few times uncomfortably. How can anyone be sleeping right now!? We're in California and we're about to see Hollywood today! I can't even pretend I'm not excited. I just want run around in circles and wake everyone up so we can go already! I heard the front door open and close. What? I saw Emily and Sonata standing at the door talking about something, but I can't hear exactly what since they're talking in such hushed tones. Emily glanced in my direction and back to Sonata. Sonata ,in turn, looked over.

"Wow, good morning, Ami," Sonata greeted me.

"'Morning Sonni. Morning Emily," I replied. "Where were you two?" I wondered. What time is it?

"We went for a jog," Sonata answered. "Why are you so confused?"

"What time is it?" I asked no one in specific.

"What time is it?" Sonata asked Emily.

"It is 8:45 am," Emily answered.

"Wow, we should start waking up right about now," Sonata observed. "Yeah...YEAH," she thought about it more.

"Yeah?" Emily raised a brow.

"Oh! Yeah. Ami get up and wake up Miyuki. I need to wake my sister up and I guess, you," she directed her attention to Emily. "You can wake up Shizuma. She's in the kitchen..I think."

"How did I end up doing this?" Emily looked like she was trying not to cry. I smirked and Sonata looked over at me. Sonata left the room shortly after to go upstairs to Meg's room. Emily stood in her place a few moments more before rolling her eyes and making her way to the kitchen.


	23. Spring Break Pt III

PV: Emily Hazenburg

How did I really end up having to this? I stood over Shizuma and tried to think of excuses that would prevent me from having to do this. I frowned. She looks so tired. She's probably drained from the flight and the jet lag. Oh yes, jet lag is a bitch. I'm pretty sure she'd be better looking if she didn't look like she hadn't slept in days. "Shizuma," I called her name. She didn't respond. "Shizuma," I raised my voice slightly. I watched her shift around on the sheets and blankets lied out on the title floor. She moaned and pulled the blanket over her head. "Shizuma, please wake up," I tried. She continued to lay on the ground. Tylin walked into the kitchen and went straight to the refrigerator.

"Morning, Em," she greeted me as she grabbed the carton of orange juice and drank out of the carton. She actually drank a lot of it too. That is so inconsiderate.

"That's disgusting," I grimaced.

"You're disgusting," she teased as she closed the juice. "Anyway, what are you doing in here?"

"I'm supposed to wake Shizuma up..but I've tried and I can't-"

"You can't or you won't?"

"Alright, I can. I just don't want to," I admitted.

"I know. Don't worry, Em, I got chu," Tylin said as she walked over towards Shizuma and I with the orange juice carton. Why do I have the sudden feeling that I'm going to regret not waking Shizuma up? I watched Tylin unscrew the top on the carton. What is she doing? I have a feeling I really don't want to know. She turned the carton to the side and poured whatever was left in the box on Shizuma face. Shizuma lurched up from the tiled floor and looked at me in disbelief. I had to use all strength I had to not laugh at the situation.

"It was her," I said as I pointed at Tylin. She looked at Tylin who slammed the carton onto my chest and held it there until I grabbed hold of it. She smirked at me and glanced at Shizuma before rolling her eyes and leaving the kitchen. I stood there a few moments more until I couldn't take it. I feel bad about what Tylin did, I do. But, at the same time, I don't. I feel like what just happened brought me some type of satisfaction. Either way, my task is completed. I was supposed to wake Shizuma up. Shizuma is awake, not quite on my terms, but, nevertheless awake. I walked up stairs to Sonata's room. She met me in the hallway. She must have just showered since she was wearing an oversized white shirt and white socks while she dried her long unruly hair.

"Did you wake her up?" she asked me. She really needs a hair cut.

"Well, she is awake. I didn't exactly wake her," I admitted.

"I don't follow..."

"Tylin poured orange juice on her."

"While she was asleep!?"

"Shhhh," I shushed her. I'm not sure why, since I don't think Shizuma would care too much about me talking to Sonata about this. "Yes while she was asleep, and now she's awake and I have no idea what to tell her."

"I got this," she said as she walked down stairs. I should probably take a shower too, since I didn't shower last night. I frowned as I recalled our conversation last night. Am I afraid of a 'little competition'? Absolutely not. I just wish Shizuma would go away and leave Sonata alone. But I'm not jealous. Jealousy is for insecure little girls and I am not insecure nor am I a little girl. I sighed aloud. I'll save this trivial self discovery time for later. I need to get ready.

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

"Are you okay?" I asked as I sat across from Shizuma on the kitchen floor.

"A little wet and sticky from that juice. My ego also might be a little bruised, but for the most part, I am fine," she tried to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal.

"I'm sorry about Tylin and everything," I frowned. I really want everyone to be nice to Shizuma...to everyone here. I don't want them to feel like outcasts, I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO HAVE FUN.

"Oh, no, no, no. Sonata, it's fine. It's not like anything could have been done," she explained. Yet, I still feel shitty. The only reason Tylin did that is because of Emily, and I know it. I mean, of course Emily didn't ask that of her, but Tylin will be in Emily's corner before she'd be in Shizuma's..and that's the shitty part. I nodded my head to show that I was listening to her. She smiled at me sympathetically before scooting closer to me. "It's fine, I swear. I like oranges anyway." She's trying to make me smile, but it won't work. I feel so fucking bad. _What are you gonna do? Tell Tylin not to pour drinks on the guest? I'm sure she already knows this. If Shizuma wasn't so fucking ballsy with that comment yesterday I'm sure she would have woken up this morning dry and refreshed. I say it's all Em.' _I don't necessarily blame Emily. I mean, she didn't do it. Nor did she ask Tylin to, but I'm certain that she got a kick out of it. Shizuma put her arm around my shoulder. "Why are you worrying so much about this? It's fine. I promise. I'm not angry. It's not a big deal," she paused. "But, I wouldn't mind a shower."

"You'll probably have to use the bathroom down here since Em is using the bathroom up stairs," I added.

"You haven't called Emily 'Emmawee' at all today," she observed.

"It's not the best of mornings," I rolled my eyes. She smiled wryly. "I'm sure it'll slip sometime today," I teased.

"She doesn't really like me, does she?" Shizuma asked as if it doesn't bother her. But it must. You cannot tell me that it doesnt.

"N-no. I mean, she doesn't really know you...I guess. She doesn't really know any of you, to be quite honest," I tried. "She treats you guys the same for the most part." Or at least I like to think so. Shizuma nodded her head in agreement.

"She's just warming up to us?"

"Yeah, that's a way to look at it," I said cheerfully. _'It's sad because I'm pretty sure that's as warm as Emily's gonna get around Shizuma.' _God, I know. I'm gonna have to talk to her or something. This shit is not going to keep happening. "C'mon, I'll get you a towel and a wash cloth," I grabbed her hand and tried to pull her up. I obviously did not think this action through since Shizuma didn't even budge. She giggled before getting up. "So...what do you wanna eat for breakfast?"

"You're cooking?" she asked surprised as if it never crossed her mind that I could cook anything.

"Well, it usually takes me 3 hours to cook myself anything but, nevertheless, I can cook. I'll make pancakes! No one has ever insulted my pancakes!" Shizuma tried not to grin. "I just realized how bad that truly sounded. Maybe I shouldn't cook. I could always talk Emily into taking us somewhere."_'No you can't.' _

Shizuma shrugged indifferently. "I'm not very hungry, but I'm sure Ami and Miyuki would appreciate food."

"Okay, cool. Let me get you a towel and stuff," I left the kitchen and she followed. I opened one of the many cabinets in the hallway toward the bathroom and grabbed the essentials. I handed her a towel and wash cloth. "You have a tooth brush right?"

"Yes, it's in my bag. I'll go get it."

"Oh, I can do that," I volunteered. _'Wow, this is one hell of a guilt trip. The bitch isn't crippled.'_

"I need to get my clothes as well, so I should probably do that," she insisted.

"Alrighty then, I guess I'll go talk to Emily about the plans," I said before I walked away. I went upstairs into my room and sat on my bed. Emily isn't done showering. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling before sighing. Maybe this wasn't the best of ideas. _'Well, I mean you invited Shizuma here while you both aren't on good terms. I hate to be the voice of reasoning, I mean I truly do, but you two need to sit down and talk about your fucking feelings. And then you need to do the same with Emily. Then you need to sit those two down and have them chat as well. But this is only if you _really_ want them to like eachother. And afterwards..they still might not.' _Ugh. I guess I should. _'You need to figure out where you and Shizuma stand...since at one time you two were "dating", if that's the appropriate term.' _I sighed again. Another thing I don't want to do. I don't want to talk about whatever I'm _feeling_. Have I ever talked about feelings at all this whole time? No. I haven't. _'Well, you need to. You need to decide what you're gonna do. If you like Shizuma, maybe you should be with Shizuma. If you like Emily, maybe you should be with Emily. It isn't that complicated..'_ Yes it is, you don't get it because you don't care. _'Okay, well. That's true. But, that doesn't change the matter at hand. You need to talk to those two. Or, you know, we could just see what else Tylin will pour on Shizuma.'_ Fine. I'll do it. _'Good.'_

PV: Ami Futari

I sat in the living room in my pajamas awaiting my turn to shower. Shizuma just went in the downstairs bathroom, so I think I'll have a better chance at the upstairs one, unless Emily take really long showers. Miyuki returned from the kitchen with two glasses of water and handed me before sitting next to me on the couch. "Thank you," I said as I took a sip of my water.

"What time do you think we're leaving?" she asked while totally ignoring what I just said.

"I have no idea. I think pretty soon, since everyone's practically stepping over each other to get to the shower. Do you plan on showering?"

"I do, actually. D-do you?"

"Well, I mean I showered like not that long ago and I haven't done anything that warrants needing a bath in the last 48 hours, so.."

"So?" she looked at me funny.

"I don't really plan on it," I finished. She probably thinks I'm gross, but that's fine with me. I'd rather shower when everyone isn't.

"Oh," Miyuki replied. Obviously, she wanted to continue on to say something else, whatever it was, but she didn't, which is fine by me.

"Yeah," I added. "So, do you think we're gonna eat here or go out to eat?" I tried to make random conversation.

"I'm not sure. Why? What would you want to do?"

"Personally, I'd love to stay here and eat. Like we just went out to eat and we just got here and I just want some structure, ya know?"

"I completely understand and agree with you 100%. We should probably let someone know this so we don't end up going out."

"Exactly what I was going to say. I'm gonna go find someone!" I stood up. "You wait here," I instructed Miyuki before venturing out of the living room. I walked into the kitchen in search of anyone I could talk to. Empty. I left the kitchen and went upstairs. I turned to go right and almost ran into Emily.

"Woah..hi," she laughed.

"Hey, wow, I see you're dressed," I noticed.

"Yes, I am. I just need to straighten my hair and I'll be ready," she added.

"But you look like a straight out Mexican when you straighten your hair," Sonata popped her head out of her room.

"Shut up. You're ugly," Emily rolled her eyes. Sonata tried not to smile.

"At least my last name doesn't look like someone headbutted a keyboard," Sonata laughed. Oh my god, she just said that. It took all the self control I had to not laugh at that comment. Emily glared at Sonata.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Emily asked. Sonata shook her head. "Okay then. What did you need, Ami?"

"Oh, Miyuki and I are hungry, and I'm sure a few of you guys are too. But we didn't want to go out and eat. Like we wanted to stay here and eat. And then we would leave," I explained.

"The only problem with that is finding someone to make breakfast for y-"

"What are you talking about? I could do it," Sonata cut in.

"They will have died from starvation by the time you finished cooking."

"You know what? I don't like you," Sonata said. Emily narrowed her eyes at her.

"Whatever. So, as I said before, we just need to find someone, that isn't Sonata, to cook for you. Let me go talk to Mark about that, I'll get back to you, okay?"

"Sure," I agreed. Emily walked passed, pushed Sonata's head back in the her room before going downstairs.

"If I didn't know any better, I would really think you guys disliked each other," I said to Sonata.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. A little playful banter never hurt anyone," Sonata shrugged off my comment.

"Headbutting a keyboard?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, let me tell you some things about Emily. For starters, she doesn't really talk unless she has to, and usually she says something really sarcastic and curt, but only in certain situations and with certain people," she explained.

"Hmm, I would try and disagree and say she doesn't really talk much at all, but you pointed that out already."

"Yeah. It's weird. Like, she doesn't really talk but she can be very talkative around people that she likes."

"So, what are we gonna do about Emily and Shizuma?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she sounded a bit confused.

"Emily doesn't like Shizuma. So what are you gonna do about this?"

"What am I supposed to do? Go make Emily like Shizuma?" she asked skeptically.

"Sure," I agreed.

"N-no, life doesn't work like that and Emily isn't the easiest to convinc-"

"Well, she likes you. She'll listen to you before she'll listen to anyone else. And I mean, it's bothering you the most," I added.

"Yeah, well, whatever. I can't make Emily do anything. Believe me, I have tried. There is no convincing her to do anything. She is one the hardest people to sway, like in the world."

"Nevertheles-"

"There is no 'nevertheless', Ami! It isn't gonna happen!"

"Okay then, sorry I tried. But if something happens, its your fault," I ended the discussion. Sonata rolled her eyes and left her room. I think I've gotten my point across.

PV: Sonata Yakonawa:

I walked into Doodle's room to find Mark folding clothes. "Where's Emily?" I tried to sound not as irritated as I was.

He turned around and looked at me. "You should calm down and put the claws away before you do anything." That isn't what I asked. I turned around and left the room. I could hear Mark yelling for me to come back and calm down. I went down the stairs and looked towards the living room. I saw the back of Miyuki's head. I turned and entered the kitchen to find Naomi and Emily talking while Naomi was cracking eggs against a bowl.

"Emily," I called to her. I didn't even try to hide my anger. Naomi immediately left the room without even looking back.

Emily sighed before turning around to face me. "What?"

"We need to talk," I said. I didn't even have to clarify who or what because she already knew.

"Can this wait, I don't thi-"

"No, it cannot wait," I cut her off. That did it. I can tell she's annoyed now.

"I don't know what you want from me-"

"You know exactly what I want from you!" I raised my voice.

"I swear to God, if you cut me off one more time-"

"What?!" I'm practically yelling now and it's audible. I know everyone can hear me. "If I cut you off one more time you'll wHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?! HIT ME?! NOT DRIVE US?! NOT TALK TO ME!? FUCK YOU!"

Emily looked at me in shock as if she had to be sure that this actually happened. She grabbed her car keys off the counter and left the kitchen. I heard the front door open and slam shut. Yep, that's about right. I left the kitchen to find Ami standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"There, I did something. Are you happy now?" I asked Ami. She looked dumbfounded. I went around her and up the stairs. I walked right past Mark who tried to get me to talk to him. I went into my room, closed the door behind me, and locked it. I plopped on my bed and stared at the ceiling. _'Well out of all the unnecessary things you've done in your life, that was one of the most unnecessary.' _Go away. _'You say that a lot. And you say it as if I'm here by choice. Anyway, since you won't talk to anyone, I'm here.' _Why don't you tell me everything I just did wrong then, since you're here. _'No one said to go fight with Emily about Shizuma. I said to talk to her about it. The way you approached her was wrong and the fact the you made a scene was even worse. That's why she left. If you would have just taken her upstairs and discussed this matter privately I'm sure she would have had a different reaction. But then again, you already knew this. You know Emily doesn't like personal matters on a pedestal like that and you fucking did it anyway. That's why she's mad.' _I know. _'If you know, then why did you do it?' _Why do people breathe? _'That is so not an excuse. I am actually disappointed that you just said that.' _I don't care. _'I realize this. This is why I am going to let this matter go, and we can focus on you talking to Emily.' _No. I don't want to. _'Yes you do. That's why you flipped out in the first place.' _I shifted on the bed. I'll talk to her when I feel like it. I don't feel like doing anything at all. I don't even want to go to Hollywood anyways. I was only going because everyone wanted me to. _'And you didn't want to stay home.' _That too. There was a knock on my door. I became very still and I didn't even want to breathe. Who the hell could be knocking on my fucking door right now?

"Sonata? Are you okay?" I heard Shizuma say through the door. Oh yeah, she probably heard that too. In fact, she could have actually be watching from the bathroom. I heard try the door knob. "Sonata, please let me in."

I laid on my bed for a few more seconds weighing to consequences of letting Shizuma in before realizing that there weren't any. I got up and unlocked the door but didn't open it. "What do you want?"

"I want to see if you're okay."

"I'm fine."

"I didn't ask if you were _fine_. I asked if you were okay."

I sighed. "I'm fine, Shizuma."

"That's nice, Sonata. But that still isn't what I asked," she repeated herself. I opened the door and let her in. I was surprised she was already dressed. She was wearing a white tank top, orange, and blue stripes and a pair of shorts that ended at her mid thigh. I noted that this was the first time I'd ever seen her legs before.

She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me really tight. "You didn't have to defend me like that, but I'm grateful that you did. Thank you."

"You're welcome," I mumbled.

"Are you okay?" she asked without letting go. I nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I answered. "I'm okay. That could have gone much worse," I tried.

"I think she and I should talk, so if she has a problem with me she can take it up with me." I immediately pulled away and looked at her face to see if she was joking. She wasn't.

"I don't think she wants anything to do with you," I kind of laughed. I know for a fact she doesn't want to talk to Shizuma. She's just gonna stay away until Shizuma isn't around.

"She has no choice. I'm here and she can't pretend I'm invisible," she put her foot down. "Besides, now it's common knowledge that she doesn't like me."

"It was common knowledge before," I murmured.

"What did you say?" Shizuma asked.

"What? Nothing. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"If I didn't want to talk to Emily, I wouldn't have brought it up. I think we should reach an agreement."

"About what?"

"About you."

"What about me?" I stepped back. "If this has something to do with feelings, emotions, and relationships then me and you should talk first...because I don't know where we stand at all."

"Fair enough. Let's talk. I'll go first. I like you, Sonata. I like you a lot. And judging how you just blushed after I said this, I have a feeling you like me too. And I understand that things are complicated for you right now and I'm okay with that. And if you want to be with Emily right now, I'll understand and I won't treat you any differently." I was not expecting to hear all of this. I don't even know what to say.

"I suppose I should say something too. Um, well yes. I do like you too. And as for Emily, I don't know what she wants. She and I aren't on the best of terms right now, but you know this. And I don't know if that will change anytime soon," I paused. "But I don't plan on leaving with her angry with me and vise versa."

She stared at me before saying, "Go talk to her."

"Easier said than done. I should give her time to cool off."

"And you?"

"I'm fine. I told you that. Wait, you thought I was mad?"

"You just made one of the biggest scenes I've ever seen in my life and you're trying to tell me you weren't angry?" she raised a brow.

"Okay, I wasn't really _angry_. I was more irritated than anything else. I couldn't be angry at Emily, I mean she didn't really do anything. I was annoyed that she was being immature," I shrugged. Shizuma looked confused. "She wasn't acting like herself."

"And what exactly is her acting like herself?" she asked. I walked over to my bed and sat on it.

"For one, she wouldn't be hiding in like half the house. She's also really social, but she has to feel comfortable and I guess you are making her pretty uncomfortable."

"I get that a lot," she looked away.

"So, are you ready?" I changed the subject.

"Ready for what? Our ride just stormed out."

"Yeah, she'll be back."

"That's really cocky of you to say. I'm surprised," she gawked.

"No, I mean, she left her phone," I corrected her as I held up her new and improved iPhone 5s. "There's no way she isn't coming back for this."

"When?"

"When she feels like it. When she realizes. She might make Mark go look for it in an attempt to not have to tuck her tail between her legs and come over here and get it herself."

Shizuma walked over and sat next to me. "Is everyone ready that's going?"

"I don't even know who's going. I mean, I know you guys are and I know I am, but I have no idea about everyone else. I mean, Em's car fits like 8 and we're at 5 so far. That leaves 3 empty slots," I said way too much. She looked like she was processing what I just blurted out when music faded into the background. She looked at me quizzically. "It's not me, its my sister. She's getting ready, so I guess she wants to go," I smirked. "I'm gonna go ask her. You can wait here, or you can come with? I'll be right back."

"I'll stay here," she decided.

"Make yourself at home," I said before leaving my room. I walked over to Meg's door to find her standing in her pajamas holding her shower things getting ready to take a shower. "Did you see if anyone was in the shower?" I asked her.

"No, I didn't. Should I? I probably should, huh? I'll go do that. Can you hold these?" she gestures towards the towel, soaps, and other cleansers in her arms.

"Uh, sure. Why not?" I took the things from her hands. She walked over to the bathroom and looked inside. She shrugged and walked back.

"No one's in there. Does anyone else need to shower? Should I go check?"

"No, it's fine. Go shower," I handed her her things. She skipped off to the bathroom. I think Miyuki is showering downstairs right now. I wonder if Ami's going to shower. I watched Mark leave Doodle's room and start walking in my direction.

"Sonata, did you see anything of Emily's in your room?"

"Well, it depends, Mark. What should I have seen?"

"Never mind," he said as he started for the stairs.

"You mean her phone, don't you?" I called to him. He stopped in his tracks.

"If you have it, give it to me-"

"I don't. In fact, I haven't seen it since we went on a jog earlier this morning. I'm sure it'll turn up, though," I lied. He seemed satisfied and went down the stairs. I returned to my bedroom to find Shizuma lounging on my bed.

"You just lied to him," she observed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm summoning Emily."

"You're doing what?" she seemed confused by my choice of words.

"I'm making her come to me. Mark's looking for her phone because she asked him to. He's gonna tell her that he couldn't find it. She's gonna ask if he checked in here. Then he's gonna tell her that I said I didn't see her phone. At the point, Emily will tell Mark that I lied to him and I do have her phone. Then she'll come over and get it from me," I clarified. "You hungry?"

"Y-yes, why the sudden topic change?"

"Mimi was making breakfast when I went to talk to Emily, so I'm sure she's finishing up about now," I said as I picked up Emily's phone and stood up.

"You're not leaving it in here?" she asked.

"No, because Emily's gonna do what ever it takes to not have to talk to me. She'd probably climb through my window and get it. Well, she would if she knew I didn't already know this. But I do. So she already knows she's gonna have to come to me. So I'm taking it with me."

"But why not leave it? Just to try and mess with her?"

"Because there's absolutely no getting around Emily. She's like all knowing. If she comes up to me and asks for the phone, she'll be able to tell whether or not I have it. Actually, you're right."

"I'm right?" she repeated.

"Yes. I'm not gonna have the phone. You are."

"ME?!"

"Mhm."

"Why me?"

"Because she can't take it from you and she can't get anyone else to take it from you," I explained. She still didn't seem willing. "Shizuma, she can't hurt you. And even if she could, I wouldn't let her."

Shizuma thought about this for a moment before agreeing to it. "If I make it on her shit list, it's you're fault."

"And I'll be more than happy to let her know that," I sassed as I handed her the phone. She stood up from the bed and put the phone in her back pocket. We both left my room and went down to the kitchen. I walked in the breakfast nook to find Ami and Tylin sitting next to each other waiting for the food. I took a seat next to Tylin and Shizuma sat next to me.

"So I heard you totally went off on, Emily," Tylin began.

"Yeah. I guess it could be called that," I went along.

"Dude, I didn't mean for you to go and fight with her when I said go talk to her," Ami added.

"That wasn't a fight," Naomi said from the kitchen. "That was a shouting match and a pretty lousy one at that. You didn't even give Emily a chance to talk."

I heard Aussie bark from the kitchen. "That's right," Naomi agreed to whatever she thought the dog was saying.

"Blah blah blah, where's the food?" I asked.

"Ugh, how rude," Naomi sneered. "The food is going to be ready soon, just freaking wait."

"What are we having?" Ami asked.

"We're having eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and hash browns," Naomi answered Ami's question. "I'll assume Em will be back?"

This question was aimed towards me. "Yeah, probably."

"Is she still driving us?"

"Why don't you text her and find out?" Tylin cut in.

"Because Em doesn't have her phone," Mark answered as he sat down at the table. "She's coming to get it. She'll be here soon, Sonata. You can ask her about that then."

"Are you throwing my name in there because it's somehow my business or do you just like saying my name?"

"You're being difficult, Sonata."

"It must be super shitty doing all of Emily's bitch work," I disregarded his comment.

"I don't mind it at all and it's not bitch work. She asked if I could do her a favor and I did it."

"A favor that she could have done herself," I added.

"Okay, we get it. It was a little bitch move. Now, shall we move on to bigger and better things?" Tylin cut in.

"Sure," Mark shrugged. "Are you coming along with us to Hollywood?"

"Um. No. I have prior engagements," Tylin looked away.

"Like what?" Mark asked. "Is this you just not wanting to go with us?" Miyuki entered the breakfast nook and sat down next to Mark.

"If you must know, Mark, I'm going out."

"Where?"

"The Grove."

"With who?"

"It's with Louis isn't it," Naomi chimed in.

"Shut up," Tylin snarled.

"Awww, it _is_ Louis," Naomi cooed.

"Is he your boo?" I joked.

"Shut up, Naomi. And no, he's not my boo," Tylin frowned.

"But she wishes he was," Naomi sang.

"Oh my fucking God, Naomi. Shut up!"

"Is it just him?" I asked.

"No, it's not just him. Its everyone from the garage," she groaned. This must be torture for her.

"Why don't you just tell him your feelings?" Mark asked.

"Why don't you just kill yourself?" Tylin rolled her eyes.

"Woah, sorry for trying to help," Mark gave up.

"I don't know why she doesn't just tell him, I mean, I've seen them together and he likes her," Naomi continued.

"You don't know aNYTHING! SHUT. UP," Tylin put her face in her hands.

"Well, what's there not to like?"

"I'm not going to sit here and talk about this!"

"Alright, sheesh," Naomi gave up on this topic. "Breakfast is.."

Why did she stop talking? This unsettled me. I stood up from my seat. Emily entered the breakfast nook from the kitchen and looked straight to me. "Give it to me."

"Give you what?" I asked. I'm gonna make this as difficult as possible. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She glared at me. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm not in the mood for your shit, Sonata. Give me my shit."

I studied her face. She looked serious but she didn't seem angry. That wouldn't describe what I'm seeing. She must of gone home and changed because the last time I saw her she was wear jeans and a t-shirt; now she's wearing sweatpants and a cami. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun as if she was looking over lesson plans or grading assignments before she came here. It has been a few moments and I realized I hadn't answered her. "No," I said.

"No?"

"No. Ask me nicely."

"What? No. It's mine. I don't have to be nice to get _my _phone back. Just hand it over," she insisted.

"No," I said again as I began to make my way over to the stairs.

"Sonata," she warned as she followed me out of the room and up the stairs.

"No," I repeated as I went in my room and tried to close the door, but failed miserably since Emily wasn't far behind me. She pushed the door open and closed it behind her. She also made it apparent that she wasn't letting me go anywhere by standing right in front of the door with her arms crossed.

"Hand it over," she demanded.

"I don't have it."

"Who does?" she persisted.

"No. I'm not telling you. We need to talk. We're going to tal-"

"I don't have time for this, Sonata."

"Look, just hear me out," I tried. She rolled her eyes but it was obvious she was all ears. "I'm sorry. Okay, I'm sorry about this morning. Just...sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said. And I really want to talk to you about this and...about us."

"What about us?"  
"I don't know, that's why we need to talk."

"Just give me my phone."

"Emily, please."

She sighed, "Fine."  
"Is there anything you need to say?" I tried.

"I don't know what you want me to say," she shrugged.

"Then, I'll start us off. I love you and you know this. I love you to the moon and back. And you know I hate fighting with you like this. But, I won't let you treat Shizuma like this. I like her. I like her a lot, but that doesn't change how I feel about you. Alright?"

She frowned, "I don't like the idea of Shizuma. I don't like the idea of you being with Shizuma because I'm selfish and I want you to myself because I love you too."

"I talked with Shizuma today," I offered.

"What did she say?"

"What do you think she said?" I asked a rhetorical question. "She told me that she likes me."

"I thought that was common knowledge," she said as she sat down on my bed.

"It is, but she.."

"I know what she wants, Sonata. I'm not stupid," she laughed a little. I can tell she wants to cry. "So is this your passive aggressive way of breaking up with me?"

"I-No. No, Emil-"

"Then what do you want? Sonata if you want to date Shizuma it's _fine_."

"No. No, it isn't or else you wouldn't be on the verge of tears. But, it might be something that I want to do. And I don't want us to have any beef with each other."

"So you're breaking up with me?" she asked again.

I sighed and sat down next to her. "I don't know," Ihe murmured as I put my head on her shoulder. She ran her fingers through my out grown hair.

"C'mon," she said as she stood up. I furrowed my brows in confusion. She grinned. "You need a hair cut. Badly."

"Alright," I said as I stood up and followed her into the bathroom.

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

I finished my eggs and Sonata still hadn't returned. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one wondering what happened to her. She and Emily went up stairs to do Go knows what while I sit around with Emily's phone. I guess they haven't gotten to getting the phone yet.

"Geez, what happened to Sonni?" Meg asked as she drank her apple juice.

"I bet they're having hot lesbian make up sex," Tylin said as bit into her toast. I looked at her in horror before realizing that people could see that. "I'm kidding, Shizuma. Jesus," Tylin retook her statement. "I don't know what they're doing up there."

"I'm gonna go check," Mark stood up.

"That's probably not the best idea! What if they are having the sex!?" Ami

"Ami, its fine. Emily is my best friend. I got this," he reassured her. Ami didn't seemed to convinced but she didn't exactly have a reason to object. With that notion, he left the kitchen and went up stairs.

"So do you think we're still going to Hollywood?" Meg asked Ami.

"Well, I mean, I don't hear kicking a screaming so it could be possible," Ami shrugged.

"What time should we leave?" Meg continued with her questions as though Ami could truly answer them.

"No idea. When Mark finds out what Emily and Sonata are doing. Emily's driving so when she done doing whatever she's doing, I'm sure she'll be willing to take us," Ami tried her best to answer her. Tylin left the table to put her plate and cup in the sink. Mark returned and took his seat.

"So what were they doing?" Ami asked and I'm glad she did because I didn't want to be the one to ask.

"She's cutting Sonata's hair. She's gonna change into real clothes and she's going to take us. We're all good. So, just so we're all on the same page. Shizuma, you're going. Ami, you're going. Miyuki, you're going. Meg is going. Sonata is going. Em is going. Mimi, what are your plans today?"

"I have class today, so, to answer your question, no, I'm not going," Naomi said from the kitchen.

"Alrighty then. Mimi isn't going. Tylin isn't going. So, that's 5, plus me, making it 6. That's comfortable."

"We should go to the beach tomorrow," Naomi suggested.

"Like the Santa Monica Pier?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, that would be fun, huh?" Naomi nodded her head as she walked into the room. "How do y'all feel about the beach?"

"I like the beach," Miyuki beamed.

"Can we play volley ball?" Ami asked.

"Gosh Ami, you're so spunky," Sonata said as she entered the room with Emily behind her. Her hair was noticeably shorter. Her bangs were cut short enough that she wouldn't have to fiddle with them as much. The rest of her hair was almost to the middle of her back instead of down to the small in her back.

"I know. It's a yes or no question."

"Yes. We can play volley ball at the beach," Sonata nodded her head as she answered her.

"Where are you guys going?" Emily asked.

"They're going to the Santa Monica Pier tomorrow," Naomi answered.

"Oh, that's fun."

"Are you going to go?" Ami asked.

"As much as I'd love to go, I have things to do on Sunday."

"Oh," Ami said. "Well, I'll buy you a postcard."

"That's sweet," Emily said sarcastically.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Miyuki asked. "To Hollywood."

"Hold your horses, we have time," Emily smiled.

"Do we?" Sonata asked.

"Well, I'm just going to say we do. I would check but I don't really have a phone at the moment," she trailed off. Sonata began walking towards me. I set the phone on the table. Sonata picked it up and handed it to Emily. "Alrighty then, now we can go."

PV: Miyuki Rokujo

I sat in the car with Ami sitting next to me. Shizuma, Sonata, and sat behind us and Mark was in the front seat. We have been driving for a while and now we're on the freeway. "What do you want to see first?" Ami asked me.

"I want to see the stars," I answered. "Then maybe the wax museum."

"That sounds cool. The wax museum. What else it there to see?"

"There are lots of tours that I wish I could go on-"

"What's stopping you?" Ami asked.

"Lack of time. There's not enough time in the day for me to go on every single tour. Plus I also wanted to do some shopping."

"How many places did you plan on going to?"

"A lot of places."

"Oh brother," Ami sunk into her seat. She doesn't really like shopping. She'd much rather be playing a sport or something, but I'm sure there's gotta be one place she'd want to see. "Is there a list of the stuff we could see down there?"

"Yes, I'm sure there is. I just don't have one."

"Hmmm," it sounds like she's thinking. She turned around to face Sonata and Shizuma and Meg. "Sonata, can I use your phone?"

"For what?" I heard her ask.

"I wanted to use the internet," she confessed. "To look up a list of tourist attractions."

"You'd honestly have better luck using anyone elses phone but mine. My internet is a piece of shit. Especially, right now, because my bars cease to exist."

"Oh, darn," she frowned and turned back around.

"Just ask Emily for hers," Sonata added.

"Just ask Emily for her what?" Emily asked without taking her eyes off the road.

"Her phone," Sonata finished.

"Well, I kind of can't grab it right now, so, just use Mark's," she responded.

"You make it seem like you can't take your hands off the steering wheel at all-"

"This is why I have a license and you don't. Mark, can you let them use your phone?"

"Yeah, of course," Mark said as he passed his phone back.

"Christ, Mark. This thing is like gigantic," Ami said as she got a hold of it.

"He's about that android life," Emily murmured.

"She's about that pedophile life," Mark chunkled.

"You're about that lil' bitch life."

Ami immediately started laughing and I tried not to smile because that comment was rude. But, it was still pretty funny. Ami began doing something on the phone while I looked out the window. There's so many people on the freeway all going to different places. "Whoa. We should totally go to Ripley's believe it or not!" Ami exclaimed.

"No way! That place is mad expensive. Like that shit is ridic," Mark refused.

"Aww, don't crush her spirits. I'm sure we can go to Ripley's," Emily said.

"Okay, then you're paying for me-"

"You have a job, you can pay for it yourself. I'm already paying for two people plus myself."

"You're so rude," Mark grumbled.

"You're a lil' bitch."

"Emily, you make so happy," Ami giggled.

"Are we there yet?" Megumi complained.

"No. In fact, we're still on the freeway," Emily answered in a sing song tone. Megumi sighed.

"Thank you Captain Wow," Sonata rolled her eyes. "How much longer?" Emily continued driving. After a few moments Sonata called Emily's name again.

"I heard you," she said.

"Okay. How much longer?"

"15 minutes," she replied.

"Can't you drive faster?!" Meg groaned.

"..No, I cannot." Again in that sing song voice.

"All this singy songy bullshit makes me want to listen to the radio," Mark said as he turned on the radio and began singing along. "_I'm at a payphone trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you." _I was surprised at how well he sang. It wasn't as though I thought he'd be bad, but not this good._ "__Where have the times gone, baby, it's all wrong, Where are the plans we made for two?"_

"You are such a show off," Megrolled her eyes.

"Am not! I just like this song. You sing songs all the time, does that mean you're showing off?"

"My voice doesn't make angels cry."

"neiTHER DOES MINE!"

"You have a lovely singing voice," I complimented him.

"Thank you, you're too kind," he smiled at me. Am I really? I thought about saying 'you're welcome' but I'm sure he gets the point. I looked out of the window at the freeway once again. There wasn't much to see, since we were so high up. All I can see is the top of buildings, but I'm enjoying the scenery anyway. I wonder what Ami's doing. I glanced in her direction to see her still using Mark's phone. Why am I not surprised? What is surprising me is how quiet it is in this car. Shizuma hasn't said much of anything since Emily came back. Same with Sonata. I wish Megumi wouldn't talk. Emily's driving and Mark has been the only one really talking. Now he's singing along to the radio again. I wish Ami would talk to me. I wish I was more entertaining than a phone.

"How much longer?" Meg asked Emily again. It hasn't even been that long so I'm not sure why she's asking again. Emily didn't even bother responding. Instead she just sighed really loudly.

"So Ami," I began conversation. She looked over at me and waited for me to finish my thought. It's a shame that I hadn't thought about what to say after that.

"So?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"Did you let your parents know you were going to California?"

"Oh crap. No. I should do that right now," she said as she looked through her back to find her cell phone. Of course she didn't tell her parents she was leaving. I grinned. She's so carefree and irresponsible, yet she's never really caused trouble at school, unlike a certain other transfer student I know. Why is that? Why is Ami so composed while she's hyper and crazy at the same time. She's like a contradiction in herself. Maybe that's what I like about her. "Miyuki, you are staring at me and I don't know how to feel about it," she stated in a goofy tone.

"What?" I said as I looked away. "Sorry, I was just thinking. I wasn't looking at anything specific, I was just looking in the direction you happened to be in, that's all," I huffed. Ami shrugged as she dialed a number into her phone before putting it to her ear. I don't think I've ever seen Ami actually talk on the phone before, even though she's always had her cell phone. She only held the phone there for a few seconds before hanging up. "What happened?"

"They didn't answer. They're probably busy at work. I wouldn't think they were home anyway," she shrugged.

"Do you parents work a lot?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm here. Duh? "

"You never talk about yourself," I tried to defend myself.

"You don't neither!"

"Either," Emily corrected from the front seat.

"Emily," Sonata said in an exasperated tone. This is the second time she's corrected Ami.

"Sonata," Emily copied Sonata's tone.

"How much longer?" Megumi asked our driver.

"Megumi Yakonawa, if you ask me that question one more time I will pull off the freeway and take you home."

I didn't even bother to hear what Meg said back. I turned my head towards the window and stared at the scenery until we arrived.

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

I was glad that we finally made it to Hollywood. I was certain that Meg was going to drive Emily mad. We all stood on the stars while Miyuki took a picture of every single star. Sonata and Emily stood off to the side and discussed something, probably our itinerary. Ami stood with Mark and Megumi and they seemed to be having a lively conversation. Sonata walked over to after a few moments. "So what's the plan?" I asked her.

"Well, I was planning on letting you guys run amuck and meet back at a certain time, but Emily told me that I was retarded and that that wasn't a good idea. Sooo, we don't really have a plan."

"We might as well run amuck; it seems like Miyuki's already doing it," I shrugged. She looked confused. "Miyuki has been going up the street taking photos of the stars for quite some time now."

"WHAT? Oh my god," she looked up the street to see Miyuki almost 200 meters away from her. She ran up the street to go retrieve her.

"Alright, so I think we should split ourselves into two groups," Emily began. "One group will consist of people that want to take the tourist route, the other will consists of those who would rather explore."

"What was that?" Sonata said as she came back with Miyuki.

"We're splitting up. Are you gonna go on any tours while you're here?" Emily asked her.

"What kind of tours?"

"Like historic tours," she clarified.

"No, I'd rather not. But you are."

"I am," she confirmed. "So you'll be in the group that explores. You'll be with Meg and anyone else who doesn't want to go on a tour."

"Cool, so who's going on the little tour?"

"Mark, Miyuki, and I. I'm not sure about everyone else."

"Shizuma are you going on the tour?" Sonata asked me.

"I hadn't truly planned to," I answered.

"Well, then, you're with me. Ami is definitely going on the tour, so she's with Em. So, we're good."

"Where should we meet up?" Emily asked.

"Ripley's?" Sonata suggested.

"Alrighty then. Ripley's." she agreed. They set out towards the west and we set out towards the east.

That's how we ended up separated.


End file.
